Tested Hearts
by chicmns
Summary: Mattie falls dangerously ill from the flu as her family and friends stand by unable to help.
1. Default Chapter

Title: "Tested Hearts"  
  
Author: Chicmns  
  
Date: 3/4/04  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Category: Drama, angst  
  
Keywords: Drama, angst  
  
Summary: Mattie comes down with a serious case of the flu. Mucho angst  
(mostly from Harm) ensues.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG and all of its' characters belong to Belisarius and  
CBS. This story is for pure entertainment, and not for any profit to  
me.  
  
Dedication: To all the characters and fans of a great show, the folks  
who take the time to read fan fiction, and to those who spend even more  
time reviewing and responding. Thanks!  
  
Author Notes: Takes place during the time period of season 9 of JAG.  
  
Feedback: I'm not one of those authors who don't like it - positive,  
negative, or indifferent. Everyone has different reactions, and those  
reactions all have value in the end. If so inclined, feel free:  
mnschicago@yahoo.com.  
  
"Tested Hearts"  
  
The F-22 Raptor plane felt like an extension of Harm's body as he  
executed an inverted roll maneuver to get on the six of the Chinese Su-  
19 pursuing him and his wingman over the Sea of Japan. Suddenly, the  
entire cockpit shook as he came out of the turn, and it felt like a  
giant hand landed on his shoulder, jostling him repeatedly. He was about  
to ask his RIO for a status of the plane's systems when the shaking on  
his shoulder returned, more insistent than before. The fingers of the  
hand tightened on him, and he heard his name called out in a whisper.  
  
"Commander?"  
  
Funny .... his RIO, named "Skates" by the squadron, usually called him  
either 'Sir' or 'Harm' while in the air ..... 'Commander' was just too  
long a name to use during the mostly quick, instinctive movements needed  
during supersonic flight.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
Now, that was better. Everything couldn't be in bad shape if Skates was  
whispering to him in her soft contralto .... which was sounding more and  
more like the voice of Petty Officer Coates, his daughter's roommate,  
the Admiral's yeoman, and his friend/surrogate second daughter. The  
shaking came back again, even more insistent this time. It was at this  
moment that Commander Harmon Rabb began to realize that he might be  
having a dream about flying, since he's never taken Coates up with him -  
so how can she be in the RIO's seat?  
  
So, if this was a dream, that insistent shaking and the warm fingers on  
his shoulder meant that Coates wanted him to wake up for some reason.  
Must be important .. like needing his credit card to take Mattie  
shopping, or the two girls coming by his place to raid his fridge - as  
the 'wolves', the nickname he'd given them when they were hungry and  
looking for food - often did. Guess the only way to find out for sure  
was to wake up enough to hear her out; before having her keelhauled for  
interrupting a nice dream ...  
  
"Jennifer .... if you guys are looking for food, leave me the mustard  
for sandwiches later, OK? Going back to sleep now ..." Harm mumbled  
into his pillow as he burrowed deeper beneath the warm comforter of his  
bed.  
  
"Harm ... wake up, please. There's something wrong ...."  
  
Harm's eyes flashed open as he finally heard the panic in Coates' voice.  
He also heard concern and ... fear? What was happening? He sleepily  
looked around the darkened bedroom and rubbed his face, finally glancing  
up to see Jen leaning over him, clad in her pajamas, with a look in her  
large, dark eyes he'd never seen before.  
  
"Jen ... what's wrong? What time is ..."  
  
"It's about 0500, sir. Sorry to wake you like this, but I think  
Mattie's very sick. Please get up!"  
  
Mattie? Harm came awake immediately, and nearly knocked Jen over as he  
leaped to his feet and reached for his robe. "What's wrong with her?"  
They started moving towards Harm's open front door, left that way by Jen  
when she came in to get him. Harm didn't even stop for slippers as he  
strode barefoot down the hallway towards the apartment where Mattie and  
Jen lived. She had to move quickly to keep up, her shaky voice echoing  
in the quiet hallway. "I don't know, sir. She started coughing a  
little right before bed, and I heard her coughing more through the  
night. Then, a few minutes ago, I woke up when I heard a loud thump,  
and went to check the apt. When I got to her door, I quietly went in to  
check on her, and she was lying on the floor, shivering and sweating.  
She fell out of bed, sir – that's what I heard! I tried to get her back  
into bed, Harm, but ... she's shivering so much, and can't seem to catch  
her breath. I think she has a fever, too, but I came to get you before  
using the thermometer in the first aid kit you and the Colonel gave us  
..."  
  
Her voice drifted off as they went inside the apartment, and Harm turned  
to her, sensing that he needed to calm Jen enough to take care of both  
of them. "It'll be OK, Jen. Come on." They went to Mattie's room, and  
Harm stopped in the open doorway to see a huddled mass shivering against  
the bed, soft wheezing gasps coming from the direction of the pillow  
titled over the edge of the mattress. The only light in the room was  
coming from the street lamp through the window, so Harm reached for the  
switch on the wall. When the light came on, he crossed the short  
distance to the bed, whispering, "Mattie?" He was shocked at what he  
saw once he'd pulled the soaked sheets away a little: Mattie seemed to  
be sweating gallons and shaking in her drenched pajamas. Her flushed and  
wet face turned towards him, as her wide unfocused eyes slowly looked  
over his face.  
  
"H ... Harm?" she gasped out softly between short, wheezing breaths, and  
he heard Jen's sharp intake of air from behind him as she caught sight  
of Mattie's shaking form under the bright light.  
  
"Oh, sweetie ..... what's wrong?" Harm reached for her hand as Mattie  
slowly raised hers, while his other hand went to cup her face. He  
kneeled by her, and began to wipe the sweat from Mattie's flushed face.  
  
"Noooottt ... feelingggg welllll ...", she answered after what looked  
like a slow, painful swallow. Harm turned to Jen, who stood over his  
shoulder. "Jen, get the thermometer from the kit, and my keys, shoes and  
coat from my place, OK?" in his best command voice. There was no  
answer, except a swish of a flannel robe as Jen ran back down the  
hallway.  
  
"Goinggg .... to get me .... some ice creammm, huhhh?" Mattie whispered  
shakily to him as he pulled her to his chest. Harm smiled, and leaned  
down to kiss her forehead while he waited for Jen to return. Oh my god,  
she was so hot, he thought immediately.  
  
"Not at 0500 in the morning, even for your weird diet...", he whispered  
back, looking into her teary eyes. He could see the fear in them, and  
held her gaze. "Everything's going to be fine, ok? I'm here, Mattie,  
and I'll take care of you ... I promise."  
  
"know ..... *cough* .... youu .... always k-kkeep your prom..... ises  
.....", she whispered, as her eyes slowly closed and her fingers  
tightened in his, then slowly relaxed.  
  
"Mattie? Mattie!! Oh, god ... she's fainted! Jen!" Harm called out as  
she raced back to the room, handing Harm the thermometer. "Jen - call  
911, and get her slippers on her." He placed the sensor of the  
electronic thermometer, a newer model Mac had insisted they have in the  
apartment, in Mattie's ear as Jen picked up the phone in the room.  
"Hello! We have a medical emergency! 15 year old teenage girl with flu  
symptoms, high temp, and she's lost unconsciousness! We need an  
ambulance at 150 Court Street, apartment 210! My name is Jennifer  
Coates! Please hurry!!"  
  
Harm listened to Jen on the phone as he worriedly waited for the  
thermometer he held in Mattie's ear to beep, signalling it was finished  
getting a reading on her temperature. The beep finally sounded, and  
Harm turned it over to see the readout. "Damm! 103.1!" The first  
sounds of the sirens came as Jen finished putting Mattie's slippers on  
her, and Harm put the thermometer down and started picking her up. "I'm  
going to move her to the couch for the paramedics .." He slid his arms  
around the bundle of heat in his arms and gently lifted her to cradle  
against him as he gently carried her to the living room. He heard  
Mattie moan softly against him, and one arm slowly came up to wrap  
around his neck. "Mattie? I'm here, sweetie - hang on!" He heard an  
answering moan as the paramedics came down the hallway towards the open  
door of the apt. Two medics bustled in, trailing a wheeled gurney after  
them, and rushed over to the semiconscious girl being placed on the  
couch. "Sir, please lay her down, now!" the older of the two ordered  
Harm, as a younger woman unpacked instruments and opened up a tackle box  
filled with medical supplies. The man, who introduced himself as Adams,  
leaned over her and reached for Mattie's face, opening her eyelids and  
flashing a penlight in her eyes.  
  
"What's her name, sir, and who are you?" the woman, whose name was  
Harris according to her name patch, asked...wrapping the blood pressure  
pad she'd retrieved from her kit on Mattie's arm.  
  
"Mattie .... she's my daughter, and this is her roommate, Jennifer  
Coates. We woke up and found her like this, her temp's 103, and she  
fainted two minutes ago before I moved her from her bedroom out here."  
Adams put his stethoscope on and applied it to Mattie's chest after  
taking her pulse.  
  
"OK, sir, please back up now. She's burning up all right .... pulse  
weak and thready .... pupils dilated and responsive ... Mattie, can you  
hear me? My name's Adams, we're gonna help you, OK?" Mattie moaned,  
slowly opened her eyes, and moved her head around, looking for Harm.  
"Harmm?", she croaked out, searching for him with her watery eyes.  
  
Harm stepped around to the back of the couch to stay out of the EMTs as  
they worked on her, reaching down to take Mattie's free hand in his.  
"I'm here, honey. Hang on, stay with us, all right?  
  
Mattie struggled to keep her eyes open and trained on Harm, but they  
could all tell she wasn't fully conscious. "'kayyyy ..... try .....",  
she whispered back to him, and he smiled down at her.  
  
"That's my girl. How is she?", he demanded.  
  
Harris started talking, but after a second it was clear she was  
reporting to Adams, rather than to answer Harm's question. "BP is 130  
over 90 and rapid, skin is flushed, flu-like symptoms indicated." Adams  
nodded, still listening to her chest as Harris pulled a hypodermic  
needle and saline bag from the supplies.  
  
"Watery sounds in her chest .... fluid looks like it's building up," he  
replied. Harris nodded, and a minute later an oxygen mask was quickly  
set on Mattie's face to get oxygen into her strained lungs. The EMTs  
exchanged a glance before Adams looked up at Harm. "We're taking her to  
the hospital right now, sir ... she's very dehydrated, so we're going to  
hang a saline solution to get some fluid volume in her, and then we're  
moving. She allergic to anything?"  
  
"No .... nothing we know of."  
  
"All right." Harris found a vein on Mattie's arm and slid the needle  
in, then hung a saline bag on a hook attached to the gurney. Mattie had  
apparently drifted off again, since she didn't seem to notice the needle  
as it entered her arm. Harris bandaged the needle and nodded to Adams.  
"Okay, sir, we're moving her onto the gurney now."  
  
"We'll help."  
  
"No, sir, sorry – fire department policy. We've got her." He picked  
Mattie up and slid her gently onto the gurney as Harris held her legs,  
then they began arranging the saline IV bag line, covering her with a  
blanket, and buckling her down. Jen had slowly moved closer to Harm as  
they worked on Mattie, leaning against him as the medics then raised the  
gurney onto its' wheels and packed up their supplies. Harm wrapped an  
arm around Jen, and whispered, "Jen ... can you follow us in the car?  
I'm going with her." Jen slowly nodded, never taking her eyes from  
Mattie's unconscious form.  
  
"Jen? You ok?" Harm asked her when she didn't respond. She looked up at  
him with tears rolling down her face, and she saw the tears in his.  
Their hands quickly found each others', and with a squeeze, Jen nodded  
up at him. "I'll...be right behind you", she whispered. Harm let her go  
as she went to get into her coat. She was moving automatically, he saw,  
but with awareness and determination. If she hadn't, then he wouldn't  
let her drive herself to the hospital. He watched her for another  
second, noticing that Adams was also carefully watching her, then  
quickly shrugged into his coat, making sure his keys and cell phone were  
in the pocket, then turned to follow Mattie and the medics as they  
wheeled her out to the elevator.  
  
Two minutes later, he was sitting next to Harris in the rear bay of the  
ambulance with Mattie, holding her hand as they raced through the dark  
streets towards the hospital...the headlights of Jen's car shining through  
the rear windows of the ambulance cab as she followed them to the ER. He  
watched the young girl he loved more than anything else as he listened  
to the beep of the heart monitor and Harris' reporting her vitals and  
other info over her headset radio to the ER staff at the hospital. He  
closed his eyes for a second, and whispered a silent prayer.  
  
"Please God, help her ...please let her be OK. I love her, and I need  
her!" 


	2. Tested Hearts, Chapter 2

"Tested Hearts"  
  
Author: Chicmns  
  
Date: 3/7/04  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Spoilers: None  
  
Category: Drama  
  
Keywords: Drama, angst  
  
Summary: Mattie comes down with a serious case of the flu. Mucho fluff  
and angst (mostly from Harm) ensues.  
  
Disclaimer: JAG and all of its' characters belong to Belisarius and  
CBS. This story is for pure entertainment, and not for any profit.  
  
Dedication: To all the wonderful characters, actors, and fans of a  
great show, the folks who take the time to read fan fic, and to those  
who spend even more time reviewing and responding. Thanks!  
  
Author Notes: Takes place during the time period of season 9 of JAG.  
  
Feedback: I'm not one of those authors who don't like it - positive,  
negative, or indifferent. Everyone has different reactions, and they  
all have value. If so inclined, feel free: mnschicago@yahoo.com.  
  
"Tested Hearts" Chapter 2  
  
Jen Coates' hands shivered despite the heat coming from the dashboard of  
her old, beat-up car as she followed the ambulance carrying her roommate  
and "adopted" sister, Mattie Grace, to the hospital on this cold  
morning. She'd never felt such self-loathing as she did right now.  
  
This was all her fault.  
  
Harm trusted her to watch over Mattie, like he himself watched over the  
two of them. She teased the Commander about it sometimes, but he'd very  
quickly filled the role of father and guardian for her, almost as much  
as he had for Mattie. After all, that's how she'd met the Commander in  
the first place. After she'd gotten herself into yet another scrape,  
Commander Harmon Rabb had come into her life, and done something no one  
else had at that point: see possibilities and potential in her no one  
else saw – including herself. He'd made it possible for her to have a  
second chance, and given her faith and strength to change her life ... and  
she'd sworn to be worthy of his faith in her, and make it up to him  
someday.  
  
Coming to live with his adopted daughter Mattie was part of that deal  
she'd made with herself.  
  
Yeah, it could have just been another responsibility, another "duty"  
like the ones she carried out every day at JAG; but after meeting  
Mattie, the same thing had happened to Jen that had happened to everyone  
else who'd come into contact with the incredible teenager – you just  
fell in love with her. It couldn't be helped. Everyone, Jen supposed,  
saw something of himself or herself in Mattie, including her. Mattie  
was the kid Jen wished she'd had a chance to be growing up. But it went  
beyond that. She was a special child, a special person ... and everyone  
wanted to be a part of that, to help guide this girl who was a true gift  
to them, in any way they could. It wasn't surprising that everyone at  
JAG considered her part of the "family". Even the Admiral was impressed  
by her, and enjoyed Mattie's unique sense of humor more than almost  
anyone else, with the exception of her foster father, Harmon Rabb.  
  
And now Jen had failed to protect her trust, and Mattie was suffering as  
a result.  
  
Why hadn't she paid more attention to Mattie at dinner last night? She  
was coughing, and looked flushed ever since she'd dragged herself home  
from school – and all Jen could come up with in response was that she  
"may be coming down with something." She should have been a better  
sister, a better protector – heck, a better PERSON, by showing more  
concern, and paying more attention to the obviously ill teenager.  
  
Mattie had waved off Jen's half-hearted concerns, saying between coughs  
that she "just felt kinda tired – must be from all the stress of dealing  
with Harm!" That was typical Mattie – joking and teasing her guardian,  
someone she so obviously loved with everything in her being – while  
feeling sick.  
  
And now, Mattie'd had to basically fall out of her bed, fainting in her  
father's arms, because Jen hadn't paid enough attention to her.  
  
"Idiot," Jen muttered to herself as they raced to the hospital. She  
hoped and prayed that her mistake wouldn't cost Mattie, and she didn't  
look forward to having to explain all this to the Admiral, who  
considered Mattie a granddaughter of a sort – how she'd let things get  
this bad. "Oh, God – the Admiral! I need to call him", she suddenly  
thought, "let him know what's going on". She reached in her coat pocket  
for the cell phone she'd placed there after retrieving Harm's from his  
apartment, and dialed #2 on her speed dial – Harm was #1, since she  
always needed to be able to reach him if she needed to for Mattie.  
"He's gonna love me for waking him this early," she thought as the  
series of dial beeps ended, and the phone on the other end rang.  
  
She heard the phone pick up, a rough grunt as the Admiral cleared his  
sleep-filled voice, then ...  
  
"Chegwidden."  
  
"Um ... sir, it's Coates."  
  
"Coates? Why are you calling at ... 0520?" Great ... everyone knew the  
Admiral, like she and Mattie, wasn't a morning person.  
  
"Coates?" She hesitated a moment longer, then plunged in.  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry to wake you, but I need to tell you that Mattie is very  
sick, and we're on the way to George Washington hospital ..." her voice  
failed her at that moment, and she swallowed quickly, unable to  
continue.  
  
"What's wrong with her? What happened! Coates!!"  
  
Jen tried to respond, hearing the panic and concern in the Admiral's  
voice...which only served to frighten her even more. This man was a SEAL –  
he NEVER panicked.  
  
"Sir, I ... I'm sorry, sir."  
  
There was a pause, silence filling the phone line, as the sirens of the  
ambulance around her made its' way to the Admiral's ears.  
  
"Coates ... it's all right, Jennifer. Take a breath, and tell me where you  
are and what's happening."  
The command tones in his voice snapped her spine straight against the  
driver's seat of her car by reflex, and her Navy training asserted  
itself through her self-loathing and fear.  
  
"Sir, I'm in my car, following Mattie and Harm in an ambulance to the  
hospital. We woke up about 45 minutes ago after I heard Mattie fall out  
of her bed. I went to check on her, and she was shaking and sweating,  
with a very high temperature, and she wasn't fully conscious. I ... I  
went to get the Commander, sir, and we called 911. We took her temp  
before the EMTs arrived, and it was 103, sir."  
  
"My God ..." he whispered. "When did this start? Was she sick before  
going to bed?" Jen could hear rustling sounds in the background, and it  
sounded like the Admiral was moving around, getting ready to move out.  
  
"Sir ... she was, but it didn't seem too serious. I'm...I'm sorry, sir."  
She gulped, trying to stem the flow of tears she knew were close in  
coming. She didn't want to cry over the phone to her boss.  
  
"Jen...I'm sure it wasn't your fault. My daughter used to get sick both  
at the drop of a hat, and over a span of time. I know you aren't to  
blame for this. You love that girl, as much as the rest of us. We all  
know that you'd do anything to keep her safe. Harm knows that, too –  
otherwise, he wouldn't have placed her with you."  
  
She closed her eyes, letting the balm of the Admiral's calming voice  
flow over her, but quickly opened them again – she was at the driver's  
wheel of a car, and no one wanted any more bad things to happen tonight.  
She took a deep breath, and answered her superior.  
  
"Sir.... thank you. I hope Harm will feel the same way. We're about 3  
minutes away. I have to go."  
  
"Coates – you call me again on my cell as soon as you know something,  
understand? What did Colonel Mackenzie say?"  
  
"Oh, god – we didn't call her, sir. Dammit!!" There was a pause as she  
realized she'd cursed while speaking with the Admiral. "Great, just  
great," she moaned quietly, as she steered the car, staying close to the  
racing ambulance. She could see Harm's worried face through the windows  
of the ambulance rear doors.  
  
"Don't blame my dog, Jen ... he's got nothing to do with the Colonel," the  
Admiral said in a wry, teasing voice.  
  
Jen paused, trying to figure out what the Admiral meant as they turned  
onto the street leading to the ER entrance at GW. Then, it came to her,  
and she barked out a quick laugh. "Dammit" was the name the Admiral had  
given his dog ... and she'd just "used" his name after she realized she  
hadn't called Mac to tell her what was happening. Leave it to a SEAL to  
crack jokes in the middle of a crisis, she thought, shaking her head and  
grinning just a little.  
  
"Funny, sir. You know I didn't mean it like that. Sorry for the  
language, Admiral."  
  
"Made you laugh, though, didn't it? Don't sweat it, Jennifer. I'll call  
Mac right now, get her over there to you. You stay with Harm and  
Mattie, and call me back as soon as you hear something new. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, sir." He didn't like the quiet, defeated tone in his yeoman's  
voice.  
  
"And stop blaming yourself. That's a direct order. Mattie's going to be  
fine. GW's a good hospital, and the chief pediatric doctor at Bethesda  
is a personal friend. That will be one of my later calls. Right now,  
I'm going to have Mac meet you there, and then I'm going in to open the  
office. I want regular status reports, Coates."  
  
"Aye, aye, sir. I may not be able to obey that first order, though,  
sir. If I had paid more attention last ni-"  
  
"Stop it right now, Coates!" He was really upset with her now, Jen  
realized. "I need you in control, so you can help Harm and Mattie. Do  
not waste energy feeling sorry for yourself over something you can't  
control. Let the doctors do their job, and tell Harm Mac is on her way.  
He needs you, Jen. Stay close to them. Do I make myself clear, Petty  
Officer?"  
  
"Yes, sir! I'll call you back in 20 minutes, Admiral."  
  
"Very good. Tell Harm and Mac I'll be there as soon as I can. You're  
my eyes and ears, Jennifer. Keep me updated."  
  
"Aye, sir. Sir, we're here. I need to go."  
  
"She'll be fine, Jen. Go." 


	3. Chapter 3

Author Notes: Thanks to everyone who has sent wonderful reviews. You make writing much easier! Now, on with the story ...  
  
"Tested Hearts" Chapter 2  
  
The medics leaped out of the ambulance as if they were beginning a ballet dance, every movement seemingly choreographed as they prepared to move Mattie into the waiting ER. Harm was the first out of the back of the bus, moving quickly out of the way as Harris and Adams quickly got the still unconscious Mattie out into the cold morning air and moving towards the automatic doors of the ER. As Jen pulled into a nearby space marked for visitors, she could see the glare of the parking lot lamps reflect off of Harm's concerned face, his hand still holding Mattie's as they took her inside. She rushed to enter right behind them as two nurses met the EMTs in the lobby area.  
  
"This the patient you radioed in?" one of the nurses asked. She checked Mattie's pulse as Adams confirmed it, then she turned to Harm.  
  
"Sir, are you the father?"  
  
"Yes ... her name is Mattie and I'm Harmon Rabb. This is our friend, Jen Coates." Harm turned to indicate Jen beside him. Harris repeated Mattie's vitals to a doctor who had just rushed up to begin examining her. She glanced at Harm before turning back to examining Mattie as the group moved to an examination room down the hall from the entrance.  
  
"Pleased to meet you. My name is Doctor Gentry, and I'm going to need you to tell me very quickly what happened in a second." She waited for Harm's nod, then began giving orders to the nurses.  
  
"All right ... let's move her to the bed ... on my mark, one, two, three ... good. Let's keep her on the O2, and somebody get me someone from Pediatrics down here. Now," she turned her head to glance at Harm and Jen who were standing as close as possible to the bed as nurses and the doctor rapidly set up monitors and continued to examine Mattie. "go ahead, Mr. Rabb."  
  
"Doctor, my daughter lives down the hall from me with Ms. Coates here. Last night, she started feeling sick after dinner, coughing, and looking worn out. She seemed fine, though, and went to bed a little earlier than usual. Jen came by to wake me this morning when she heard Mattie fall out of her bed, and found her with a high fever, trembling, and semi-conscious. We called 911 after taking her temp, which was 103.5 according to a digital thermometer we have."  
  
"Yep, she's still feverish, all right," the doctor replied, glancing at Harm and Jen. "Good short report, sir."  
  
"Ma'am, we're both in the military – Navy. We work for JAG."  
  
"The Judge Advocate General's office?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. What's wrong with Mattie?"  
  
"We're going to find out, ok? I need you both to go in the hallway with one of my nurses so we can get some background in a second. Is Mattie allergic to anything?"  
  
"No, not that we know of. She's 15, and my adopted daughter. She's been in good health, no problems."  
  
The doctor nodded while examining Mattie's throat and ears, and then turned to the nurse. "Get me a temp, and set up an EKG. I also want a CBC with differential, and keep the saline going. We need to keep her fluids up/"  
  
"Yes, doctor." The nurse began carrying out her instructions while Doctor Gentry pulled on her stethoscope and began listening to Mattie's chest.  
  
"Okay. Did she finish her dinner last night? What was the meal, and did anyone else eat the same food?"  
  
"It was chicken and rice, ma'am", Jen answered. "We both ate the same food, and I'm fine." Jen knew the doctor was considering food poisoning. Doctor Gentry seemed to read her mind, and gave her a lopsided grin. "I'm glad to hear that, Ms. Coates. Now, I assume that Mr. Rabb wasn't with you and Mattie during the meal. Did you notice anything else out of the ordinary with Mattie before she went to bed?"  
  
"No, ma'am. She was coughing occasionally, and then her face ...started to get more and more flushed. I asked her if she felt OK, and she said she was fine." Jen stopped, not daring to look at Harm who was looking at her, she could tell. "I thought that maybe she was coming down with something, but then she said that she was going to go to bed early, and I felt a night's rest would help."  
  
The doctor paused after listening to both Jen's recitation and Mattie's chest sounds. "Hmm. She's got watery sounds in her lungs." She took off her stethoscope and leaned over Mattie, talking to her. "Mattie? ... Mattie, can you hear me? We're going to take care of you, can you open your eyes for me?" Mattie didn't respond, except to softly moan, just loud enough for everyone nearby to hear.  
  
"Temp is 104, doctor. Pulse is 142, BP 110 over 75."  
  
The doctor grunted as Harm, who was slowly being guided from the room by another nurse, worriedly asked, "Is that bad? What's going on? Why won't she wake up?"  
  
"Mr. Rabb, please come with me," the nurse tried to take his elbow to guide him from the room – but Harm wouldn't move.  
  
"Doctor?" She looked back at him as she and another nurse were leaning Mattie into a sitting position so that she could listen to her back with her stethoscope. "Mr. Rabb, the longer you're in here, the longer she'll be here and the longer you'll wait for information. Now, please ... you and Ms. Coates go with the nurse. We have some paperwork to fill out, and I will be out to see you as soon as I can." She spoke in a kindly way, but Jen could hear the undertow of command authority beneath her speech ...something she easily recognized from serving in the Navy. She turned to Harm, grabbing his hand, and whispering, "Come on, Harm – let them take care of Mattie." She was surprised to feel Harm's hand cold and shaking in hers.  
  
"I can't lose her, Jen." His voice was small, and Jen's heart tore a little when she heard the worry and fear in the Commander's voice.  
  
"You won't, sir, I promise. Mattie's tough – and you know she hasn't even begun to run out of ways to give you grey hairs, sir." That last sentence got her a small grin, and the nurse standing with them smiled, too. She took that moment to place a hand on Harm's arm, guiding him to the waiting area as Jen trailed behind them. Harm took a seat on the institutional chairs, the nurse on one side and Jen on the other.  
  
"Now, sir ..." the nurse started to speak, arranging the papers on her clipboard -- when Harm suddenly sat very straight in his chair.  
  
"Oh, god, Jen ... Mac! I need to call her, let her know ..." Harm started to stand up again after sitting down next Jen and the nurse with her sheaf of forms.  
  
"It's ok, sir. I spoke with the Admiral on the way in. I told him what's happened, and he's going to speak to her, have her meet us here. Then he's coming in himself as soon as he can. He told me to tell you to hang in there for Mattie. Please help the nurse with the forms, and I'm going to go find us both some coffee, allright?"  
  
Harm smiled gratefully at Jen, then reached over to hug her. "Thanks ... I guess I'm a little crazy right now." Jen rubbed his back gently, then whispered in his ear, "No more than usual, sir." He chuckled and released her slowly, leaving her hands for last. "Very funny. Wait till I tell Mattie how you've been treating me."  
  
"Who do you think I get it from?" She stood up slowly, and reached down to touch his shoulder, smiled, then looked over at the nurse who was watching them and waiting patiently. "When can I get some coffee, ma'am?"  
  
The nurse, who couldn't have been much older than Jen herself, grinned and replied, "First of all, I'm gonna give you a free injection if you call me 'ma'am' again, and the cafeteria's down that hall and to the right." Jen giggled, mumbled "sorry," then started walking in the direction she was given. 


	4. Tested Hearts, Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry about the time lags in posting updates. It's all work's fault; every time I try to get out, they just pull me back in! Anyway ... thanks to everyone who has taken the time to review the story so far – I promise this will be a finished story someday! I have tried to be faithful to proper treatments and medical terminology in the chapter below, but please know that I'm not a doctor, so any obvious errors are unintentional.  
  
"Tested Hearts" Chapter 4  
  
Mac's alarm went off as usual, waking her from a dreamless sleep. She opened her eyes, yawned, and stretched her arms above her head, enjoying the warmth of the bed. She smiled to herself, thinking of lazy Saturday mornings spent in bed growing up, and the comfortable, safe feelings in the memories. Her childhood didn't hold many of those types of memories, and the few she did carry with her into adulthood were ones she held very tightly to.  
  
"Geeze, I must be getting older," she said to herself, "I'm waking up and philosophizing first thing in the morning now. Must be Harm's fault, somehow." She giggled at her own joke, thinking of the tall aviator who was her best friend and partner. As she looked towards the winder in her bedroom, wondering just how long she could stay in this spot before she needed to get ready for work, the phone by her bed rang. Surprised, she reached for the portable unit, and tried to read the called ID screen as she brought the receiver to her ear. Her vision was still too blurry from sleep to make out the characters on the screen, and she decided to just find out who could be calling her at this time of the morning the old fashioned way.  
  
"MacKenzie."  
  
"Colonel, this is Admiral Chegwidden. Good morning."  
  
"Morning, sir. Sir ... is something wrong? Not that I mind, but you've never called me this early in the morning before."  
  
"Sorry about that, Mac. Hope I didn't wake you." She noticed he didn't give the reason for his call right away, and that helped her to come fully awake.  
  
"No, sir. I just woke up right before your call, in fact. Sir – what can I do for you?"  
  
"Mac, I have some bad news."  
  
"Is it Harm? What's happened?"  
  
"Colonel, please ... Harm's fine, but Mattie has taken sick, and apparently it's bad enough that Harm and Coates had to take her to the hospital this morning. I'm sorry to be the bearer ..."  
  
"Oh, my God! What's wrong with her?" She leaped out of bed, pulling clothes from her closet while keeping the phone between her shoulder and ear.  
  
"Coates called me a few minutes ago while they were on the way to the ER. Sounds like she has a bad case of the flu – her temp was almost 104 as of 15 or 20 minutes ago, and she lost consciousness before the EMTs got there. They're heading to GW right now."  
  
Mac stopped moving and stood by her bed, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "Sir, I know kids get sick, but what would cause her to lose consciousness like that? She seemed fine when I talked to her on the phone last night after work!"  
  
"Mac, it sounds like it started after dinner; at least that's what happened according to Coates. She went to bed early, and woke Jen up this morning when she fell out of her bed. Jen went to check on the sound, found Mattie on the floor in her room barely conscious and feverish, and went to get Harm. They took her temp, and then called 911."  
  
"Sir, I have to get there –"  
  
"Already approved, Mac. I spoke with Jen about 5 minutes ago. She knows you're coming. I told her to tell Harm you were on your way, and to stick close to him. I didn't talk to him directly, so I don't know what state he's in ..."  
  
"Frantic and scared, sir."  
  
"You're reading him through that bond you two share?"  
  
"No, sir ... I just know that's how I feel right now, and I'm sure it's the same for him, too."  
  
"Yeah. I want you to get there ASAP, Mac ... Jen is blaming herself for this, and I need someone with a cool head close by until the doctors figure out what's going on."  
  
Mac had somehow dressed while still holding the phone in warm slacks and a soft pullover sweater, and was in the process of slipping into boots when she paused at the Admiral's last words. "Why is she blaming herself, Admiral? She didn't get Mattie sick!"  
  
"She apparently thinks that if she'd paid more attention to the symptoms Mattie started having last night during dinner, this wouldn't have happened."  
  
"That's ... Jen must be panicking, which isn't like her."  
  
"Agreed, which is one reason I need you there. I'm going to go in and open the office, and then wait to hear from you or Jen. I told her to check in with me every 20 minutes or when she gets more info."  
  
"Understood, sir. I'm leaving now, and I should be there within 15 minutes this time of morning. They're at the ER?"  
  
"Yes. Mac, the chief pediatric doctor at Bethesda is a personal friend, and I will call him in if needed for Mattie. I don't want to sandbag the GW ER docs, but I want you to know about that option just in case. Don't tell anyone there just yet, especially Harm. I don't want to cause a pissing contest until we know more about her condition, but if we need him, I'm getting him involved."  
  
"Thank you, sir. If you speak to Jen before I get there, tell her again I'm on my way. Once I find them and get some info, I'll call back, sir."  
  
"Good. Whatever she needs, Mac, we'll get for her. Tell Harm I'll be there as soon as I know the office is in shape. Meanwhile, I'm on my cell in case you need me."  
  
Mac picked up her purse and a warm coat, and almost ran to the front door of her place, before speaking again.  
  
"I'm switching off my land line, sir. Talk to you soon."  
  
"Ok, Mac."  
  
She disconnected the call and threw the phone on her couch as she rushed through her front door, quickly locking it before heading to the elevator in her building and her car for the drive to the hospital. "Please, God," she whispered, "keep Mattie and Harm safe." She hadn't prayed in a while, but if there was ever a time ....  
  
Jen reached the cafeteria a few hallways from the ER entrance area, and pushed open the heavy wooden doors. Even at this early hour, the place was half full with people, families and friends waiting to hear about someone they cared about. She stopped, shook herself, took a deep breath, and began walking again towards the coffee machines near the checkout line. She fixed three large coffees, one each for Harm and herself, and the third for Mac when she arrived, and went to pay for the drinks. The attendant gave her a cardboard carry holder so that she wouldn't have to balance three hot, large drinks in her hands, and she smiled gratefully at the elderly attendant. Walking back through the doors of the cafeteria, she turned back the way she came, and almost passed the hospital chapel before noticing the stained glass windows and the "Quiet" sign outside the door. Pausing a moment, she turned to enter, thinking to herself that she just needed a quiet place to collect her thoughts and send a prayer for Mattie and Harm. She was the only occupant of the room, and her eyes could just make out the pulpit and pews that seemed to take up most of the space in the room.  
  
She sat in the closest pew by the door, the coffee holder balanced in her lap, and she lowered her head briefly as her eyes closed. She tried to clear her mind to say the things she wanted to say, but all she could think of was to say "I'm sorry, Mattie.. I should have taken better care of you. Please get well, so I can apologize in person. Harm, I'm sorry, too ... I – I don't blame you if you end up hating and not trusting me after this. I hope I have the chance to make it up to both of you."  
  
Jen sat there in the quiet chapel, silent tears flowing from her closed eyes, her shoulders shaking as she let go.  
  
After a few minutes of questions, Harm couldn't take it anymore. "Could we finish this later? I can't think anymore ... I need to find out what's going on with my daughter!" The nurse sitting next to him smiled gently, and murmured, "Of course, Mr. Rabb. I can finish up with you later. You will have to wait for Doctor Gentry to come and talk to you, ok? Please stay here – is there anyone I can call for you?"  
  
"Um, no ... thank you, nurse. She's on her way, I'm sure."  
  
"Mattie's mother?" the nurse asked him.  
  
"For all intents and purposes," Harm replied, smiling a little at the puzzled look on the nurse's face. "My best friend is another woman I work with, and she's become Mattie's mom in almost every sense. Mattie will vouch for that when she wakes up, trust me."  
  
The nurse nodded again, still a little puzzled at the unique facets of this "family" in her care, but in all her time as an ER nurse, she's seen just about everything ... so nothing really fazed her anymore. "All right, Mr. Rabb. Your young friend should be getting back with your coffee soon, and I'll be at the desk if you need anything."  
  
"Thank you again for your kindness." Harm gave her another smile, and the nurse touched his shoulder as she got up to go back to the admittance desk to begin entering the information she'd gotten from Harm.  
  
The heater in Mac's car decided today of all days to quit working, and she shivered as she raced through the dark streets heading towards George Washington hospital. She drove slightly faster than the limit, reasoning that she could talk her way out of any police stop fast enough to get to the ER in case she was pulled over, but she wasn't concerned about a speeding ticket as much as what she would find when she got to Harm, Mattie, ... and Jen, too. She remembered the Admiral's words about Jen's state of mind, and knew she'd have to help the young woman get past the blame she'd apparently taken on her shoulders, while being there for Harm and Mattie. Poor Mattie, she thought. After everything she's been through ... to be in a hospital on top of it all, just wasn't fair. Still, whatever happened to her didn't sound really serious, right? The doctors will figure out what's going on, and get her well again. And Mattie will be surrounded by people who loved her. Mac knew that once the Roberts heard about Mattie, they'd be at the hospital as soon as they could. Same with Sturgis and the Gunny. That girl wouldn't be alone – and neither would Harm. She sighed again as she wondered what her best friend was going through, and promised him silently that she'd be with him as always, whatever happened.  
  
"I'm on my way, Harm, Mattie ... hang on ..." Mac whispered in the cold air of her car as she raced towards the hospital.  
  
Doctor Gentry stood over the unconscious form of Mattie as she studied the readouts from the instruments and monitors hooked up to the teenager. Mattie was still unconscious and feverish with a temp that hovered around 103, and the watery sounds from her lungs concerned the doctor. Could be the beginnings of bronchitis, she thought to herself, setting her stethoscope on her ears as she listened again to Mattie's chest. The very high fever was the primary problem, though, and was likely the cause of the unconscious state that made this something other than simple flu. She looked at the nurse who was writing down Mattie's vitals on her chart.  
  
"Let's deal with this fever first. Put her on 25 milliliters of ibuprofen and hang an albuterol drip. That should start bringing her temp down and get some more ox into her lungs. I want to try to head off any infection in her bronchial tubes as soon as we can. Put her vitals on the network, and link them to my PMC. "  
  
"Yes, doctor."  
  
"And when the pediatrician gets here, have them double-check her vitals and consult on her chart. She may need a chest X-ray later if the temp doesn't come down fast enough. Draw some blood and send it to the lab, have them put a rush on it. I want to know if we're dealing with anything else in her system."  
  
"You got it." The nurse activated a computer link near Mattie's bed that would start transmitting her vitals over the hospital's internal LAN and wireless systems, where both the labs and Doctor Gentry could get real-time information on her condition through their stations and the doctor's PMC, or Physician's Monitor Computer – a small PocketPC-based device that received wireless signals from the hospital computer network with patient info, vitals, and alerts. The recently installed system allowed for much faster diagnoses and better monitoring of patients, and GW was the first hospital in the DC area to have the new devices.  
  
"I'm going to go talk to the father. If her temp doesn't go down within the next half-hour, or if she hasn't regained consciousness by then, we're gonna admit her." The nurse nodded, and added more notes to her wireless notebook, then took a cloth to gently wipe the perspiration from Mattie's flushed face as the doctor turned to walk through the curtains surrounding the bed and area Mattie was in.  
  
Mac pulled into the hospital parking lot near the ER entrance, and was immediately waved towards the visitors' spaces by a bored-looking security guard who had apparently checked her bumpers and windshield and, seeing no authorized sticker, determined that Mac was a visitor and not someone on staff. She turned off the engine and leaped out of the car, slamming the car door before running through the automatic doors of the ER entrance before coming to a halt near the admittance desk. She turned in a circle, looking for either Harm or Jen, and finally saw a tall-looking man with dark, short hair leaning away from her, his legs vibrating nervously. Mac recognized that habit from many courtrooms and investigations by Harm's side, when he would unconsciously reveal his nervousness about something. The last time Mac saw it was at the Family Court hearing when the judge was deciding whether Mattie would be with Harm or not, and Mac had testified on Harm's behalf. She studied the back of his head, and watched as his legs stilled, and he suddenly looked up and around the room, turning to face her as their eyes met across the room. Mac immediately saw his bloodshot eyes, and watched his face as he stood there, his arms hanging at his side. She saw his mouth form her name, "Mac," and she ran over to him as he started raising his arms. She threw herself against him as he caught her in a tight hug, and he buried his face on her shoulder, shaking in her arms.  
  
"Mac....", he started to whisper in a strained, low voice, as she reached up to caress his face with her hands. "She so ... sick ... and I don't know what's happening with her ..."  
  
"Shhhhhh ..." she whispered to him, pressing her lips gently against his stubbly face for a moment before continuing, "she's going to be OK, Harm, all right? Trust me ... we'll make it through this, all of us – I promise."  
  
"She was OK just a few hours ago, and the doctor hasn't come out yet. Mattie's laying there in a bed, Mac, hooked up to all these things and with a mask over her face ... she's so pale, and I couldn't get her to wake up and talk to me ..." He sounded so lost, she thought, and she led him back to the nearby chairs, pushing him into a seat before taking his hands in hers as she sat next to him. Their knees touched as she leaned against him, both of them savoring the comfort of their physical contact.  
  
"They'll check her over, and find out what's wrong. They'll help her, Harm, and we'll be here with her. Just hang on to me ..." she swallowed, unable to continue talking for the moment, or to stop the tears flowing down her face.  
  
Harm sighed against her, and closed his eyes. "I'm so glad you're here, Mac ... I'm going crazy right now."  
  
"I wouldn't be anywhere else, Harm ... she's my girl, too, and you two are my life."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 4 


	5. Tested Hearts, Chapter 5

Tested Hearts, Chapter 5  
  
A/N: Sorry about this – I'm grateful for all the wonderful reviews so far, and I hope to justify your confidence as this story unfolds! Any characters originally depicted in JAG are, of course, the property of DB and the production company, and not mine. All errors, however, ARE mine.  
  
Mattie lay on a hospital bed in the ER of George Washington hospital, her body racked with shivers, her hair and face damp with sweat as her body fought the infection coursing through it. She was unaware of the nurse who hovered nearby, checking her vitals and the flow of oxy through the mask over her face. Unconscious, her mind flitted between half-dreams and remembered images in the desert of heat her body had become.  
  
must be the hottest day of the year to go flying .... Mattie dream-thought as she brought the Stearman around in a tight turn over the airfield of Grace Aviation. She could feel the goggles tight against her face as the wind whipped across her cheeks and through her hair, not seeming to cool her off as hoped. She pushed the stick forward, increasing speed in order to force cooler air across her in the front seat of the biplane, but the faster she went, the higher the heat felt. She wondered what Harm was thinking of the heat, and turned as much as she could in her seat to shout the question to him. Her shout, while loud in her ears, came out as a whisper in the hospital room she laid in ...  
  
"harmmmmm ..."  
  
The nurse looked up from her notes, wondering if the girl was regaining consciousness. She waited to see if she would speak again.  
  
Mattie heard no answer to her question, and didn't sense anybody in the seat behind her. "No, this isn't right," she thought, "Harm would never let me fly solo!" Her throat tightening, she hollered another question towards the seat behind her, thinking he just hadn't heard her the first time.  
  
"Harmm..."  
  
No answer. She decided to jiggle the stick a little – a standard way for pilots to get each others' attention while flying. Her gloved hand gave the stick a few quick movements, not enough to change the flight of the plane, but enough to get his attention.  
  
No response.  
  
Mattie tried not to panic as she looked around her and down at her instruments, like Harm had taught her to do. She was flying level, seemed to have enough fuel, but couldn't remember taking off or even what day it was. "Strange," she said to herself, trying to gather her thoughts through the overpowering heat. At first, she thought maybe the plane was on fire because of the heat ... but since she was still aloft and there was no flames or smoke, she took a deep breath and moved on to other possibilities. The heat meant something, though, her instincts told her ... if she could only figure it out before she ran out of fuel. If only Harm was here ...  
  
Dr. Gentry made her way to the ER waiting room, looking for the tall man who was Mattie's father. Diagnoses and treatments ran through her mind like an automatic file cabinet as she strode down the hallway towards the large room with the ugly, uncomfortable plastic waiting chairs. That had to be part of the hell of waiting to hear about loved ones in the ER, she thought ... sitting in those damned chairs. She passed by the main desk, nodding to the nurses on duty, and started to look around the room. Harmon Rabb couldn't be hard to find, being a very attractive-looking man even in this situation, thought the young doctor. 'Hmm ... too many nights spent on ER rotation and not enough spent getting a social life', she mentally chastised herself as she finally caught sight of the tall officer, sitting next to – ah, that must be the mother, and she was beautiful! Didn't look much like Mattie, but she would definitely draw the attention of most men, thought the doctor as she started to walk over to them. She noticed as she drew near that he was leaning his head on her shoulder and they were holding hands and whispering quietly to each other. Hating to disturb them, she came to a stop a few feet away, and quietly cleared her voice so as not to startle the couple.  
  
Harm sensed, even through the tumult of emotions he was feeling at the moment, someone coming towards them. Thinking it was the nurse with more paperwork, he stiffened, causing Mac to look up at him, and then they both heard the soft cough nearby. Turning their heads, they saw Dr. Gentry looking down at them with a curious look on her face, and Harm leaped to his feet, jostling Mac as she stood more slowly than he as they both gazed back at the doctor.  
  
"Dr. Gentry! How is she? Can I see her?" Harm blurted out even before he'd gotten completely to his feet. Mac stood next to him, brushing her hair away from her face.  
  
"Mr. Rabb, and ....?", she replied, looking between Harm and Mac.  
  
"This is Sarah McKenzie, who works with me in the military. She's a close friend to both Mattie and I." Dr. Gentry shook hands with Mac, who repeated Harm's question.  
  
"How is Mattie, doctor? Have you figured out what's wrong with her yet?"  
  
"Mr. Rabb, Ms. Mackenzie ... please sit down, and we'll talk."  
  
The two officers, not liking the serious tones of the doctor, slowly took their seats again and reached for each others' hands as Dr. Gentry sat in a nearby chair. Their joined hands weren't lost on the doctor, who was very observant.  
  
"Mattie's still unconscious, and her fever is still high – dangerously high. We've put her on two drugs; ibuprofen and albuterol, which will hopefully bring her fever down and help her get more oxygen to her blood.. She has some fluid in her lungs, which is an early sign of pneumonia and bronchitis. The albuterol should start dealing with that part of things, at least, and if either her temp doesn't come down or she doesn't regain consciousness within 30 minutes, she will be admitted. I've ordered a blood sample drawn and sent it off to the lab in order to check for any foreign substances or infection, and she'll have a chest X-ray in a little while, pending the pediatrician's review of her chart."  
  
The two officers clung to each other through the doctor's speech, swallowing nervously. It was Harm who spoke first.  
  
"Doctor, what's wrong with her? Can we see her?"  
  
"Mr. Rabb, at this moment, I'm seeing a severe, unusually fast-developing case of the flu which, since her roommate or you two don't seem to be suffering from, I'm assuming she probably caught from someone at school or a friend. The fact that she's unconscious with a very high temp means that we have to check all possibilities, because this could develop into the things I mentioned earlier. I would rather she not have any visits right now, because the pediatrician is going to check her over and we need to give the drugs time to work. Let's give it, say ...", and the doctor checked her watch before continuing, "45 minutes or so. Please wait here, and I'll come see you again ..."  
  
She stopped speaking because her PMC beeped at that moment, and she pulled the unit from her pocket, checking the screen.  
  
"Hmm ... her temp has dropped a few tenths of a degree, now at 103.1. That's a good sign," she murmured, scrolling through the data screens.  
  
"You mean Mattie? What is that?" Mac asked.  
  
"Yes, it's Mattie. This is my 'PMC', or 'Physician's Medical Computer'. It's a portable device that lets us diagnose and monitor patients from anywhere we are in the hospital through our wireless computer network. A very handy device, and I'm monitoring Mattie's vitals right now." She turned the screen towards the two officers, letting them see the screen which had 'Rabb, Mattie .." at the top, and temp, pulse, BP, and other info beneath her name. Her temp readout showed 103.1, just as the doctor had told them.  
  
"Doc, I want to see her as soon as possible. We need to let her know that we're here," Harm said impatiently, obviously not caring about the gee whiz unit Dr. Gentry carried.  
  
"Of course, sir. Let's just wait for the consult from the pediatrician, and then we'll see where we stand, OK? If she regains consciousness soon, we will let you know right away. Please have a seat, and I'll ask the nurse to find you some coffee."  
  
Harm looked up after he and Mac had sunk back into their chairs, and answered, "Our other friend and Mattie's roommate went in search of some coffee a while ago. I wonder where Jen is??" He started looking around the somewhat crowded room for her.  
  
"I'm sure she'll be back soon, Harm," Mac spoke up, rubbing Harm's back as she did. "Please let us know if there's any change at all, Dr., and thank you for what you're doing for Mattie." Mac smiled at the doctor, who returned it.  
  
"We're taking good care of her, folks. I know she'll want to see you when she wakes up soon ... just try not to worry and be patient for her. I'll be back soon." She nodded at the couple, and turned away to walk back the way she'd come.  
  
Jen shook herself from her painful thoughts in the quiet of the hospital chapel, afraid she'd dozed off. She checked the coffee at her side – still warm. Her watch told her she'd only been here for a few minutes. She sighed and ran her hands through her hair, trying to regain some measure of control before heading back to the Commander. 'Mac must be here by now,' she thought to herself as she stood and exited through the doors and walked back through the hallways to the waiting room, inwardly cringing at the disappointed looks she was bound to get from the two senior officers. She thought that they blamed her as much as she blamed herself, and she wasn't looking forward to meeting Harm's eyes when she saw him again. Mac would probably slug her for failing to protect her young charge and adopted sister ... and she deserved it. She should have paid more attention last night ... Mattie obviously wasn't feeling right, and barely eating her dinner before going to bed early were big signs for anyone to see, considering Mattie wasn't one to walk away from food of any kind, or go to bed before she had to. But Jen didn't pay attention to the signs – and now Mattie was paying for her inattention.  
  
"I'm sorry, M ... I love you, and I'd never want to see you hurt or sick in any way," she whispered to herself as she reentered the ER waiting room. She kept her head down, her eyes staring fixed on the tops of the coffee cups she carried in her hands, and didn't notice Mac catching sight of her, watching her face closely as she shuffled along. Mac whispered something to Harm, then stood and walked unnoticed towards Jen, who barely missed running into a nurse who rushed past her from a nearby office.  
  
Mac slowly walked over to Jen who seemed barely aware of anything around her, her eyes cast downward, looking either at the cups she carried or her feet as she slowly walked along. Not wanting to startle the obviously distracted younger girl, Mac slowly put a hand out, touching Jen's shoulder as she drew alongside her.  
  
Jen felt a small hand on her shoulder, and she suddenly stopped, almost dropping the coffee cups in surprise. She looked up into Mac's concerned brown eyes and, seeing the care and worry there, lost what little control she'd regained in the chapel, bursting into tears while still holding the cups of coffee. Mac gently took them from the distraught young girl, placed them on the counter of the nurse's station, and pulled Jen into her arms, wrapping her up in a tight hug. Jen cried into Mac's shoulder, wrapping her own arms around the older woman as they stood there, Mac softly cooing to Jen, trying to comfort her. All of a sudden, they both felt two large arms wrap around both of them, and they could both smell the faint whiff of Harm's aftershave, a gift from Mattie for his last birthday.  
  
"How are my girls doing?" Harm asked quietly, his chin settling on top of Jen's head. Both Jen and Mac sighed at that moment, drawing strength from their friend, and then they both chuckled, glancing at each other while still encircled in Harm's arms.  
  
"What's so funny, you two?" Harm asked.  
  
"Oh, nothing ... we're both just enjoying the comfort of a 'squid' hug, that's all," Mac chuckled again, and Jen grinned for the first time that day.  
  
"Hmm ... "was all Harm had to say in response, tightening his arms around them again before releasing them. "Let's go sit down, OK? I'm out on my feet, waiting to see Mattie and for that doctor to come back."  
  
"You two go and sit, and take this coffee with you. This stuff's probably too wimpy for a real Marine, and I have to check in with the Admiral anyway. Go ...now...." She shooed them both towards the chair where Harm's jacket and Mac's coat lay.  
  
"Yes, ma'am." Jen said in a quiet, meek voice, wiping the tears from her face and sighing deeply, causing Harm and Mac to glance at each other in concern. 'Meek' wasn't an adjective one usually used when describing Petty Officer Jennifer Coates, and the senior officers knew that they needed to talk to the young girl to try and find out where she was, emotionally. Jen picked up the coffee cups and walked with Harm back to the chairs, his arm around her as he guided her slowly along. Mac watched them for a minute, knowing that Harm would start talking to Jen and hopefully get her to open up. Harm was one of the few who could pierce Jen's protective shell when she had it up around people, and the other was lying in a bed a few meters away from them. "Wake up soon, Mattie," Mac whispered to herself as she turned to walk through the sliding doors of the ER, opening her cell phone to dial the Admiral. "Jen needs you – we all do."  
  
Admiral Chegwidden's desk phone rang, and he snatched it up as he heard his staff begin to trickle in for the workday. He'd been standing by his window in his usual "thinking spot", as his sometimes brash young petty officer called it, thinking indeed about the young girl who lay ill in a hospital several miles away. AJ Chegwidden had long since left prayer and religion behind in the early days of his military career, having experienced and seen things that tended to burn a belief of God right out of a person – but he found himself offering a prayer for Harm's young daughter. God only knew what would happen if this turned out to be life-threatening for Mattie, and the Admiral had grown as strong of a protective streak for Harm's ward as anyone else at JAG. You just couldn't help it, once you'd met her. An extraordinary young woman, and an even better person; even at her young age. The Admiral could see right away how Harm had so quickly come to care for her, and even Mattie's comment to him about being a "mean bald guy" during their first meeting didn't lessen his feelings for her. He shook his head and grunted into the receiver.  
  
"Chegwidden."  
  
"Admiral, it's Colonel MacKenzie." Always cool and professional, like any good Marine, AJ thought to himself.  
  
"What's it look like, Mac? How is she doing?"  
  
"Sir, she's still unconscious, and still running a high fever. Dr. Gentry, her physician, came out and talked to us a few minutes ago. They've put her on some drugs, and are bringing a pediatrician in to look her over. The doctor said that if her temp doesn't go down, or if she doesn't regain consciousness in 20 minutes, they're going to admit her and take chest X- rays. She mentioned both pneumonia and bronchitis in the same sentence, sir, and I don't mind telling you listening to that has me scared."  
  
"Damm. How's Harm and Jen doing?"  
  
"Sir, he's ... ok. He wants to see her and be with her, of course, but they're keeping us away until after this second doctor sees her. He was freaking out a little when I got here, but I think he's in much better shape now. Jen is another story. You were right, sir – she's blaming herself big time over this, and Harm is talking to her right now. Mattie really needs to wake up soon and talk to her, sir ... I'm not sure anything anyone else says will sink in until Mattie tells Jen herself that she's not to blame."  
  
"I know ... I had to practically order her not to be blaming herself when we talked on the phone earlier this morning, as I told you. I think she's discovering just how much she loves Mattie through all of this, and everything will be fine once Mattie opens her eyes. Colonel, maintain your position – I will be there within a couple of hours; I need to turn the office over to Commander Turner and make sure things are shipshape before coming over. Meanwhile, stay in contact. Call me again in an hour unless something changes, or if you four need anything. What's your take on the doctor seeing Mattie?"  
  
"Dr. Gentry seems competent, sir. She didn't sugarcoat anything, and seems to have confidence Mattie will get better soon. I have a good feeling about her, sir."  
  
"Very well. I have a message in to my Bethesda friend, and I'll fill him in later when we talk. Meanwhile, sounds like Mattie is in good hands. How are you doing, Mac?"  
  
"I'm fine, sir, thank you. I know she'll be all right somehow, and I'm looking forward to seeing her wake up and getting to chew her out for scaring all of us like this, sir."  
  
The Admiral chuckled at that last comment, and said, "You might have to stand in line after Harm and Jen, I'd wager. All right. We'll talk again soon – keep me informed, and tell Harm I'll see them soon."  
  
"Aye aye, sir. Thanks again."  
  
"Don't mention it, Colonel." He hung up, and left his office to go and fill Commander Turner and the Roberts in on the latest.  
  
"I'm up here all alone", Mattie told herself in her fever-induced dream ... the nurse beside her waiting to see if she tried to speak again while double-checking the young girl's vitals. Mattie was still flushed with fever, very pale, and breathing rapidly through the oxygen mask covering her lower face. Her right hand was clenched, as if holding something in it, while her left hand lay limp on the bed. "What's happening? How did I get up here by myself, and where's Harm? It's SO hot ... making me sleepy, but I can't ... I'll crash ... if I drift off to sleep ..." Mattie moaned, still unconscious, and the nurse watched her with a concerned look on her face. She went to the computer keyboard attached to the monitors hooked up to Mattie, and typed in the electronic chart, "Patient showing signs of delirium ..."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 5 


	6. Tested Hearts, Chapter 6

Title : "Tested Hearts", Chapter 6  
  
Author : Chicmns  
  
Disclaimer : JAG characters belong to DPB, CBS and Paramount. Characters are being borrowed for my enjoyment only, and I promise to put them back un'harm'ed (get it?) when done. Thanks!  
  
Rating : G  
  
I had some time on my hands during Easter, so I thought I'd try to stay in front of this thing.  
  
Thanks to 'jtbwriter', 'starryeyes10', harmsgirl1, 'DelphieKat', 'cool_cat2', 'Andrea MacLeod', "Tribestar5', 'CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur', 'TomcatGM', 'everlover', 'KarLHeinz', and 'tomcat-all-2001', for your reviews and inspiration!  
  
Harm walked with Jen back to their seats in the ER waiting room as Mac went outside to use her cell phone & check in with the Admiral. Jen was unusually quiet as she handed one of the cups she carried to Harm, and he smiled at her in thanks ... but she didn't see it, because she still kept her head down, and he wondered if she just couldn't, or didn't want, to meet his eyes. He sighed and took a sip of the hospital coffee, occasionally glancing at her.  
  
After what seemed like a long time, he decided to break the quiet. He had to find out what was going on in her head, and talking to her made it a little easier to not worry about Mattie so much. 'Yeah, right,' he snorted to himself as he turned to the young woman beside him.  
  
"Jen – are you OK?"  
  
She hesitated before answering – something else you don't see Jen Coates do often, Harm thought.  
  
"Yes, Commander.. thanks."  
  
"Jen.. it's Harm, all right? Don't make me sic Mac on you!"  
  
"Yeah, ok ... sorry, Harm."  
  
Well. A little progress, so far. She even smiled a tiny bit when she answered, he noticed.  
  
"She's going to be OK, Jen. We talked to the doctor, and they're dealing with her fever ... we're just waiting for her to wake up and start begging me to miss a week of school."  
  
"She probably will, anyway ... she has a 103 fever!" That last was said a little sharply, and Harm reached over to touch her arm in comfort. Jen shrugged his hand off and suddenly stood. Harm looked up at her in surprise.  
  
"I'm sorry, si – Harm. I just... sorry, I can't –"  
  
Harm slowly stood, afraid Jen would bolt away from him. "Jen, it's OK. I know you're upset –"  
  
"We barely got to her, Harm! If I hadn't heard her fall out of bed, or if I'd just paid more attention to her last night, she'd..."  
  
"Jen, stop it! No.. One.. Blames.. You! You may have seen more of her symptoms at dinner, come and gotten me last night, and we could have brought her in then – and she'd STILL be in that bed right now! It wasn't your fault, and Mattie will tell you herself when she's awake. Please don't do this. Mattie would be very upset if she heard you blaming yourself. She knows how much you love her, Jen, and she loves you back. You're her sister, and you're one of our dearest friends. I asked you to live with her because I trust you with her, and I still do. It's not about you just doing me a favor, Jen ... you're great with her, and she looks up to you."  
  
Jen stood there, gazing into her mentor and protector's hazel eyes...her large, wet, brown/grey eyes searching his for absolution and forgiveness. Having been a con artist in a former life, Jen Coates learned long ago that the eyes and body language tell you more about someone than their words. She didn't understand how she could suddenly be so unwilling to believe Harm right now. He was, she'd always known, one of the most honorable men she'd ever met.  
  
She trusted him and knew deep inside that he was telling her the truth. She just had to try to forgive herself, which might take a little longer. She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment, feeling his gaze as he watched her face. She tried to clear her confused thoughts and regain some of the peace she desperately needed for this new 'family' of hers. She felt Harm's hands gently touch her face, his thumbs brushing away the tears that still softly fell. His touch, like his hug earlier, seemed to draw the stresses and fears of the past couple of hours out of her body, and she shivered slightly as he leaned in to kiss her forehead. She slowly opened her eyes, and looked up into his face again, wondering once again where she would have ended up in life if she hadn't met this man.  
  
"It's a good thing we're in a hospital, Harmon Rabb, because you're a dangerous drug to get hooked on," she whispered to him with a small grin.  
  
"Hey – danger is my middle name!" then wriggled his eyebrows and tilted his head slightly to one side, mimicking Austin Powers and making her giggle.  
  
"Stop making me laugh, Harm ... I had a nice, bad mood going there, and you have to come along and blow it out of the water."  
  
He still held her face in his hands, and smiled gently down at her before pulling his hands away. She immediately missed his touch, understanding even more how Mattie seemed to live off of contact with him.  
  
"Sorry, but we have to be strong for Mattie ... so straighten up and fly right, or I'll tell her who ate her Beltway Burger last Thursday before she got home from the library!"  
  
Jen's eyes widened. "You wouldn't! She was looking forward to that thing all day – she even said so when we talked at lunchtime! But I was so hungry when I got home from work...wait a minute! How did you know it was me?"  
  
"That would be my fault, I suppose." Mac had quietly rejoined them, and they both jumped at hearing the Marine's voice from so close. Mac received mock glares from both of them, and threw back a wicked grin. She could always manage to sneak up on Jen, but was surprised to catch Harm unawares – he always seemed to know when she was nearby.  
  
"You COULD try clearing your voice, or maybe wear bells when you sneak up on people, Marine!" Harm complained, sending another withering glance in her direction.  
  
"And what fun would that be, squids?" she returned, including both of the Navy people in her answer and laughing when Jen stuck out her tongue at the older woman. "To finish answering your question, Jen...I'm afraid I mentioned to Harm that I'd seen the Beltway wrapper next to your purse on the kitchen table at your place when he'd accused ME of eating Mattie's burger. So, you see, I was just trying to defend myself from a base, vile, unsubstantiated charge – sorry."  
  
"That's OK, ma'am ... those burgers are worth it!" Harm looked back and forth between the two women, both with heavenly looks on their faces as they thought about the tasty burgers. "Carnivores," he muttered, shaking his head.  
  
"Damn straight!" Jen spoke up.  
  
"...you betcha wings, flyboy!", Mac finished.  
  
Jen and Mac grinned at each other and then at Harm, who had decided to take his seat again, muttering and shaking his head.  
  
Dr. Masters was one of the youngest doctors on staff at GW, which seemed to be a big advantage in his chosen specialty: pediatrics. His younger patients just seemed more comfortable around him than his older colleagues, and his equal comfort with kids of all ages made him everyone's "go to" guy when there was a young patient brought in to the busy hospital and someone needed a consult. When he got the page on his PMC, he extracted the unit from his pocket and logged on to the secure hospital network with his password. After reading the short message from Dr. Gentry's nurse in the ER with an attached link to a new patient by the name of Mattie Rabb, he stretched in the chair he'd flopped into in the doctor's lounge, sighing and blinking sleepily. He didn't like working the early morning shifts...but since pediatrics wasn't fully staffed at the present time, he wasn't given much of a choice. 'Grin and bear it,' he said to himself, repeating the mantra of the head nurse in the pediatrics wing. He stood up and began reviewing Mattie's electronic chart data as he headed out of the lounge and to the ER.  
  
Mattie kept her right hand clenched on the control stick of the biplane as she blinked to keep the sweat from collecting inside her goggles. The unbearable heat made it hard to string two thoughts together, and it was impossible to get her bearings on her surroundings. One thing that had drawn her attention, though, was a constant beeping sound in the cockpit, which reached her ears even over the hum and throb on the engine. She knew the sound came from somewhere close to her, but couldn't figure out where – or how, for that matter. Harm didn't allow any modern instruments in the controls of the Stearman; except for the radio and the modern fuel gage she'd helped him install the second weekend he'd come out to the field after that first meeting. She smiled as she remembered the first time they'd met; when she'd watched this tall, handsome man drive up to the Grace Aviation hangar on a killer motorcycle, killing the engine and removing his helmet; then looking around for Pop, the guy she'd bought the company from. Her breath caught as he looked quizzically at her for the first time, his deep hazel eyes capturing her brown ones as she walked over to introduce herself. She remembered feeling a jolt deep inside her, as a connection just leaped into being between she and Harm, and for some strange reason she'd gotten this feeling that this was the person she'd wished for since her mom died. 'Great', she thought to herself, 'here I am crushing on this guy already, and I don't even know if he's a customer or not!' She watched him glance at the "Grace Aviation" sign on the hanger, a puzzled look on his face. Her mind continued replaying through the memories of the first time she'd met Harmon Rabb and her vitals began to stabilize as her body relaxed. The nurse tending to her noticed the change even though she was still unconscious; her hand still clenched as if holding onto something, and her body still racked by the fever...but now there was a soft smile on her face, and the furrows on her forehead had softened.  
  
Her nurse took that as a good sign that the poor sick girl would hopefully soon wake up. Her thoughts were interrupted as Dr. Masters entered the curtained area, smiling and nodding to her as he walked up to Mattie's bed. "So, this is our Mattie Rabb, hmm?", he asked, glancing between Mattie and his PMC.  
  
"Yes, doctor. She was brought in about a half hour ago and her history's on the system. Dr. Gentry wants your look-see, and the parent is in the waiting room." He nodded absently as he began gently examining Mattie, commenting as he touched her forehead, "god, she's burning up, isn't she?" The nurse nodded, helping to sit Mattie up off of the pillows as Dr. Masters listened to her chest and back with his stethoscope. "She hasn't been conscious at all since she was brought in, but she's been whispering something the past few minutes, and then I saw her smile a moment ago before you came in."  
  
"Hmm. At this temp, she's probably delirious. Her CBC get back yet?"  
  
"Should be here any minute. Dr. Gentry said to call her when it came in and you'd seen her."  
  
"Okay. Let me call down there, see if I can light a fire under the lab. I wanna get a chest X-ray, too, so please set that up for me. Her history doesn't have a mention of any serious illnesses, and I wonder where this fever came from, and why so sudden? Her temp's still hovering around 103, and I don't like it. I see she got saline from the EMTs, but let's put her back on that...see if we can flush this out of her body a little quicker. 200cc of saline per hour to start. Keep the ibuprofen and albuterol going, but increase the ibuprofen to 30 mils. After I call the lab, I'm going to go find Dr. Gentry, then talk to the parent. We're admitting her at this time – can you check on a room upstairs?" The nurse was writing on her paper chartboard.  
  
"Yes. Parent's a Navy guy – tall, dark hair, got a couple of women sitting with him out there."  
  
"Got it. Soon as we have a room, move her. ER needs the bed, I'm sure. If X-ray can take her beforehand, get her in there first. I'm gonna go find Dr. Gentry and then get on the horn to the lab." He turned and quickly left the room.  
  
Harm sat still in the waiting room, the plastic of the uncomfortable chair pinching his back. 'Damn,' he thought to himself, 'these things feel like seats in an F-14!' Jen sat on his left with her head on his shoulder, the early hour and events of the morning so far exhausting her store of energy. Mac sat on his right, nervously fidgeting in her chair, glancing toward the area where they'd taken Mattie. She'd watched as a young doctor strode in there a little earlier, and wondered if he was checking on Mattie. She'd just decided to get up to go to the nurse's station to see if she could get any more information, when she saw that same doctor come back through the doorway from the inner part of the ER, walking towards the nurse's station. She watched him as he walked behind the desk and asked where Dr. Gentry was. When the nurse told him, he was off again, walking purposefully towards another part of the ER. She was about to follow him when Harm grabbed her hand, keeping her in place. She looked at him, seeing the question in his eyes, then spoke.  
  
"I was going to go talk to him, see if he's been looking in on Mattie."  
  
"I think he was; I saw him talking to the nurse who's been in with Mattie earlier."  
  
"Then let's go find out what's happening! I'm going nuts here, Harm!"  
  
"Mac, relax. They probably need to talk about her case, and if there were something different happening, he would have stopped to find us. Dr. Gentry told me she'd come talk to us again soon, so let's just wait here. Jen's asleep, and I don't want to disturb her if we don't need to." He nodded down at the young girl beside him, who still had her head on Harm's shoulder. Mac sighed, and settled again in her seat. After a moment, she asked him a question.  
  
"How can you be so calm?"  
  
"I'm not, really. But I need to try, for her. Me going off half-cocked won't help; I'm sure they're doing everything they can. She'll wake up soon; I know she will, Mac. I just have to stay in control for my girl." He smiled then, glancing at Mac, suddenly a little embarrassed at hearing the emotions in his own voice.  
  
"Wow ... you're really something, squid!" she answered, intently watching him. "You're a hell of a dad, too. Wanna adopt one more girl?" She said the last part with a teasing voice, raising her eyebrows in mirth.  
  
"I can barely manage to feed the two I've got already, Marine! I'd have to take over Beltway Burgers if I were to adopt you, too!" He smiled at Mac, still trying to keep from moving too much and waking Jen.  
  
"I heard that, sir!" Jen suddenly whispered, not moving her head from Harm's shoulder or opening her eyes...bringing smiles to Harm and Mac's faces.  
  
"You were supposed to, Petty Officer!" Harm chuckled, replying with their standard comeback when one of them said something he or she thought the other hadn't heard.  
  
The three adults then quieted, lost in thoughts of the sick young girl laying a few dozen yards away.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 6 


	7. Chapter 7

"Tested Hearts", chapter 7  
  
A/N: Sorry about the plodding pace of both my chapter posts, and the pace of the last couple of chapters. I promise things will pick up soon!  
  
Reviews are heartily appreciated! Thanks to all who have done so already!  
  
MOUNT OLIVET CEMETERY  
  
WASHINGTON, DC  
  
Mattie knelt on the thick grass in front of her mother's gravestone, her sad hazel eyes reading over the words etched in the marble.  
  
ANNA DEVON JOHNSON  
Loving mother of Mathilda Grace  
1962 – 2002  
  
Soft tears flowed from Mattie's eyes, reading her first name written there on the stone. After her mom had passed away, she didn't allow ANYONE to call her Mathilda, except for two people: Harm (usually when she'd made him mad for some reason or other), and her friend from school, Andre Biggs. HE usually used it to tease her, or to get her attention when he thought she was distracted for some reason. Who could blame her, when he droned on sometimes about comic books, or who the Redskins were going to take in this years' draft? As much as she forbade the rest of the world from using any name for her other than 'Mattie' for her, those two guys had been given special dispensation. Harm, because he's her dad now, and she loves him. Andre, because...well, she wasn't quite sure why. Maybe because he was the very first person to speak to her when she started at the school they both attended. She shook her head, deciding to leave the psychoanalyzing to Jen. Right now, it'd gotten terribly hot in the cemetery, and her time alone with her mom was, for the first time, uncomfortable. She couldn't find any cool spots on the grass to sit, and she didn't bring a jacket or something to use as a seat. Sighing deeply again, she glanced at the headstone, and began softly speaking to her mother.  
  
"Mom, it's me. Wow, can you believe this heat? I've never seen it this hot out. Anyway ... Mom, Harm told me something the other day when I'd asked him if he could bring me out here. He said that he wanted me to tell you that he wishes you were here, and that he loves me and is taking care of me for you. I know, I know...he gets corny that way sometimes. But...it's nice, what he said, isn't it? I mean, he's over there sitting in the car, just waiting for me. He's really amazing, Mom. I never – well, I just figured I'd be alone after you went away. And then he walked into my life. We just ... connected, Mom, right away. We just knew we were meant to take care of each other, and he didn't make me feel guilty or anything about coming here to see you. I think he really understands me needing to come see you. He goes to the Wall to talk to his own father, and he takes me with him. Just like he's here with me. I just can't bear to let him go there by himself, and I think he feels the same way about bringing me to see you. I hope you're not mad, Mom. I know that I promised that this would be our time, but..." Mattie stopped to wipe the tears from her wet face, and clear the sweat from her brow at the same time, "he really loves me, Mom, and I love him like the dad I always wish –"  
  
Her throat suddenly constricted at that moment, choking off the muffled sobs as she lay down on the hot grass, her head touching the relative coolness of the stone in front of her. A little girl again, leaving for a while her garments of almost-adulthood, crying for her mother's love and arms around her.  
  
GEORGE WASHINGTON UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL  
  
ER SUITE  
  
In the relative quiet of the curtained-off area of the GW ER, Mattie's body shivered as her fever-racked mind and body enveloped her in half-dreams and imagined images. Her temp had dropped another two/tenths of a degree, but her agitated state and elevated vitals drew the attention of the nurses monitoring her from their station, and the altered signals from her monitors also made their way to the PMCs of Doctors Gentry and Masters.  
  
"Look, do you have the Rabb CBC done yet? I would like to know more info about what this girl is suffering from before I speak with her parent. Yeah, yeah ... I saw the influx come into the ER. Ok, all right, just–yeah. As soon as you can post them, OK? We're admitting her, yes, but don't let that minor point slow you down! She's not responding well to what we've done so far. Good. Great. Ok...yeah." He hung up the phone and shook his head. 'When the techs in the lab quit diagnosing patients on their own, sight unseen, maybe we can start to help more people around this place,' he thought, muttering to himself. Just then, his PMC beeped. 'FINALLY!' Pulling the unit from his pocket and expecting to see the CBC on Mattie posted for his review, he grimaced as the alert from her monitors flashed on the small screen. 'What the heck?' He shook his head as he saw her vitals had spiked suddenly, her temp only a little lower since he'd adjusted her treatment regimen.  
  
'Ibuprofen's not doing anything for this girl, and I bet her lungs have got more fluid in them. Gotta find Dr. Gentry and get back there – hmm, looks like the nurse has responded. Good. Gives me another minute or two to get Gentry before we're beeped.' He shook his head again, his mind reviewing everything in order to come up with a better treatment for Mattie. Pocketing the unit, he turned from the phone and went to find his colleague.  
  
Dr. Gentry, having just seen the same alerts Dr. Masters had also received on her own unit, turned around and headed back to the ER. 'Best place for Masters to find me,' she thought to herself as she strode down the hallway past other patients and doctors. 'He'll head back there to look her over. We'd better figure out what's going on with this girl soon. That fever's decided to stick around, apparently, and I think she's going to develop worse symptoms if we can't get it reduced.', she thought.  
  
ER WAITING ROOM  
  
'Thirty two squares,' Mac thought to herself as she sat next to Harm and Jen in the ER waiting room. She'd been counting the squares painted in the walls, trying to divert her worry and anxiety from turning her into the "Protective Mother from Hell" mode she could feel starting up. "If those doctors don't come and let us in there soon, I'm going to shoot somebody!" she growled under her breath. Harm turned to her, his eyebrows raised in a question. She gave him a small smile and shook her head, squeezing his hand in comfort.  
  
"Sorry, Harm ... just venting a little bit. I wanna see my girl!" Harm returned her smile with one of his own.  
  
"Me, too, ninja girl. I feel like if I was next to her, I could lend her strength to tap into while she'd fighting whatever this thing is. Your psychic time thingy is starting to make me believe in sixth senses, Mac!" She chuckled softly, not surprised that Harm could combine talking about Mattie with teasing her all in the same sentence. Her laugh died away, a serious look returning to her face. "I know she can feel we're close by, Harm. Just like I knew where you were during your flight in that storm, even after you had to ditch. You're giving her strength; you always do, no matter what's going on around you two. I felt it the first time I saw you together."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yep. Everyone has. Pisses Harriet off, too—she figured she should be the one with the supernatural bond with her kids." Mac chuckled again, giving Harm, who was watching her intently, a wry grin.  
  
"You've given this a lot of thought, huh?"  
  
"Harm, everyone sees it when you two are nearby. Even the Admiral's commented on it."  
  
"Hmm. I just...I don't know. It just feels like the most natural thing in the world, like how I feel about flying. She's a part of me, Mac, and carries my heart with her. I just never tell her enough, Mac...I worry sometimes that she thinks my feelings have changed..." He suddenly stopped speaking, shaking his head and looking down at his shoes. Mac studied his face for a moment, then reached over to caress his chin, gently turning his face towards hers. She looked in his eyes, making sure she had his attention. The stubble on his cheek brushed against her fingers, and she unconsciously rubbed his skin with the tips of her fingers.  
  
"Oh, Harm! You couldn't be more wrong if you tried! She knows how much you love her. She's told me enough times. And sometimes I watch her looking at you, with this look that says it's as if you're the best Christmas and birthday gift she'd ever received, and she gets you over and over again every day." Mac placed her hand on his. "But if you're still worried, tell her when she wakes up."  
  
"I will, Mac. Believe me, I will."  
  
They both heard a sniffle from Harm's other shoulder, indicating that Jen was awake. Harm glanced down at her face, her ruffled hair partially obscuring her closed eyes. "Jen?" Harm whispered.  
  
"Mmm?"  
  
"Wanna sleep some more?"  
  
"No, I'm awake. Have been for a few minutes. Sorry, sir...ma'am...I overhead what you were saying, and I got to crying a little again."  
  
"Jen, for the last time...it's Harm and Mac. Do we have to break your legs to get you to use our names, cause being in a hospital and all, you wouldn't have to go far for a cast!!!" Mac mock-threatened the young petty officer. Jen opened her eyes and shyly glanced over at Mac, checking to see just how much she was joking. With Marines, she'd learned, you could never know for sure. While she was trying to decide, Harm chuckled and spoke up in her defense.  
  
"Don't sweat her, Jen. I'll keep her away long enough for you to escape!" he joked.  
  
"Oh, thanks, Harm. Like I really believe that. You'd help her, you know you would. You wouldn't be able to resist." Jen's teasing voice was a good sign for the two senior officers, a little good news in a very trying day. If Jen can come out of her funk this quickly, hopefully Mattie would be coming out of hers as well, they hoped.  
  
"Oh ye of little faith. Who was it got you that DVD player you and Mattie begged for, hmm?"  
  
"You had to, Harm. It's the only way M and I could entice boys to our single gal lair," she replied in a silky, seductive voice. Mac burst out laughing as Harm's face contorted in mock fright. He just stared at Jen, slowly shaking his head. "You're an evil woman, Jennifer Coates."  
  
"Harm...remember how we met! Duh! Being an assistant for the Admiral is just a cover for my evil ways."  
  
"I always suspected as much, but to hear it admitted is still a shock."  
  
The voice that spoke, coming from behind them, had the distinctive cadence of one person they all knew and, on occasion, feared. Training and military protocol kicked in, the three leaping to their feet and turning to see the Admiral standing in the aisle between their row of seats and the next. All three came to attention, and the Admiral immediately noticed the worn, worried looks on all three of his staffers and friends. They looked like they hadn't heard any good news in a while, and his stomach dropped a little, dreading what he might hear in the next few minutes.  
  
"Admiral, sir...I was just, um..." Jen stuttered, trying to explain that last remark she knew he'd heard.  
  
"It's OK, Jen. Luckily for all of us, you control your evil tendencies – most of the time, at least. Oh, for God's sake, you three—at ease! This is a hospital, not the blasted office! Sit down, and someone bring me up to speed."  
  
Harm and Mac relaxed and started to move down the row of seats as the Admiral made his way to them, taking the seat they'd left for him. After the officers took seats, all three noticed Jen was still standing. The Admiral cocked his eye at her, raising his eyebrow in a question. "Petty Off—Jen? Sit. That's an order."  
  
"Sir, I was going to ask if you'd like some coffee from the cafeteria." She still had that 'deer in the headlights' look on her face, but was quickly regaining her equilibrium, the Admiral saw. He was also touched by her thoughtfulness.  
  
"That would be great, Jen...thanks. You know how I take it. Colonel? Commander?" he looked at Harm and Mac, who both shook their heads.  
  
"No thanks, sir. We're all coffee'd out for the moment," Mac answered for both of them. Jen nodded and turned to head back to the cafeteria. Admiral Chegwidden watched her go for a moment, and then turned to his officers.  
  
"All right. First, how is Mattie? What's the latest?"  
  
""She's still asleep, sir. They had a pediatrician look at her, and since we haven't been told she's regained consciousness yet, we're thinking they'll admit her and move her upstairs soon. The doctor should be back here to talk to us before long, from what they said a half-hour ago. Her fever's dropped a little bit, but it's still too high. The last prelim diagnosis from them we got was an 'unusually fast-developing flu with pneumonia symptoms," Harm replied. Mac nodded slowly next to him. "Sir, we haven't even seen her since we brought her in. If we could, I know she'd wake up that much sooner..." Harm's need to see Mattie was palpable, a charge floating in the air around them. Both Mac and the Admiral knew that he wouldn't wait much longer before starting to make trouble trying to get in to see Mattie. They also knew, without speaking, that they'd be right behind him.  
  
"I'm sure they're doing everything they can, Harm," the Admiral answered in his gravelly voice. "Let's give them the time they asked for, and then decide what to do next, ok?" He studied the tall officer and frantic father in front of him. Harm returned the look, sighed deeply, and nodded. "Aye, sir."  
  
"Thank you for coming, sir." Mac spoke up. Harm immediately winced, and quickly agreed, "Um, yes sir...thank you for...everything."  
  
"I'm...we're all worried about her, too. Sounds like something's got a hold on her, and we just have to help her fight it off. I know she'll win—she definitely has your stubbornness, Commander." Harm smiled, sensing rather than seeing the smirk on Mac's face. Deciding to take the opportunity for a tease, he replied, "I always thought she picked that up from Mac, sir." He waited, feeling Mac narrow her eyes as the Admiral grinned, crossing his arms across his chest and leaning back in his chair as he waited for the Harm&Mac show to start up again.  
  
"Sir, I'd like to protest that slanderous remark, and say for the record that everybody knows Mattie likes me better than him." She pointed a thumb in Harm's direction as she spoke, ignoring the mock glare her best friend was giving her. The Admiral decided to speak before Harm launched a Sidewinder missile attack in reply.  
  
"Hmpf. Well, why don't we see what the young lady has to say when she's awake, hmm?"  
  
"Oh, I can tell you what she'll say, sir." Jen had returned and had obviously heard the last part of the conversation between her senior officers. She handed the coffee cup she carried to the Admiral, who gave her a nod as he accepted it. "She likes me more than anyone else, obviously." She took her seat in an imperious manner, majestically planting herself in her chair and studiously ignoring the looks she was getting from the three people sitting around her. "After all, she did pick ME to live with!"  
  
Harm emitted a grunt as the Admiral covered his mouth to hide his grin. He knew the playful teasing and ribbing was helping to burn away pent-up stress and anxiety over Mattie, and was glad his people could keep their wits and wit about them, as it were. Harm and Mac just sat and sulked, looking over at Jen and burning holes in the young, fearless Petty Officer with their laser glares. Harm decided that he couldn't let her last comment slide without a reply. "Apparently, sir, SOMEONE doesn't want to keep the brand-new DVD player she received from a generous benefactor—"Harm started, only to be interrupted by Mac.  
  
"—OR receive any good marks on her next FITREPS from her Chief of Staff!" she finished, tapping her foot on the tiled floor in mock anger. Jen, to her credit, withstood the double barrage from both Navy and Marine Corps guns and, with a grin that was part angelic--part evil, answered with a mock frown on her face. "Poor Mattie, lying there sick while her parents are arguing and threatening innocent, young women...", slowly shaking her head in disappointment. She then tsk'd a few times for effect, and Harm started to raise his hand to point a finger at her when the four suddenly looked up at the sound of fast-moving feet, then seeing both Dr. Gentry and Dr. Masters stride quickly through the ER area, apparently heading towards the area where Mattie had been taken. Harm suddenly stood, his eyes following them with a stricken look on his face, and then started to follow them, his long strides moving him quickly to follow the unaware doctors. The nurse at the desk looked up and caught sight of him, and immediately moved to block his path. Mac, Jen, and the Admiral were right behind him.  
  
"Sir, I'm afraid you can't—"  
  
Harm stopped just short of knocking the nurse out of his path, and glared down at her. "I want to either see my daughter right now, or speak to one of those two doctors who just rushed in there!"  
  
"Sir, please...they're checking her over because of a change in her vitals. Please sit and wait for them to come out and talk with you."  
  
"No, I've been sitting long enough. I haven't been allowed to even see her since we brought her in—"  
  
"I understand, sir, but you have to realize that causing a commotion isn't helping anyone right now. I will have to ask you to take your seats, all of you." The nurse, all 5'5" of her, faced two senior military officers, both lawyers, along with a fierce-looking younger woman; staring at all of them with a determination they felt when they heard the steel in her voice. Mac, standing close to Harm, gently reached up and touched his arm, and was afraid of the tension in his eyes when he turned to meet her gaze before turning back to lock gazes with the nurse he towered over. After what seemed like a century, Harm broke target lock on the nurse, and, taking a deep breath, finally turned away to look at Mac. Her worried gaze carried both a plea and a warning for him not to do anything they'd regret, but she wasn't sure it would be enough to stop him in his present state. Where Harm's loved ones and friends were concerned, all bets were off. Jen and the Admiral seemed to be taking their cue from whatever Harm did, so she refocused on him.  
  
"Harm..." she whispered, sending another plea through their bond. Harm's eyes flared, and she could see him fight to regain control. Harm closed his eyes for a moment, and then turned to look at the nurse who still stood in his path.  
  
"Nurse, please inform both doctors that we would like to speak to them about my daughter when they come out here again." His clipped tone and still-blazing eyes made the nurse catch her breath as she witnessed the passion in his eyes...but she was a veteran ER nurse, and wasn't swayed or intimidated by anybody. She waited a moment, and then answered, "If I go and convey your message right now, do I have your word you won't try to follow me?" She maintained her gaze with Harm as she spoke, waiting for his answer. She knew that appealing to a military officers' honor would be most effective...and she was talking, unknown to her, to one of the most honorable men around. Harm nodded, and spoke again in a more relaxed tone.  
  
"Yes. I'm sorry, miss."  
  
She smiled and placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezed it, nodding as she watched Harm, Mac, Jen, and the Admiral turn as one to head back to their seats, before turning on her heels to deliver Harm's message.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 7 


	8. Chapter 8

"Tested Hearts", chapter 8  
  
A/N: I'm trying, in this particular chapter and in those that follow, to stay true to medical terms, symptoms, and what I've read are proper methods of treatment for what's now happening with Mattie. If you're a medical professional and see errors, please mark it down to the fact that I am NOT one, and that I'm simply trying to write a realistic-sounding FICTION story. My main goal, however, is to explore and reveal the relationships in this most unique family.  
  
Reviews are heartily appreciated! Thanks to all who have done so already!  
  
GEORGE WASHINGTON UNIVERSITY HOSPITAL ER WARD  
  
Drs. Gentry and Masters entered the curtained area where Mattie's bed was, and immediately went to work checking the readouts from the monitors, retaking vitals, and examining the changes in Mattie's condition. The nurse who had been tending to Mattie stood by, a worried look on her face.  
  
"Doctors," she spoke, "her BP dropped 20% in the past few minutes. Now at ... 70/40, temp is holding at 103.1. For a few seconds, I thought she was regaining consciousness, because I heard her mumble a few words, but then she quieted and her vitals dropped."  
  
Dr. Masters was listening to the nurse while at the same time checking Mattie's lungs with his stethoscope. Dr. Gentry took a swab of Mattie's mouth, sealed it in a plastic container the nurse held for her, and rechecked her EKG readout. She looked over at her colleague as they were laying Mattie back down on the bed, and started examining Mattie's pupils with her penlight.  
  
"How does she sound?"  
  
"She's got more fluid in her lungs ... breathing is shallow, and she's not getting enough ox in her system to rise to full consciousness. The pneumonia is developing." Dr. Masters answered. The doctors looked at each other for a moment, then Dr. Gentry went to the phone by the wall, and punched in an extension.  
  
"Yes. This is Dr. Gentry in the ER. We're sending a patient down ASAP for a full chest X-ray series. Get someone up here with a gurney right away. Yes ... I know you have other people ahead of this one, but we're bumping her up to Alpha status as of right now. Do it." She hung up the phone before the other person could answer, and looked back over at Mattie's flushed form. Dr. Masters glanced at her concerned face, and then turned to the nurse, who wore a similar expression.  
  
"Nurse ... please get her ready for the gurney. I'm going down with her, but first we need to speak to the parent. I'm going to—". He was interrupted by the entrance of the head nurse from the intake desk.  
  
"Doctors, this girl's parent is insisting either on seeing his daughter or speaking with one of you. I'm not sure if he's going to wait much longer. Do either of you have a second to speak with him?"  
  
"We were just heading out there," Dr. Masters answered. "Please call upstairs and have supplies sent up to her room for a pleural sample. After she has chest X-rays, she's going to her room where I'll take the sample. Prep for a chest tube as well, just in case."  
  
Dr. Gentry looked up as Dr. Masters finished speaking. She was studying his face, and quietly asked, "Are you thinking empyema?" He met her gaze, and slowly nodded. After a sigh, he spoke.  
  
"What I heard in her lungs ... she's probably got some pus in the pleural space. The sample along with the throat culture you got should tell us what bacteria we're dealing with. Depending on what I see on her x-rays, I may go ahead and drain her chest while I get her on antibiotics."  
  
"I was hoping we wouldn't have to do anything invasive on this one. She's so frail as it is, and with that fever ..." Dr. Gentry murmured.  
  
"Me, too. But I have a feeling we need to go on offense with her – the defense ain't getting it done."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Wanna go speak to the parent with me?"  
  
"Sure."  
  
ER WAITING ROOM  
  
The four people waiting to hear about Mattie's condition from her doctors had been quiet and still since watching the nurse go into the area where Mattie lay, the levity from earlier gone away as if it never happened. Each one lost in his or her own thoughts, equally worried about and scared for the young teen they had come to love so much. Harm sat between Jen and Mac, with the Admiral on Mac's other side. Harm was holding both Jen and Mac's hands in his, and Jen's eyes were closed as she leaned forward slightly in her chair, a soft prayer moving over her lips. Harm glanced over at her, surprised to see her apparently in prayer. He hadn't seen any sign of religion in her before this night, and he gently squeezed her hand in thanks. A soft smile appeared on her face, he saw, without her opening her eyes or stopping her whispered prayer. He turned to glance over at Mac who was staring straight ahead. She seemed calm on the outside, but Harm could see the flashes of worry and anxiety in her dark brown eyes. She looked at him at that moment, meeting his gaze. They held each other's gaze until, after another couple of minutes, they heard padded feet and the sound of wheels approaching. As all four JAGs looked up in anticipation, they saw a male nurse push a gurney with an IV pole attached towards the curtained area where Mattie was, and Jen, Mac, and the Admiral followed Harm as he stood up.  
  
As soon as the nurse and the gurney went into the curtained area, they watched both Dr. Gentry and Dr. Masters exit, walking towards them, whispering quietly as they approached. When they reached Harm and the others, Harm took note of the serious expressions on both doctors' faces, and quickly glanced at Mac, who stood close next to him, her hand still in his. Her face had turned white as a sheet, and Harm could feel the blood leave his own as well. He swallowed once, twice, as the doctors reached the group, but it was the Admiral who spoke first.  
  
"Doctors ... how is she?" he demanded in his command voice.  
  
Both doctors just stood there, eyebrows raised at this new member of the group, in full Navy uniform with his SEAL emblem and "fruit salad" on his chest. Harm knew he needed to introduce the Admiral as a family friend so that he could hear what they had to say, but he was interrupted before he could speak--this time, by Jen.  
  
"Dr. Gentry...Dr. Masters...this is Rear Admiral Chegwidden, Judge Advocate General of the US Navy and our boss. Admiral...the doctors who have been treating Mattie."  
  
The Admiral nodded at Jen, thanking her for her intro, and then turned to the doctors. "Pleased to meet you both. Please tell us how she's doing." Both doctors nodded their greetings in return, and then Dr. Masters began speaking. "Sir, I'm assuming you're a family friend as well as these folks' boss." Harm and Mac both nodded quickly. "Well, Mattie's pretty sick. Her fever hasn't abated much, and she hasn't regained consciousness. We were hoping to treat here down here, but she is being admitted and processed as we speak. Dr. Gentry and I both feel that her symptoms are sitting right on the border between bronchitis and pneumonia, and she has a fluid buildup in her lungs. We're moving her to X-ray right now to confirm that, and then she'll be taken upstairs to the patient ward on 4. We're still running tests to determine which bacteria her body's fighting, and once we find out, she'll be given antibiotics to treat it."  
  
"So it is some kind of infection?" This from Mac.  
  
"That's our guess." Dr. Gentry answered her. "That's where the fever is coming from, we're almost certain, and that fever along with her lungs filling up is probably what's kept her unconscious. The nurse is telling us she's been mumbling things off and on, but nothing she could make out. She's fighting the fever and infection, but she is dehydrated and having some trouble breathing, which is taking all of her energy. She doesn't have enough left to stay awake."  
  
A sudden thud from nearby caused them to glance around, where they saw Jen had dropped back down into her chair, her shoulders slumped and shaking, her head drooping towards the floor. The Admiral went to her, kneeling down and whispering in her ear. Dr. Masters turned to Harm and asked, "Is she all right?" He spoke quietly in reply, "She's having a hard time with this. Jen is Mattie's roommate, and she's the one who found Mattie unconscious and came to get me." The doctor grunted, then moved over to kneel by Jen's other side, as the Admiral stood up.  
  
"Jen...I'm Dr. Masters. Listen, I know this is hard for you," he spoke in a voice loud enough for everyone nearby to hear, "but the was nothing anyone could have done, except what you did do-get her dad and call the EMTs to get her here. I've never seen something like this develop as fast as it has, and it's true that she's hurting right now, but she'll get past this. She'll need to see you there when she wakes up in that very expensive room we're moving her to."  
  
Jen looked up into his face, a grin fighting its' way onto her face.  
  
"And, when she sees my rates and charges, well ... she'll DEFINITELY need to see a friendly face! So, what do you say—you with me?" He held her gaze as he spoke to her, and she saw the care and confidence in his eyes. She nodded, the smile he'd prompted finally breaking through. He touched her shoulder once, and nodded at her again, then stood. She quickly stood as well, and when the two of them turned to look at the others, they were smiling as well. At that moment, the curtains parted, and Mattie was wheeled out, two nurses guiding her gurney, a couple of IV bags attached to a pole, and some monitoring equipment wired to various sensors on her, past the group gathered there. Harm whispered, "Mattie!" and immediately moved forward, taking up a position on Mattie's right as Mac went to her left side. They both took her hands in theirs as she was being wheeled past Jen, the Admiral, and both doctors. Dr. Gentry held up her hand to stop the nurses for a moment, giving Mattie's family some time with her.  
  
Harm leaned down and brushed Mattie's wet hair away from her forehead, and gently kissed her there. She didn't open her eyes or acknowledge him in any way. An ox tube was in her nose, and she had been changed into hospital garb. Her pillow was soaked from the fever, and a slight wheezing sound could be heard whenever she took a shallow breath. She looked so small in the bed, Harm thought, his emotions catching in his throat as he looked over at Mac, who was softly crying and kissing Mattie's cheek. "We're all here, sweetie," she whispered in Mattie's ear, using the sleeve of her shirt to gently wipe the sweat from Mattie's face. "we love you, and we'll be here when you wake up. Just rest, honey, and we'll wait for you, okay?"  
  
The Admiral stepped forward and laid a hand on Mattie's lower leg, stroking it slowly. "Come back soon, Mattie, you hear me?" He would have loved it if she'd woken at that moment, giving him a sharp "Yes, sir!" and a smile. But she didn't move. He sighed, and moved aside for Jen, who he sensed was moving up behind him. Her hands were clasped together in front of her, her nervousness and worry evident as she took Mac's place by Mattie's side. She leaned over, close to Mattie's face, softly kissing her cheek.  
  
"M?" she whispered. "You, um ... you need to wake up soon. You're scaring me, and I don't like it. Plus, you know..." and she glanced over at Dr. Masters before looking down at Mattie again, "you're got a really cute doctor looking after you, so wake up soon so you can check him out, OK?" She heard Mac giggle by her side, and looked up to see Harm grinning down at her, shaking his head in bemusement. Turning back to her sister, she whispered, "I love you, M", before straightening up and moving aside so that the nurses could raise the metal guards of the gurney and start moving Mattie to the elevators. Harm and Mac took Mattie's hands again and held hers in theirs as they walked alongside, Jen and the Admiral following along with both doctors. Dr. Masters moved to slide into the elevator once Mattie had been rolled in, and turned back to speak to Harm. "The nurses will let you know when she's settled in her room, Mr. Rabb. I'll be with her all the way, OK? We'll see you in about 30 minutes."  
  
"Thank you, doctor." Harm replied, stepped back reluctantly as the elevator doors started to close, his eyes never leaving Mattie's face. As the doors finally shut, Dr. Gentry spoke.  
  
"Folks, may I offer you the use of the doctor's lounge until Mattie gets out of X-ray? I wouldn't wish those plastic chairs in the waiting room on my worst enemy."  
  
"I thought that was off-limits to visitors," Jen answered.  
  
"You're all active-duty military. My brother is serving in Iraq right now. My family supports him, and this is my small way of supporting you. Please?" She waved towards the lounge doors down the hall, and Mac smiled at the older woman. "You're very kind—thank you."  
  
"It's my honor. There's a couple of coffee pots in there, and some couches. Help yourself. I'll let the nurses know you're in there on my authority, so there will be no problems. One of them will come get you when Mattie's settled in her room. Dr. Masters and I will have to speak to you again, Mr. Rabb, about another procedure we may need to perform, depending on the results of the X-ray.  
  
"Okay," Harm replied. "Thank you both again. I must admit – Dr. Masters looks awfully young to me, which contributes, I'm sure, to the "hottie" factor Jen mentioned earlier," and at that everyone turned to look at Jen, who was blushing furiously and sending eye daggers to a grinning Harm, "but he seems very competent."  
  
"He is, sir," Dr. Gentry replied, as she walked with them to the lounge. "You've all been talking to the best pediatrician in this part of the country. Did you know he was requested to treat President Bush's daughter when she fell ill last year?"  
  
"I heard something about that," the Admiral answered. "What was wrong with her?" Dr. Gentry gave him a small smile as they entered the lounge.  
  
"Sorry, Admiral...doctor-patient privilege."  
  
"Of course, Doctor. My apologies."  
  
"Don't worry about it, sir. If you need me, please have the nurse page me. Otherwise, I'll see you upstairs in a half hour." And with that, she left the lounge, her white coat flowing around her like a shroud.  
  
"Gee, thanks a lot, Harm...everyone should have a friend like you who takes every opportunity to embarrass young impressionable women every chance he gets!" Jen threw a mock glare at Harm, who gave the assemblage his first "flyboy grin" in a long time.  
  
"Don't worry about it, Petty Officer—when he inevitably goes for the first cute nurse he runs across in here, you can get your revenge then." the Admiral told her. She gave him a glorious smile in return.  
  
Harm looked at Mac, who was sitting near him on one of the couches in the comfortable lounge.  
  
"This is what I came back to the Navy for?" he asked her in mock annoyance.  
  
"Suck it up, squid. The day's still young."  
  
"Swell."  
  
END OF CHAPTER 8 


	9. Chapter 9

"Tested Hearts", chapter 9  
  
GW HOSPITAL X-RAY CENTER  
  
Dr. Masters followed the gurney that held Mattie's unconscious form down the long hallway that led to the hospital's X-ray suite, studying his PMC as it continued to receive vitals and other telemetry from Mattie's monitors. Her BP had started to rise back to near normal levels after suddenly dipping earlier in the ER, and her breathing was evening out, even with the continued fluid buildup in her lungs. The fever was still very much in evidence, however, and he knew that it was becoming more and more crucial to find out what was causing the infection so that she could be properly treated. Her overall vitals, except for her temp, seemed to be inching back to normal levels, and he suspected that the brief time spent around her family upstairs was a contributing factor. Dr. Masters strongly believed in the participation of a patient's family in recuperating; even unconscious patients like Mattie could sense and draw strength from loved ones around them. He was glad that Dr. Gentry had held Mattie's gurney for a couple of minutes in order to let her foster father and friends be with her...he was sure that it had helped them as much as it had seemed to help Mattie.  
  
As they wheeled her into the lab area and began prepping her for chest X- rays, he hoped that it would be enough to get this obviously much-loved teenage girl past this illness.  
  
GW HOSPITAL ER LOUNGE  
  
'I hate hospitals,' Harm thought to himself as he sat with Mac on the couch in the lounge, waiting for Mattie's X-rays to be finished. This was too much of a reminder of when he and Mac had sat outside the sickbay on the Seahawk, waiting to hear news on Lt. Bud Roberts, after he suffered the landmine accident that eventually would take part of his leg. Then, as now, Mac sat next to him with her head on his shoulder. He'd tried to get her to stretch out on the couch, but she wouldn't budge. Normally he would chalk it up to her Marine pig-headedness...but he knew that Mac was in full 'mother' mode, and would not rest until she could be with Mattie again. Harm couldn't close his eyes, either—his worry over Mattie, and the fact that she still hadn't regained consciousness, filled him with dread. Still, there was no reason why anyone else should have to wait around. Harm knew that the Admiral could use Jen's help in the office, especially with his two top lawyers here at the hospital. He looked around the room, glancing at Jen as she held a cup of coffee in her hands, sitting at one of the round tables in the lounge. The Admiral had taken up a position by one of the windows in the room, looking out at the surrounding grounds of the hospital. Harm cleared his throat, and everyone turned to look at him. Mac raised her head from his shoulder, a questioning look in her eyes.  
  
"Sir, Jen ... if you want to go into the office, that's OK by me. There's no need for all of us to be here right now. Mac and I can call when we hear anything." The Admiral studied Harm's face as Jen glared at Harm, obviously not wanting to leave. She stood as the Admiral moved away from the window to walk over to the couch where Harm and Mac sat, his grey/brown eyes never leaving Harm's face.  
  
"I would prefer to stay, Harm ... and Commander Turner is an able replacement in my stead, but there is a lot going on at the office..."  
  
"It's fine, sir," Mac answered him with a smile. "We can keep you informed of any changes. Maybe you can also run Jen by her place first to change and get ready for work---"  
  
"I can't leave, sirs...ma'am." Jen blurted out.  
  
The Admiral turned at her outburst, fixing her with his stare. Jen faltered under the intensity of his look, and added, "I mean...I don't think I'd be any good at the office, Admiral, and I feel like I need to be here when Mattie wakes. I would like to stay, with your permission, sir." She straightened as she finished speaking, coming to semi-attention in front of her CO.  
  
"Petty Officer," the Admiral answered after a moment, studying her face, "you're obviously exhausted from everything that's happened, and I agree that your focus would not be on work today; as it would be hard for anyone to concentrate on work right now. I do think, however, that you should go home and try to get some rest while I go into the office. You can come back here later and spell Harm or Mac, in case nothing changes anytime soon. I don't want you collapsing from exhaustion on us, and, anyway---don't you have a class tonight?"  
  
"The Admiral's right, Jen. Why don't you go on home, take a nap and eat something. You can come back by before class, and bring your books here to study beforehand. Harm and I can trade shifts until we hear from Mattie's doctors, or until everyone else gets here after work," Mac added with a smile at the young woman. Jen looked at the senior officers, and sighed, sensing she wasn't going to be allowed to stay no matter what she said. And she had completely forgotten about her class, an important one in her psych degree course. School would be a mess if she missed it. She pursed her lips, and haltingly answered Mac.  
  
"I do need to try to make that class...but what if she wakes up and I'm not here?" Jen asked in a plaintive voice, looking down at the floor. Harm got up from the couch and went to her, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close in a big hug. Jen's eyes closed and she sighed, unconsciously snuggling against Harm as she looped her arms around his back. After a minute, Harm started talking softly to her.  
  
"I know you don't want to leave Mattie, Jen, but we don't know how long we'll be here with her. One of us, at least, should be rested for her sake."  
  
"I promised her I would be here when she woke up, Harm." Jen murmured, her face turned into his shoulder.  
  
"You ARE here, Jen—in here." He lifted her hand and placed it on his chest. "That's where you are for Mattie, too. Go and get some rest, and come back later. Anyway...how many days off do you get from the office?" She chuckled at his attempt at a joke and shook her head, lifting her head from his shoulder and fondly looking up at him, not trusting her voice to speak. She was amazed that Harm had come to know her so well, seeing the love and care in his eyes as he met her gaze.  
  
"Come on, Petty Officer...I'll drop you off, and you can get a cab back later. I'm not letting you drive home by yourself," the Admiral spoke up in his command voice.  
  
"Aye, sir." She stood there for a moment, glancing away from Harm, then back up to his face. She started to speak again, but he interrupted her.  
  
"I'll tell her, Jen...if she wakes up before you get back. I'll tell her." Jen looked at him in surprise, and asked, "How did you--?"  
  
"What--I don't know my own girls?" She laughed again, slowly pulling away from him, and moved over to the table to retrieve her purse. Picking it up and adjusting the strap on her shoulder, she walked to the door where the Admiral was waiting. He watched her approach, waiting for her to join him, then turned to look back at Harm and Mac.  
  
"Take care, you two, and call if you need anything or if anything changes—that's an order!"  
  
"Aye, sir—thank you, sir.", they chorused.  
  
He nodded, then pushed open the door and strode out of the lounge, Jen following behind. She gave them a last look before the door closed behind her.  
  
Harm sighed, and then rejoined Mac on the couch. "I keep forgetting how close Jen and Mattie have become. They're sisters in every important sense. I didn't think she'd go so easily." He paused, taking a deep breath as Mac answered. "Yeah, I was surprised, too. But you saw her, Harm – she's exhausted from lack of sleep and worry. Best she try to get some rest now, and thank you for watching out for her. You know, I think of Jen and see either a younger sister or daughter, depending on how crazy she's driven me at that particular moment." Harm laughed, and moved away from Mac to stand and head over towards the coffee urns on the counter. "Want some more coffee, Marine?", he asked her.  
  
"No, thanks, squid. I could use your shoulder again for a while, if you don't mind?" He glanced over his shoulder at her, looking uncertain and worried on the couch, and nodded. "Be right back, Mac. Just gotta stoke up on some java before I turn into Rip Van Winkle." He finished making his cup, and came back to the couch, sitting next to Mac, who nestled herself against him again, leaning her head on his shoulder, and sighed in relief. She was careful not to jostle him as he slowly sipped his coffee, the fragrance of the beans and the warmth of his body absorbing some of the overriding worry that filled her over Mattie.  
  
Harm settled closer to her, reaching a long arm around her shoulders and pulling her against him. The two worried parents then sat back to wait for any news.  
  
GW HOSPITAL X-RAY SUITE  
  
Mattie eyes slowly opened, no more than a narrow crack between her lids, her weary body somehow diverting enough strength for this one effort. She found after a moment that she wasn't in the cemetery by her mother's grave anymore. She lay on her back, enjoying the coolness underneath her as a welcome escape from the heat at the gravesite. She felt as if she were inside some cocoon, shapes and sensations melding into each other around her. The space above her was a bland color, with a diffused light spread evenly in all directions. She felt relaxed and exhausted at the same time, a strange combination of feelings and sensations that she thought about only briefly before drifting back into unconsciousness.  
  
The X-ray machine hummed as Dr. Masters watched Mattie's form on the examination table. The nylon padded restraints on her head, arms, and legs were there as a precaution against her waking suddenly and moving while the X-rays were being taken. While the machine wasn't as sensitive to movement as a CAT scanner, any extra movement tended to blur images. In the control booth with him were two techs, monitoring both Mattie and the machine as it took pictures of her chest area. While this process continued, Dr. Masters continued to monitor Mattie's vitals through his PMC, as well as on the large flat monitor mounted on the wall in the control booth. 'Modern medicine,' he thought to himself. 'More computers than medical tools.' Still, unlike some of his peers at this modern hospital, the marriage of medicine and computer technology didn't faze him in the least. Having grown up around PCs all his life, Dr. Masters was completely comfortable around them, and was one of the first doctors to volunteer being outfitted with the new PMC units.  
  
Once the pictures were taken, the techs left the booth to enter the patient area and start removing Mattie from the X-ray machine, placing her gently back on the gurney and rearranging the mobile sensors attached to her body as they got ready to take her to her room upstairs. After ordering a rush on the images from the techs, Dr. Masters followed the nurse pushing Mattie's gurney back to the patient elevator that would take them to the ward upstairs.  
  
GW HOSPITAL Room 411  
  
The private room on the fourth floor of the patient wing at GW that Mattie was settled in was painted a light green, and had windows that looked out across the Beltway towards Virginia. Like every room at the hospital, it was equipped with standard monitoring equipment, a mechanical bed, and a couple of storage units for "crash" materials and special medkits that allowed doctors and nurses to perform all but the most serious surgical procedures if necessary, or when time was a factor in treating symptoms. After Mattie had been brought in and moved from her gurney to the bed, the monitors and screens around her springing to life with displays and readouts, Dr. Masters paced back and forth around Mattie's sleeping form, rechecking her vitals and reviewing everything that had occurred since she'd been brought into the ER. He'd started to narrow the list of suspects when the nurse brought Mattie's chest X-rays into the room, putting them on the light box for his review. At the same time, his PMC beeped, alerting him to the new entry of the completion of additional blood tests done. He read the readout with a gloomy look on his face, and then studied the x-rays on the box. The nurse, alternating between checking on Mattie and watching his face, could tell that he didn't like what he saw. His jaw tightened, and his eyes narrowed as he closely examined the chest x- rays. After some time had passed, he grunted and shook his head, muttering softly to himself.  
  
The nurse was rechecking the oxygen tube Mattie was breathing with when she heard the doctor speak in a quiet voice.  
  
"Nurse, please go down to the ER lounge and bring Mr. Rabb and the folks with him up here." There was a stillness in his voice that made the nurse swallow before answering. She knew this doctor well, and thought that one of his strengths as a doctor was the intense way he got involved in his patients' lives. Already knowing that he'd bonded in his way with this poor young girl, she realized that he had some bad news for her parent and friends. She nodded, and answered, "Yes, Doctor," before turning to leave.  
  
GW HOSPITAL ER LOUNGE  
  
Mac had, despite the worry encircling her heart over Mattie, drifted off to a light sleep as she sat next to Harm on the couch in the quiet hospital lounge. Few people had come in since they'd settled in the room at Dr. Gentry's urging, giving them the chance to collect their troubled thoughts while waiting to hear about Mattie's condition. Harm held Mac's warm hand in his as they sat and waited, his fingers slowly massaging hers. For the past hour, Harm stared at a point on the wall in front of him, wondering when he should call his mom to let her and Frank know what had happened to Mattie. He wasn't looking forward to that phone call at all, but he also knew that if he waited much longer, his Mom would skin him alive for delaying so long before calling. Since she and Mattie had met a few months ago, Mattie had immediately taken up a large space in his mother's heart, and was the 'grandchild' she'd been waiting for from him. Mattie soaked up the affection his mom had lavished on her and returned it in kind, and they spoke either by phone or email several times a week. He knew, because he had the phone bills to prove it; the thought making him grin.  
  
"What's so funny, squid?" a quiet voice from the area beneath his chin asked. Mac was awake, and had apparently been watching him for a while.  
  
"I was just thinking about my mom and Mattie, Mac. I have to call her soon, and I'm not looking forward to it at all. She's gonna freak when she hears about this." Mac nodded, having witnessed the power of the force of nature that was Harm's mother, and the boundless love she had for her son and new 'granddaughter'. After a second, she spoke the thoughts she'd been going over about that very subject. "Harm, why don't we make that call together. Maybe I can help keep you out of trouble with her." She smiled at him.  
  
"That's OK, Mac," Harm replied. "As soon as she hears the words 'Mattie' and 'hospital', all bets are off. She'll be here tomorrow – Frank, too, if he can get off work."  
  
"You think so?" Harm just gave her a look.  
  
"Right...dumb question. She'll be on the way to the airport before she hangs up with us."  
  
"Now we're talking about the same Mrs. Rabb." Harm quipped. Mac gave him a wry look and smiled. She was about to reply when the door to the lounge opened, and the nurse who'd been with Dr. Masters and Mattie when she went for X-rays entered. When Harm and Mac saw her, and the look on her face, they stood quickly, turning to face her hand in hand. The nurse stepped inside the swinging door, letting it close behind her, and looked at the two officers.  
  
"Mr. Rabb—Miss MacKenzie? Dr. Masters would like you to come up to Mattie's room. He'd like to talk to you."  
  
"Nurse, what's happened?" Harm was in 'prosecutor' mode.  
  
"Sir, I don't know anything other than we have Mattie settled upstairs, and that the x-rays and tests have been completed. The doctor will have more to tell you. Please follow me." Harm studied her face for another moment, then nodded as he and Mac headed for the door to follow the nurse upstairs.  
  
GW HOSPITAL Room 411  
  
Harm and Mac followed the nurse into Mattie's room, and immediately flew to her side as Dr. Masters looked on from his post by the window. He watched as both Harm and Mac leaned over Mattie's still form, brushing her hair away from her face and softly kissing her, whispering to her. Mac took her hand and squeezed it, leaning next to Harm as she whispered, "Hi, honey, we're here. I told you we'd be back, hmm? Jen went home for a while, sweetie, but she'll be back later. She didn't want to go, so we had to order her to go get some rest." Mac's eyes filled with tears, and she began crying as she spoke to Mattie, the anguish in her voice painful for the doctor and nurse to listen to. Harm kept an arm around Mac's shoulders, supporting her as they leaned over Mattie. He looked up at the nurse, who stood at the end of the bed. "She hasn't regained consciousness? She's still so hot..." his voice trailing off as he ran a hand gently over Mattie's forehead and cheek. He and Mac hadn't noticed the doctor standing by the window.  
  
"No, sir...I'm sorry," she quietly answered.  
  
"She's still trying to fight off the pneumonia and bacteremia." Dr. Masters spoke up from his place by the window, causing Harm and Mac to stand and look over at him. He didn't think these two people were caught unawares often, which would help explain the surprised looks on their faces.  
  
"Sorry, doctor ... we didn't see you standing there." Harm said.  
  
"It's OK, Mr. Rabb. I didn't want to disturb you when you first came in. I know you've been waiting patiently to see Mattie."  
  
"You said ... pneumonia and ... bacteremia?" Mac spoke up, meeting his eyes.  
  
"Yes. Her tests and X-rays have all come back, along with the blood cultures we've taken. She's definitely got an advanced case of pneumonia, and it's unfortunately developed into a bacteria infection in her blood that's called bacteremia, which is keeping her fever high and causing other systemic problems, including her unconsciousness state. Her lungs still have fluid building up in them, and she's having problems absorbing enough oxygen to breath properly. She's also extremely dehydrated. Mattie's a very sick young lady."  
  
Harm and Mac looked at him, eyes wide with fright, and it took several moments before either of them could speak. Harm closed his eyes, willing the panic he hadn't felt since he landed the C-130 on the carrier to stay beneath the surface so that he could be in control for Mattie. Mac was having a rougher time; she gasped, and grabbed onto the metal guards of Mattie's bed for support. Harm wrapped an arm around her waist, still looking at the doctor, while the nurse moved one of the room's chairs over for Mac to sit in.  
  
"How much worse can this get, Dr. Masters?" Good question, the doctor thought to himself. Harmon Rabb was obviously examining options and calculating percentages—the mark of a military mind. "This could possibly turn into meningitis, unless we can find the right combination of antibiotics and fluids to flush the bacteria from her system. We're going to do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen, Mr. Rabb, I promise."  
  
"Will ... will she wake up anytime soon?" Mac asked in a quiet voice from her chair.  
  
"I'm not sure at this point, Miss MacKenzie. We're starting her on a different set of antibiotics to combat both the infection and reduce the fever. This used to be treated with penicillin, but our tests indicate that Mattie may have a resistance to it that would lessen the effects of the penicillin. Many people these days are developing resistance to it, so we've had to develop new types of antibiotics to treat things like this. Has she ever had infections before that required time in a hospital?"  
  
"Not to my knowledge, doctor...you know that she's not my biological daughter," at this the doctor nodded, "but we're in contact with him. He's presently in alcohol counseling, and I haven't had a chance to call him yet about what's happened. He's never mentioned anything about that to me, but then again we've never really sat down to talk about Mattie's medical history."  
  
"Look, at this point it's not going to affect our treatment, but when you do talk to him, please ask him about it. Any information about her early medical history might help. Meanwhile, the newer drugs we'll start her on are powerful, and we'll know within 12 hours how she responds. That will be the crucial period, folks. Her body's exhausted from the fight she's put up so far, and we just have to hope that she doesn't worsen until her treatments start taking effect."  
  
"12 hours?" Mac hesitatingly asked, looking down at Mattie.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. Hopefully both the infection and the fever will start to go down by then, and she'll wake up. We're going to keep her on IV fluids to keep her from dehydrating any further, and we'll be monitoring her around the clock. So I don't want you to be concerned about the number of IV's she going to receive, OK? This will be her regimen until the new drugs have had time to take effect."  
  
"Can we stay with her?" Harm asked. Dr. Masters nodded.  
  
"Of course, sir. I'm sure the nurse would rather she wake up to see your faces before her own," and Dr. Masters looked over to wink at the nurse, who smiled at them. "Dr. Masters always knows just what to say to us nurses," she quipped, bringing smiles to Harm and Mac's faces. She stepped forward and laid a hand on Harm's arm. "Mattie seems like a fighter, sir, and I'm sure she'll be waking up soon. She's got good folks watching over her." Her hand dropped to her side as Harm smiled at her. "I'm going to go see if I can find some more chairs for this room. Be right back." She nodded at Harm, Mac, and the doctor, and quietly slipped from the room.  
  
Harm put his hand on Mac's shoulder, and turned back to Dr. Masters. "Doctor, downstairs you mentioned another procedure that might be performed ..."  
  
"Um, yes...the fluid in Mattie's lungs may need to be drained so that we can examine the infection more closely and test for any other bacteria in her system. It's an invasive procedure called thoracentesis, involving a needle inserted into her lungs to extract the fluid. I would rather wait until she's better before performing it..."  
  
"Is this surgery?" Mac suddenly asked.  
  
"Not technically, Ms. MacKenzie. We can do it here in her room, actually. It doesn't usually take longer than 10 to 15 minutes. I just wanted to let you know about it, and to get your permission in place."  
  
"I see," Harm answered. "Would this be done during the next twelve hours, or after?"  
  
"Hopefully, afterward—if we decide we even need to perform it. Ideally, she'll respond to the new drugs and improve well enough so that it isn't necessary. I just wanted to prepare you, just in case. You should also know that Dr. Gentry would assist in the procedure. Hospital protocol requires two physicians for all invasive procedures unless otherwise called for."  
  
"Okay. We'll be thinking about it. I'll bring it up with her biological father when we speak, too. Thank you for letting us know."  
  
"That's a good idea, sir. And you're welcome. If you need me to explain anything to her biological father, please have the nurse page me. For now, I'll give you some time alone with Mattie. We'll be back in about 10 minutes to begin the new treatments. You can buzz the nurse with this button if you need anything till then." He pointed to a cord with a button on the end near Mattie's bed.  
  
Harm nodded. "Thank you again, doctor." Dr. Masters looked down at Mattie's sleeping face, and quietly said, "She's very lovely, sir...and like the nurse said, we can tell she's a fighter. She'll fight this thing off." He smiled at Harm, turned, and left the room, quietly closing the door behind him.  
  
Mac started crying in her chair, letting all that she'd heard the past few minutes flow through her in her anguish. Harm kneeled next to her and gathered her up in his long arms, kissing her hair and cheek.  
  
"She's gonna be OK, Mac, I promise." Mac turned her wet face to his, still wrapped in his arms.  
  
"You always keep your promises, Harm. Mattie and I have always known that. Just...keep this one, Harm. Keep this one...."  
  
The room became quiet, except for the beeping of the monitors and two adults crying over their child.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 9 


	10. Tested Hearts, Ch 10

"Tested Hearts", chapter 10 Author: Chicmns Category: Drama, angst Disclaimer: All main characters belong to DPB, CBS, and the fine folks at Paramount. Thank you for letting me borrow them for a while. I promise to return them none the worse for wear. Rating: G Author's Notes: This chapter brings in two characters; one from my story series, "The Papers"; school guidance counselor Miss Barrows ... and a character from the series episode, "A Girl's Best Friend", a friend of Mattie's from her school, Andre Biggs.  
  
MATTIE'S HIGH SCHOOL  
  
Miss Barrows sat in the counselor/nurses office at the high school, thinking about the disturbing news she'd just received from the office staff. They'd fielded a call from someone who works with Harmon Rabb, Mattie Grace's guardian, who'd called to tell them that Mattie had fallen very ill from what looked like a serious case of the flu. She'd been taken to the GW hospital ER very early that morning...feverish and unconscious. 'Poor girl,' she thought. On top of everything else she'd had to deal with in her young life, now her health was an issue.  
  
Sighing, she turned to look out of her window as she mentally reviewed Mattie's records and performance, after having started the school year later than the rest of her sophomore class. She'd proven to be a very self- assured, intelligent girl who was known as being friendly with a quick wit. "Friends..." Miss Barrows suddenly thought. "I wonder if Andre knows about this?" Andre Biggs was, to her knowledge, Mattie's best friend at the school to date. She made quite an impression on the young man after they'd met, and she'd heard that his grades had improved somewhat since they'd become friends. That wasn't surprising – Mattie was one of those people who seemed to make those around her better in whatever they were doing. A born leader, she thought...like her guardian, Navy Commander Harmon Rabb. Miss Barrows wondered if she should track Andre down, and talk to him about Mattie's illness. She hated to be the bearer of bad news, but she didn't like the idea of Andre being blindsided by what's happened to her. She decided that it would be better coming from her than the usual teenage rumor mill – which would probably be announcing Mattie's funeral or some nonsense like that before the end of the day. No, the best way to handle this is to find Andre and talk with him. After calling the office to get his schedule, Miss Barrows got up and left her office.  
  
HIGH SCHOOL ART CLASSROOM  
  
Andre knew one thing about art. Well, two things, actually. One, that he had absolutely no talent in it, and two, he had no desire to do anything about the first point other than learn to appreciate art for what it was (when he thought it was good, that is). The only reason he could tolerate the class was because it usually gave he and Mattie lots of opportunities to chat, write cryptic notes, and mock those around them. Speaking of his friend, he hadn't seen her yet today. They had a few classes together, so he usually saw her several times, as well as when they had lunch together. So far, the two of them weren't exactly knocking down the doors of all the important cliques at school...not that he cared about stuff like that, anyway. He knew Mattie didn't, either.  
  
He did have other friends in several different social circles and cliques, and tried to introduce Mattie to as many of the decent kids as he could in order to help her settle in, but the two of them really didn't care much about the overwrought drama that took up so much of high school life. He had no patience for it, and neither did Mattie. That's one of the things he liked about her. That, and her sense of humor. He'd never understood the word "sardonic" until meeting Mattie Grace; the girl kept him rolling most of the time with her wry observations and witty remarks. Smart as a tack, and didn't suffer fools any more than he did, the two had quickly formed a close friendship since she'd started at the school. And now he was wondering if she'd even made it to school today.  
  
He'd noticed yesterday as they left school that she seemed tired and "flushed", as his grandmother would say. Looked like she was coming down with something, and he'd joked about her catching some kind of bug caused by using too much wit. She'd just quirked an eyebrow at him, plastered a small smile on her face, and waved goodbye as she'd trudged off to the bus stop. Now that he thought of it, she really didn't say much at all yesterday...not as much as she usually did.  
  
He sat there in class, bored and thinking about Mattie, when the door to the classroom opened up and Miss Barrows walked in, moving over to the teacher...who didn't seem happy about the interruption of her monologue about modern art. The two women whispered quietly for a couple of minutes, and then Ms. Barrows started scanning the room with her eyes, finally locating who she'd evidently come to see. He was surprised when her eyes stopped on him when she caught sight of him near the back of the room...the stool where Mattie usually sat empty beside him. She caught his eye and crooked a finger at him, motioning him to follow her. He placed his drawing pad and notebook in his backpack and headed towards the front, passing the frowning teacher who still seemed to be upset about something. Miss Barrows was waiting when he passed through the classroom door, shutting it quietly behind him.  
  
"Miss Barrows? You wanted me for something?" he asked her.  
  
"Yes, Andre. I need to talk to you about Mattie Grace."  
  
"I haven't seen her at all today, Miss Barrows. She looked kinda sick yesterday – maybe she stayed home."  
  
Miss Barrows took a deep breath before responding. "I have some news, Andre. Let's go back to my office so we can talk." He gave her a puzzled look, nodded and started walking by her side as they headed back downstairs where her office was located. "Is Mattie alright?" he asked, getting a bad feeling from the look on Miss Barrows' face.  
  
"Something's happened. Mattie's pretty sick ... worse than when you saw her last, I'm afraid." Andre stopped walking, causing Miss Barrows to halt her own steps, and turn back to face him.  
  
"Please tell me, Miss Barrows. Is she OK?" Mattie was already one of his best friends, and he liked her. A lot. Surprisingly, they'd found that they had a lot in common, and he'd never dreamed that one of his best friends would be a white girl from a military family. They made quite a pair, he knew.  
  
Miss Barrows studied the young man's dark face, noticing the care and worry in the large brown eyes behind his glasses. Obviously, he and Mattie were closer than she'd realized, and she knew she had to be careful in how she explained Mattie's condition. "Andre, I want you to try not to worry, but Mattie has come down with a really bad case of pneumonia, and she was found unconsciousness this morning. Her roommate and guardian took her to George Washington, where she's been today. The doctors are examining her, but she has a really high fever and hasn't regained consciousness yet." Andre's face blanched at hearing this, and he went to lean against the lockers on the side of the hallway, crossing his arms over his chest...a scared look on his face. Miss Barrows went over to him and placed a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Andre, the doctors at GW are the best. They're taking care of her, and her family is with her. Once they get her fever down, I'm sure she'll be OK."  
  
He didn't look up at her, but continued to stare down at the tops of his sneakers. "I need to go there...go and visit her..." His voice trailed off. Miss Barrows slowly shook her head.  
  
"Andre, that's probably not a good idea right now. We should wait until she wakes up, let the doctors work, and give her family some space."  
  
He looked up at her, then, and she saw determination in his eyes.  
  
"She's my friend, Miss Barrows. I need to go and visit her. Maybe, um, I can take her homework assignments over...would that be OK, do you think?" He seemed unsure, but she sensed he also understood the need to give her family space right now.  
  
"I could collect her assignments, and go see her tomorrow-maybe she'll be awake by then?" His eyes finally met hers, a hopeful look on his face. She was touched and impressed by his care and loyalty to Mattie.  
  
"I think that might be a better idea, Andre. Why don't you speak with her teachers, and I'll try and arrange something, let her folks know you'd like to drop by to visit her Would that be OK?"  
  
"Sure, Miss Barrows!" A smile had made its' way to his face, and she smiled back. "I'll...maybe come by and see you after last class, and we can talk about this some more—okay?"  
  
"Sure, Andre. Now, you'd better get back into Art class before you miss the Impressionists." She gave him a wry grin, and he laughed.  
  
"They'd have to make more of an 'impression' on me than they have up till now, Miss Barrows!" He grinned at the counselor. Verbally jousting with Mattie had sharpened his wit.  
  
She laughed and pointed to the class door. "Go on, then, and come see me at 4. Hopefully, I'll have some good news by then."  
  
"Sounds great. Um...thanks for coming to tell me, Miss Barrows. How did you know Mattie and I are friends, anyway?"  
  
"We school counselors know and see all, Mr. Biggs—haven't you learned that yet?" She cocked her head at him, a small smile on her lips.  
  
"I guess so. See you at 4." He reentered the classroom with barely a glance at her as the door closed behind him, but not before she saw the worry return to his face.  
  
MATTIE AND JEN'S APARTMENT  
  
"Thanks for the ride home, sir." Jen told her CO as she opened the apartment door and stepped through, followed by Admiral Chegwidden. He closed the door behind them and sighed, looking around the living room with his hands in the pockets of his Navy overcoat.  
  
"Not a problem, Petty Officer. I'm going to head into the office now, but I expect three things from you." He fixed her with a stern look.  
  
"Sir?" Jen had plopped down on the couch, pulling her legs underneath her, and ran her fingers through her unruly hair.  
  
"One: you eat something within the next hour. Two: you catch a nap – and NOT on the couch, which doesn't look all that comfortable. And three...you call me when you wake up, so I can bring you up to speed on any changes, if any. Am I clear, Coates?"  
  
"Crystal, sir. And, with respect, sir, if I knew you were going to insult our couch, I would have asked Harm to drive me home."  
  
"I'm a SEAL, Coates. We go wherever the trouble spots are. Your couch looks like it qualifies."  
  
"Very funny, sir. Would you like to stay for lunch? I'm not the cook Commander Rabb is, but I can make some sandwiches or something." The banter they'd fallen into distracted and comforted both of them from thoughts of Mattie, lying in the hospital.  
  
"Maybe some other time, Coates. I need to get back to the office, since half my staff will be out this afternoon. You go ahead and get something to eat...I'll let myself out, and will speak with you later." He turned to move back to the door, and had his hand on the doorknob when he heard Jen's quiet voice reach him in the stillness of the room.  
  
"She likes you a lot, you know. She thinks of you as a grandfather." He paused, surprised to hear what Jen had just revealed to him. His very first meeting with Mattie Grace hadn't gone well at all, and even though they now were friendly around each other, he'd always felt that she still harbored some resentment for how he'd treated Harm during that time. Truth to tell, he still hadn't quite forgiven himself, either. He grunted before turning around to face Jen, who was quietly studying her hands in her lap.  
  
"Really? I like her, too, Jen. She's an amazing young woman, and I can see how much she and Harm love each other." He waited a few beats as she looked up and smiled at him, and then threw in the zinger he knew she'd be expecting. "Are you sure it's not as an uncle with, um, really short hair?" This was said with a quirk of his eyebrow, and it had the intended effect. Jen burst out laughing, one of her wide smiles that he liked seeing on her face blossoming before his eyes. She wiped her face, and chuckled before answering.  
  
"I'll see what I can do to swing her over to that point of view, sir."  
  
"You do that, Petty Officer. Meanwhile..." and he held up three fingers to her, reminding her he hadn't forgotten his orders from a few minutes ago. She nodded and grinned, standing up from her seat on the couch to head into the small kitchen off of the living room.  
  
"I'm going to the refrigerator, see? Pulling out bread and sandwich meat, along with a wide assortment of condiments..."  
  
The Admiral threw her one of his patented stern looks, but with a twinkle in his eyes. "I don't need a blow-by-blow description, Petty Officer! Just eat something, for Christ's sake!" he said in his typical gruff voice, but with an undercurrent of feigned frustration with her that she'd become adept at picking up on. "I'm leaving now. Eat. Sleep. Call."  
  
"Aye, sir. Thank you, sir." She stood at the counter, looking distracted all of a sudden with a loaf of bread in one hand and a jar of mustard in the other...concern for Mattie etched on her face, as she held his gaze.  
  
"Jen, we'll have her back soon. Believe it." And then he was gone, the door quietly latching behind him. In the silence of the suddenly quiet apartment, she whispered, "I hope so, sir...I hope so."  
  
GW HOSPITAL Room 411  
  
There were five IV bags attached to tubes attached to Mattie's arm as Mac held her hand, watching her face while sitting in a chair positioned close to the side of her bed. At the moment, she was the only one in the room with Mattie; Harm had gone downstairs and outside, using his cell to call his mother and Frank to let them know what was happening with their granddaughter. Then he had to try to reach Tom Johnson, Mattie's father, who was still in rehab. Mac sighed and rubbed her eyes with one hand, never letting go of Mattie's. A strained grin appeared on her face as she whispered to her girl. "Your grandparents are not gonna like this, Mattie. See, grandparents don't like it when their grandkids are sick or in trouble. So, you should rest up now, cause when they get here, well...I don't have to tell you what's going to happen next. They'll spend one minute smothering you with love, and the next chastising you for getting sick and scaring them to death. And, after they're done with you, I'm going to have my turn. You're frightening me, Mattie...and Marines as you know aren't supposed to be frightened. So, you should go ahead and wake up soon so I can chew out your six, and then tell you how much I miss you. I love you, and love taking care of you every day. I'd just prefer you were awake to see it. I miss you, honey. I miss seeing those hazel eyes of yours, and that quirky smile. Yeah, I just called you quirky – wanna make something of it?" She sighed, squeezed Mattie's fingers, and then continued speaking in a low voice. "What I've never told you, though...is that that's one of the many things I love about you. You are your own person, a very unique girl, and I love you so much, Mattie." Tears were flowing down her face as she caressed Mattie's warm hand in hers, and she continued to whisper, watching her face.  
  
"I don't think I say that enough, but I think you know how I feel every time we're with each other. I need to say it more, though. I need to tell you how much my heart has swelled in size to hold you ever since we met. I promise I'll say this again when you're awake. Just think...it'll be fun for you to watch a Marine blubber, I'm sure. But it'll be worth it. I just need to make sure you know...know how I feel about you." She got up from the chair and, being careful not to disturb the IV lines and monitor wires around Mattie, leaned over to kiss her wet, flushed cheek. As she started to straighten, Mattie's head slowly moved against her pillow and she moaned, her parched throat and lips forming the sounds, "haammmmmm..." Mac was caught by surprise, and she started grinning like a madwoman, waiting to see if she showed any more signs of waking. "Mattie?" she whispered, leaning closer to her. She noticed that Mattie's eyes were moving back and forth under her closed eyelids, the REM movements faster in the last few moments since she'd called out Harm's name. Suddenly, Mac heard a beep from one of the monitors, and turned to the screen...noticing right away that the temp display had changed. It had been at 103.1 since they'd moved her to this room, but now... "Oh, thank you Lord," Mac whispered, as her blurred eyes made out the new reading: 101.9! Not normal, but...getting there. Her temp was going down! Mac reached over to buzz the nurse, but before her fingers even made it to the cord, the door opened suddenly and the nurse rushed in, quickly approaching Mattie's bed and scanning the monitors.  
  
"Miss Mackenzie, we registered a change in vitals..." Mac interrupted her, excitement filling her voice.  
  
"Her temp is dropping! Look—it's dropped at least a degree! I was just going to buzz you! She's coming out of it—I heard her call her dad's name a minute ago! Can you page Dr. Masters?" The breath was rushing out of Mac's chest as she moved back from the bed, watching the nurse check Mattie's temp with a handheld electronic thermometer to verify the reading. The unit looked very similar to the one Mac had insisted Jen and Mattie get for their apartment, and she watched the nurse smile as she turned to look back at Mac.  
  
"It's confirmed, ma'am. Her temp's dropping! The antibiotics look like they're taking effect!"  
  
"Yes!!!" Mac pumped her fist once in the air, then looked at Mattie's face. "That's my girl!! I have to go find Harm..." She didn't have a chance to finish the sentence before hearing a noise at the door to Mattie's room. She turned to watch Harm enter, and pause at the entry before striding over to the bed.  
  
"Mac? I'm back—what's happening?" Harm had picked that moment to return from making his phone calls, entering Mattie's room to see Mac and the nurse smiling at him. He looked down at his daughter's still form. "Mattie?" he whispered, rushing to the other side of her bed and taking her hand in his. He quickly glanced at the monitor and saw the change. "Her temp—it's lower!"  
  
"Harm," Mac whispered, "she called out your name a few moments ago...she was moving around a little! I think she's coming out of it!" Harm looked up into Mac's teary eyes, drinking in her smile and relief, then turned back to his daughter, giving her hand a squeeze.  
  
"Mattie, sweetheart? Can you hear me?" he whispered, watching her face. A soft moan came from Mattie's lips, and Harm felt the fingers in his give him a squeeze. He looked down at their joined hands, and then up at Mac. "She just squeezed my hand, Mac!"  
  
The nurse started leaving the room, quietly saying, "I'm going to have Dr. Masters paged. Be right back."  
  
Harm and Mac barely noticed her departure as they leaned over Mattie's still form, still holding her hands in theirs, smiling as Mattie's eyes slowly started to open.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 10 


	11. Chapter 11

"Tested Hearts", chapter 11  
  
Author: Chicmns Category: Drama, angst Disclaimer: All main characters belong to DPB, CBS, and the fine folks at Paramount. Thank you for letting me borrow them for a while. I promise to return them none the worse for wear. Rating: G Author's Notes: See? No need to worry...I'm not gonna let anything worse happen to her, I promise! Thanks to all the kind reviewers so far; 'starryeyes10', 'jtbwriter', 'DelphieKat', 'Lyssa Grace', 'Dreamer20715', and 'mizukimarr910'.  
  
GW HOSPITAL Room 411  
  
Mattie floated in that half-conscious region between wakefulness and sleep, her body continuing its' fight against the fever and infections she'd wrestled with for the past several hours. Her mind flitted back and forth between fragments of memories and hazy, undefined dreams, but now her slowly recovering body drew her towards a higher level of consciousness. Her mind was still in the throes of the fever, but now she sensed/felt two cool anchors, one on each hand. Far from dragging her down, they seemed to make her feel lighter, like two cool magnets that drew her to them. As her body reacted to the changes within and outside, her eyes slowly fluttered open, and she thought she heard two indrawn breaths close by.  
  
There wasn't much light coming into her barely open eyes, and she immediately returned to her thoughts before going to sleep the night before. Her mind's altered sense of time and place set a confused pall over her, and a part of her struggled to reconcile what her memories, senses, and thoughts were telling her. A moan escaped her lips as she fought the weariness her body wore like a heavy coat, feeling the two cool anchors increase their contact with her hands. It was so hot, a part of her mind and senses told her, and she yearned for more of the coolness around her.  
  
After a moment, which felt to her like days, her ears heard (imagined?) someone whispering her name.  
  
"Mattie?"  
  
Her senses shifted as she tried to decide whether she'd dreamed hearing it, or if someone had indeed called out to her. The voice was deep, soft, and very familiar...and immediately brought a sense of comfort and safety that helped focus and calm her. She yearned for more of the voice, to help bring her out of the fog she felt herself in.  
  
"Sweetheart, can you hear us?"  
  
A different voice that time, higher in tone but still as soft as the first, and the feelings of safety and comfort stayed with her. These were voices she knew, ones she enjoyed hearing...they were... as familiar as her own voice...and suddenly, she pictured the faces that went with the voices. Harm, and...Mac? Somewhere in the back of her mind, she heard echoes of those names, mirrored with "Dad", and "Mom"...  
  
So...they were her dad and mom-calling to her. Waking her from sleep. She wanted to answer, but she felt so tired...finding the energy to answer was so hard. She pushed against the weariness within, and marshalled her desire into a whispered response.  
  
"Dad?"...she managed, almost too softly to hear. Harm and Mac did hear her, though, and glanced at each other as they both wondered if Mattie was dreaming of Tom Johnson, her biological father. Sensing that he needed to answer her, Harm decided to err on the side of caution. He had always been unfailingly honest with Mattie, and he wouldn't stop now.  
  
"Mattie, it's me, Harm. I'm here, honey. Mac's here, too." Harm studied Mattie's face and noticed her eyes had opened a little more, even though she seemed to be looking between, not at, Mac and he...yet not really seeing anything in the shadows of the room.  
  
"Daddd....sleepy, hot..." Mattie mumbled, her mind still trying to grab onto some kind of focus. Harm heard the confusion in her tiny voice, and the parental instincts he had been cultivating led him to offer comfort, and not too much information, to his sick daughter as the best response right now. He swallowed, gathering his thoughts, and then whispered near her ear.  
  
"It's OK, baby...you don't have to wake up yet. You'll feel better soon, and we'll be right here." He tried to fill his voice with as much certainty and comfort as possible, needing to quiet the confusion he'd heard from Mattie. He looked up at Mac, who gave him a nod and a grin in support-confirming her agreement with his instincts and response. They both looked back down at their daughter when they heard her reply,  
  
"'kay, dad...mom...love you..." They both thought they saw the ghost of a smile on Mattie's face at this last whisper. Mac's eyes filled with tears again as she leaned down to kiss Mattie's cheek, whispering back, "We love you, too, Mattie."  
  
GW ER PARKING LOT EARLIER  
  
Harm pulled his cell phone from the inside pocket of his coat, fumbling to hit the speed dial for his mom and foster father's phone number. He blew out his breath in a sudden gust. He wasn't looking forward to this call, but the one that would follow would be even harder to make. Tom Johnson, Mattie's biological father, was in alcohol rehab...and wouldn't react well to the news that his daughter was in the hospital. Talking to his own parents would hopefully fortify him for that call. The phone beeped, and then he heard the rings on the other end of the line.  
  
The phone rang in the kitchen of the Rabb home in California as Harm's mom wiped her hands on her apron. "Better not be another telemarketer," she grumbled, as she reached for the mobile unit, lifting it off of its' cradle and settling it next to her ear. "Hello?" she asked, not too kindly.  
  
"Mom, it's me."  
  
"Harm! How are you, honey? How's everybody?"  
  
The pause that answered her acted as a switch, turning up all of her maternal instincts while at the same time twisting her gut as she waited for her son to speak. All of a sudden, she knew that something was wrong; she and Harm's father had always taught him to speak directly, and with purpose. That hesitation in her son's voice was a warning sign. Her breath caught in her throat.  
  
"Harm?"  
  
"Mom, I have some news. Mattie's...we're at George Washington hospital. She's pretty sick, Mom...she's got a really bad case of pneumonia, and she lost consciousness this morning. Jen and I had to get her to the hospital..." He stopped and swallowed hard, hearing an indrawn breath on the other end of the line, and then her mom replied in a voice that was half panic, half mother-mode.  
  
"Oh, Lord. Harm, honey...how bad is it?" She began closing up open containers in the kitchen, already thinking about the packing she would be doing in a few minutes as she got ready to come to DC with Frank to be with her son and new granddaughter.  
  
"She's got a 103 fever, Mom...and they're having trouble getting her to respond to any medication. They found some kind of bacteria in her blood. She's got fluid in her lungs, and her doctor's been talking about draining them – Mom, they want to stick a needle in my girl!" Harm's voice raised in volume during the last sentence, and she could hear something she'd almost never heard in her aviator son's voice; panic. She knew she had to comfort him so that he could be in control for Mattie.  
  
"Son...listen to me. That's a very high fever, and the fluid will make it hard for her to breathe—"  
  
"She's got this ugly tube wrapped around her face, Mom...they're having to give her oxygen..."  
  
"She's going to be fine, son – you hear me? You just hang on – where's Sarah?"  
  
Harm suddenly grinned; her mother almost NEVER called Mac by her shortened Marine name. For someone so used to the language and routines of the military, his mom never quite approved of nicknames for female servicemen. She either used their given name, or their military title if they weren't close friends. Mac had always been Sarah to her, just as the Admiral had always been AJ.  
  
"She's here with us, Mom. So were Jen and the Admiral for a while. God, Mom...she's burning up, and I don't know what to do for her."  
  
"You're doing everything you can right now, Harm. I know you, and so does Mattie. She knows you and Mac are there. She's not alone with this thing, and she knows it. Just let the doctors do their work, son...we're on our way. We'll be there as soon as we can."  
  
"Mom, I'll...come get you, Just tell me what flight and time—"  
  
"No, you will not, Harmon Rabb Jr! You stay right there! Do not even think about leaving that girl's side for us! We'll call you when we land, and then we're getting a taxi to the hospital. Don't worry about us, or waste time making any arrangements. I want you there with my granddaughter, you read me?"  
  
Harm closed his eyes for a moment, reveling in the love, support, and decisiveness he heard in his mother's voice. She and Frank had always been there for he and Mattie.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I'll tell Mac you guys are on your way. We're in room 411, and her doctor's name is Masters. Call me as soon as you get off the plane, Mom – you read me?"  
  
She chuckled in his ear, and he smiled. "Aye, aye, Commander," she replied in a wry voice. "I'm calling Frank now—we'll see you in a few hours. Get back in there with her, and try not to worry. She's going to be fine, son—God will protect you all. I love you both very much, and if she should wake up before we get there, you tell her that for me, okay?"  
  
"I will, Mom. Thanks. We don't know what we'd do without you two. Mattie loves you and Frank like crazy."  
  
"Then she fits in to our family very well, with her being crazy and all," she quipped. He laughed, and it was music to her ears.  
  
"Go now. Get off my phone, and know that I love you and I'm always with you, honey. See you in a few hours."  
  
"Bye, Mom. Love you back."  
  
And just like that, her quiet morning had disappeared as if it were a dream. Closing her eyes for a second to say a quick prayer for Mattie and Harm, she clicked the line button once to disconnect, and then hit the speed dial for Frank's office.  
  
GW DOCTOR'S OFFICE SUITE  
  
Dr. Masters was updating patient charts and paperwork when both his desktop and PMC beeped at him, an alert box popping up on his desktop screen in front of the chart he was working on. The heading on the alert read, "Rabb, Mattie..." and he immediately closed the other box after saving the info, then clicked on the alert. "Excellent!" he exclaimed, as Mattie's temperature drop appeared on the readout. The new broad-spectrum antibiotics were apparently taking effect. Guess that means he'd be receiving—  
  
"Dr. Masters, please report to room 411 – Dr. Masters to room 411, please." Yup. He listened to the announcement at the same time the page was sent over the network.  
  
"Well, Mattie...looks like your good news has saved me from some paperwork!", he thought as he closed the folder in front of him and got up from his desk to head upstairs to her room.  
  
Room 411  
  
It was amazing, Harm thought to himself as he and Mac stood, arms around each other, over Mattie's sleeping form as the long rays of the midday sun started to stretch across the hospital room...how just watching your child sleep could turn out to be such a revelation about so many things. He felt Mac sigh against him, her weariness evident in her drawn face and posture. Still, he could tell that they'd both been recharged by Mattie's fight towards recovery. He'd never truly realized till now how much parents lived through their children. He wanted Mattie to have every healthy happiness in life, and when she was in a place where she didn't, or couldn't...it represented a hole that he felt driven to fill in any way he could. Truth was...he loved Mattie with all of his heart, and he couldn't imagine a biological daughter who could be an even better daughter for him than she was. It hurt him, watching her lay there, to know this wasn't a fight he could take on for her.  
  
Mac's thoughts were running along the same path as Harm's. She idly wondered if there was a way that mothers could be sick in place of their kids. She would gladly take Mattie's place in that bed; what mother wouldn't do that for their child? And Mattie was hers; the fact that she didn't come from her own womb meant not a thing. No court paper, no absent alcoholic father...nothing at all could change that fact. And as she watched Mattie's regular breathing, she knew that Mattie felt bound to her as well. At first, Mac thought that it was a result of what she'd done last Christmas, when she convinced Mattie's father to give up custody temporarily while he went into alcohol counseling. Mattie's subsequent hero- worship of Mac was hard to bear at times afterward. Especially when she knew how much Mattie loved and missed her own mother.  
  
At some undefined point during the last few months, however...they both had just morphed into the role of mother and daughter. Mattie's acceptance of the new situation was what surprised Mac more than anything; she never wanted to replace Mattie's mom...just be there for the young woman as she entered womanhood. Mattie's amazing capacity to love and adapt, however, and her own desire to protect and love Harm's ward were catalysts for the path the two of them were on now...a path Mac suspected they'd started out on a few months ago, during a Friday night at Mattie and Jen's place.  
  
Harm and Mac had been sitting on their couch, going over some legal papers on cases they had coming up the following week while waiting for Mattie to get home from going out to movies with friends. She'd called from the theater to let them know she was on her way home, and when the key turned in the door and she bounded in, cheeks flushed from the cold winter air and several hours spent with girlfriends, they greeted her with large grins and parent-type questions: how was the movie? was she hungry? what did she want to do that weekend? Mattie just laughed, gazing at both of them in her young, loving way, saying nothing...just watching them with a smile on her face. When, after a moment, Harm teased her about apparently thinking about the cute guys she saw at the theater, Mattie just shook her head and arched her eyebrow at him, still watching them with a strange expression. Mac kept the memory of the next couple of minutes in her heart.  
  
Mattie just stood there just inside the front door, after removing her coat and hanging it in the front closet. After Harm and Mac had gotten a chorus of "No's" and "I'm not sure" from their initial questions, they smiled and turned back to their papers. When they sensed Mattie's gaze still on them, Mac spoke up.  
  
"Honey, are you OK?"  
  
"Yeah, I..."  
  
Now Harm looked up from the sheaf of papers in his lap. "Mattie?"  
  
"I'm fine, Harm. Really. I just realized all of a sudden how great it is to come home and see you guys waiting up for me. I know it sounds kinda lame, but..." Mattie softly chuckled, shaking her head and looking down at her feet in apparent embarrassment.  
  
Harm put his papers down and got up from his seat on the couch and walked over to Mattie. He wrapped her in one of his patented Rabb-hugs; all- enveloping, and almost as good a feeling as eating chocolate. Almost. Mac smiled as she watched him pull Mattie's head to his chest, and her eyes closed as she sighed in his arms. As many times as she'd watched this, every time seemed like the first. Harm wasn't exactly a poet with his verbal skills (except in the courtroom), but he could speak so clearly with his hugs and other tactile ways. And Mattie'd completely understood this method of his communication with her.  
  
He leaned down and kissed her forehead, asking her if she and Jen would like to join us for breakfast the next morning. She smiled and nodded, finally and reluctantly pulling out of his hug as he returned to his seat on the couch next to me. After a moment, Mattie walked around the back of the couch on the way to her bedroom and, leaning down to kiss both our cheeks, whispered "Night Dad, Mom...see you in the morning." We listened to her footsteps trail away down the hallway to her room, and the room quieted again except for the rustlings of papers.  
  
That was the first time Mattie called me "Mom."  
  
She's called me Mom many times since, including a few minutes ago before she went back to sleep...but I keep close the memory of that first time. And, just as then, I wore a smile as big as the sun.  
  
Harm glanced down at my face as he gently led me back to my chair next to Mattie's bed, and quietly asked, "What's the smile for?"  
  
"Oh, I was just remembering the first time she called me 'Mom' – remember?"  
  
He paused in thought for a moment as he kneeled next to me in my chair. "Yeah. That Friday night she came back from the movies with her friends, and we were waiting up for her."  
  
She cocked a surprised, teasing eyebrow at him. "Hey, Flyboy, that's not bad for a squid! Good memory there!"  
  
"A father remembers these things, Marine!" he grinned. Not quite a full "Flyboy" grin, but blinding nonetheless.  
  
"Yeah, well ... I think that was it for me. I was completely under her spell from that point on."  
  
"Hmm. Well, join the club! Jen loves to remind me how much Mattie has me, and this is a direct quote, 'wrapped so tightly around her finger I have to ask permission to salute.' Of course, I immediately went to ask the Admiral if he'd fire Jen for insubordination. AJ told me in this pained, frustrated voice that he'd already fired Jen several times that day, but that she just kept coming back--like a bad penny."  
  
Mac chuckled in her chair. "We certainly have some unique girls, don't we?"  
  
"We sure do. And I can't imagine my life without either of them."  
  
"Neither can I. We just have to keep reminding ourselves of that every time we get our credit card bills each month," she answered in a wry voice.  
  
"Tell me about it. Actually, for me, it's the grocery bill. For two tiny girls, they sure do put the food away! I'm on a first name basis with the guy who delivers the cold cereal to the supermarket, for Christ's sake!"  
  
Mac was still giggling when Dr. Masters entered the room, the nurse trailing behind him.  
  
"Well, it looks like we're making some headway on this thing, hmm, folks?" he said in greeting, nodding to both Harm and Mac as he strode over to Mattie's bed, putting on his stethoscope and listening to her chest and back with the help of the nurse...while checking her other vitals.  
  
"Hello, doctor. She woke up for a few moments a little while ago and spoke to us a little bit...she sounded a little confused, and then went right back to sleep." Mac told him. He glanced at her and grunted.  
  
"Well, the fever's still too high, and she's bound to be affected by it when she's awake. Did she seem to know where she was?"  
  
"I don't think she even got to that point, no." Harm answered. He was studying Dr. Masters' face intently. "How do her lungs sound?" The doctor seemed to catch the tension in his voice, and Mac reached over to take Harm's hand in hers.  
  
"She's still has fluid, which hopefully will turn into phlegm as the antibiotics continue to flush the bacteria out of her system. Mr. Rabb, I know that you're not happy about the drain procedure I mentioned before, and I want to assure you that if I can avoid it, I will. It would be better if she's strong enough to process and eject it on her own. It will mean lots of coughing and a tender throat, but I think that's preferable to anything invasive. Okay?" He was returning Harm's gaze with his own. Harm nodded once.  
  
"Thanks, doctor. I just don't like the idea, unless you think we have no other choice."  
  
Dr. Masters nodded. "Let's just continue to monitor her and keep the regimen in place. We'll give her another two liters of saline fluid," nodding at the nurse who was entering the order on her pad, "and we'll see where we are in...about four hours. All right?" Harm and Mac both sighed and nodded in return. Neither one wanted to see Mattie with any more needles in her. "Meanwhile," the doctor continued, "I have a question for you two. Did you get any sleep at all?"  
  
Harm was watching Mattie as the nurse adjusted the bed sheets and pillow, and murmured in an absent tone as he brushed her curly hair away from her face. "No. We're fine, though. We're both military; used to going without sleep or rest."  
  
"I'm sure you are, sir, but this is a hospital, not the desert outside Baghdad. You're not helping Mattie by wearing yourselves out. Why don't you take turns getting some rest at home while we continue to watch Mattie?"  
  
"We'll stay here with her, doctor. If you don't mind." Mac answered for them both.  
  
Dr. Masters exchanged a look with the nurse, who shrugged. "Well, I had to try, anyway. Didn't think you'd agree in any case. Nurse, please find a portable cot for this room; let's try to make them as comfortable as possible."  
  
"Yes, doctor."  
  
"Thank you, nurse. Now, folks, I think we're on the right path here. She's showing marked improvement; her temp's coming down, pulse and breathing are moving back to acceptable ranges, and there's no apparent side effects from the medications she's been given so far. She's in a place where her body will draw on more resources to help the medicine eject the bacteria, so don't be concerned if she doesn't wake up again for a while yet. I'm going to keep her on the ox to help her breathe, and I want you to keep an eye out that she doesn't try to remove the tube when she wakes up again. The nurses will check her every half hour, and I'll be nearby on rounds. I'm also remotely monitoring her as well," and he held up his PMC to show them, "so she's in good hands. We'll reevaluate her at," checking his watch and glancing again at the nurse, "4PM unless something changes. I want you both to try to get some rest and have something to eat between now and then; I'm going to be checking you two out as well when I come back. Got it?" he asked with a smile.  
  
"We understand, doctor. Thank you." Harm responded with a grin.  
  
"We'll be good, we promise." Mac added, a contrite look on her face.  
  
Dr. Masters laughed, and the nurse smiled. "You're welcome. Can't wait to talk to your girl when she's awake. Have me paged if you need me."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
The doctor and nurse quietly left the room.  
  
Mac suddenly gasped, and clutched Harm's hand. "Harm! Did you reach your mom and Frank? What about Tom?"  
  
"They're on their way, Mac. I talked to Mom, filled her in on what's happened. She's worried, of course, but she was sure things would be OK. I tried to reach Tom, too, but apparently he's out on a day pass. Left a message for him to call either me or you when he gets back. Mom and Frank should be here by this evening—she promised to call when they got off the plane."  
  
"Want me to go pick them up?" Mac asked him. She was glad Harm's mom was coming here so quickly. She loved her as much as Mattie did, and enjoyed the mothering she got from the older Mrs. Rabb as well.  
  
"No – she ordered us to stay with Mattie and not to worry about them. They're gonna take a taxi here when they get in. Mac, you look bushed. When that cot gets here, I want you to try to sleep for a while. I'm going to go downstairs and rustle up some rations; you can spell me after your nap."  
  
"Harm—"Mac began, but was cut off.  
  
"That's an order, Colonel. I'm not too worried about what Dr. Masters would do to us, but if my mom sees us in this state when she and Frank get here, she'll chew our sixes clear off. Not to mention Harriet when she and Bud get here."  
  
"Good point."  
  
"Right. So...you sit and wait for the cot, while I head downstairs to the cafeteria. I want to also check in with the office, too. I'll be back soon." He leaned over to kiss Mac, and she placed her palm on his stubby cheek as she returned it in kind. After they broke apart, she was slightly breathless. God, this man could kiss!  
  
"Okay, flyboy. Stay away from the nurses, you hear?" Harm laughed and rolled his eyes at her, then headed for the doorway...shaking his head as Mac smiled at his retreating back before turning back in her chair next to the bed to take Mattie's hand in hers, and wait for her to wake up again.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 11 


	12. Chapter 12

"Tested Hearts", chapter 12  
  
Author: Chicmns  
  
Category: Drama, angst  
  
Disclaimer: All main characters belong to DPB, CBS, and Paramount. I know I've been dropping some serious angst on these people recently, but I promise they'll come out of it on top. Rating: G  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all the kind reviews so far:  
  
'jtbwriter' – Wow ... I was blown away with your review! I'm glad that the story rings true for you, and I hope you're not caught reading the next few chapters while at work! If so, I know a few good lawyers who might be able to help get you off! (  
  
'mizukimarr910' – I was definitely pumped after reading yours! You inspire me to do a better job getting the upcoming chapters out in a more timely way, so that you don't have to wait too long! Glad you liked the kiss, too! It won't be the only one in this story, I can tell you! And I'm NOT talking about Harm and Mac, either – stay tuned!  
  
'Mass Spec Lady' – So glad you like the work so far! I wanted this story to be as realistic as possible, both in characterization and in plot/backdrop – and your words show me I've succeeded so far! I'm also intrigued by medical advances these days, especially with computers. The more it can help people like Mattie, the better!  
  
And to all the others ... my humble thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy it!  
  
JAG HQ  
  
"Admiral on deck!"  
  
Admiral Chegwidden strode through the bullpen on the way to his office, grunting a distracted "As you were!" to the officers and enlisted staff at attention. He caught Lt. Harriet Sims-Roberts' eye and nodded, signaling his office manager that he wanted her to follow him into his office. As he passed through the door on the way to his desk, shedding his overcoat and cover and handing both to Lt. Sims-Roberts who followed behind him, Commander Sturgis Turner stood to attention at the Admiral's desk.  
  
"Report."  
  
"Sir, everything's in hand here. I've contacted Commander Rabb's and Colonel MacKenzie's clients and court judges, letting them know that both officers are dealing with a family emergency, and I've gotten postponements on all affected cases from the courts involved. Lt. Sims-Roberts contacted Mattie's school to let them know what was happening, and the SECNAV called. I brought him up to speed, and he asked that you call him when you got a chance, Admiral – he specifically said, 'no rush'. He also asked me to pass along that he and his wife are praying for Mattie's recovery, and he would like to be kept informed on her status and needs."  
  
"Very well." The Admiral had reached his chair, filling the space Commander Turner had just vacated. Sitting heavily in his chair, he rubbed his eyes, then looked up into his officers' faces, both standing at attention.  
  
"At ease, you two. Take a seat." He waved them into the chairs in front of his desk. There was a knock at his door, and he looked up and saw Lt. Bud Roberts standing there.  
  
"Come in, Lieutenant, and have a seat."  
  
"Thank you, sir," he replied, moving over to a chair at the small conference table in a corner of the large office, gently easing his artificial leg underneath the tabletop.  
  
"Sir, how's Mattie doing? Is PO Coates OK as well?" Commander Sturgis started off.  
  
"People, that's one sick little girl we have. Fell out of her bed this morning, waking Coates up, who found her unconscious with a 104 fever. Harm and Jen got her to GW around 5 this morning, and she's been out ever since. Docs seem to think it's severe pneumonia with some kind of bacterial infection; thing apparently came on Mattie like lightning. Jen started to see the signs last night during dinner, but didn't think it was bad."  
  
Both Roberts' gasped at the details, and Cdr. Turner looked down at the floor, a concerned look on his face.  
  
Harriet spoke up. "Harm and Mac must be scared our of their wits. Poor Jen, too. I know I am."  
  
"I have to tell you folks, it was hard seeing such a vibrant young woman lying there, her body bathed in sweat, tubes and IV's everywhere." He shook his head slowly, then continued. "Coates was in bad shape, too, for a while – had to send her home before she collapsed from worry. Harriet, please mark her out with a family emergency until further notice – I don't want to have her lose time because of this, and I'll sign off on it with BuPers."  
  
"Aye, sir. Thank you, Admiral." He waved it off.  
  
"It's nothing. She's a part of that unique family, too. I ordered her home to eat something and try to rest until we get any more news from the hospital. Remind me to call her between 1600 and 1700."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Thank you, everyone, for covering things today. Cdr. Turner, I appreciate your assistance – I assume you'll all be heading over to the hospital after work?"  
  
"Yes, sir." The three junior officers chorused.  
  
"Good. Mattie hopefully will be awake by then. Doctors were starting her on an antibiotics regimen when I left. Should hopefully be taking effect by now. Meanwhile, I know we're more than a little distracted by this, but I'd like to try to keep things going till end of day. Anything out of the ordinary comes up-coordinate through Cdr. Turner. Any questions for Coates, do not call her. Run it past me or Cdr. Turner, whatever it is. When I have any more news, I'll pass it along. Dismissed."  
  
All three officers stood and came to attention. "Aye, aye, sir." They turned on their heels and filed out of the office.  
  
The Admiral pushed away from his desk and turned to stare out of his window.  
  
MATTIE'S HIGH SCHOOL LIBRARY  
  
Andre sat at a table in the quiet library, going over the list of assignments he'd collected from Mattie's teachers; a history paper on Henry V, an English essay that he'd been assigned as well, and a math quiz that Mattie's math teacher graciously allowed him to take to her, once he heard she was in the hospital. Miss Barrows must have greased some wheels with Mattie's teachers for him; all of them seemed to know what had happened with her, and were all understanding about his collecting her assignments.  
  
Lunch had been pretty lonely and quiet without Mattie there to talk and joke with, and it gave him more time to wonder how she was doing. He'd almost called the hospital himself for information, but he knew he wouldn't get anything, since he wasn't family. He just had to rely on Miss Barrows to fill him in at four when he went to her office. He hoped that Mattie had woken up, and was busy complaining about being stuck in the hospital. He knew that she hated hospitals as much as he did, especially considering what had happened with her mother.  
  
Hopefully he could do something to cheer her up, and take her mind off of things. He sighed heavily, and pushed himself out of the chair to head off to his last class of the day before meeting Miss Barrows at four.  
  
GW HOSPITAL CAFETERIA  
  
After collecting a decent-looking burger with fries, along with a salad and iced tea for Mac, and a salad and water for himself, Harm headed back up to Mattie's room with the tray of food. He was thinking about what Mattie'd said while she was awake, trying to decide whether she'd been looking for her biological father when she called him "Dad." He decided that with her fever still dangerously high, it probably didn't matter...even though he wished with all his heart that she meant to call he and Mac "Mom" and "Dad." He couldn't fault her for thinking about both her biological parents, though, if that was the case. He'd do the same thing if he was laid up in bed with a high fever.  
  
Stepping off the elevator near Mattie's room, he entered to find Mac lying on a bed that the nurse must have wheeled in from another room; it was a slightly smaller version of the one Mattie was in. Mac was facing Mattie on her side, their hands joined, and Mac seemed to be asleep. He smiled at the sight, relieved that Mac had relaxed enough to take his advice and try to rest. He quietly placed the food tray on a table in the corner, and moved between the beds to plant kisses on both girls' foreheads. Mattie had somehow pushed her ox tube away from her nose a little, and he reached over to move it back in place. She didn't stir at all, but he listened as Mac stretched on the bed, adjusting her position before opening one eye to look at him and smile.  
  
"What'dja get me to eat, flyboy?" she asked him, a twinkle in her eye.  
  
"What else? A burger and fries...although eating that stuff in a hospital makes for a nice circle of irony, don't you agree?"  
  
"Just shut up and hand it over, squid. And if that salad is for me, too, you can just forget it. Mattie can have it when she wakes up."  
  
"It is, and she will, believe me. This one, though," and he held the wrapped plate up for her to see, "is for me. Trust me- you'll feel better if you eat yours, Mac. Lots better than with that burger clogging up your jarhead arteries."  
  
"Harm, don't make me beat you up and put you in this second bed! I'm not in the mood for rabbit food. Now, hand it over!" She held out her other hand, waiting for him to bring the wrapped burger to her, still holding Mattie's hand in her other hand.  
  
"All right, all right...settle down. I got you some iced tea, too."  
  
"Thanks. Have you checked in with the office yet?"  
  
"Not yet. I wanted to wait until after I'd seen you two before calling the Admiral, in case she woke up again."  
  
"'Fraid not, Harm. She's been sleeping peacefully. The nurse came in a few minutes ago and hung another IV. And her temp's still up there." The monitor still showed 102.8. "Her skin feels really dry, Harm. I don't-"  
  
"She's dehydrated, Mac. That's what the saline's for...to try to get her electrolytes back into balance while the antibiotics are working."  
  
Mac looked more closely at him, surprised at his awareness of the regimen Dr. Masters had put Mattie on. She took a bite of her burger, and grimaced.  
  
"Not up to your usual standards?" Harm asked, watching her with a small grin on his face.  
  
"Harm...you got it with mayo! Everybody knows burgers don't go with mayo-only mustard and ketchup! Haven't you ever read the Constitution, squid?" Mac whined, reaching for her iced tea and taking a long drink. Harm chuckled.  
  
"Sorry, marine. Those things were pre-packaged. It was either that or a very bad-looking bologna sandwich. Why don't you just have the salad instead?"  
  
Mac stared at him, a suspicious look suddenly appearing on her face. She pointed a finger in his direction.  
  
"J'accuse! You staged this in order to get me to eat rabbit food! You KNOW how I like my burgers – you probably had them make it this way, then you'd just CASUALLY suggest I have that salad instead!"  
  
"Mac! Would I be that sneaky and underhanded? Come on!!" He turned away from her, his shoulders shaking in laughter.  
  
"Harmon Rabb, Jr., when this is all over with..." she shook her fist at him in a mock-threatening manner.  
  
"Yeah, yeah...tell it to the judge." Harm smiled again at Mac, who stuck her tongue out at him...then moved closer to Mattie's bed and gently brushed her wet and tangled hair away from her still-flushed cheeks. He caressed her neck with his finger, and she softly moaned, turning her head towards his hand. The look of love and worry on his grizzled face took Mac's breath away in its' intensity.  
  
"Harm..." she began, turning her gaze back to Mattie, "why don't you stay with her? I'll call in to the office. She needs you close by...having her dad sit with her will make her get better that much faster."  
  
"Okay, Mac. Thanks. Did you nap at all while I was gone?"  
  
"A little," she lied. He heard it in her voice and glanced reproachfully at her. She glared back at him. "Harm, how could I sleep?"  
  
"You'd better, Mac. Remember who's on her way here as we speak? She'll take one look at you, and you'll be lucky if she doesn't talk Dr. Masters into strapping you down in that bed for some forced rest."  
  
"Oh, don't be silly. She would'n—"  
  
Mac saw the look in Harm's eyes, and her own widened in fear. She sighed, and rolled her eyes in defeat. "Ok, ok...just let me go downstairs and call in, then I'll come back to lay down and rest—I promise." She picked up her purse from the table beside the bed and slipped on her shoes, yawning as she left the room.  
  
"I heard that!" Harm spoke from behind her.  
  
"Bite me." was the tart reply as she left the room.  
  
Harm grinned and shook his head, looking down at his daughter's face. "Mom's getting harder and harder to trick, Mattie. Using Grams as a threat was a low blow, but I had no choice...right?" He moved closer to Mattie, taking the hand Mac had been holding, and wrapped his long fingers through hers.  
  
"I miss those hazel eyes, sweetheart. I can't wait to see them again. You just rest, though. I can wait a while longer. Grams and Gramps are on their way. You'll want to see them, right? I know you would, so...you just sleep, now, and I'll let you know when they get here, ok, sweetie?"  
  
GOOD HOPE TREATMENT CENTER  
  
OUTSIDE DC  
  
Tom Johnson entered the treatment facility through the swinging front doors, his arms carrying a couple of bags containing things he'd picked up for Mattie's next visit. A bear, a couple of books, and a straw hat for the upcoming summer months. Mattie had her mother's delicate skin, and burned easily in the sun. As he handed them to the security guard to be examined for any hidden alcohol, the receptionist spoke.  
  
"Tom, you have a message here from a Harmon Rabb." She handed the slip of paper to him.  
  
"Thanks, Sue."  
  
"No problem. It sounded urgent."  
  
He read the short message asking him to call either Harm or Mac as soon as possible, and strode over to the pay phone in the lobby. Fishing out some coins from his pocket, he started to call Harm's cell number, and stopped. Ever since this whole business started about custody for Mattie, Tom had always suspected Harm's motives for gaining custody of Mattie. He just couldn't imagine anyone loving his daughter as much as he did, even if he wasn't the best father in the world. His terrible mistake was because of his problems with alcohol, and even though he knew he'd spend the rest of his life trying to make amends for causing the death of his wife and Mattie's mother, he always held out hope that Mattie would forgive him, so they could try to go on as a family. He hadn't wanted to enter a facility, but both the juvenile court judge and the social service worker assigned to the case were adamant that he seek treatment if he was to have any chance at all of keeping Mattie.  
  
He still mistrusted Harm's sincerity; even though the man had been nothing but kind and respectful to him, he could see in the Navy officer's eyes the disdain and condemnation over what had happened over his horrible mistake. When he talked about his feelings over this in session, the counselor always tried to get him to accept responsibility for what had happened, and to understand that Mattie's hateful reactions to him were a result of it. He and his wife had been going through a rough patch right before the accident, and if he could turn back the clock and redo everything, he would. No one seemed to understand that; there were other circumstances involved, not just him getting behind the wheel with too much alcohol in his system. He had to try to make Mattie understand. Then she'd forgive him, he was sure.  
  
The note said to call either Rabb or Sarah McKenzie back; he preferred to talk to the Marine who had somehow convinced him last Christmas to allow Mattie to go home with Rabb. She was persuasive, that woman. Beautiful, and charming as well. She'd make a good mother for Mattie; maybe, he thought with a smile, things could work out that she might be in both he and Mattie's future, after all. He started dialing her cell phone number.  
  
GW HOSPITAL  
  
Mac's cell phone vibrated in her purse as she walked out of the lobby of the front entrance, and she grabbed the unit from her purse. It was probably the Admiral, checking in with them.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Colonel, it's Tom Johnson. Good afternoon."  
  
Mac's gut constricted; she'd have to be the one to tell him about Mattie. Giving an alcoholic bad news was never a good idea, as she well knew from personal experience...and she prayed that this time wouldn't be the cause of any bad times for Mattie or Tom.  
  
"Good afternoon, Tom. How are you doing?" She tried to keep her voice level.  
  
"Fine, Colonel. I just got back from a shopping trip for Mattie. Got her some things I think she'll like for when she comes to visit me next time."  
  
This guy hasn't even asked about her yet, she thought. Just wants to try to buy his way into her forgiveness. She fought to keep the iciness out of her voice as she replied.  
  
"Tom, I have some bad news. Jen and Harm had to take Mattie to the hospital this morn—"  
  
"Hospital! What the hell did he do to her? I swear, Colonel..."  
  
Mac was shocked, and fury leaped into her throat as she growled at him through the phone.  
  
"Tom, Harm did not do ANYTHING to her! He couldn't! She's sick, you idiot! She has a bad case of pneumonia, and she lost consciousness! We brought her to GW and she's been here since 5 this morning. She's come to once, but the doctors are trying to reduce her fever with antibiotics. We just thought you should know."  
  
"You mean, you thought you'd cover your rears in case Social Services and the court found out you weren't taking good care of my daughter! This dumb arrangement of her living with a stranger down the hall from Rabb wasn't something I was happy with from the beginning!" There was venom in his voice, and Mac returned it in kind.  
  
"First of all, that 'stranger' is one of the sweetest, most dependable people I've ever met, her NAME is Jennifer, and Mattie loves her like a sister! Let me tell you something else about her - if you ever say anything against her in my presence, I'll break your nose. And if you recall, both the court and Social Services signed off on the 'arrangement', in spite of your objections. So, rather than complain about something that's already been put in place, would you like to hear more about Mattie, or is that too much to expect?" She practically shouted this last in her phone.  
  
There was a pause before Tom answered in a deadly, quiet voice. "How is she right now?" Mac blew out a breath, trying to regain control before answering. "She's resting OK. When we got her to the hospital, her fever was 104. It's at 102.8 now, and the doctors have put her on broad spectrum antibiotics. They found a bacteria in her bloodstream, and she has fluid in her lungs that they might have to drain with a procedure. They're giving her oxygen to help her breathe."  
  
"What procedure?" he demanded.  
  
"It's a drain from her chest with a needle. The doctor wants to wait to see if she starts to eject the fluid once the fever subsides, but it's still an option."  
  
"I don't want anything else done to MY daughter without MY direct approval, Colonel." The anger and implied threat in his voice was palpable. Mac squared her shoulders, and anyone who knew her recognized it as a sign her rare volcanic anger simmering near the surface. The people walking past her going in and out of the hospital entrance instinctively kept their distance, sensing the anger radiating off her in waves.  
  
"MR. Johnson, may I remind you that HARM is Mattie's legal guardian at the moment, and that I also hold power of attorney with her? WE will make the decisions necessary to have her treated and get well again—not you. This is a courtesy call, not a 'get permission' one."  
  
"Wait just a mom—"  
  
"One of us will be calling you later if anything changes. I'll tell Mattie we spoke when she wakes up. Good bye, sir."  
  
Tom shook with anger, the dialtone from the pay phone buzzing in his ear.  
  
JAG HQ  
  
The phone on Admiral Chegwidden's desk rang, and he snatched up the receiver.  
  
"Chegwidden."  
  
"Sir, it's Colonel MacKenzie."  
  
The tightness in Mac's voice made his instincts scream. "Colonel, hello. What's your status?"  
  
"Sir, I..."  
  
"Colonel, what's wrong? Has Mattie gotten worse?"  
  
"No, sir...she's getting better. Sleeping right now. Sorry sir. I-I just had a really bad conversation with Tom Johnson."  
  
"Mattie's biological father? You brought him up to speed, I take it. What happened?"  
  
"Tried to, sir, in the middle of him blaming Harm, Jen, and me for what happened to Mattie...and demanding that he make all the decisions about her care—when he could manage to think about her at all, that is!" The anger in Mac's voice was a terrible thing, and he felt his own rising to match it. He leaned back in his chair, gripping the phone receiver tightly.  
  
"The bastard."  
  
"Yes, sir. I want to go over to that center and beat the living daylights out of him, but I won't do that to Harm and Mattie. I'm just glad I received his call instead of Harm – I don't think anyone could have stopped him from going over there himself if he'd heard the vile things Tom said. Sir, he even spoke against Jen, and I told him that if he ever did that in my presence, he'd get a broken nose!"  
  
"You'll have to beat me to it, Mac. What an idiot. No wonder Mattie hates him so."  
  
"It's understandable, sir. He barely asked about her at all, like any father would have. I try to understand what he's been through, sir, because I can relate on a personal level...but putting his own anger and insecurities above concern for Mattie—that I can't forget or forgive."  
  
"Agreed, Colonel. How do you want to proceed?"  
  
"Sir?" Mac was distracted by the Admiral's apparent change of direction.  
  
"Colonel, you'll need to report that conversation to Social Services. It needs to be a part of Mattie's official case record. You know that he'll enter his own version of it, and yours should also be in there. The judge needs to hear about this before she rules on custody."  
  
"Yes, sir. You're right, of course. I don't want to leave Mattie's side right now to go talk to anyone from Social Services or the court, though, Admiral."  
  
"Not a problem. You have the contact at Social Services in your Rolodex, Mac? I'll make the calls, explain the basics to them and get them to come to the hospital to interview you. They can hopefully take your statement there."  
  
"Great idea, sir. Thank you. And, yes, the Social services worker's name and number are written on my desk blotter. Bud or Harriet can get it for you."  
  
"Good. Now, bring me up to speed with Mattie."  
  
"Sir, she woke up for a minute about an hour or so ago, just briefly. She was pretty out of it, though, and only spoke a few words. But, sir, the really good news is that her temp is dropping! It's still up there, around 102, but the antibiotics seem to be working. They've given her more fluids, and the doctor doesn't want to drain her lungs unless it becomes necessary. Harm doesn't like the idea of them sticking a needle in her chest, and neither do I. Dr Masters seems to be playing things very patiently with her. Oh, and Harm's mom and Frank are flying in. They should be getting here in a few hours."  
  
"That's great news, Mac. I'll let everyone know. Want us to arrange transport and lodging for them?"  
  
"No, sir," and at that Mac suddenly laughed. "Harm's mom ordered us not to do any of that, only to make sure we stayed with Mattie and not to worry about them. I think that if anybody showed up at the airport, Harm and I would be on the receiving end of a tongue lashing, sir. They're just worried about Mattie."  
  
Admiral Chegwidden chuckled into his phone. He'd met the formidable Mrs. Rabb before, and had no desire to do anything to get in her weapons range, either. "Very well, Colonel. How's Commander Rabb holding up?"  
  
"Sir, he's still frightened and worried, but he's been so strong, too. I'm the one going all 'wiggy' here, but Harm's a rock. I'm really proud of him, and Mattie will be, too, when she wakes up."  
  
"'Wiggy', Colonel?" the Admiral asked in a humorous voice.  
  
"Sorry, sir. Mattie's teenage dialect has started to infect me." He could tell she was smiling into the phone, and chuckled.  
  
"Sir, how's Jen doing?"  
  
"She's at their place, and better be sleeping right now after eating something like I ordered her to! I'm calling her around 1700 to check on her, and let her know how things are with Mattie. If I find out she hasn't been resting, I'll have her butt keelhauled so fast..."  
  
"I'm not sure you can keelhaul someone on land, sir." Mac replied, giggling.  
  
"I'll find a way, Mac...or Harm will, believe me. Anyway, I'm sure she'll be back there this evening before her class, so expect her then, Colonel. Along with Bud, Harriet, Sturgis, and myself."  
  
"I hope Mattie's awake by then, sir, so she can see how much we all love her."  
  
"I'm sure she already knows. Have you rested at all yourself today, Mac? I'm not even going to bother asking about Harm."  
  
"A little, sir. They brought another bed into Mattie's room for us. After this call, I'll head back to it and try to get some rest before Mattie's grandparents get here."  
  
"See that you do, Colonel. Don't worry about us; if you're asleep when we arrive, we'll leave you be. We can talk later."  
  
"Thank you, sir. Well, I'd better get back up there. Any message for the Commander?"  
  
"Yeah. Tell him to stay in the tailwind. Mattie's going to be fine, and she'll wake up to a room filled with people who love her."  
  
Mac's throat caught, and she had to swallow a few times at the emotion she heard in her commanding officer's voice.  
  
"Thank you, sir, for everything. I'll see you in a few hours."  
  
"Take care, Colonel, and get some rest. Grandmother's orders."  
  
She heard the Admiral's handset close the call, and laughed as she pocketed her cell phone, turning to head back into the hospital.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 12 


	13. Chapter 13

"Tested Hearts", chapter 13  
  
Author: Chicmns  
  
Category: Drama, angst  
  
Disclaimer: All main characters belong to DPB, CBS, and Paramount. I know I've been dropping some serious angst on these people recently, but I promise they'll come out of it on top.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all the kind reviews so far:  
  
And to all the others ... my humble thanks! I hope you continue to enjoy it!  
  
MATTIE'S HIGH SCHOOL COUNSELORS OFFICE MIDAFTERNOON  
  
"Hello? I'm calling for information on a patient. Yes, her name is Mathilda Grace Rabb; she was brought in early this morning. No, I'm not family. I work at her school. I'll hold, yes..." Miss Barrows tapped her foot against the side of her desk as the Muzak entered her ear.  
  
After a couple of minutes, the operator came back on. "Ma'am? We're not allowed to pass out information on patients without family consent, but I can tell you that her parents are with her, and if you'd like...I can transfer you to the nurses's station on the floor she's on. They can pass a message along. Best I can do, sorry."  
  
"That will be fine, thank you very much."  
  
"Not a problem; please hold."  
  
The Muzak returned, but only for a few seconds as the line was answered almost immediately.  
  
"Fourth floor nurses' station. This is Nurse Torres speaking."  
  
"Hello. My name is Miss Barrows from Mathilda Grace Rabb's school...I was wondering if I could get some information on her condition, or leave a message for her parents if I could?"  
  
"Miss Barrows, all we can tell you right now is that she's resting, and that her parents are with her now. If you like, I can see if one of them can come to the phone."  
  
"Oh, I don't want to disturb them..."  
  
"I think it will be OK; they need a reason to stretch their legs. Let me just see if one of them will come and speak with you. Hang on, OK?"  
  
"I will, thanks."  
  
GW HOSPITAL  
  
ROOM 411  
  
Harm sat in the chair Mac had occupied earlier, next to Mattie's bed. Mac was sleeping in the other bed in the room, her dark hair splayed across her face as she lay on her side facing Mattie. The remains of a salad sat on the table, along with a barely-touched burger. The fries, however, were gone...and Harm wondered idly if his mom would be able to reconstruct who'd eaten what from the clues on the tray. He smiled to himself, savoring the idea of witnessing the lecture he knew Mac would get once she figured out Mac hadn't eaten much, and what she had managed to eat. With Mac, Harm knew, you had to take your entertainment where you could get it; she didn't let herself get in too many exposed situations, as the excellent Marine officer she was.  
  
He glanced over at Mattie's face, and smiled again. She seemed to be perspiring less, even though her temp hadn't gone down much...now showing 101.6 on the monitor. He was thinking about what he'd say to her when she woke up when the door to the room opened and the nurse silently walked in. She smiled and nodded at him, then moved to the monitors by Mattie's bed to check her vitals, looking over the readouts with a practiced eye. She glanced over at Mac's sleeping form, then back down at Mattie...reaching over to adjust the ox tube she wore. After a moment, she turned to Harm.  
  
"Sir, I hate to disturb you, but we've just received a call from a Miss Barrows who says she's from Mattie's school. She was asking about your daughter's condition, and if she could leave a message for you or Miss MacKenzie. She's on hold now, if you'd like to speak to her."  
  
Harm thought for a moment, then nodded. "I'll talk to her, miss. Can I use a phone at your desk? I don't want to disturb these two," tilting his head at Mattie and Mac. The nurse smiled and nodded.  
  
"Of course, sir. I was just about to suggest that. Why don't I watch here while you're gone? Just go to the nurses station; there's an extension there you can use."  
  
"Thanks a lot. I'll be right back. Come get me if she wakes up?"  
  
"Sure thing."  
  
Harm stood, squeezed Mattie's hand as he leaned over to give her a kiss on her cheek, and whispered, "Be right back, sweetheart." He quietly slipped out of the room and walked down the hallway to the desk at the center of the corridor. When he arrived, the nurse on duty pointed to a green phone on the corner, and smiled. "You can use that phone, Mr. Rabb. Let me transfer the call."  
  
"Thanks, Miss Torres." Harm picked up the extension. After a second, he heard someone humming softly...a country tune he recognized.  
  
"Hello, Miss Barrows. This is Harmon Rabb."  
  
"Oh, hello, Mr. Rabb. I'm so sorry to disturb you now, but I wanted to see how Mattie was doing."  
  
"Actually, this is a good time, and Mattie's sleeping right now. She's on antibiotics, and her fever's gradually going down. The doctor is pleased with her progress so far."  
  
He heard a long sigh on the other end of the phone. "Oh, thank goodness. Your office called us this morning to let us know what happened to her, and we've been worried ever since. Has she regained consciousness at all, sir?"  
  
"Just for a minute or so. She was kinda out of it; the doctor told us she'll probably sleep for several more hours. She's pretty worn out, as you can imagine."  
  
"Yes, I can...and I apologize again for disturbing you. I did want to tell you that we're hoping she gets better very soon, and also that a friend of hers, Andre Biggs, has collected her assignments and would like to bring them by and visit her when she's able to have visitors."  
  
"Andre Biggs? Hmm...I think I remember him. He introduced himself when I came to pick Mattie up one day. Wants to be in the military, right?"  
  
"That's him, Mr. Rabb. He and Mattie are good friends, it seems, and I'm sure you hold a lot of interest for him as well." she replied, chuckling softly.  
  
"I got that impression, yes." Harm answered, with a wry chuckle of his own. "It's very nice of him to collect her homework...can we let you know when she's awake? I'm sure she'll want to have visitors, but it will depend on what the doctor thinks."  
  
"Of course. I just wanted to let you know. I would also love to visit, as well. I was thinking I'd just bring Andre with me, so we can combine trips and not tire Mattie out."  
  
"That's very considerate. Hopefully in another day or so...we'll have to wait and see."  
  
"I understand. Please tell her when she wakes up that we're hoping she'll get well soon, and that we will come bearing gifts!"  
  
Harm laughed. "You know my daughter very well then, Miss Barrows. She enjoys having things bought for her."  
  
Miss Barrows chuckled. "She's a typical teenage girl, sir. An exceptional one, actually. I'm really to help any way that I can when she applies to the Naval Academy."  
  
"Thank you! So, she's told you about that, huh?"  
  
"Ohhh, yes. She's been badgering me for any information I can get on the Academy. Looks like she's going to follow in your footsteps!"  
  
"It does. I'm very proud of her, Miss Barrows. And not just because she wants to fly jets like the old man."  
  
"You should be. I know she'll do well, no matter what she decides to do in life. Well, I won't keep you any longer. Again, please let her know we asked about her, and when you give us the signal, we'll come visit. Call me if there's anything at all we can do in the meantime."  
  
"I appreciate it, Miss Barrows. I'll talk to you in a day or so...hopefully sooner. We'll keep you up to date on how she's doing."  
  
"Good. Please try and get some rest, too, sir. I've spent my share of time in hospitals, and they can be very tiring places."  
  
"Yes, you're right. We'll try."  
  
"Well, good bye, Mr. Rabb."  
  
"Bye, Miss Barrows. Thanks again."  
  
Harm slowly hung up the phone, glad that Mattie was in Miss Barrows' school. He turned and walked back to her room.  
  
JEN AND MATTIE'S APARTMENT NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
Jen fitfully tossed back and forth on her bed after finally drifting off. She'd tried to watch some TV after eating a sandwich, still too wound up to even think about sleeping...but then the Admiral's words came rushing back to her, and she knew that he's be very upset if she gave him any indication she'd disobeyed his orders to eat and rest. So, she'd trudged to her bed (not staying on the couch...which WAS comfortable, no matter how many people made fun of it!), and flopped down on top of the comforter, letting the emotions and exhaustion of the past few hours flow over and through her. She'd finally drifted off...her face and pillow wet with tears, and woke up a couple of hours later...rubbing her tired, gritty eyes and glancing at the portable phone on her nightstand. She sighed, climbed out of bed, and went to the bathroom to splash water on her face...thinking about Mattie and wondering how she was ever going to concentrate at class tonight. She'd leaned her forehead against the mirror over the sink when the phone rang. She ran back to her room to answer it.  
  
"Um, hello?" Her throat felt grainy and tight, and she swallowed a couple of times to clear it.  
  
"Coates. Did I wake you?" The Admiral. She glanced at the clock radio next to the phone, which read 4:22, and then remembered that he said he'd call after 1600.  
  
"No, sir. I just woke up a couple of minutes before you called, and was just throwing some water on my face. What's the latest, sir?"  
  
"I spoke with Mac a couple of hours ago. Mattie's temp is down around 102...looks like the antibiotics are doing their job. She woke up for just a minute, a little confused...apparently didn't say much, though. She went right back to sleep, but the doctor sees progress."  
  
Jen sat heavily on her bed, closing her eyes and letting relief wash over her...a deep, ragged sigh all the Admiral could hear on the line.  
  
"Coates?"  
  
"Here, sir. I'm just...I'm so glad she's better."  
  
"We are, too, Jen. And that "we", by the way, includes the SECNAV, who knows what's happened and has asked to be kept informed on her status and condition. So, we've got everybody on deck for her, Petty Officer."  
  
"Wow...Mattie's going to freak when she hears about that, sir." was all she could say.  
  
"I'm assuming that 'freaking' is a good thing, Coates."  
  
"Sorry, sir. Yes, it is. I guess young people's language confuses you Earth people, Admiral." The Admiral could well imagine the smart-alecky grin his yeoman has mastered on her face at that moment.  
  
"Not just Earth, Coates. The whole damm galaxy, no doubt. And are you saying I'm old?"  
  
Jennifer started to laugh in reply, but then the Admiral's question hit her like a brick. "Uh...no, sir...I just meant, well..." The sudden nervousness in her voice amused the Admiral, who decided to continue teasing the young woman.  
  
"That's OK, Coates. We can discuss it again at your next FITREPS review. Don't worry about it."  
  
She closed her eyes again, shaking her head and started thinking out loud, unaware she still had an audience.  
  
"...don't worry, he says..." she softly whispered, wincing in embarrassment.  
  
"What was that, Coates?" he suddenly asked.  
  
"Nothing, sir, just...clearing my throat."  
  
"Ah. Well, we're all about to close up here and head over to GW. By the way, Mattie's grandparents are on their way – should be landing soon, and they'll come straight to the hospital from the airport."  
  
"Sir, I could make arrangements to have them picked up if you like—"  
  
"Not necessary, Petty Officer. The Rabbs made it clear they didn't need anyone coming to fetch them; they want everyone to stay with Mattie, and not worry about them. So...I can swing by and get you, or you can get a cab and meet us there. Your choice."  
  
"I'd appreciate the lift, sir. Harm...um, Commander Rabb doesn't like us using cabs in the evenings around here. So, if you don't mind..."  
  
"I do not, Petty Officer. Be there in 45 minutes. I'll call when I arrive – don't wait downstairs for me, clear?"  
  
"Aye, sir. I'll be ready."  
  
"See you in a few. Don't forget your books for class, Petty Officer."  
  
"Yes, dad."  
  
"What was that?"  
  
"Sir, yes sir!"  
  
"That's what I thought." She thought she heard a chuckle before the line went dead, and Jen hung up...smiling for the first time that day.  
  
REAGAN INTERNATIONAL AIRPORT AMERICAN GATE  
  
"Come on, Frank. Let's get the bags and hit the road." Harm's mom hustled them off the plane and towards the baggage area. He carried both their carryon bags as they quickly moved through the throngs of crowds, noticing the increased security; a result of 9/11. Thankfully, check in and boarding at LAX didn't take as long as they'd thought it would...and hopefully getting out of Reagan would be the same. Both wore distracted, intense looks on their faces. Worried about their sick granddaughter, who they saw as a unexpected gift from God and who they had both loved with all their hearts. Mattie had grown very close to both of them in an amazingly short time, which seems to be the way things went. The bond between Mattie and Harm's mom, especially, had surprised Frank with its' intensity. Never one for talking much on the phone except with her son, Frank was amazed to see she and Mattie quickly get into a routine of talking by phone at least a couple of times a week. Between Mac, her roommate Jennifer, and her new grandmother, Frank knew, Mattie was blessed with great female role models.  
  
Their baggage arrived promptly, and after clearing the security checkpoints and reaching the taxi stands outside the airport, they were on their way to the hospital. They held hands in support, love, and comfort...impatient to reach their granddaughter's side.  
  
GW HOSPITAL ROOM 411  
  
Harm and Mac stood at the window looking out at the evening traffic that flowed in the streets outside, waiting for Harm's parents and their friends and coworkers from JAG to arrive. The Admiral had called, letting them know that he was headed over to Jen and Mattie's apartment to pick Jennifer up and bring her in with him. Harm was grateful for the Admiral's gesture; he'd been worried about Jen using a cab to return to the hospital since they'd discussed it earlier that day.  
  
Dr. Masters had returned for Mattie's 1600 review, and they'd received even more good news: her temp had fallen even further, and was now just over 100. He'd listened again to her lungs, and had ordered another set of chest X-rays to see if the fluid in her lungs had increased. After a return trip to the X-ray suite downstairs, Mattie's X-rays had shown a marked decrease in the amount of fluid in her lungs. They had also drawn another blood sample, and would be getting the results from that in the morning. Dr. Masters had just left them after they'd returned Mattie to her room, with smiles all around. She was doing MUCH better, but hadn't yet regained consciousness.  
  
They'd elevated the head of Mattie's bed in order to help her breathe better, and to help drain off the remainder of the fluid in her lungs. She slept peacefully now, the color of her face returning to normal. Harm thought she still looked pale, but Mac had replied that Mattie had a naturally light, clear complexion...one she was jealous of. Harm had laughed, and Mac had fixed a baleful glare in his direction, threatening him with bodily harm if he ever told Mattie what she'd said. Suitably cowed, they'd watched the nurses settle Mattie back into her bed, and now waited.  
  
Mac leaned against him, still sleepy from her nap and worn from the events of the day. He wrapped an arm around her waist, and he felt her sigh.  
  
"Are you all right, Mac?" he asked quietly.  
  
"mmmmm..."  
  
Harm felt Mac stiffen against him in surprise; SHE hadn't uttered a sound. So that meant...  
  
They both turned as one towards the bed, breaking out into smiles and laughs of pleasure as they saw Mattie's eyes open, a puzzled smile flitting across her sleepy face as she caught sight of them at the window. Harm whispered, "Mattie," and ran to her, Mac at his side.  
  
"Dad...Mom? What's...yawn...going on? Where are we?"  
  
"Oh, honey," Mac cried out, pulling her into a hug as Harm kissed her cheek. Mattie hugged Mac back, then slowly raised her hand to touch Harm's face, her fingertip touching the single tear that slid from Harm's eye.  
  
"Dad? Are you OK? What's...?"  
  
Harm smiled down at her. "I am now, sweetheart." He took her hand in his. "You're in the hospital, Mattie. You've been really sick for a while, but you're going to be fine." He spoke in a husky, emotion-filled voice. Mac stood close to them, tears flowing from her face...unable to say anything else as she smiled down at Mattie. "Hospital? What...what happened to me?" Mattie was looking around the darkened room, trying to get her bearings. Mac caught her face in her palm, and Mattie's face seemed to relax in contact with Mac. "Honey, do you remember feeling sick last night at home?"  
  
"Last night..." Mattie whispered in a puzzled voice. "I've been here since last night? I think I remember...I was feeling tired all day at school, and Andre was giving me strange looks..."  
  
"Andre?" Mac asked, looking up at Harm.  
  
"A friend of hers from school." Harm answered. He hadn't had a chance to tell Mac yet about Miss Barrows' phone call earlier in the afternoon.  
  
"Where's Jen? Is she OK?" Mattie suddenly had a panicked look on her face, and tried to sit up. Harm took her shoulders, gently pushing her back onto her pillows. "She's fine, Mattie. She went home to rest for a while, but she's on her way here right now. She'll be so happy to see you're awake; she's been worried sick about you. She found you, unconscious, in your room. We had to call an ambulance to bring you here."  
  
Mattie listened with wide eyes, staring at Harm as she tried to digest his words. She suddenly reached up and tried to take the breathing tube off of her face, but Mac stopped her.  
  
"No, honey—leave it. You still need it, and the doctor's ordered it kept in place."  
  
"But it itches, Mom!" she replied in a small girl's voice. She started scratching her face where the tube touched it, then noticed the other monitoring wires and the IV tube in her arm.  
  
"What's wrong with me?" Harm brushed a curled strand of hair that had fallen across her face away, then looked in her eyes. "You have a really bad case of pneumonia, sweetie. And there's an infection in your blood, too. They're giving you medicine to help get rid of it," and he nodded at her IV bags. "Mattie—you're doing great, and you're going to be fine--I promise."  
  
At those two last words, Mattie's eyes lost their frightened, confused look, and she met his gaze, smiling up at him.  
  
"Okay, dad." He gave her a wide grin in reply, and Mac laughed.  
  
"NOW you believe us, huh—one grin is all it takes!?!" Mattie giggled, still looking in Harm's eyes.  
  
"No, not just that...he promised me."  
  
Mac nodded. She completely understood what Mattie meant. She looked over at Harm, and then spoke in a quiet, loving voice.  
  
"Yeah, he did."  
  
Just then, the door flew open and Harm's folks rushed in, harried looks on their faces. They both stopped suddenly as three smiling faces turned to look at them, and Mattie gasped. "Grams! Grampa!"  
  
Harm's mom stood at the foot of her bed, tears suddenly flowing from her eyes. "Mathilda...", she whispered, and both she and Frank rushed to her as Harm and Mac backed away a little to give them room...Mattie and her grandmother in a fierce hug, while Frank touched Mattie's head in a loving way...then smiled at both Harm and Mac, who returned it.  
  
"Don't call me that..." Mattie mumbled, her face buried in her grandmother's neck, and the other adults in the room burst out laughing. Mattie had a running battle with her grandmother, who was the only one in the family who regularly called her "Mathilda". Since Mattie much preferred the shorted version, it had become a running gag of sorts.  
  
"I'll call you whatever I want, young lady. Now, why are you scaring your granddad and me like this?" She asked in a teasing voice. Mattie's face formed an impish grin, and an evil glint appeared in her eye.  
  
"I just wanted to see you two!" she answered. Harm crossed his arms, giving her a stern, long-suffering look as Mac giggled, watching Harm's mom cross her own arms in a similar gesture, fixing Mattie with a mock glare.  
  
"Next time, just come and visit us, for God's sake!" Everyone laughed again, and then Mattie spoke up again, a strange lilt in her voice.  
  
"Can I drive out to California to visit?", studiously ignoring Harm who stood there in shock, opening his mouth to reply...when they all heard a voice near the door of the room.  
  
"Dream on, sister!"  
  
They all looked up as Jen and the Admiral stood there in the open doorway, having arrived without anyone noticing. Jen's face was one big grin as her eyes locked with Mattie's, who wore a matching smile.  
  
"Jen!" she reached out her hand, and Jen ran over to take it, leaning down to kiss her sister's cheek...tears flowing. She quickly brushed them away.  
  
"How are you feeling, kiddo?"  
  
"I'm okay. I...I missed you." Mattie looked down at their clasped hands, and Jen's voice cracked.  
  
"I missed you too, Mattie. I'm sorry I wasn't here when you woke up. Someone," and at that, she turned to glare at the Admiral, who'd assumed an innocent look on his face that made Mattie giggle, "sent me home instead of letting me stay here with you." She paused, and took a ragged breath before speaking again. "You scared me to death when I found you lying on the floor in your room. If you EVER do that to me again, I'll never speak to you—you got me?" The powerful mix of love, worry, and relief on her face was apparent. Everyone smiled in relief as they watched the two young women.  
  
Mattie finally raised her head, and met her sister's eyes with a blinding smile. "I'm sorry about frightening everyone. And I love you, too, Jen," she softly whispered.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 13 


	14. Chapter 14

"Tested Hearts", chapter 14  
  
Author: Chicmns  
  
Category: Drama, angst  
  
Disclaimer: All main characters belong to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all the kind reviews, including 'Not A Muggle', 'jtbwriter', 'Lyssa Grace', and 'Dreamer20715' ... I appreciate you taking the time to share your thoughts and reactions to the story!  
  
GW HOSPITAL  
  
ROOM 411  
  
Frank shook his head, speaking for the first time since they'd arrived. "On the floor of her room? My God...no one told me about that! You poor girls..." glancing back and forth between Mattie and Jen. "Sounds pretty scary to me."  
  
"It was. I heard a noise, got up to check on her, and..." Jen replied, before shaking her head and looking down at her feet as she stood by Mattie's bed. Harm's mom reached over to touch her arm...then she pulled her into a hug.  
  
"We're so glad you were there, Jennifer. Thank you for taking such good care of her and getting help." Jen gave her a pained look, then returned her eyes to a point near her feet...slowly shaking her head.  
  
"I should have noticed it last night, ma'am. She came home, listless and flushed. She didn't have much of an appetite during dinner, either. I—I should have—"  
  
Mattie's face fell as she remembered the events of last night, listening to it from her distressed roommate and sister's perspective. Her heart broke for Jen, knowing how much she cared about her and how much Jen valued Harm's trust in her.  
  
"--done exactly what you did." Frank answered for both he and his wife, who nodded. "Please don't do this to yourself." he said in a quiet, certain voice.  
  
"It wasn't your fault, Jen." Mattie whispered to Jen from her bed. Jen turned to look at her.  
  
"I...understand that, M..." she answered, tapping her head while using her nickname for Mattie, "but I'm just having a little trouble forgiving myself, that's all." She gave her little sister a watery smile.  
  
"Not even a direct order keeps her from blaming herself," the Admiral added, speaking from behind them. "Although why I even thought that would do any good is beyond me...don't know what I was thinking." Everyone laughed a little at that, and Jen managed to look a little embarrassed at the Admiral's teasing.  
  
"Well...we'll all talk about it later after you're back home, Matilda," Mrs. Rabb said.  
  
"Don't call—"  
  
"Mattie." That one word from Harm carried a lot of emphasis, and she immediately halted the rest of her typical response, then suddenly yawned. At that moment, Dr. Masters entered the room, followed by a nurse.  
  
"Well, look who's decided to quit sloughing off! Hello, Mattie--I'm Dr. Masters, your physician. How are you feeling?" He stood at the foot of her bed, gazing at her expectantly with a friendly smile.  
  
"Hi, doc." Mattie smiled back, and Harm could tell she liked the young doctor right away. "I feel like I'm in a sauna, I'm really thirsty, and my throat feels tight. And, um..." she paused.  
  
"Mattie?" he encouraged her. "What else?"  
  
"It really hurts every time I try to take a deep breath." Worried looks appeared on everyone's faces, except for Dr. Masters and the nurse...who didn't seem surprised to hear about this symptom.  
  
"It's to be expected, Mattie. See, you have some fluid in your lungs that's built up because of the infection in your system. We've given you some medicine to treat it, and that should go away in another day or so. Speaking of which, even though you've made a lot of progress since you were brought in, you'll be here another couple of days at least. We need to keep you on the medicine and monitor you a while longer, and I need to make sure your lungs are clear before I'll release you. So get settled, OK?"  
  
Mattie watched his face closely during his speech, and seemed to accept what he'd told her. "Okay."  
  
"Good. Now, could everyone excuse us for a few minutes? I need to examine Mattie again, and we need to take another blood sample."  
  
"Sample?? What sample? Dad??" Mattie spoke in a confused voice as everyone stated to leave the room. Harm locked gazes with her, sending calm and safe thoughts through it to her.  
  
"It's all right, sweetheart. Just do what Dr. Masters tells you, all right? We'll be right outside."  
  
Everyone moved to the corridor just outside Mattie's room, closing the door behind them. They heard the bell of the elevator and turned to watch as Sturgis and the Roberts exited from the elevator car. Harm waved them over.  
  
"Bud! Harriet! Sturgis! Down here!"  
  
The three quickly joined the rest of the group, and after greetings were exchanged, Harriet went over to pull Jen into a hug.  
  
"The admiral told us a little about what happened. Thank you for being there for Mattie when she needed help." Bud gave her a smile, too, squeezing her shoulder.  
  
"You're welcome, ma'am...sir. And all I did was go and get the Commander, basically."  
  
"Not totally true," Harm replied. "You kept you head, helped me with her, and were a great friend as always."  
  
"We would have been surprised at anything less from the Petty Officer," Sturgis added. Jen blushed, thanking him with a blinding smile.  
  
"Yes," Harm's mother agreed, enveloping Jen in another long-lasting hug of her own. "We're so happy you're with Mattie as a part of our family." Jen smiled, relaxing in the older woman's arms, sighing and closing her eyes briefly as she returned the hug. Harm crossed his arms, grinning, yet speaking with a fake wounded tone.  
  
"Hey-what about me? Don't I get any hugs?" Harm jokingly said.  
  
"Sorry, flyboy." Mac laughed. "We don't want to be responsible for giving you a big head."  
  
"Little late for that, Mac." Sturgis said, and everyone laughed.  
  
"Fine, fine. Treat me this way. At least Mattie still loves me," Harm sniffed.  
  
"Not if you don't get her something from the gift shop, 'dad'." Jen cheekily said.  
  
"Hmm. Might have a point there, Jen."  
  
"Wait just a minute!" Harm's mom spoke up. "I won't have anyone spoiling my granddaughter before Frank and I have a chance! What do you think Frank and I flew out here for, anyway?" and there was another round of laughter from the group.  
  
The door opened and Dr. Masters came out. He held the door open as the Roberts, Sturgis, Frank, and Jen reentered the room to visit with Mattie, who was the happy recipient of more hugs and kisses from the new visitors...while Harm, his parents, Mac, and the Admiral hung back in the hallway to hear from the young pediatrician who stood with them.  
  
"How's my granddaughter doing, doctor?" Harm's mom came right to the point.  
  
"She's doing a lot better since we checked her at 4PM, ma'am. The last set of X-rays showed a continued reduction in the amount of fluid in her lungs, and her fever has now dropped to," and he paused to check his PMC, "100.1. We're still waiting on the results of the blood tests we did earlier, and we'll process the sample we just took for comparison. She seems alert, but she's still very weak and needs lots of rest. I would like her energy to be devoted to recovery, so if we could keep the number of visits down to a dull roar, I'd be grateful." He smiled at the group around him.  
  
"What else do we need to do, doctor?" Harm asked.  
  
"Well, she's still in the middle of her regimen, Mr. Rabb, and I want to make sure she has no residual infections before we let her go home. Even after she's released, she'll need to take it easy for a few days until her strength returns. No school or heavy activity for a week or so...that kind of thing."  
  
"We understand." Mac replied.  
  
"Why don't you folks keep her company for another few minutes, then she needs to get some sleep. If her improvement continues as it has, we'll try her on some solid food tomorrow and take it from there. I'm on rotation for three more hours, so please have me paged if you need me. One of the nurses will come back when it's time. I don't expect Mattie will have any trouble sleeping, but if she shows signs of not being able to drift off, let us know. I'll prescribe something to let her sleep."  
  
"Thanks, doctor." Harm smiled at him, and shook his hand.  
  
"Mattie's doing most of the work, sir. She's coming along very well, and having her family and friends close by is a big help, too. Good night, and I'll see you all tomorrow morning." He smiled and turned to walk down the hall as the group headed back into the now somewhat crowded room.  
  
"Dad! Mom! You aren't leaving yet, are you?" Mattie asked them.  
  
The two parents chuckled as they came closer to their daughter. "Not yet, honey," Mac answered.  
  
"I can't believe I'm stuck in here another couple of days. Rats..."  
  
"Now, Mattie...you're still sick, ok? And you're going to do everything the doctor says to get better – understood?" Harm told her.  
  
"Yes, sir." The glum look on Mattie's face was cute and heart-rending at the same time.  
  
"And your granddad and I will be here with you until you go home, and we'll take care of you there while everyone's at work. We're not leaving till we know you're well again." her grandmother added. Mattie's face broke out in a smile.  
  
"Cool!" Her grandmother watched her with a look of pure love, and laughed.  
  
"Of course it's cool...Matilda!" She emphasized the longer name with a teasing note in her voice. Mattie narrowed her eyes, then looked up at the Admiral who stood nearby, a bemused look on his face.  
  
"Sir, can't you, um, order her or something to call me 'Mattie' like everyone else?" Mattie whined good-naturedly.  
  
The Admiral patted her shoulder. "Sorry, young lady. Your grandparents are outside of my chain of command."  
  
Mattie changed tactics. "I didn't think anything was outside of your authority, sir."  
  
"You would think so, wouldn't you?" he looked up at the ceiling, answering her with a wry smirk. "And I see you've acquired some of Coates' manipulation tactics. Flattery, in this case at least, will get you nowhere. Carry out your orders like any good sailor, Matilda." Mattie huffed and glanced at her grandmother, who uncharacteristically stuck out her tongue at her, causing Mattie to glare back at her as everyone laughed. Then Mattie turned back to the Admiral, narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Thanks for all your help, sir." They exchanged a fond look, grinning at each other. Jen shook her head, watching these two people who were more fond of each other than either would ever let on.  
  
Harm clapped his hands together at that moment. "All right, folks. Say your good nights...Mattie needs to rest, and Jen--you have class."  
  
"But—"Mattie began.  
  
"Mattie???" Harm quickly responded, throwing a significant look at her.  
  
"sighhhhh."  
  
"That's what I thought. Mom, Frank...why don't you stay at my place tonight? Mac—could you take them home?"  
  
"What about you, son?" his mother asked...although she already knew what he would do, as she and Frank both kissed Mattie good night.  
  
"I'm staying here with Mattie tonight. I'll sleep in the spare bed, and come home in the morning to change while she's seeing Dr. Masters. You guys can come back then."  
  
"And bust me out of this joint for a big breakfast, right?" Mattie added, a hopeful look on her face.  
  
"Like I said before...dream on, sister!" Jen replied, giggling.  
  
"Mattie, I think you're going be on hospital food for the next day or so, at least." Harriet added. Mattie scowled, but no one disagreed or volunteered to save her, so she sighed and yawned again, leaning back against her pillows.  
  
Mac spoke up while helping Mattie get better settled in bed. "I'll be back once I've gotten Frank and Helen squared away, Harm."  
  
"That's OK, Mac. Go home and get a good night's sleep."  
  
"Can you stay with me tomorrow night, Mom?" Mattie whispered. Mac looked back and forth between Harm and Mattie, and finally gave in. "Alright, sweetie. I'll come back with your grandparents in the morning." She smiled down at Mattie, pursing her lips in frustration. "I don't want to leave your side." Mattie grabbed her hand and gave it a squeeze.  
  
"You're always close to me, Mom." She smiled, yawning again...her eyes starting to close as sleep quickly came. Mac leaned over her, kissing her cheek and whispering, "I love you, Mattie. Sweet dreams."  
  
"Night, Mom. Love you too." Mattie answered in a sleep-filled voice.  
  
Everyone started to gather their belongings...the Admiral helping with the Rabbs' luggage. Harm stood next to Mattie, holding her hand in his as he watched his family and friends leave for the night. "We'll see you all tomorrow," he whispered to them. Harm's mom came back, kissed and hugged him, and said good night. The Admiral nodded at him, mouthing, "Call me if you two need anything," and getting a nod in return before following the Rabbs and Roberts out of the room.  
  
Jen was the last one at the door...pausing at the door before swiftly moving back to Mattie's sleeping form. She dropped a kiss on her forehead, then smiled at Harm and picked up her purse and books to leave. Before she reached the door, she heard Harm's voice. "Jen?" She stopped and turned back to face him.  
  
"Yes, Harm?"  
  
"Don't worry about anything. Just concentrate on class and call me on my cell when you get back home tonight... so I know you're back home OK," he whispered.  
  
She nodded, grinned that grin of hers that told him she knew he was fussing over her, but loved it anyway...and quietly left.  
  
Harm looked down at Mattie who'd fallen into a deep sleep, still holding his hand, as the monitors continued their soft beeps.  
  
MATTIE'S HIGH SCHOOL THE NEXT MORNING  
  
Andre hurried from the bus, walking with a determined stride into the school and, once inside, towards Miss Barrows' office...wanting to catch her before first period class. He needed to find out if Mattie had gotten any better since the last time he and Miss Barrows spoke...and as he came to the open door of her office, he paused to gather his breath before knocking.  
  
Entering the room at her invitation, he saw her sitting and writing at her desk. "Morning, Miss Barrows."  
  
"Good morning, Andre. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, thanks. You?"  
  
"Good. I have some news for you about Mattie. Have a seat."  
  
He took the wooden chair in front of her battered metal desk, and waited. His grandmother had taught him the value of having patient conversations, especially with his elders...and her lessons immediately came back to mind. Miss Barrows smiled at him, as if to let him know she appreciated that he didn't immediately bombard her with questions...then sighed, laying her pen down on the top of her papers.  
  
"I spoke with Mattie's dad yesterday, Andre, and he told me that her fever's come down quite a bit, although it's still up there. Her doctor is very pleased, though, and even though she hadn't regained consciousness by then, her dad didn't sound worried."  
  
Andre breathed a sigh of relief. That sounded pretty good, considering. He still wished that Mattie would wake up. Her still being unconscious worried him. Before he could ask her any questions, her office phone rang. Giving him an apologetic smile, she picked up the handset and spoke.  
  
"Hello? Oh, good morning, Mr. Rabb!" At hearing the name, Andre's ears picked up. His grandmother also taught him not to pay attention to phone conversations that didn't involve him, but this was about his friend. He watched Miss Barrows' face closely for any signs of good--or bad--news.  
  
"Oh, that's great, sir! Last evening, hmm? Did she say much?" A smile worked its' way to Andre's face; Mattie had woken up, apparently, and was talking. Sounded pretty normal to him. "And the fever? Wonderful...that's a relief. What does the doctor think now?" She grunted occasionally as he listened to Mattie's dad give an update, then... "Well, that's very encouraging. I'll let her teachers know. Andre? As a matter of fact, he's right here with me. Would you like to speak to him? No problem--here he is." She handed the phone to him, and he cleared his throat.  
  
"Sir? This is Andre Biggs. I'm, um, really glad Mattie's feeling better."  
  
"Thanks, Andre. We are, too. She woke up yesterday, a little confused but in good spirits, and she's had a good night of sleep that's not quite over yet. I wanted to thank you for asking about her and volunteering to collect all her homework assignments."  
  
"No problem, sir. I'm not sure she'll be too happy about me bringing her work to her, but I'll risk it. She might just throw it back at me!", he replied, laughing. Harm returned it, surprised that this young man apparently knew Mattie so well.  
  
"She's still too sick to throw things, so you should be safe for now — I think. She's starting to feel a lot better, son. Her grandparents got in last night just as she was waking up, and I think that helped her a lot. She went back to sleep soon after, and she's still got a fever...which is getting lower hour by hour."  
  
Andre nodded into the phone as Miss Barrows watched. "That's really great, sir. She's told me a lot about her grandparents. I can tell she loves them big time. Could ... do you think it would be OK if I came by to see her?"  
  
"Well, we need to see how she's doing after she wakes up and after her doctor's had a chance to examine her again. Hopefully she'll feel even better today. Tell you what—why don't you stay in touch with Miss Barrows during the day, and I'll keep you guys up to date on how she's doing? And if she's OK with it and feeling well enough, you and Miss Barrows can drop by after school. How does that sound?"  
  
"Great, sir! I appreciate it a lot. It's pretty quiet around here without her." He heard Mattie's dad laugh again, and was a little puzzled...until Harm explained his reaction -- in a way. "My daughter's a handful, that's for sure."  
  
"She, um ... she loves you and the Colonel a lot, sir. More than anything else in the world."  
  
There was silence on the line, and Andre glanced up to see Miss Barrows smiling at him...then started to apologize to Harm for getting too personal ... when he heard Harm's choked voice come back on the line.  
  
"We love her too, Andre. And I'm glad she has a good friend like you."  
  
"Thanks, but I'm the lucky one, sir. Mattie...well, she has this way of making things work around her. You know?"  
  
"I sure do." Harm was astounded at the perceptive nature of the young man he was speaking to. Mattie chose friends very well. "Listen, Andre...I have to get back to her, but...would you like to go flying with us when she's recovered?"  
  
"In the Stearman, sir?!? Wow--that would be SO great! She talks about your plane all the time!!"  
  
Harm laughed again, pleased that he and Mattie had apparently found another person who would appreciate the thrills of flying in his Stearman. "We can talk more about flying plans when you come by the hospital. For now, let me speak with Miss Barrows again, and hopefully you and I will chat more after school. All right?"  
  
"Yes, sir! And...please tell Mattie I miss her when she wakes up. Maybe that will help keep me out of trouble when I bring the homework," he added in a surprisingly wry voice. "Goodbye, sir—here's Miss Barrows again." He handed the phone back, the sounds of Harm's laughter filling the air around the desk, to the smiling counselor/nurse.  
  
"Mr. Rabb? Yes, he is. Andre's one of our best students. I'm glad he and Mattie are friends. Good! Well, I'll be here when you call back, sir, and thanks for keeping us informed. I'll pass along her status to the office staff, and we'll do whatever we can to help. Andre and I will stop by after school lets out, her condition permitting. I just need to verify with his grandmother that he can come with me, and then we should be all set. Yes, sir. We can't wait to see her again, Mr. Rabb. Take care. Bye." She hung up the phone, and looked at Andre.  
  
"Well, Andre—looks like you've made quite an impression on Mattie's dad!" The young man in front of her wore a smile as big as day.  
  
"Mattie's feeling better...and her dad's taking me flying, Miss Barrows!"  
  
She grinned at the excitement that filled his face. Mattie had mentioned to her about she and her adopted father's shared love of planes and flying, and how that had been a big reason they'd found each other. She smiled again, then glanced at the clock on her desk and looked up. "Well, you'd better get to class, Andre. Check back with me during lunch, and we'll see where things are then. Meanwhile, I'll call your grandmother and ask her for permission for you and I going to see Mattie. I can also take you home afterward — I'm not sure if the buses will get you home from GW."  
  
"Thanks, Miss Barrows! See you at lunch!" He stood, threw his backpack onto his shoulder, and jogged from the office.  
  
GOOD HOPE TREATMENT CENTER  
  
Tom Johnson sat in the common room of the treatment facility, silently stewing over his conversation with Sarah MacKenzie the previous day. How dare she speak to him like that! Didn't she understand, as any woman should, that Mattie was HIS biological daughter ... no matter how bad things were between them at the time? And that, once Mattie had gotten over the hurt and anger she carried over her mother's tragic death, they would be a real family again – not one cobbled together with different bits and pieces?!?  
  
Well, he thought to himself, once he'd reported their conversation to Social Services, along with the circumstances of Mattie's illness and mistreatment ... things would fall back in his favor. And when Mattie saw how determined he was to be her dad again, well ... she'd come around.  
  
Having convinced himself of something only he could see, he went to the phone in order to make some calls and then request an emergency pass to visit Mattie in the hospital.  
  
GW HOSPITAL ROOM 411  
  
Harm pocketed his cell phone after calling Miss Barrows and speaking with both she and Andre, Mattie's friend. He hoped that Mattie would feel up to a visit from the young man this afternoon ... Harm was anxious to talk with him again in person. And his visit would cheer Mattie up, as well. He knew she wasn't happy about spending time in the hospital, as anyone wouldn't be. Harm was as determined as her doctor, though, to make sure she was completely OK before she left this place. He didn't want to have to bring her back if they rushed her home too early. No way he'd risk Mattie's health, or allow her to risk her own health, that way.  
  
Sitting on the extra bed he's scooted close to hers, he watched her still, sleeping form ... her long, unruly hair splayed all over the pillows. A nurse was adjusting her oxygen tube and double-checking her IV, being careful not to wake her until her own body decided it was time to wake up.  
  
Harm smiled at the nurse as she finished her checks and quietly left Mattie's room. They were so professional here, he thought. Mattie couldn't be in better care, and Harm was grateful Dr. Masters had been available when they'd arrived.  
  
Mac had called him late last night after she'd gotten his parents settled at his place, and she'd told him then about her conversation with Tom Johnson. Harm was worried about what Tom would do, and decided that his non- appearance at the hospital so far was an ominous sign. Something told him that there would be trouble out of this situation, and he gently squeezed Mattie's hand in his as he swore to protect her from anything that might happen. 'I promise I won't let him bring any more pain into your life, Mattie,' he thought as he watched her sleep. He'd also told Jen about the conversation when she'd called him back after getting home from class last night ... and he'd asked her to call him immediately if Tom showed up or called their apartment. Harm's legal instincts were screaming at him in warning, and he decided to talk to Mac and the Admiral about it today after Mac had called Social Services to make her report to their social worker.  
  
Harm sighed, thrilled that Mattie was recovering and in good hands ... but worried over the challenges that might be coming at them next.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 14 


	15. Chapter 15

"Tested Hearts", chapter 15  
  
Author: Chicmns  
  
Category: Drama, angst  
  
Disclaimer: All main characters belong to DPB, CBS, and Paramount.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to all the great reviews so far, especially 'Dreamer20715' (be careful about that 'sitting on the edge of your seat' business--that's where I get most of my splinters! LOL); 'Sarai' (thanks for catching my flub on Harm's mom's correct name – I'd heard it a long while back, but couldn't remember it...and, yes, this is a pre-"The Papers" story in my JAG universe); 'Abigaile', 'jtbwriter', and 'Chas'.  
  
It's a real blast for me to know that you guys are affected enough by the story to take the time to review it ... thank you!  
  
DC FAMILY & CHILD SERVICES OFFICE  
  
Mack Taylor, the DC FCS supervisor, walked out of his office towards Ellen Valera's cubicle, carrying Mattie Grace Johnson's file. He'd just been in contact with Tom Johnson, who'd reported a possible neglect situation with his daughter, along with her going to a hospital. Since the district budget costs of last year, his stable of child advocates and soclal workers had been reduced to barebone levels. Ellen was one one his department's brightest and most dedicated workers, which was why he'd assigned her to the Johnson case. This one had a few interesting wrinkles; a DUI with a death of a parent, a 15 year old girl who apparently had been running an entire aviation business by herself for a while, and a active-duty military pilot petitioning for custody.  
  
Not one of your everyday, run-of-the-mill cases ... which meant that it required a 'special' touch -- in the person of Ellen Valera. A former DC cop, Ellen had a heart for kids that had made it impossible for her to stomach the violations she'd seen as a cop on the streets, but which made her a formidable children's advocate. Her unique combination of street smarts, people skills, law enforcement background, and dedication to the children in her care made her the perfect person for this situation. Normally, Mack wished he could pair her up with a young, inexperienced worker & let Ellen tutor them, but the budget and staff crunch made that impossible. Anyway, he thought to himself, Ellen was old-school; she preferred working alone, like the old detectives she grew up idolizing.  
  
He reached her cubicle, which was cluttered with files, papers, a couple of computers ... the walls covered with kids Ellen had, and were, working with. She looked up and smiled as he knocked on the doorframe, and waved him in.  
  
"Hiya, Mack. What do you have for me?  
  
"Morning, Ellen. I was reviewing the Mattie Grace Johnson file because I got an irate call from the biological father this morning ... he wants to lodge a complaint on possible neglect. Want you to investigate."  
  
"She's in the hospital? What happened?"  
  
"According to her father, it looks like she caught some kind of flu bug. He's charging the present custody holder—"  
  
"Guy named Rabb, along with a Jennifer Coates..." Ellen added, nodding. Mack wasn't surprised she had such command over the details of the open case – Ellen took the work very seriously.  
  
"Yeah. Apparently Mattie was sick and actually lost consciousness before Rabb and Coates figured out anything was wrong. They took her to GW yesterday morning. Far as I know, she's still unconscious. I want you to run down the details, and notify Family Court."  
  
"Sure."  
  
"Report back to me once you've figured out what's happened, Ellen. Whole thing's giving me a funny feeling. Father's going through residential AA treatment, doesn't have a history of just making up stuff ... but we've graded Rabb with high marks so far. Let's get to the bottom of this. And, be sure to keep Judge Turner's office informed every step of the way. You know how she is – doesn't like any surprises."  
  
Ellen nodded again, leaning back in a creaky office chair that had seen better days. "Rabb's a good man, boss. Guy's practically a Navy legend, but he's no Top Gun primadonna type, either. And I'm convinced he loves and would do anything for Mattie. Same thing with her roommate, Coates. Young girl, but she's been through enough hard knocks herself ... she's got a level head. Can't see her neglecting Mattie, but ours is not to assume. You don't have to tell me twice about the Judge, either - she's made me rewrite so many reports, I feel like I'm my own ghostwriter." Mack chuckled.  
  
"Let me know what you find out."  
  
"You got it, boss."  
  
Mack turned and walked away as Ellen opened the file to read his report entry on the phone conversation he'd had with Tom Johnson ... then picked up the phone to call Mattie's guardian, Harmon Rabb.  
  
GW HOSPITAL  
  
ROOM 411  
  
Harm woke to the sound of the gentle rhythmic beeps from the monitors and warm fingers wrapped in his. He blinked a few times to clear his eyes, trying to remember exactly where he was. Then, everything came flooding back through his sleep-fogged brain. He was with Mattie in the hospital. He turned to face her as he lay in a bed close to hers ... she was sleeping on her side, turned towards him. Her gentle, even breathing followed the beeps of the monitors. Her mouth was slightly open, and her lips looked dry. The unruly curls of her auburn hair surrounded her head like a halo, the early rays of the morning sun illuminating her face from the windows behind him.  
  
It was fairly early in the morning, judging from the angle of the light coming in through the bay windows and the relative quiet of the hallways. He didn't have Mac's innate exact sense of time, but his own well-developed instincts served in good stead.  
  
He was content to watch his daughter sleep some more, but nature was calling. As quietly as he could, he got up from the bed and gently disentangled his hand from hers. She moaned softly in her sleep ... her hand searching for his after their contact had been broken. He smiled and leaned over her, kissing her cheek, and whispering as quietly as he could in order not to wake her up, said ...  
  
"I'll be right back, sweetheart. Sleep ..."  
  
He watched as a slight smile appeared on her face, and he heard her soft sigh as he quietly slipped on his shoes and left the room, heading for the bathrooms down the hall. Before he reached the men's restroom door, his cell phone buzzed in his pocket. Pulling it out, he squinted at the screen and saw, "Valera, E." on the tiny screen. Leaning against the wall in the hallway, he opened the phone, and spoke.  
  
"Rabb."  
  
"Commander Rabb ... good morning. This is Ellen Valera, from DC FCS."  
  
"Hello, Ms. Valera. How are you?"  
  
"Fine, sir. I understand you're not where you'd prefer to be right now. How is Mattie doing?"  
  
He was surprised ... he hadn't thought that FCS had a chance to interview Mac.  
  
"No, I wish I were anywhere but here, Ms. Valera, and she's doing a lot better, thanks. Her fever's come down a lot, and she was awake for a while last night with family & friends. I'm hoping she'll feel even better today, but the doctor wants to keep her here for a couple more days until the infection's gone. When did you speak with Colonel McKenzie?"  
  
"Sir?" The puzzled tone from Valera confused Harm.  
  
"You've spoken with her, correct? That's how you found out about what happened?"  
  
"Um ... no, sir. I'm calling in response to a complaint Mattie's father lodged with this office today. It's his belief that Mattie got sick because of neglect, and—"  
  
"NEGLECT!" Harm thundered. "That ... listen, Ms. Valera, NO ONE has neglected Mattie. She came home from school uncharacteristically quiet and tired, and her roommate understandably did not believe anything serious was going on until early yesterday morning when she heard Mattie fall out of her bed, unconscious. We had her in an ambulance not 20 minutes after than, and the doctors here say it's one of the fastest-developing cases of fever and pneumonia they've ever seen or heard of. She's under the care of George Washington's chief of pediatrics, Ms. Valera, and you should ask him if there was any 'neglect'!"  
  
Harm had been furiously pacing up and down the hallway as he spoke to her, and she paused a few beats before responding. She heard worry, concern, and frustration in his voice ... along with truth. Her years as a cop taught her the ability to tell lies from truth, and she believed she was being told the truth here. "Mr. Rabb," she replied, deliberately pacing her voice in order to calm him, "I have to follow through with this; I'm sure you understand. There are protocols we have to follow, and the court will need to see reports from us regarding this complaint by Mr. Johnson. I will speak with everyone involved, including Mattie's physicians. I want you to know that we don't draw conclusions until we've checked things out thoroughly; please calm yourself."  
  
Harm drew a large breath, and willed himself back in control before answering. "I realize you're just doing your duty, Ms. Valera. My priority right now is to make sure Mattie has everything she needs to get well again. Everything else is secondary, including Mr. Johnson's bogus complaint. You should also know that I haven't actually spoken with him yet; Mac ... I mean, Colonel McKenzie, called him for me after we brought Mattie in to GW ... and he had a very nasty conversation with her, which she conveyed to me after the fact. So, I knew what his response to all of this was, and from what she told me about their conversation, he seemed to spend more time blaming Jen Coates and myself for what happened, than inquiring about his own flesh and blood! As I said, though, my focus is on being with Mattie and working with the doctors here. We will try to cooperate with you in any way, Ms. Valera, but I'm going to tell you right now that I'm not leaving Mattie's side to waste time in some conference room somewhere arguing about who did what when. We can talk here at the hospital whenever you like, but I'm staying here with Mattie."  
  
Ellen was writing furiously as Harm was speaking, getting needed info while jotting down her impressions.  
  
"Mr. Rabb, I understand everything you've told me, and first of all – I'm glad Mattie's feeling a lot better. Let me also say that I'm not the enemy here. Our goal, as it is for you, is to make sure whatever happens as a result of all this is what's best for Mattie. Having said that, let me say with all respect that you WILL cooperate with my investigation, sir ... there's absolutely NO doubt on that score." Harm heard the steel in her voice, and was immediately reminded of the tough interrogation he'd gone through with agent Gibbs from NCIS several months ago. He wondered if she had any law enforcement in her background. "I'm aware that you conduct JAG investigations for the Navy, Mr. Rabb, so you know how this goes. We'll talk to everyone we can, including Mattie, yourself, and Miss Coates, and then we'll report to the Court. First thing I'll do is speak with Mr. Johnson again, and then soon afterward with Colonel McKenzie."  
  
"I know she'll make herself available to you whenever you like, Ms. Valera." Harm said.  
  
"Thanks. I realize with both of you in the military, things can happen at a moment's notice. I'll try to wrap this thing up as fast as I can without compromising the investigation. Meanwhile, I'd like to visit with Mattie and speak with her doctors. Please expect me sometime today there at the hospital, since it sounds like she'll be there for a while yet, true?"  
  
"Yes, that's right ...unfortunately."  
  
"GW is one of the best hospitals in the area, Mr. Rabb, and I'm sure she's in good hands. I'd prefer you not discuss any of what we've talked about with her or anyone else. I need to conduct clean interviews. I'm sure you understand."  
  
Harm's hand tightly gripped his phone in anger; she was apparently insinuating that he'd try to "coach" Mattie, Mac, or her doctors to slant their comments his way. Unbelievable ... but he knew that voicing it out loud wouldn't help anybody ... and so he held his tongue in check.  
  
"Yes, Ms. Valera, I do."  
  
She heard the increased tension in his voice, and sighed before continuing. "Mr. Rabb, if it turns out that Mr. Johnson filed this complaint out of spite or for some other reason unsupported by any facts, you do realize that it will eventually harm him more than you, right?"  
  
He wasn't quite sure what message she was sending him, so a simple answer was best.  
  
"I think so." That was the best she could hope from him, she realized.  
  
"Good. I hope Mattie does much better today, and I'd appreciate a call if things change."  
  
"We'll keep in touch, Ms. Valera."  
  
"Good. Thanks for your time, Mr. Rabb, and I'll see you both soon."  
  
"Thank you. Goodbye."  
  
He clicked the phone closed and closed his eyes in thought as he continued to lean against the wall of the hospital corridor. Looked like his instincts were right about Tom Johnson. Rubbing his eyes, he turned to enter the restroom. He wanted to get back to Mattie as soon as possible, and the call had taken too long as it is.  
  
HARM'S APARTMENT NORTH OF UNION STATION, DC  
  
Mac knocked on the door of Harm's apartment instead of using her key to enter. Since Harm's parents were staying there, she didn't feel comfortable just letting herself in with her key ... as she normally would if Harm wasn't there.  
  
She hadn't slept well after dropping off Harm's folks at his place last night ... the combination of worry over Mattie, and the conversation she'd with Tom Johnson the previous morning left her restless and on edge. As she ran her fingers through her short hair, she realized there was another reason for her anxiety; it had been VERY hard for her to leave Mattie's side last night. She couldn't help feeling she'd run out on her, even though she knew Mattie would never see it that way. Mattie had been right, though; Mac was always close to her, even when they were separated by distance. Harm had even commented recently on the strong bond that had sprung up between Mac and his foster daughter ... whenever they were together, she and Mattie always ended up standing or sitting close to each other, and Mac could even sense her foster daughter's thoughts and moods a lot easier than even Harm could - most of the time. He didn't seem to mind; he was content to shower Mattie with love and affection as the relationship between the two of them developed and grew at its' own pace. It was enough, Mac knew, that both of them KNEW the other loved them completely and unconditionally. As much as the bond between Mattie and Mac had surprised and pleased Harm, the special connection between he and Mattie held Mac in awe. It shocked strangers who'd seen them together when they discovered that Harm and Mattie hadn't even met till several months ago – not even a full year had passed since they'd entered each other's lives.  
  
THAT fact alone summed up the depth of their love for each other; springing up out of nowhere, ever-present, and unbreakable.  
  
Mac's thoughts were interrupted as Harm's mom opened the door and immediately gave Mac a smile and a hug, pulling the younger woman into the apartment where Mac could smell coffee and bacon in the air. She closed her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath, enjoying the scents as she returned the hug.  
  
"Good morning, Sarah. How are you feeling? Didn't get much sleep, I see." Mac smiled wistfully at the older woman standing before her.  
  
"Using your X-ray vision on me again, Trish?" she quipped, making her laugh as Frank came out of Harm's bathroom and gave her a kiss of greeting on her cheek.  
  
"More like her mothering-vision, Sarah." Frank answered. "Would you like some coffee, eggs and bacon? We lifted the bacon from Mattie and Jen's place – don't turn us in, OK? Harm will just lecture us on the evils of bacon or some such nonsense, and we've heard it all before." Mac laughed at the long-suffering look on his face, and shook her head. "Don't have to worry about me, Frank. I love all things bacon ... especially the way Trish makes it. As for Harm, what he doesn't know won't hurt us."  
  
Trish winked at Mac as she led her to Harm's kitchen island/breakfast nook. "That's more like it! Between Mattie complaining about me calling her Matilda and Harm's lectures about better eating habits, it's enough to drive a person batty. At least SOMEONE in this family is taking it easy on us!"  
  
"You were always our favorite, Mac." Frank quietly said from his chair, and Mac burst out laughing again, threatening to spill the cup of coffee Trish had just poured for her. She loved these two people with all her heart, and she was so glad they were there. She dug into the plate Trish placed before her ... managing to ask something before her hunger overtook her completely.  
  
"So, Trish ... why DO you always call Mattie by her full name – you know it drives her nuts!"  
  
The woman next to her gave her a cagey look before answering. "I just like the name, and I don't really understand why she doesn't. She doesn't know this yet, but MY grandmother was named Matilda. Plus--," and then Trish lowered her voice as if telling a state secret, "I love teasing her about it. I probably WOUD call her 'Mattie' if she didn't freak out so much. So, it's really her own fault, you see."  
  
Mac was in danger of spewing the eggs and bacon she'd been chewing as another bout of laughter threatened to overwhelm her. She finally managed to swallow the food in her mouth, choking a little as Frank kindly patted her back. She smiled at him, and turned back to Trish who had a cat's grin on her face. "I hope I have as much fun with my grandkids as you do, Trish." Mac said, chuckling again.  
  
"God ... Mattie with kids of her own ... Lord, take me now!!" Trish fervently whispered, causing Mac to giggle again.  
  
"Come on, you two ... we need to head over to the hospital. Finish up, and no gossip, you hear? You can save it all for Mattie later," Frank spoke up.  
  
Trish narrowed her eyes at her husband, then looked over at Mac in mock- frustration.  
  
"Still haven't managed to teach him the value of good gossip, Sarah ... my life's work isn't complete."  
  
"If it makes you feel any better, Trish, your son isn't much better than Frank is. If Mattie, Jen, and I want Harm to disappear for a while, all we have to do is fire up the gossiping ... or, as Harm calls it, 'womenfolk chatter.' He heads for the hills, or goes to play basketball with Sturgis – where THEY 'chatter' on and on about scores, or putting, or engines ..." Mac sighed and rolled her eyes.  
  
"Men!" Trish exclaimed in mock frustration.  
  
"You said it!" Mac added.  
  
Frank looked back and forth between them. "Oh, yeah ... it's time to get going, all right ..." he muttered, finishing up his eggs.  
  
GW HOSPITAL ROOM 411  
  
When Harm returned to Mattie's room, a nurse was just finishing up a check on her vitals and making notes on a clipboard. She smiled at Harm as he entered and sat down on the bed next to Mattie. She'd turned onto her back since he'd woken up, a hand resting on her stomach above the blankets that covered her. Harm reached over and very gently took it, wrapping his calloused fingers around hers. She murmured, and slowly opened her eyes to find him smiling and watching her.  
  
"Mmmm ... dad, hi ..." She smiled and squeezed his hand, stretching her limbs a little without releasing it.  
  
"Hi yourself, Sleeping Beauty. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Um ... better, I think. I don't feel as sick as I did before. Is Mom here?"  
  
"Not yet, honey. She's on her way with your grandparents, I'm sure."  
  
"Great. I can't wait to see everybody."  
  
"Are you hungry, Mattie?" the nurse asked her, pen poised over her clipboard.  
  
"Kinda ... but I don't think I can eat much, if that makes any sense."  
  
"It does." Harm answered. "Reminds me of how I felt the day after I splashed in the F-14 coming back for Mac's weeding. Half of me wanted a big meal, and the other half couldn't stand the idea of eating. The docs told me it was the temp changes my body was going through. It's the same for you, probably." He sensed the nurse was following their conversation, nodding at his interpretation of Mattie's state. Mattie sighed and looked towards the windows.  
  
"I'm glad I wasn't around for that, Harm ... I wouldn't have been able to handle it, not knowing where or how you were ..." Her eyes held a look of dread and relief all at once. He squeezed her hand.  
  
The nurse took a step closer to the bed. "You're doing really well, Mattie. The doctor will be by in a while to look you over, and I'll check on you later." She could tell this was father-daughter time, and she didn't want to interrupt. Both Harm and Mattie looked up at her and grinned the same kind of grin. It was uncanny. "Thanks, nurse." Harm replied. She nodded at them both, and left the room.  
  
Harm turned back to look at Mattie. "Everything turned out OK, Mattie. And Mac knew where I was all the time, although even she didn't know how bad off I was."  
  
He felt Mattie shiver through their clasped hands, and asked her softly, "Hey, think there's enough room for me next to you?" She looked up at him and grinned, then started sliding over to make a space for him. He adjusted the monitor wires and helped her move the IV still attached to her palm, then settled in next to her, putting his arm around her shoulders. Mattie laid her head on his chest, and closed her eyes.  
  
He wanted to lend her as much of his strength as she needed, holding her as long as she needed. They sat quietly for a few minutes, the beeps from the monitors filling the silence of the room. After a moment, he heard her quiet whisper.  
  
"Mom told me a little about that ... about her helping to find you in that storm. I never believed any of that psychic stuff, but after hearing her talk about what she'd felt through the connection you guys have ... and her weird thing about always knowing exactly what time it is ... I'm not so sure."  
  
"Believe me, Mattie ... no one's more thankful she helped find me than I am."  
  
"I know lots of people who are really thankful, dad. Starting with me." He grinned, and leaned in to kiss her forehead.  
  
"Thanks, Mattie. I'm happy you're feeling better. I've missed you so much, and I was really afraid when you didn't wake up soon after we got you here."  
  
"I'm sorry for scaring you, Mom, and Jen so much. I really don't remember falling out of bed, or even getting here. The first thing I think I remember is hearing you and Mom talking here in my room ... but it's all still hazy. But I knew you, Mom, and Jen were close by, so now I think I understand a little more how she must have felt when you went down that night."  
  
"Hmm. Think the power's passed down from mother to daughter?"  
  
Mattie laughed a little and said, "I hope that's not the only thing I get from her."  
  
"It's not, trust me. You two have a lot in common."  
  
"You know, I really didn't think so at first, but you're right. And she tells me we do every so often."  
  
"Why don't you guys make a list tonight when she's here with you?"  
  
"Yeah, right, ... like we're going to waste time NOT talking about how to find ways to continually embarrass you??" Harm laughed, feeling Mattie chuckle against him.  
  
"Oh, of course ... how could I be so dense?"  
  
"It's not much of a stretch for you, Dad."  
  
"Ooohh, VERY funny, young lady!"  
  
"Yes, I thought so, too."  
  
"Just for that, I'm not going to tell you anything about the special guest who's coming to see you later."  
  
Mattie looked up at him with this childlike excitement in her eyes, and his heart burst to see the life beginning to return to his daughter after the events of the last day. "Who is it??? Dad!! Tell me!"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Come on ... who is it? I don't—wait a minute, everyone's been here already. Well, except for Mikey Roberts ..."  
  
"Oh, this is another young man who has apparently fallen under your spell ..."  
  
Mattie blushed at Harm's teasing, and slapped his chest with her palm. "Tell me!!"  
  
Harm laughed at the slightly frustrated tone in her voice, and decided to give her a break.  
  
"Andre and Miss Barrows from school called yesterday. They'd like to come and visit, if you're feeling up to it. Andre was ESPECIALLY anxious to come see you ..." he told her, wriggling his eyebrows suggestively.  
  
"Andre ..." she whispered. "Dad, he's just my friend. Don't get all wiggy on me."  
  
"Word is, he has a few assignments he'd like to deliver ..."  
  
Mattie groaned, and rubbed her face.  
  
"I should have known ... can't escape from the never-ending homework, even in here ..."  
  
"Sorry, kiddo, but if you're gonna fly jets like the old man, you gotta make sure school is squared away."  
  
"I know, I know, dad!" She pursed her lips in frustration. Like any teenager, Mattie did NOT care much for homework.  
  
"Mattie, I stay on your six about it because it's important, and ... well, it's federal law that I must harass you at every opportunity."  
  
"Hmpf. Federal law, my—"  
  
"MATTIE!!!" He knew that she was teasing him, and part of the fun was being a willing straight man to her jokes and sharp wit.  
  
"All right, all right ... just kidding. When are they coming?"  
  
"Later today, IF the doctor clears it, and IF you feel OK – deal? I want you to rest as much as possible, Mattie – I'm serious. I'm taking you home as soon as you're well, but if you tire yourself too much, you'll be stuck here longer. You read me?"  
  
"Yeah, dad. I promise I'll be good."  
  
"Thanks. I know you will."  
  
Harm paused, and cleared his voice. Something in his posture made Mattie tense up against him, and he felt her reaction.  
  
"Mattie, there's ... something else I need to tell you."  
  
"What?" She lifted her head from his shoulder, and turned slightly to look in his eyes.  
  
"Well ..." He was hesitating, which wasn't like him at all. She narrowed her eyes.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"OK. Yesterday, Mac called your father to tell him you'd gotten sick, and that we had to bring you here. He didn't react very well to the news."  
  
"What did he say?" Harm heard a strange tone in her voice, and saw conflicting emotions in her hazel eyes.  
  
"Well, Mac and I will give you the details later. It's just something I wanted to tell you about."  
  
"Why not tell me all of it right now?"  
  
"Mattie – "  
  
"Dad, come on already. Whatever he said, I've probably heard before. No big deal."  
  
She saw his eyes narrow slightly, and knew right away there was much more to the story.  
  
"Dad?"  
  
"Mattie ... look, I don't want you to be distracted by anything other than getting better, all right? I promise that you, Mac, and I will talk about it later." She studied his face, meeting his gaze ... and saw in them his love and determination to protect her and keep her safe. Mattie had never doubted her adopted dad, and she had no reason to start now. She nodded once, and laid her head back on his shoulder.  
  
"Okay, Dad."  
  
Harm sighed inwardly, knowing Mattie trusted him. He fought with his desire to be upfront and tell her everything, but he knew it wasn't the right time. There were other things to consider, and they both unintentionally managed to doze off after a few minutes. A short time later, the nurse quietly opened the door and, seeing them asleep, smiled to herself and left, closing the door as quietly as possible to let them stay undisturbed.  
  
When Frank, Trish, and Mac arrived a half hour later, that's how they found them – still asleep, with Mattie snuggled up against him. The three adults quietly padded into the room, and smiled as they caught each other's eyes. They stood there, each of them knowing they'd never forget the sense of family and peace the picture before them represented. No one spoke or moved, and both women's eyes were filled with tears, while Frank's face was a picture of pride and joy.  
  
The room remained this way until a soft knock sounded at the door, and Dr. Gentry entered. Stopping at the sight before her, she smiled and folded her arms across her lab coat. Sighing, she whispered in a wistful voice,  
  
"Now, that's how every day should start."  
  
Mac looked at her and grinned. She moved closer to the doctor, matching the other woman's quiet tone. "Are you here to check on Mattie?"  
  
"Yes. Dr. Masters was called into a tele-consult, and since I treated Mattie when she was brought in, he asked me to do this morning's eval for him. So, how's our girl doing?" she asked, pulling out her PMC and bringing up the remote sensor logs from the past few hours, along with Dr. Masters' most recent notes. Trish and Frank came over to them, not wanting to wake Harm and Mattie until it was needed.  
  
"She certainly looks better than she did last night," Mac replied. "Her color's more natural."  
  
"Well, her temp is down to 99.2, and Dr. Masters indicates here that her recent tests showed her body's fighting off this pneumonia pretty well. Her CBCs are almost back to normal levels. A LOT better than the first time I saw this young lady, that's for sure. I hate to do this, but I need to perform a physical exam, and that unfortunately means waking them up."  
  
"A shame," Frank whispered. "I wish I had a camera."  
  
"Believe me ... I'll remember this sight for a long time." Trish said. Then she sighed, and quietly walked over to Harm. Touching his shoulder, she ruffled his hair and whispered, "Harm, honey?" He stirred, then opened his eyes, looking around for a moment before finally catching sight of everyone in the room. He looked down at Mattie, who felt the movement ... opening her eyes and sitting up.  
  
"Sorry ... guess I dozed off. What's going on?--Mom! Grams! Gramps! You're here!"  
  
"We sure are, honey! How are you feeling?" Frank asked her. Mattie smiled at him as she received kisses from her grandmother and Mac. "Lots better, Gramps. You going to bust me out and take me home now?"  
  
He laughed and replied, "Sure, if you can handle shimmying down the gutters outside the windows in that 'backless dress' you're wearing!" Mattie looked down at her hospital garb, and shook her head.  
  
"I think I'm just going to wait until Jen brings me some regular clothes."  
  
"Good idea, Mattie. Fashion before prison breaks, I always say." Mattie laughed, looking around to see who'd spoken.  
  
The voice that came from the back of the room, she saw, was from a woman around Mac's age, wearing a doctor's lab coat with "Dr. Gentry" stitched on the left breast pocket. Mattie had never seen her before, but her voice ...  
  
"I think I remember you ... well, I remember your voice, from ... somewhere ... you were talking to someone about medical stuff, and ..." Mattie had a puzzled look on her face, as she tried to add her jumbled pieces of memory together. The doctor smiled at her and came closer, patting her hand.  
  
"I'm Dr. Gentry, Mattie. I was on duty in the ER when your dad and roommate brought you in. You were a very sick young lady the first time I saw you. I started to treat you, and I'm glad to see you feeling better."  
  
"Thanks. Are you taking over for Dr. Masters?"  
  
"Oh, no ... I'm just giving him a hand. He's a popular guy around here, but he asked me to tell you he'd be back to look in on you later. He's very devoted to his patients, and word is you're already one of his favorites." Mattie grinned at her. "Meanwhile, I need to examine you for a couple of minutes, ok? If everyone would give us a few minutes outside, please?" Harm untangled himself from Mattie's side, and she immediately missed his warm presence. Everyone smiled at her as they turned to leave the room ... as Dr. Gentry pulled the curtain.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 15 


	16. Chapter 16

"Tested Hearts", chapter 16  
  
Author: Chicmns  
  
Category: Drama, angst  
  
Disclaimer: All main characters belong to DPB, CBS, and Paramount. Other characters (see below) are used with the greatest respect and a solemn promise not to benefit in any way by their use, except in the cause of (hopefully) good fiction.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Notes: I've portrayed certain characters differently than in the series, chiefly Mattie's biological father. His character, to me, is a little too positively portrayed; and I think Mattie certainly has reason to feel the way she does about him, even after the events of the season-ending episode. More conflict would be a little more realistic, to me. Other characters are of my own creation for dramatic effect, like Miss Barrows (Mattie's school counselor) ... and the folks from DC FCS (Mack Taylor and Ellen Valera). By the way, I decided to honor two other favorite CBS series by 'borrowing' names from characters in "CSI: New York" and "CSI: Miami" – Ellen Valera's last name is taken from the DNA tech on "CSI: Miami", and of course, Mack Taylor is the character played by the very excellent Gary Sinise on the new series "CSI: New York". Thanks to all the reviews to date, including 'Abigaile', 'jtbwriter' and everyone else.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
JAG HQ FALLS CHURCH  
  
"Admiral on deck!" the front desk ensign sang out in the busy bullpen of JAG headquarters as Admiral Chegwidden strode purposefully through on his way to his office. His mind was on all of the adjustments he'd have to manage today with his yeoman and senior officers on extended family leave ... and he distractedly grunted out an "As you were!" as he crossed the threshold of PO Coates' office on the way to his. He'd reached his office door when he noticed someone standing at attention at her desk, and he stopped in surprise ... thinking he'd forgotten a visitor on his schedule.  
  
He was surprised to find the person standing there was Jen Coates herself, and it looked as if she'd just ended a phone call. Her eyes were bright with excitement about something, but he could see the lack of rest in her eyes. He studied her for a moment as she stood at attention; her eyes locked on a point above his shoulder, and then he spoke in his usual gravelly voice.  
  
"At ease, Petty Officer. What the hell are you doing here in the office? You were placed on family leave until further notice."  
  
"Good morning, Admiral." Coates replied in her soft alto. "Sir, with both Commander Rabb and Colonel McKenzie out of the office, I knew you'd need me here."  
  
"Mattie needs you, too, Petty Officer. And it doesn't look like you've gotten a lot of rest. What's the latest?" He took off his cover and overcoat as he spoke, followed by Coates as he entered his office and sat in his chair. She stepped to the front of his desk, and came to attention. He impatiently looked up, waving her into a chair.  
  
"Sir, you sure do know how to make a girl feel special." She gratefully sank into one of the chairs the Admiral had indicated. "As to Mattie, well, that phone call was from the Commander, sir. He reports that she woke up this morning feeling much better. Her temp's come down a little more, and there was mention of an appetite coming back."  
  
The Admiral leaned back, a genuine smile on his craggy face. "That's great news, Coates. I suppose the Colonel and Mattie's grandparents are there with Mattie and the Commander."  
  
"Yes, sir. I spoke with them briefly before I left for work this morning, and they are settled in at the Commander's place. They asked me to thank you for allowing us the time to be with Mattie, sir, and I'd like to thank you as well. I know that 'family leave' for me in this situation isn't exactly by-the-book, and when Lt. Sims told me you'd placed me on emergency family leave, well ..." Jen stopped, and smiled at her CO.  
  
He studied his young yeoman earnest face, seeing the emotions behind the words. It had never been a well-kept secret, but he'd come to think of Coates as a daughter, sometimes ... and he had no doubt that she knew it. The way she was looking at him right now told him that she considered him a friend as well as her CO and mentor, and that was fine with him. He gave her a lopsided grin before answering.  
  
"What's the point of being a lawyer if you can't twist rules and regs every once in a while? And, while we're talking about it, I think I speak for everyone when I say that you're part of the Commander's family in all the important ways, Jennifer. Blood isn't the only thing that makes a family – all you have to do is think of Harm and Mattie to remember that."  
  
She swallowed, her eyes brightening suddenly as they held each other's gazes, then whispered. "I've learned that, sir, since coming to work for you and JAG." He nodded at her oblique way of telling him she understood his meaning.  
  
"Good. Now, if you could only learn a proper appreciation for the game of baseball, I'd really be happy."  
  
"Sorry, sir. Personally, I'd rather go to a Redskins game than drive all the way to Camden Yards."  
  
"That sounds like treason to me, Coates," he said in a wry voice, bringing a grin to her face. "Well, no one's perfect. At any rate, thank you for coming in today. With you and Harriet here, we should be in good shape until my senior lawyers are back."  
  
"I'm just doing my duty, sir."  
  
"Now, let's talk about the day—"  
  
There was a knock at the door, and both of them turned to see Lt. Sims standing in the doorway with another woman.  
  
"Good morning, sir, Petty Officer. Sorry for the interruption."  
  
"Morning, Lieutenant. What's going on here?" The Admiral replied.  
  
Lt. Sims stepped into the office at his wave, followed by the stranger.  
  
"Sir, Petty Officer ... this is Ellen Valera from DC Family and Child Services. She's requesting to speak with PO Coates about Mattie. Ms. Valera, this is the Navy Judge Advocate General, Admiral Chegwidden ... and Petty Officer Coates." The woman, who looked similar to Mac with short brown hair, a slim build, and a no-nonsense air, moved from behind Harriet to shake hands with the Admiral, then glanced at Coates and nodded.  
  
"Please forgive the interruption, Admiral. I didn't have time to call for an appointment before coming. My office is looking into what happened with Mattie, and I'd like to speak with her roommate if possible." She was direct and to the point, the Admiral thought. Another reminder of Mac.  
  
"Good morning, Ms. Valera. Thank you, Harriet – dismissed."  
  
"Sir." Harriet briefly came to attention, then spun on her heel and left them alone. She traded glances with Jen as she left, who'd suddenly turned pale.  
  
"Please sit down, Ms. Valera. Can we get you anything to drink?"  
  
"No, thank you, sir. I don't want to take up too much of your valuable time, and I need to conduct other interviews after this one. Is there somewhere Ms. Coates and I can speak for a bit?"  
  
The Admiral had noticed Coates' pale look, and had no intention of leaving her alone with this woman until he had more information about what was going on. "May I ask what this is regarding exactly?"  
  
Ellen cleared her voice, turning in her chair to face both Jen and the Admiral before answering. "We received a complaint this morning from Mattie's biological father, in which he claimed that Mattie's becoming ill was brought on, at least in part, by neglect. We're investigating and preparing a report for Family Court."  
  
Jen gasped, opening her mouth in a wide 'O' as she absorbed what she'd just heard. She spoke hesitatingly, "How ... there was nothing we could do. She's sick with pneumonia and flu, and we, I mean ... I ... didn't even notice the symptoms until I found her in her room after she'd fallen out of her bed!"  
  
Ellen studied her closely for a moment before turning to the Admiral. "Sir, perhaps Miss Coates and I can speak in private?" The Admiral narrowed his eyes, deciding that this woman was being too insistent to get Coates in a room alone with her. He looked down at his blotter in thought, and then cleared his throat.  
  
"I prefer that she have representation present, Ms. Valera. It seems to me that these are serious accusations, and I think it would be in the Petty Officer's best interest to have counsel present. You can speak here with her if you like."  
  
Ellen and the Admiral had locked gazes by the time he finished speaking. "Sir, this isn't a court of law, or even a police investigation. I'm just gathering information on what happened. We're trying to protect Mattie's best interests, and I don't think Miss Coates needs an attorney for this." She didn't want to have the investigation hindered by legal dances.  
  
"Respectfully, I disagree, Ms. Valera. The Petty Officer is under my command, and I'm empowered to act as counsel for my people. Petty Officer?"  
  
"The Admiral represents me in this case, Ms. Valera." Coates said in a quiet voice.  
  
Ellen sighed. Knowing that the military was extremely protective of its' own, she didn't want to get into a pissing contest here ... and she wasn't entirely sure of the various jurisdictions and boundaries, anyway. Definitely something to research when she got back to her office, she thought. She looked at the Admiral who was watching her carefully, and nodded.  
  
"Very well, Admiral. Let me start by saying that I'm not the enemy here; FCS' goal is to find out what happened and present the facts to the court. Again, this is all for Mattie's benefit. I'm happy for the chance to get your take on things, Miss Coates. I will be speaking with everyone ... and if there's any information you can add as well, Admiral, I'd be grateful."  
  
"We're here to cooperate, Ms. Valera. Let's get started, shall we? Petty Officer, please close the door if you don't mind."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
He picked up his phone, and dialed Harriet's extension. "Lieutenant, please hold all calls unless there's an emergency until further notice. Thank you." He waited for her acknowledgement, then replaced the phone in its' cradle ... then leaned back in his chair, gesturing to Ellen.  
  
"Please ... go ahead, Ms. Valera."  
  
Ellen turned to Jen. "Miss Coates –"  
  
"Please, call me Jen or Jennifer."  
  
"Thanks. Call me Ellen. Would you take me through the entire sequence of events from the time Mattie got home from school?"  
  
Jen began speaking as Ellen took careful notes.  
  
GOOD HOPE TREATMENT CENTER  
  
OUTSIDE DC  
  
Tom Johnson paced back and forth in his room as he waited for someone to come and let him know if his request for an emergency pass to visit Mattie had been granted. He was fairly certain it would be, and he needed to get to his daughter before Rabb and his friends had a chance to fill her head with something other than the truth of their neglect in not paying enough attention to her. 'How could they let her end up in the hospital! 'A pneumonia that appears out of nowhere – yeah, right!' he thought to himself.  
  
After the call from the caseworker at DC FCS, a Ms. Valera ... he felt sure that this was turning into a chance for he and Mattie to restart their family again. Maybe, once he finished here, they could move someplace else -- start fresh in a new place. He would sell Grace Aviation and the house, maybe move them to the Northwest – someplace far away from DC and the pain of the last year.  
  
Mattie would give him another chance ... she just had to. He'd get custody back, they'd spend some time talking, and then he'd convince her that moving away and starting over would be best for them.  
  
He'd explained all his concerns to Ms. Valera ... and once the report was filed, that would be that. He'd be in a position to make everything up to Mattie.  
  
He sighed, and ran his fingers through his hair. He hadn't felt like taking a drink so much in a long time.  
  
COOLIDGE HIGH SCHOOL  
  
COMPUTER LAB  
  
2:00PM  
  
Andre sat at a station in the school's lab, trying to work on a report for English class. When he'd gone by Miss Barrows' office at lunch to see if their trip to visit Mattie was set, he found a note taped to her door.  
  
"Andre B. – had to run a sick child home during lunch. Will email you when I get back. – Miss Barrows."  
  
She must have known he had computer time scheduled today. 'Big brother is alive and well,' he thought to himself, trying to work through the Field of Agincourt speech by King Henry in "Henry V." He wished Mattie were here to help him; she was better at literature than he was. Sighing, he decided to check his messages to see if Miss Barrows had sent him something. Opening the school email program, he logged on and found a message from her.  
  
From: barrowscoolidge.k12.dc.us To: andrebcoolidge.k12.dc.us Time: 1:32PM Re: Mattie  
  
Andre, The trip is set. Your grandmother gave her thumbs up. I will run you home afterwards. We can't stay long – Mattie needs rest. Meet me at my office after last period. We can stop somewhere on the way if you want to get her a gift.  
  
Don't forget her assignments.  
  
Miss Barrows  
  
'Great!' he thought. He wondered what he should bring Mattie for a get-well gift. His grandmother always told him to think of the traits of the person he was getting a gift for. He sat, lost in thought ... then a smile came to his face as he thought of something that might just save him from having books tossed his way for bringing her homework.  
  
He closed the email program and opened a browser window, researching stuffed animal stores near the hospital.  
  
GW HOSPITAL ROOM 411  
  
Dr. Gentry examined Mattie, using her stethoscope to listen to her lungs and chest cavity. The nurse made notes, double-checking the monitor readings and connections while hanging another IV bag.  
  
"What's in there, anyway? It sure isn't iced tea, or else I wouldn't be this thirsty." Mattie asked, after Dr. Gentry had finished.  
  
"You mean you DIDN'T order the vodka?" the nurse quipped, smiling as Mattie and the doctor both laughed ... then Mattie had a sudden coughing fit, and her back was rubbed, then she was gently laid back against the pillows. Finally, the fit subsided, and Mattie's cheeks were red. Dr. Gentry began examining her mouth with her penlight, asking her how her throat and chest felt.  
  
"Both are sore, doc. My chest still hurts whenever I take a deep breath."  
  
Dr. Gentry made a notation on her PMC. "That's going to be the case for a while, Mattie. You still have some fluid in your lungs, which is why we're continuing the broad-spectrum antibiotics." and she nodded at the new IV bag. "The coughing is actually a good sign – it means your body's getting strong enough to try to get rid of the fluid on its' own. It'll be uncomfortable for a while, I'm afraid, but it will get better."  
  
"When can I have something to eat? I'm starving!" Both doctor and nurse smiled.  
  
"More good news! An appetite is another good sign. Do you think you could handle some solid food with your throat and sore chest?"  
  
"Yeah ... I just have to make sure I eat slowly, right?" Dr. Gentry nodded.  
  
"Good girl – that's right. We'll start you off with something easy ... how about some soup and a little soft cooked fish? I want you to have some protein and vitamins."  
  
"Sounds good. Can my folks stay while I eat?"  
  
"Sure. Listen to me, though ... I want you to eat what you can – you don't have to finish if you don't feel like it – and then take a nap, OK? I want you to rest a little before Dr. Masters sees you later. So, that means you have a little lunch, and then it's sleep time, OK?"  
  
Mattie nodded and smiled, yawning a little. "How did you sleep last night?" the nurse asked her.  
  
"Pretty good – my dad stayed with me, and I was more comfortable than before."  
  
"Mattie, did you have any bowel movements during the night?" Dr. Masters was writing on her PMC.  
  
"No ... don't think so."  
  
"Any headaches, or soreness anywhere else other than the throat and chest?"  
  
"My legs felt a little stiff this morning when I woke up. That's all."  
  
"Okay. That's it for now. You stay in bed ... and the nurses will bring you some food when it's ready. Right now, it's time for a quick sponge bath, and then we'll let your folks back in. The sponge bath will make you feel better, and Dr. Masters won't be offended when he visits."  
  
Mattie nervously looked back and forth between the doctor and nurse, then asked in a quiet voice, "That bad, huh?"  
  
"Naw, not really." Dr. Gentry quipped. "He just wants his favorite patients to be pampered, that's all."  
  
"So, what's with all the special treatment? Don't tell me – I'm the millionth patient through the ER doors or something?"  
  
"Very funny – does this place look like Disneyland?" the nurse replied. "We just don't want that dad of yours to order a bombing run on the hospital if we don't take good care of you!" Mattie grinned and said, "Yeah, he's just crazy and protective enough to do it, too!"  
  
Just then, Harm knocked and popped his head inside the door. "Hey, can I see my daughter, or are you still trying to find her brain?"  
  
Mattie narrowed her eyes at him, crossing her arms and glaring as the doctor and nurse chuckled. "Hardy har-har. Maybe YOU should get the sponge bath, Dad!"  
  
Dr. Gentry and the nurse exchanged glances, and then quickly got ready to leave ... their faces coloring quickly. Dr. Gentry quickly spoke: "See you later, Mattie. Remember – eat, then rest! Got it?"  
  
"Got it, doc." They bustled past a confused, flustered Harm, and quickly left. He watched them go, then came into the room to sit next to Mattie.  
  
"Was it something I said?" Mattie asked him, reaching for his hand.  
  
"I'll tell you when you're 50." He smirked at her, meeting her hand with his. She looked more closely at his face, eyebrows raised in surprise and puzzlement.  
  
"Hey – you're blushing!! What just happened here?"  
  
"I'm NOT blushing! And just never you mind, young lady!"  
  
"No one ever tells me anything!" Mattie whined. "Where are Mom, Grams, and Gramps?"  
  
"Downstairs getting coffee. Now, what did the doctor say?"  
  
Mattie filled him in as she waited for lunch, or a sponge bath ...whichever came first.  
  
GW HOSPITAL PARKING LOT  
  
Ellen Valera pulled her car into the visitors' lot of the hospital, flashing her FCS ID at the parking guard and collecting a clip-on visitors' pass from the security officer at the entrance, before heading to the elevators. She needed some coffee before going up to speak with Mattie Grace Johnson and Colonel MacKenzie, and decided to stop in the cafeteria on the second floor first.  
  
Her interview with Admiral Chegwidden and Jen Coates had gone well, judging by the quality of the answers to her questions and the impressions she'd received. She was surprised most of all at the way the entire JAG office, it seemed, had sprung into action once Mattie fell ill ... supporting Commander Rabb and his ward in every way. She knew most civilian offices would not have reacted in the same manner; which spoke volumes, in her opinion, for any future support Mattie could expect from this unique collection of people.  
  
Obviously, the people she'd met so far were committed in helping raise and support Mattie Grace, and Ellen was also mindful of the obvious love Jen Coates has for her "sister", as she referred to Mattie more than once during their interview.  
  
Once she reached the cafeteria, she got in line for coffee and after paying for it and looking for a quick place to get off of her feel for a few minutes, she noticed a group of three people sitting at a table by the window. Two women and a man ... one younger and around her own age, and two older folks who looked like someone's grandparents.  
  
What had initially drawn her attention was the bearing of the younger woman – she sat ramrod in her chair, and Ellen immediately sensed the aura of command from her. The reaction reminded her of her old Lieutenant, back when she was on the DC police force. She guessed that the people she was watching were Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, and probably Harmon Rabb's parents. She decided that this would be a good setting to speak to the Colonel, and got up to cross the half-filled room. After a few steps, she noticed that the young woman had detected her approach, even from a distance, and had immediately stood, watching her as she approached. "Interesting," she thought as she drew near to the group.  
  
The woman who faced her, studying her with a curious expression, was similar to Ellen in look; short dark brown hair, slim build, and medium height. One difference she noticed were the dark brown eyes, as opposed to her own blue eyes. As she got closer, the sense of military service and command grew stronger. Ellen held out her hand as she stepped close, and introduced herself.  
  
"Hello, my name is Ellen Valera, from DC FCS. Are you Colonel MacKenzie?"  
  
"Yes." They shook hands. "Please call me Sarah; I'm out of uniform as you can see. These are Harmon Rabb's parents – Trish and Frank. They got in from California last night to be with Mattie." Ellen shook hands with them both, somewhat amused at the curious, guarded expressions they wore. Mac continued speaking as she waved Ellen to a chair next to her. "I assume you're the social worker who is here to talk about Mr. Johnson's call?"  
  
"Yes. Family and Child Services are conducting interviews around this incident, primarily based on a complaint Mr. Johnson has lodged regarding Mattie's care."  
  
"Her care?" Mac asked her. "You mean here at GW?"  
  
"No. This is regarding the events leading up to her getting sick and losing consciousness while with Jennifer Coates." Before Mac could answer, Trish spoke up.  
  
"Ms. Valera, we think of both Mattie and Jennifer as granddaughters, and we know that Jennifer would give anything to love and protect Mattie!" Trish said. Frank nodded beside her.  
  
"Ma'am, I've just come from the JAG office, where I interviewed both Ms. Coates and Admiral Chegwidden. I heard nothing in those interviews to contradict what you've said, but please understand ... we have procedures that we have to follow for these types of situations. I'm sure the Colonel knows what I mean." She looked at Mac.  
  
"Yes, I do."  
  
"Okay. Here's what I'd like to do. First of all, how is Mattie doing?"  
  
Frank answered. "She feels much better this morning, and right now she's being seen by the doctors. Harm is with her right now."  
  
"That's great. I would like to spend some time talking with her—"  
  
"I don't think she's up for an interrogation, Ms. Valera." Trish said, clearly wanting to protect Mattie. "She's still quite sick, and the doctors tell us she will be here for a couple of days. Can this wait?" Ellen sighed, and turned to her.  
  
"Ma'am, I have no desire to cause Mattie any harm, and my questions won't take too long in any case. I need to speak with her, the doctors treating her, and Miss MacKenzie here – today, if possible. I will accede to the doctor's wishes, of course, but the sooner we deal with this, the quicker I can get out of everyone's hair." Trish studied her for a moment, and had to admit to herself that she appreciated the woman's direct way of speaking; a trait she valued, and cultivated in Sarah, Mattie, and Jennifer. She knew she was extremely protective of all these girls, and that prompted her to speak out a little too quickly sometimes. Frank reached over and squeezed her hand, sensing her need to protect her family. She looked at him, then turned back to Ellen.  
  
"Ms. Valera, please forgive me. I love these girls very much, and I've definitely got 'grandmother's testosterone'. And my son loves Mattie with all his heart – we all do. We're all very protective of both of them. We understand you have a job to do."  
  
"I understand, ma'am. Truly, I do. I think, from what I've seen and heard, that Mattie is a very blessed young lady." She smiled at everyone around her, and the tension seemed to dissipate.  
  
"Why don't I buy you folks some more coffee, and we can talk a while before we head upstairs to see Mattie? Would that be all right?"  
  
They all nodded, and everyone's coffee was replenished ... then they talked about the young girl upstairs.  
  
GW HOSPITAL  
  
ROOM 411  
  
Harm waited in a chair in the hallway while Mattie had a sponge bath, and after the nurse left, he reentered her room to see Mattie rearranging the blankets around her.  
  
"How are you, sweetheart?" he asked, plopping down next to her.  
  
"Oh, great. Just waiting for some food to get here before I starve to death IN A HOSPITAL! And where are Mom and everybody? You didn't say something wrong, did you, dad?"  
  
"Why is it always my fault?" Harm complained. Mattie smirked at him, and he could tell the bantering was on.  
  
"Because Mom always says it is, and you told me earlier you want me to be more like her." She had a wicked grin on her face that made Harm shake his head.  
  
"Are you sure you don't want to be a lawyer instead of an aviator? You sure are good at twisting things around already!" he chided her good-naturedly. "I'm not sure what's keeping them ... maybe Mom found a good-looking doctor to attach herself to ..."  
  
"Dad!! I'm telling Grams you said that! Wait—I really can't talk, since I wouldn't mind being 'attached' to Dr. Masters--yum!!" She deliberately looked away from Harm as she spoke that last part, knowing she couldn't keep from laughing at the look on his face at that moment.  
  
Harm stood, crossing his arms, and giving her one of his mock-sternest looks. "Matilda... "  
  
"Don't call me that!" she automatically replied.  
  
"-- he has got to be at least twice your age! And, you're forgetting my rule."  
  
"WHAT rule?!?" she muttered, looking suspiciously up at him.  
  
"NO dating until AFTER you're married! And I'm not so sure about then ..." Now it was his turn to avoid meeting her eyes, his insides rolling with laughter. She raised her eyebrow, and laid her head back on the pillows. Even sitting next to her, her dad's 6'4" height sometimes made it hard to hold eye contact for long.  
  
"That has GOT to be the lamest rule ever! ... How about we replace it with something easier, like, 'Never wear white after Labor Day.'" He laughed.  
  
"That would render half my wardrobe inactive! Remember me? – Navy officer who wears white as a predominate color?" He wagged his eyebrows at her, and she giggled.  
  
Before she could answer with another barb, the door opened and a nurse came in, pushing a cart with covered plates and other cartons. "Lunchtime!" she announced to the room as she pulled the movable table towards Mattie, positioning it so that she didn't have to move far to eat. Harm and Mattie could smell different aromas from the trays on the plate, and Mattie's stomach growled ... causing her to blush and the nurse and Harm to laugh. "Hungry, are we?" she asked Mattie.  
  
"Very!!"  
  
"When AREN'T you hungry, would be a better question ..." Harm whispered.  
  
"I HEARD that! Nurse, my dad is bugging me – could you give him a shot or something?"  
  
She smiled, looking up at the tall man standing by the bed. "Sorry, honey ... he's paying your bill, and he's also a lot bigger than I am – two really good reasons for me not to get involved."  
  
Sighing, Mattie muttered, "That's the problem with hospitals these days – no one wants to get involved!" The nurse raised her eyebrow.  
  
"Speaking of shots..." she drawled, letting a little menace slip into her voice.  
  
"OK, ok ... I give up!!!" Mattie quickly spoke.  
  
The nurse winked at Harm as she pulled a tray with a couple of covered plates out, setting it on Mattie's table. "Ok, smartie ... for you today we have some nice tomato soup, along with a half-portion of grilled trout. The doctor doesn't want to give you too much right away. Oh—and some milk, too. She was VERY insistent on the milk."  
  
"Mattie, you get started ... I'm going to go see what's happened with Mac and your grandparents. Be right back." He kissed her on the top of her head as she started slowly eating her soup, under the watchful eye of the nurse. "Eat slowly, and no bribing the nurse for a Beltway Burger."  
  
Mattie had taken a few sips of the soup, and paused before continuing. "That reminds me – can I have some money, Dad?" There was a glint in her eye that made the nurse laugh. Harm turned at the doorway to point a finger at her.  
  
"Eat and behave!"  
  
She smirked at him, a piece of trout on her fork. He shook his head, grinning as he left in search of Mac and his parents.  
  
GOOD HOPE TREATMENT CENTER  
  
The counselor on duty had just brought good news to Tom – his request for an emergency pass to visit Mattie had been granted. Now he could spend some time with his daughter, and if he had to throw everyone else out of her room to do so, he would. He'd only been given a six-hour pass, though, and had to leave soon in order to make it to GW so he would have enough time to spend with Mattie, before returning to the center.  
  
His anxiety and nervousness had gradually increased as he'd waited to hear about his request, the feelings of needing a drink magnifying as time passed. He knew that would be the very worst thing, both for him and for Mattie-to show up at the hospital with alcohol on his breath. She'd never speak to him again, and he'd lose custody for good.  
  
But there were ways, he knew, to mask the smell of alcohol. Just one drink to calm his nerves wouldn't make any difference.  
  
His inner voices wrestled with each other as he gathered his things to leave.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 16 


	17. Chapter 17

"Tested Hearts", chapter 17  
  
Author: Chicmns  
  
Category: Drama, angst  
  
Disclaimer: All main characters belong to DPB, CBS, and Paramount. Other characters (see below) are used with the greatest respect and a solemn promise not to benefit in any way by their use, except in the cause of (hopefully) good fiction.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to the following recent reviewers; 'jtbwriter' (I always look forward to your comments; they are always constructive!); 'Abigaile' (glad you liked the part with the sponge bath ... couldn't write hospital scenes without including a sponge bath, now, could I? LOL); and "Lyssa Grace' ... (I am so glad you enjoy my writing – I hope I can continue to meet your expectations!)  
  
I hope I get this next part right ...  
  
GW HOSPITAL CAFETERIA  
  
"Thank you, all of you, for talking with me about what's happened. Especially you, Sarah ... I'd like to have what you've told me about your conversation with Mr. Johnson transcribed into a statement, if you don't mind. It will need to be a part of the official court record." Mac smiled at the other woman, and nodded.  
  
"Not a problem, Ellen. Please feel free to drop it here or at JAG headquarters, and I will review, notarize, and sign it - then get it right back to you." Frank watched the two younger women talk; being in a family with so many strong-willed women (and he'd quickly learned to include his 'granddaughter' Mattie in that group) had taught him to stay quiet and watch when possible. He learned more that way.  
  
Frank was glad this had been a civil talk; when this woman had first approached them, he wasn't sure if either his wife or Mac would keep their emotions in check as they discussed this ridiculous claim by Mattie's biological father. 'He must be getting desperate or something,' he thought to himself. That didn't bode well for the rest of the custody process; what had been a generally peaceful thing now looked like it would be contentious. Frank sighed, then tuned back into the conversation, and decided to actively join in at a pause in the discussion.  
  
"Ms. Valera ..." he began, watching as she turned to face him, "I'm sure we've all noticed," glancing at Mac and Trish, "that you seem very comfortable with the intricacies of the legal system. I admit, when I hear my stepson and Sarah talk about the law, I get lost pretty quickly." Mac smiled at him, and patted his hand.  
  
"That's OK, Frank – so does Harm, when I beat him in court!" Ellen smiled as the three people around her laughed. She was continually amazed at this 'extended' family; step-parents, stepsons, close friends who were indistinguishable from family, and other people who had, like Mattie, been 'adopted' into the fold with no apparent seams or breaks in the fabric of their collective lives.  
  
She couldn't remember if she'd ever been around such an extraordinary group of people before.  
  
"Stop trashing my son, Sarah ... or it's no more cookie recipes for you in my next care package!" Trish mockingly admonished her. Ellen watched Mac's eyes go wide at the prospect, and wondered what it meant. Mac saw her puzzled look and tried to explain.  
  
"I love to bake when I can find the time, Ellen, but I don't have any decent recipes of my own for cookies and other treats. Trish has been sharing hers with me, but usually at the end of a stick. She likes to watch me jump for them every once in a while." Sarah said this last while grinning at the older woman, who was smiling back with a look of such motherly love that Ellen was reminded of her own mother. Trish glanced over at Ellen, then returned her fond look to Sarah before answering Mac's barb.  
  
"Not true, Ellen. Sarah's just afraid that it will get out with her leatherneck Marine buddies that one of their Colonels actually bakes for relaxation, instead of invading countries single-handedly." They all laughed as Sarah shook her head and looked suitably embarrassed.  
  
"Actually, sir," Ellen continued, trying to answer Frank's original statement, "I was a DC cop for a few years before I left the force to work at FCS. I had a rotation in the Juvy division while on the job, and never felt like I was helping any of the kids I came across. At FCS, I feel like I can do more good for them."  
  
"You must see a lot of broken families." Mac told her.  
  
"Yes ... but I have a chance to help them mend, too. It's not an easy job, believe me ... but when we can do some good, it makes it worthwhile."  
  
"I feel the same way about my work at JAG," came a familiar voice from behind their table. Harm came up to them, a small grin on his face as he studied the new person at the table. Mac shook herself; she could usually sense when Harm was around; Mattie's hospitalization must be throwing off her radar. Turning to smile up at him, she asked, "Hey, Harm -- how's Mattie?"  
  
"Starting to eat GW out of house and hospital – she's having some lunch right now. I was sent to retrieve her wayward family, who seem to prefer hospital coffee to her presence." Harm grinned at all of them.  
  
"Oh, hush, son. We were just talking with Ms. Valera here. Ellen, this is my son, Harmon Rabb." Ellen stood and held out her hand to Harm, who shook it.  
  
"Mr. Rabb."  
  
"Ms. Valera."  
  
Everyone at the table noticed that Ellen kept her interactions with Harm on a more formal level, despite having been on a first-name basis with everyone else at the table. Mac wondered if Harm being Mattie's legal guardian was the reason.  
  
"Mattie's doing better, I take it then, sir?" she asked him.  
  
"Yes, she is. I even had to warn her not to bribe the nurses to get her a Beltway Burger."  
  
"That's my girl!" Mac said enthusiastically, giving Harm a teasing smile. Mac's love of Beltway Burgers was legendary, and she had apparently succeeded in turning Mattie on to her addiction. Harm shook his head.  
  
"Mac, come on! You're making me the bad guy when I put salads in front of Mattie! All I see in her eyes anymore are little images of Beltway Burgers!" Everyone laughed, including Ellen ... who decided to answer him.  
  
"Well, sir, they ARE excellent burgers. I would like to see Mattie for a bit, if you and the doctors don't mind. I need to interview her for my report."  
  
"Well, the doctors want her to nap after she finishes eating, so now is probably the best time." Harm answered her, looking a little unsure. Ellen picked up on his concern right away.  
  
"I promise not to keep her up long, then. I just have a few questions for her, and then I need to check in with her doctors."  
  
"Their names are Masters and Gentry. Dr. Masters is her primary care physician – I'm not sure if he's on duty yet. He's also Chief of Pediatrics here. Mattie's in room 411."  
  
"I'll leave him a message if I can't find him before I leave." She collected her purse, nodding to everyone at the table. "It was a pleasure to meet you all. I'll tell Mattie you'll be up in a bit." She turned to leave, then paused in her steps by Harm's quiet voice.  
  
"I thought I would come back upstairs with you, Ms. Valera." Harm spoke. He had started following her as she headed towards the cafeteria doors.  
  
She turned to him holding up her hand. "That's not necessary, Mr. Rabb. I need to conduct my interview in private – why don't you keep your folks and Miss MacKenzie company here while I see her? It shouldn't take more than a half-hour or so."  
  
Harm looked like he wanted to find some way to come with her, so Mac got to her feet, walked over to him, and pulled his hand ... bringing him back to the chair Ellen had occupied previously. "We'll be up in 30 minutes, then." She emphasized the '30 minutes' part of her statement, and Ellen nodded.  
  
"Great. I'll tell Mattie. See you all soon." She turned to leave the cafeteria, followed by Harm's worried eyes.  
  
"It'll be OK, son," his mom told him. Harm sighed. Mac slowly rubbed his back as she sat next to him. He'd never felt so protective of Mattie as he did at that particular moment.  
  
"I hope so, Mom."  
  
ROOM 411  
  
Mattie was just finishing up her soup, fish, and milk under the watchful eye of the nurse, who sat chatting with her ... when she heard a knock at the open door of her room.  
  
"Hello, Mattie. How are you doing?" Ellen asked, as she slowly stepped into the room.  
  
"Who are you?" Mattie asked her suspiciously. The nurse stood up and moved closer to Mattie, a move that didn't go unnoticed by Ellen.  
  
"My name is Ellen Valera, with DC Family and Child Services." She pulled her ID from her purse, showing it to both Mattie and the nurse. "I'm here to talk to you about what happened, and about something your dad reported."  
  
"Harm? What did he say? He didn't tell me anything about this!" Ellen raised her eyebrow; Mattie had so identified with her guardian that he immediately came to mind whenever she heard "dad" or "father." "Interesting, but not inconsistent with what I've learned so far.' she said to herself.  
  
"No, Mattie – your biological father. Nurse, would you give us some time alone, please?" The nurse looked from Mattie to Ellen. Mattie spoke again, crossing her arms on her chest. "I think Harm or Mac would want to be here while we talk, Ms. Valera."  
  
'Save me from kids with lawyers as parents,' Ellen wryly thought to herself as she smiled down at Mattie.  
  
"I just left both of them and your grandparents in the cafeteria, Mattie. We've been there talking while you were having lunch. If you don't believe me, the nurse can check it out. I asked them to give me some time with you because my interviews have to be in private wherever possible; it's the rules. Listen, I'm not here to hurt you or your guardian. I just need to talk to you about everything that's happened since you came home sick from school, and then we need to chat about what your father said to us." She paused, and then looked over at the nurse ... who hadn't left. The nurse looked down at Mattie. "Will you be alright, honey?"  
  
Mattie studied Ellen's face for a moment, and Ellen returned the intent look ... hoping to build some initial trust between them. Mattie nodded after a couple of moments; evidently satisfied at what she saw in Ellen's eyes. "I'll be fine. Thanks for bringing me lunch."  
  
The nurse touched her shoulder, and then smiled. "You're welcome. I'll be down the hall if you need anything. -- just ring. And remember what Dr. Gentry said – she wants you to nap for a while after lunch."  
  
"Okay. I promise – eyes shut after we're finished. Could you ask my folks to come back soon, and sit with me?"  
  
"You got it, honey. I'll check on you later." Mattie smiled at her.  
  
"kay."  
  
The nurse turned and left, closing the door behind her after giving Ellen a last look.  
  
Ellen sat down in the chair near Mattie's bed, and pulled out her notebook. "Wow, they are really looking after you here, huh?" Mattie nodded, absently rubbing the skin around the IV patch on her hand.  
  
"Everyone's been really nice, and the docs have made me feel a lot better. But, most importantly, I got some solid food in me!" Ellen laughed at the precocious young woman with the long curly tresses of hair lying in bed, her upper body elevated.  
  
"It's not a Beltway Burger, but it's better than nothing." Ellen told her.  
  
"EXACTLY! Oh, what I wouldn't give for a Beltway right now ..." The dreamy look that had descended on Mattie's face made Ellen giggle.  
  
"Maybe I can sneak one in for you, sometime before you're released, since you're going to be here for a few more days. I think it's in the Geneva Convention or something, for hospital prisoners." Mattie raised an eyebrow, and gave Ellen a blinding smile.  
  
"I think you're my new best friend, Ms. Valera!"  
  
"Call me Ellen, OK?"  
  
"Sure. And now that you've sufficiently buttered me up, what's this all about?"  
  
Ellen blinked, unable to keep the surprise off of her face. Mattie just gazed back at her with a look that was cat-like in its' intensity. She'd seen right through Ellen's strategy, all right. The file had mentioned Mattie's above-average intelligence – guess the file was right, Ellen thought ruefully to herself.  
  
"Well, I want you to tell me everything you remember since coming home from school – what you felt, who you saw, what you did ... everything. I need to get a timeline, and I don't want to miss anything. The court will want this in the report, too, so they can see how this developed. Then, we'll talk about your biological father a bit before I leave you to nap. Okay?"  
  
"Okay," Mattie replied, sighing. "Well, I hadn't been feeling well all day at school, and Andre – he's my best friend ..."  
  
They talked for another 40 minutes before Ellen left Mattie, after she finished getting what she needed for her report ... but not before arranging the blankets over the girl, now asleep.  
  
CAPITOL CITY BREWING COMPANY DC  
  
Tom entered his favorite brewpub, looking around the place before moving to take a seat at the end of the long maple bar. He'd been convincing himself on the way over that just having a burger and a beer would be fine, but a voice inside his head kept asking if he'd be able to stop at just 'one' beer. He needed to see Mattie and face the Rabb family with a clear head, but he was also hungry. Hunger served as a good cover for having a drink, even if it wasn't his usual bourbon or scotch.  
  
His palette of rationalizations had given him seemingly good reasons to enter a drinking establishment, ignoring all of the counseling he'd received at Good Hope. They told him that drinking was driven by compulsions, and he was in the grip what he thought was a perfectly justified compulsion – the desire to see his sick daughter, and to start making up for all the pain he'd brought into their lives.  
  
The bartender coughed in front of him, an expectant look on his face. Tom shook himself from his thoughts, and ordered a steak burger with fries and a draft beer. The bartender nodded, turning away to place the order. Before he could take two steps toward the kitchen, Tom called him back.  
  
"Could you bring the beer first, please?" he asked. The bartender studied his face for a moment, and recognized the signs of someone who probably shouldn't be in a bar. He moved closer to Tom, dropping his voice to a whisper.  
  
"Are you sure? he spoke. Tom glared at him.  
  
"Is it any of your business, whether I'm sure or not?" he threw back.  
  
The bartender sighed, and slowly shook his head. "No," he answered. "It isn't."  
  
"Good! A drinking man's best friend - a barkeep who can mind his own business!" he said sarcastically.  
  
"Whatever." He turned quickly away, moving toward the draft beer glasses and handles.  
  
Tom sniffed, his fingers tapping an impatient pattern on the bar.  
  
GW HOSPITAL Room 411  
  
Harm, Mac, and his parents stepped off of the elevator on the way back to Mattie's room, He caught sight of Ellen Valera down the hall ... speaking with Dr. Masters. His eyes met the doctor's, and he nodded in the direction of Mattie's room. The doctor nodded once without pausing in his discussion with the social worker. Harm watched them another moment, and then followed the others into the room. Once he passed the doorway, Mac held up a finger to her lips; Mattie was sleeping, curled up on her side in bed. Harm's folks stood at the foot of the bed watching their granddaughter as Harm moved silently to her side, followed by Mac who'd stepped over to the other side of the bed.  
  
The IV line still attached to Mattie's hand had gotten tangled in the blankets, and Harm gently moved her arm in order to free it from the blanket. After finishing without waking her, he rearranged the blanket over his daughter, who'd apparently kicked them partially away as she changed positions in her sleep. Mattie then felt the blankets move around her and mumbled softly, her eyes remaining closed.  
  
"Dad .... mom?" Her head moved a little on the pillows, and it seemed as if she was searching the area around her for something, or someone.  
  
Harm smiled and leaned over Mattie to gently kiss her cheek. "Shhhhhh, shhhh ... we're all here, sweetheart. Go back to sleep. We love you so much."  
  
Mac waited for Harm to straighten up, then leaned over Mattie from her side of the bed and pushed a few locks of her hair away from her sleeping face, before kissing her temple. "Sleep, baby," she whispered in Mattie's ear. "Love you more." She started, very slowly, to run her fingers through Mattie's hair. She knew that it always relaxed the teenager, reminding her of when her own mother had done it as she was growing up. Mac had unconsciously started doing it herself one night while at Mattie and Jen's during a 'girls night' of movies and junk food. She'd stopped when she felt Mattie suddenly tense as the young girl felt Mac's fingers in her hair; then Mattie just turned and looked up at her from her spot on the floor by the couch with a look of such love, it literally took Mac's breath away. She'd watched, breathless, as Mattie smiled at her ... then moved her head closer to Mac's hand. Mac had started caressing Mattie's hair again.  
  
15 minutes later, Mac remembered, Mattie was fast asleep ... her head comfortably lying against Mac's sweats-covered leg. She smiled to herself, remembering how Mattie'd been so relaxed in sleep, that when Harm had stopped by later that night to tell her goodnight, he'd been able to pick Mattie up and carry her to her bed without her stirring at all. He'd joked later that they'd discovered a fail-proof way of sending their child off to bed without a fight. Mac had just laughed, thinking of it instead as a special form of the bond between Mattie and herself. Her mind immediately came back to the hospital room they were all in, her fingers still stroking Mattie's hair. They all watched as Mattie settled deeper into the pillows and blankets, a small smile on her lips.  
  
GW HOSPITAL NURSES'S STATION, 4th FLOOR  
  
Dr. Masters had just finished speaking with Ms. Valera, Mattie's FCS caseworker, when he noticed Harm Rabb slip quietly out of Mattie's room and walk towards him. Mr. Rabb had a relaxed look on his face, and Dr. Masters took that to indicate that Mattie was hopefully sleeping and continuing to do well in her recovery. Her vitals and blood tests were all coming back to health, and the doctor could see no impediments to recovery, as long as the fluid that stubbornly remained in her lungs left soon. The chest tap procedure was still an option that they might need, even as it became more and more of a remote possibility. He finished signing a patient form and waited as Mr. Rabb reached him.  
  
Harm stopped next to the doctor, holding out his hand. "Doctor ... how are you?" The doctor grinned and shook hands.  
  
"I'm well, thank you Mr. Rabb. And our girl?" Harm smiled at the possessive ways in which the hospital staff had increasingly come to refer to Mattie; he understood that reaction VERY well himself. "She's sleeping right now, and I think we've gained a reprieve from her wrath since she's had some solid food for lunch." The doctor laughed. "Well, the thing we're watching for now is any sign that she can't keep the food in her; I don't expect any problems in that area, but it's best to be on the lookout. Please let everyone know to notify us if you see any signs of that happening."  
  
"We will, doctor."  
  
"Good. Now, you're aware that Ellen Valera spoke with me earlier regarding Mattie?"  
  
"Yes," Harm replied. "She came by this afternoon, and spent time with Mac and my folks in the cafeteria. I'd already given her my perspective on the events that brought us here, and she said she wanted to speak with Mattie's doctors before leaving. I hope she wasn't too direct?"  
  
"Oh, no ... I've spoken with plenty of caseworkers from FCS, and we had a good talk about Mattie. Ms. Valera was interested in her symptoms and our diagnosis. She asked for copies of the results from all of Mattie's blood tests, which is a normal request ... for their file, I suppose. I don't think she means any harm, Mr. Rabb – if you'll excuse the pun." Harm laughed, and shook his head.  
  
"Don't worry about it, doctor. I've heard worse at the Naval Academy, believe me. I'm not too concerned about Ms. Valera, actually. It's Mattie's biological father who is worrying me."  
  
"You think he's going to cause trouble?" the doctor asked, concern in his voice.  
  
"I'm not sure. But my instincts are blaring loudly over his complaint, and we pilots are trained to trust our instincts."  
  
"As we doctors are, sir. Well, let me tell you in a nutshell, Mr. Rabb, that GW has no issues with anyone caring for Mattie; we've grown fond of your young lady, and we've seen nothing to support any claim against you or your family and friends. That's what I told Ms. Valera, and our statements to Family Court will reflect that belief."  
  
Harm swallowed, unable to reply for a moment. These were all good people at GW, and he was thankful again that they'd brought Mattie here, where her care had been excellent. He reached out to shake Dr. Masters' hand again, nodding at him in thanks.  
  
"I--we appreciate that, Dr. Masters. You all have been providing such excellent care for Mattie, and we're grateful for everything you've done for her." The young doctor smiled at the taller man.  
  
"Our pleasure, sir. She'll be going home in another day or so, and I'll stop by before her dinnertime to examine her again. If she handles lunch OK, we'll give her some salad and a meat dish tonight for dinner – and we'll see how she does with that, while continuing to monitor her progress. Depending on how she does overnight, we might even be able to take her off of the antibiotics tomorrow."  
  
"Great! I think I'll keep the news of the salad coming to myself, though ... she's not a fan of greens, unfortunately. As a vegetarian, I try to get her to eat as healthy as possible, but it's a struggle."  
  
"Every parent goes through that, sir-vegans or no. My own daughter, who's a couple of years younger than Mattie, runs screaming from vegetables. Why don't you and I talk later about the diet we're going to send her home with? You can help us tailor it so that it isn't TOO disagreeable for her." They both laughed.  
  
"That would be excellent, doctor. Thanks again. We'll see you around 1700 – um, sorry, 5:00, then?" Dr. Masters smiled, and nodded.  
  
"Yes, sir. And – don't worry – we get plenty of military families through here, so we're all pretty comfortable with the 24-hour clock."  
  
"Okay. We'll be with Mattie, and we'll see you later this evening."  
  
"Sounds good, sir."  
  
Harm left Dr. Masters at the nurse's station and turned back to walk towards Mattie's room down the long hallway, with a little spring in his step. He was going to get to take her home in another day or so, and he'd make sure they'd all get past whatever Tom Johnson was planning on throwing their way.  
  
CAPITOL CITY BREWING COMPANY DC  
  
The beer bottles in front of Tom were quickly cleared away by the bartender ... along with his plate of a half-eaten burger and barely touched fries. If he asked for another bottle, the bartender had already decided that he was going to refuse; this guy looked like the last guy on earth who should be drinking. He'd spent the past couple of hours just sitting there - alternating between staring off into space, and mournfully shaking his tear- streaked face. At least he wasn't bent on sharing all his problems with the other customers, the bartender thought to himself. All he'd mentioned over the past couple of hours was some broad's name: Mattie. Whoever this girl was, he hoped she'd get there soon, and take this guy away before the inevitable confrontation came when he'd ask for another beer that he wasn't going to get. Sure, he wasn't drop-dead drunk, and hadn't slid off of his stool once ... but he'd turned into one of those too-quiet drinkers that scared the bartender. The type that were too busy thinking dark thoughts to worry about stumbling around blind-drunk.  
  
The bartender had just finished taking care of a customer at the opposite end of the bar when he turned and noticed the quiet guy holding up a hand with a finger extended – he wanted another one. The bartender sighed, motioned to one of the waitresses that he needed the owner from the back office, and went slowly down the bar to come to a stop in front of Tom.  
  
"Another one, please ..." Tom whispered.  
  
"Sorry, sir – I don't think you need any more alcohol."  
  
"What the hell do you mean? I'm not drunk, and I want service! You have to serve me as long as I'm not causing any trouble!" Tom's face was flushed, and he was staring at the bartender with a weird look in his eyes. The owner, who'd been summoned by the waitress, silently came out of the back and, catching the bartender's small nod towards Tom, then moved to stand in back of him.  
  
"Sir, I can serve or not serve anyone I choose. I think you should leave, sir, before there is any trouble with the police."  
  
Tom glared at the bartender, and then sensed someone standing behind him. He turned slowly to see the owner glaring at him, ready to do something in response to any move Tom would make. He couldn't understand it; he WASN'T drunk – it was just like that night with Mattie's mom—  
  
He froze, suddenly remembering his reason for being out of the center today. He had to get to Mattie before his pass ran out. He had lost too much time here; by the time he reached the hospital to see his daughter, there wouldn't be much time left before he had to return to the center.  
  
He struggled to his feet, his legs stiff from two hours in the same position. He glared again at both the bartender and the man who had taken a step away when Tom had gotten to his feet; then turned and headed for the door, mumbling all the way.  
  
The bartender and owner exchanged looks before both returned to their tasks. They hoped that they hadn't turned someone out who was planning on hurting himself or somebody else. Well, they weren't going to be held responsible; they'd stopped serving the guy, and asked him to leave. What more could they do?  
  
Washing a couple of glasses, his eyes drifted to the door the guy had just gone through ... and fervently hoped that that would be the end of it.  
  
GW HOSPITAL ROOM 411  
  
Harm's folks had decided to take a walk around the area of the hospital while Mattie slept, and since Harm himself was dozing in the chair next to her bed, Mac decided that it was a good opportunity to check in with JAG. She silently left the room and went downstairs to the entrance doors to use her cell phone. Pulling it out of her purse, she dialed the office.  
  
"JAG HQ, Petty Officer Coates speaking."  
  
"Jennifer! I should have known you couldn't resist going in today!"  
  
"Hello, Colonel! Have you forgotten who we work for? How is she -- can I talk to her?" Mac chuckled.  
  
"No, I haven't forgotten, and Mattie's doing fine, Jen. The fever is just about gone, and she's napping right now ... otherwise, I'd definitely put you on with her. She'd love to talk to you."  
  
"Oh, that's great, ma'am! I'm so relieved! And I'll be by tonight after work – I have a bag for her with some clothes, and I thought she'd like having her own robe and slippers there, too."  
  
"Great idea, Jen. Wow, I hadn't even thought about that ... what would we do without you?"  
  
"Collect fewer grey hairs?" Both women laughed. Mac let a teasing tone enter her voice as she replied.  
  
"Now, you know all of mine come from one source---"  
  
"And how IS the Commander, ma'am?"  
  
Mac giggled. Jen's wit was in full bloom, and it cheered Mac up as usual. It was very hard to feel depressed around the young petty officer. "He's snoozing in a chair by Mattie's bed, and his back's gonna pay him back for it after he wakes up. Otherwise, he's OK. He wants to take Mattie home soon like the rest of us."  
  
"She'll be back home soon, ma'am. I'm going to order some fresh flowers for her bedroom as a surprise."  
  
"Nice! Use my credit card for that, Jen – no need for you to pay for it."  
  
"It's no big de—"  
  
"That's an order, Petty Officer." She heard Jen sigh.  
  
"All right, ma'am. Thanks. Would you like to speak to the Admiral?"  
  
"Is he available?"  
  
"He's on with the SECNAV now, but he should be getting off any minute."  
  
"That's OK, Jen. Just pass the word that Mattie's better, would you? We can speak with him later."  
  
"If you're sure, ma'am. I know he'd like a report from either you or the Commander."  
  
"His conversations with the SECNAV tend to get longer the later in the day they speak, so ... just let him know things are OK here, and that I can be reached on my cell – be sure to mention Harm's sleeping ... I don't want to disturb him right now."  
  
"Yes, ma'am. If Mattie wakes up before I get there ..."  
  
"I'll tell her that her sister misses her, and is on her way."  
  
"Wow, ma'am ... it's like you're psychic or something." Jen quipped.  
  
"Oh, shut up, and drive safely tonight coming over here, all right?"  
  
Jen smiled into the phone. Mac was almost as good as Harm at "nagging" her like they did with Mattie. And she wouldn't have it any other way. "Yes, ma'am. Can I bring you anything?"  
  
"Picked up any good music lately?"  
  
"Hmm ... I have Seal's latest disc. Want to try it out? I can bring you my portable CD player so you can listen without disturbing anybody."  
  
"Is it that bad?" Mac laughed, and Jen joined in.  
  
"No, ma'am. It's ... pretty spiritual, some of the songs. And there's one, called 'Love's Divine,' that makes me cry every time I hear it."  
  
"Hmm. Pack it up, then. I'm staying here with Mattie tonight – this might be a chance to be 'hip' with her!"  
  
"Rock on, ma'am!"  
  
"Maybe. Only time and Mattie will tell. We'll see you later, Jen. Thanks."  
  
"No problem, ma'am. Be there in a couple of hours."  
  
"Bye."  
  
"Bye, ma'am."  
  
Mac closed the phone, and headed back to Mattie's room.  
  
COOLIDGE HIGH SCHOOL  
  
Miss Barrows met up with Andre at her office, and they gathered their belongings before heading out to her car. They were walking through the teacher's lot when she asked him whether he'd decided on a gift for Mattie.  
  
"Oh, yeah! See, I know something about her that I'm not sure even her family knows."  
  
"What's that?" she replied, curious.  
  
"She won't admit this, but she just loves 'Snoopy' stuff ... and I found a toy store near the hospital that carries stuffed 'Snoopy' dogs. Can we stop by there?"  
  
Miss Barrows laughed and said, "Sure, Andre. That's a great gift, and based on something personal about the recipient. Good decision."  
  
"Thanks, Miss Barrows. I just hope she isn't too embarrassed about it. She's kinda funny about letting other people know that about her – I don't get it, but what can you do. I just have a feeling she'll love it."  
  
"You're a good friend, Andre. And, look at it this way – if things go wrong with the gift, you'll be right there in the hospital, so any wounds can be treated quickly." They reached her car, and after unlocking the doors, got in.  
  
Andre looked over at her after snapping the seat belt on around him and throwing his backpack in the back seat. "You're kidding – right?"  
  
Miss Barrows just smiled as she started the car and they left the school, following Andre's directions to the toy store.  
  
GW HOSPITAL  
  
ROOM 411  
  
Mattie shifted in her bed, dreaming about her mother. They were walking home from Mattie's grade school, hand in hand, and Mattie was giggling from a joke her mom had told her. When she finally caught her breath, she asked her what Dad would think of the joke. She watched her mother's face close up, a shadow falling over her soft features. Mattie felt her mother's hand tighten in hers, and she could tell something she'd said bothered her. Anxious to get their good mood from a minute ago back, she smiled up at her mom, telling her that she was sorry for making her feel bad about Daddy.  
  
Her mom stopped and knelt down next to her, looking Mattie in the eye. She told her, "Honey, it's not your fault. Mommy just has some things to talk to Daddy about, that's all. Everything will be OK, I promise."  
  
"OK, mommy."  
  
"Good girl. Now, what would Snoopy like for dinner?" Mattie grinned, taking her hand again as they continued towards home. No one else knew that Mattie's mom called her 'Snoopy' when they were alone together ... Mattie adored the 'Peanuts' character, and after her mom had found out, she called Mattie 'Snoopy' with special affection. It was a way for Mattie to feel close to her mom. She smiled again in the dream, and the smile reached across time to her older, future face, lying in a hospital bed a few years later. Mattie sighed, waking Harm from his light sleep ... causing him to get up from the chair and move to her side. He watched the big smile move across Mattie's face, and he wondered what she was dreaming about. The temp monitor showed 99.1, he saw, so he didn't think it was fever-induced.  
  
He was still wondering about it when he heard Mac slip back into the room, moving to stand next to him ... following his gaze as he watched Mattie's face.  
  
"What's she smiling about?" Mac whispered.  
  
"I don't know," Harm replied. "She's been smiling in her sleep for a minute or so. I'm not sure what brought it on."  
  
"A good dream, I hope – look at her eyelids. She's in REM sleep."  
  
"Yeah. We'll have to ask her about it after she wakes up." He heard Mac yawn beside him, and pointed her towards the other bed in the room. Mac shook her head, silently telling him she was fine. He pointed again, and whispered, "I know you didn't sleep well last night, Mac. Please get some rest," he whispered.  
  
"I'll sleep later when Mattie's gone to bed for the night – I'm staying here with her, remember?" she whispered back.  
  
"Yeah, I remember, Mac. All right – you make sure you get six good hours tonight, or I'm telling Mom and Dr. Masters."  
  
"Harm--!!" she whispered a little louder.  
  
"Mac, come on! You're tired! Promise me!" She rolled her eyes. "Mac ...?"  
  
"All right, all right, 'Mr. Bossy.' Now pipe down and let my daughter sleep."  
  
Harm grinned at her, and drew her to him in a strong one-armed hug. "Thanks, Mac."  
  
She looked up at him. "For what?"  
  
"Everything."  
  
"Don't mention it, flyboy."  
  
"Whatever you say, Marine."  
  
"Shut up." She smiled, and he felt it through their contact. After a moment, they went to stand by the window, their arms still around each other. They moved around the room ... and everywhere else they were together ... with a symphony of coordination built on years of friendship and love. Mattie being in the hospital seemed, in a way, to add a layer of connection between the two old friends. Caring for their 'adopted' daughter together reinforced what was already an amazingly strong bond.  
  
Now, when either of them thought of the future, their musings were always anchored by thoughts of the other ... and of the girl sleeping in the bed behind them.  
  
They were watching the late afternoon rays of the sun cast long shadows over the city when they heard a quiet knock at the door, and turned to see Miss Barrows from Mattie's school ... standing there with a young, handsome African American boy. Harm and Mac glanced at Mattie's sleeping form, and then moved to the doorway to meet the new folks in the hallway.  
  
Miss Barrows spoke first, keeping her voice low so she wouldn't wake Mattie. "Hello, Mr. Rabb ... Miss MacKenzie. This is Andre Biggs, Mattie's friend."  
  
"Hello, Miss Barrows. And you, Andre." Mac greeted them, shaking their hands.  
  
"It's nice to meet you both," Andre said. Harm stuck out his hand to shake Andre's, and the young man returned it.  
  
"Nice meeting you in person, Andre. Thanks for visiting us."  
  
"No problem, sir. How is she doing?" he asked.  
  
"She's doing fine, Andre. Her fever's pretty much gone, and the doctors are saying she might be able to go home in a day or so."  
  
"Cool! I'm really glad – I've missed her. And, I brought her assignments with me." Harm saw the backpack the young man carried, along with a somewhat bulky store bag with the name of a toy store on the front.  
  
"What's in the bag?" Mac asked.  
  
"Andre wanted to get Mattie a 'get-well' gift – I hope it's alright." Miss Barrows answered.  
  
"Mattie loves gifts of all types, so I'm sure it's OK. We appreciate you coming to cheer her up like this, Andre." Harm spoke.  
  
"I hope she likes it, sir ... ma'am. Can I sit with her for a while?" Harm looked at Mac, who nodded. "Sure, Andre. You can spell us for a bit while we chat with Miss Barrows. We're going to head to the cafeteria – can we bring you anything?"  
  
"That's OK, sir. I promise not to bother her ... I'll just keep an eye out till you get back."  
  
"She should be waking up pretty soon, Andre. She's scheduled to be seen by her doctor in another hour or so. We'll be back in a bit – please tell her if she should wake up before we get back?" Mac asked him.  
  
"Yes, ma'am. I will."  
  
"Good. Thank you."  
  
All three adults smiled at him as he turned to enter Mattie's room, quietly slipping his back from his shoulder and taking the chair Harm was in earlier. They watched the two kids for another moment, and then slowly started walking down the hallway.  
  
"He's certainly a very polite young man." Mac said. Miss Barrows smiled.  
  
"Yes. A very traditional grandmother, who taught him manners, has raised him. She's a lovely lady."  
  
"Thanks for coming with him, Miss Barrows."  
  
"Not a problem, Mr. Rabb. He's Mattie's best friend, and I thought it would help her feel better if he came by for a while. I'm so glad she's getting better."  
  
"We are, too. There were some scary moments, especially before she regained consciousness ... but she has great doctors, and she's a fighter." Mac spoke, with a definite air of pride in her voice.  
  
"Mattie's unique, that's for sure. She's caught up with schoolwork so well, and her teachers sing her praises – considering she missed so much time." Miss Barrows replied.  
  
She paused in the hallway, and Harm and Mac stopped as well.  
  
"You two have done a magnificent job with her. She's one of the most well- adjusted kids I've ever been around, given what her life has been like the past couple of years. I hope you get to keep her, Mr. Rabb."  
  
Harm and Mac's eyes were both wet with tears, and Harm looked down at his feet for a moment to gather himself before answering the school counselor.  
  
"We do, too, Miss Barrows. We do, too."  
  
Andre slowly opened the bag containing the Snoopy stuffed dog he'd bought at the toy store for Mattie, and pulled it out. It had longer than normal legs, he'd noticed when he bought it, which made it easier to hold. The floppy ears, white furry coat, and beagle nose made it pretty cute. He hoped she would like it.  
  
Moving carefully, he placed it gently next to her, its' head against her neck. She sighed, and moved a little closer to the animal that now had her arm around it, like a pillow. He smiled, watching her accept the presence of the stuffed dog, and turned to look out of the windows.  
  
After another moment, he heard her move behind him, murmuring something, and he turned to watch her eyes sleepily open. She blinked a few times, and then noticed the white stuffed dog next to her. Her breath caught, and her eyes opened wider as she looked at the Snoopy dog. She smiled a slow, wide smile that seemed to glow on its' own in the darkening room, her arms wrapping around the dog in joy.  
  
The look on her face was priceless, and something Andre would never forget.  
  
She looked up, then, and saw him standing there. Raising her head from her pillow, she whispered "Andre?"  
  
Grinning, he moved over to the bed. "Hi, 'Tilda." Andre was the only person who called her that. At first, she hadn't liked it very much. As time went on, and they became friends ... she discovered something about him. People he liked and were close to got 'nicknames' like hers.  
  
When she'd figured that out, she decided that she liked it when her best friend called her "'Tilda." She watched him as he moved to sit next to her on her bed.  
  
"Hey, Andre. How---when did you get here?"  
  
"Just a while ago. Miss Barrows brought me. She's with your folks right now, somewhere. They said they'd be back soon. Want me to go find them?"  
  
"No...that's OK. I'm fine. I was just ... surprised, that's all. Did you ..." she hesitated, trying to gather her thoughts. She caught sight of the toy store bag at his feet, and asked, "You brought me this, didn't you?"  
  
"Yes. Don't you like it?" She sighed, a laugh bubbling to her lips as she caught the worried look on his face.  
  
"He's so cool. Thank you very much, Andre. Where did you find it?" He grinned, glad that she loved his gift.  
  
"This toy store Miss Barrows and I went to on the way here. I looked them up on the Internet."  
  
"Of course you did." She smiled at him, and he returned it. Andre was, to her, a genius with computers. She was continually after him to teach her more about them, since she knew she'd need to know more about computers in the Navy.  
  
"When you woke up and saw it, well ... I thought that you might not like it—"  
  
"NO, I do – really! It's one of the best ..." she looked away from him, suddenly unable to speak.  
  
"'Tilda? Are you sure you're OK?" She was worrying him.  
  
"Yeah, I'm really OK, Andre. It's just ... so weird. I was dreaming about my mother, and ... she used to call me 'Snoopy', you know ... I told you this before ..."  
  
"Yeah," he replied. "That's what made me think of it as a gift. When you told me about it, it sounded like a good memory for you."  
  
"It was—um, it is."  
  
"Well, this guy can just remind you once in a while, so you'll feel better and get out of here -- and you can help me with my Lit homework." Mattie burst out laughing.  
  
"So, THAT'S why you're so nice to me, huh? Help with the 'H' word!" He grinned, shrugging with a playful look on his dark face.  
  
"Um, 'Tilda ... I'm glad you like the gift."  
  
"Thanks, Andre, for bringing him to me, and for being here. I was going to ask Jen to see if she could call you for me, and let you know where I was ..."  
  
"It's OK. Miss Barrows told me everything. Did you really fall out of your bed at home?"  
  
"Yep. Still don't remember it, either. It's so strange ... I remember you were teasing me about looking sick at school, then ... the next thing I remember is waking up here." He looked at his hands in his lap and shook his head.  
  
"I wish I had taken you to Miss Barrows so she could check you out – I could have helped stop all this from happening."  
  
She rested a hand on his arm. "No, you couldn't. I wouldn't have listened, anyway. I didn't even know how sick I really was. I thought I was just tired, remember? It wasn't your fault, Andre." He looked up to see her smiling at him. "Okay."  
  
"So ..." she began again, "Did you bring me anything to eat?" He gaped at her in amazement.  
  
"Mattie, haven't they been feeding you here?" She rolled her eyes at him.  
  
"Andre, I just woke up yesterday, and they wouldn't even let me have solid food until lunch today. I'm still hungry!!"  
  
"Well, it's getting close to dinnertime. I'm sure they'll give you a nice big meal – they might even burp you afterward if you behave!" She punched his arm, and he fake-grimaced, laughing with her.  
  
"Idiot!"  
  
"Baby!"  
  
"Nerd!"  
  
"Freak!"  
  
"Ah ... the language skills of young people these days!" The voice, coming from the door, belonged to Dr. Masters, who entered Mattie's room with a nurse, Mac, Harm, Miss Barrows, Jen, and Harm's folks trailing behind.  
  
"Shhh—"Mattie leaned over to Andre, whispering as if to keep the others from hearing – even though they were all definitely listening, and smiling. "we'll talk about escape plans later." He nodded solemnly at her, and then got up from the bed to let Dr. Masters move closer to Mattie, who was exchanging smiles with everyone.  
  
"Hi, honey ... how are you feeling?" Trish asked her, as Dr. Masters listened to her chest and back with his stethoscope.  
  
"I'm good, Grams. This is my friend Andre, from school. Andre, those are my grandparents, and that's my roommate, Jen."  
  
"Pleased to meet you, young man." Frank told him. Jen smiled at him, and shook his hand, too.  
  
"Likewise, sir – miss. How was your flight from California, Mr. Rabb?"  
  
"Finally – someone in this room asks about our flight!!" Trish exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh. Mattie had to cut her own laugh short at a look from Dr. Masters, who was still listening to her lungs.  
  
"It was fine, Andre. Just for asking, I'm going to send you some cookies." Trish said. Andre grinned at her.  
  
"I'll have to see if they're as good as my grandma's – thanks!"  
  
"Oh, this guy is GOOD!!" Harm spoke up, grinning as Jen chuckled next to him.  
  
Mac was watching Dr. Masters, who was entering data on his PMC. "How's our girl doing, Dr?"  
  
"I think we're going to be getting this room back pretty soon, Miss MacKenzie." He replied, smiling at her.  
  
"Oh, call her 'Mac', doc – all the handsome doctors do." The evil grin on Mattie's face was priceless. Harm just covered his face with his hands, saying nothing.  
  
"MATTIE!!!" Mac nearly shouted. "You are SO in trouble, young lady!"  
  
"What? I was just giving him a compliment!" The doctor was blushing by this time, and the nurse was trying not to laugh. He looked at her, and gave her a mock-glare before speaking. "Nurse, please bring Mattie her dinner. She can use her mouth for something OTHER than teasing poor medical professionals."  
  
"I'm not sure that will stop her, doctor." Andre added, making everyone laugh – except Mattie, who sat in bed, glowering at him.  
  
"Traitor," she mumbled.  
  
"Fine," he said, "If you feel THAT way about it, gimme my gift back." He moved to grab it from her, but she snatched it away.  
  
"No way!! It's mine, and you're NOT getting it back!"  
  
"All right – that's enough, you two." Miss Barrows spoke up. "Mattie should eat now, and Andre ... I'm sorry, but I promised your grandmother I'd have you home by 7. We need to leave soon." Mattie's face fell, and Andre didn't look much happier.  
  
"Yes, ma'am."  
  
"Can't he stay a little longer, Dad?" Mattie asked him in a plaintive voice. "He can have some of my dinner."  
  
"We don't want to get him in trouble with his grandmother, honey. Andre, maybe you can come back when we take Mattie home. You can have dinner with all of us, if you like." Harm said, grinning at the two teenagers.  
  
"Very cool!" Mattie said, smiling. Andre nodded, then picked up his backpack. "I'll see you in a day or so, th—"  
  
"Take off, kid – I need to see my daughter."  
  
Everyone suddenly stopped, turning to see where the voice was coming from. They all saw Tom Johnson standing in the doorway in rumpled clothes, with a gleam in his eye. Mac gasped, recognizing the signs of drunkenness ... then turned slowly and caught Dr. Masters' eye, mouthing "Security!" He nodded once, and pushed a couple of buttons on his PMC.  
  
Tom stumbled a little as he entered Mattie's room, and said in a loud, unsteady voice, "Everyone please leave-I want to see my daughter!" Harm, Frank, and Andre all moved to block his path to Mattie, as Mac, Trish, and the nurse moved closer to her in protection.  
  
Mattie couldn't see her biological father with all of the bodies between them, but she could feel his eyes on her. She started crying quietly, as running footsteps echoed from down the hallway.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 16 


	18. Chapter 18

"Tested Hearts", chapter 18  
  
Author: Chicmns  
  
Category: Drama, angst  
  
Disclaimer: All main characters belong to DPB, CBS, and Paramount. Other characters (see below) are used with the greatest respect and a solemn promise not to benefit in any way by their use, except in the cause of (hopefully) good fiction.  
  
Rating: G  
  
Author's Notes: Thanks to the following recent reviewers:  
  
Sahc Thanks for your insights. I agree with you, except that I don't believe Mattie entirely forgave Tom during the season-ending episode. She agreed to spend time with him - which is not exactly the same thing. I think the writers didn't want to end the season with Mattie still so mad at Tom ... her anger was starting to affect her relationship with Harm, so they had to lessen it somehow. At least ... that's my guess.  
  
Lyssa Grace LANGUAGE, young lady(as Harm would probably say to Mattie)! LOL  
  
starryeyes10 and sarai Thanks for your support! I'll try to update faster, but I'm never quite sure how these chapters will unfold, and I am very critical of my own writing – wanna get it just right!  
  
mizukimarr910 Gee ... never expected that writing this story would bring me death threats! And, I stopped the last chapter where I did because I felt it was a good place to stop (I want each chapter to be able to stand on its' own). So, you're welcome ... I guess.  
  
amichanm I did know about their last name ... this is just one of the few liberties I'm taking with the canon of the series. I'm sure that Harm thinks of his mom as "Mrs. Rabb" when he talks about her with others, and I felt that bringing in too many family last names would be confusing. Thank you for your thoughts!  
  
Mass Spec Lady So, THAT's what your "handle" means, huh? Is any of your work flying on NASA missions yet? ( I love "Snoopy," too, and I wanted to make Andre's get-well gift to Mattie special and memorable – you'll see why in future stories! Thanks!  
  
jtbwriter Thank you again! This is how I would have plotted the character of Tom, were I writing for the series (call me, Mr. B!) Your reaction to Mattie seeing him come in was the response I was hoping to evoke in readers. Normally, I think she'd be more "stoic", but she's tired and ill ... her emotions and control are not as tight as they normally would be. She wasn't alone with him when he arrived because it would have interrupted the flow of the story ("where did everyone go all of a sudden?"), and this isn't a "Mattie's in physical danger from someone" story. On Ellen: to me, Ellen is me bringing Meg Austin back; she's tough, whip-smart, loyal, with a big heart. It's one of the reasons I made her a "former" cop. And ... as much as I love Catherine Bell's Mac ... I miss Meg Austin!  
  
dreamer20715 Appreciate the kind words! As an example of a writers' life popping up in his (or her) stories ... I've always thought that Snoopy, for a pet, is one of the world's best people! I couldn't think of a better choice for Mattie, who's had to grow up so fast that I think the series writers miss out on showing her child side. Just my opinion.  
  
Chapter 18  
  
GW HOSPITAL SECURITY OFFICE  
  
The guards on duty in the "Box," as they all called the security offices, were watching the various monitors covering the hospital grounds when Dr. Masters' panic alert came over the internal network. Each doctor's PMC was also outfitted as a "panic button", in case there was a problem that required help from the hospital security force. The consoles in the security office could track individual PMCs throughout the hospital campus, as well as receive emergency summons like the one coming from Dr. Masters' unit. The screens showed a location and a patient name: Room 411, Matilda Grace Johnson. Two sets of eyes caught the information flashing on the screen, and leaped from their chairs. Both guards grabbed their radios and ran from the "Box"; one running to the elevator, while the other took the stairs towards Room 411 ... separating in order to approach the unknown problem, whatever it was, from two directions in order to gain tactical advantage. One of the guards, a former DC cop like Ellen Valera, wondered what was going on. He'd recognized Ellen when she entered the hospital earlier; they didn't know each other personally, but he remembered her from the Job. Unsnapping the weapon in his holster as the elevator rose to the 4th floor, he stilled his emotions and questions ... preparing to face whatever prompted the summons.  
  
ROOM 411  
  
Jen stood in a darkened corner of the room across from the door, her presence apparently unnoticed by Tom Johnson as he stepped into Mattie's room, facing Harm, Frank, and Andre – who'd all moved between he and Mattie. She went very still, not wanting to draw his attention. From the shocked looks on Harm and Mac's faces, and the alcohol Jen caught a whiff of, this guy came to see Mattie in a drunken state ... and Jen 's hands balled up in fists as her anger shot to the surface. 'Hasn't she been through enough already?' she thought as Harm glared daggers at Tom. Jen began moving slowly towards the door behind Tom as whispered voices reached her from the hospital corridor. She heard soft crying from the other side of the room, and knew right away that it was Mattie. At that moment, Jen knew that if this guy made any sort of a move, she'd stop him – cold.  
  
Harm took a step towards Tom, his hands out in front of him as he tried to focus all of Tom's attention on him and away from anyone else in the room; especially Mattie. He heard her crying behind him as well, and was determined to protect her. He calmed his voice, then spoke to Tom.  
  
"Tom ... what are you doing here?" He could smell alcohol on Tom from a few feet away, and saw the man lurch unsteadily as he tried to look past everyone towards Mattie.  
  
"I'm here to see Mattie – what do you think I'm here for?" he rasped.  
  
"Tom ... it's not a good time. She's being checked out by the doctor right now. Let's all go out into the hallway and let him finish his work, OK?"  
  
Tom sneered at Harm, looking past him towards the group of women by the bed. "Mattie, honey ... I came to see you! I wanted to make sure you're OK, and keep these people who let you get sick away from you!"  
  
"What ..." Harm heard Mattie whisper as he kept his eyes on Tom. "LET me get sick?!? Are you crazy?" she finished in a gasp.  
  
"NO!" Tom bellowed. "Mattie, listen ... they're not taking care of you right. I called the social worker – we're going to get this straightened out, and they'll get you with some nice people until I—"  
  
"Get ... out."  
  
Everyone stilled as they heard the venom in Mattie's soft voice - including Tom. No one had ever heard her speak that way before, and the shock of her tone distracted everyone enough that Tom was able to recover and push past Harm to run into Andre, who'd moved out from behind Harm when he noticed Tom's sudden movement. Tom tried to push Andre aside, but he reached between them and grabbed Tom's arm, twisting it to the side to stop Tom's forward progress.  
  
"Get off of me, boy!" Tom ground out as he tried to wrest his arm from Andre's grasp. Suddenly, Tom flew backward away from Andre, and he quickly let go ... thinking that security had arrived. Tom's face had a look of surprise on it, and Harm and Andre both saw a small, pale hand attached to his collar as he was tossed back towards the door. He stumbled as his back hit the doorframe, and then everyone saw Jen move a step away from him, her hand dropping from his collar. She'd jerked him off of his feet and through the air with one hand - and everyone turned to stare at her in surprise. Tom Johnson was not a small man.  
  
Tom grabbed hold of the doorframe and looked at Jen, fury on his face. Both Harm and Andre gaped at her and saw the rage in her narrowed eyes as she stood facing Tom. Before he could move towards her, however, two security guards entered, grabbing his arms and pinning them to his side as he screamed at Jen.  
  
"You tramp! Who do you think you are?" He struggled with the guards as Jen took a step towards him, her hands balled up into fists as they wrestled him into the hallway. Dr. Masters said in a loud voice, "Get him out of here! Confine him in security until the police arrive!" The guards dragged Tom away from the room, restraining his arms as his growls filled the hallway. Harm, still watching Jen's face, stepped towards her and placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from following Tom. She wrenched away from him and took another step towards the hall when they heard Mac's voice call out.  
  
"Jen ... don't! He's not worth it! Jen!"  
  
Hearing the command and concern in Mac's voice when Jen heard her name stopped her in her tracks. She was breathing heavily, facing the door, with her back to the room ... her body shaking with anger. This jerk, this ... bug tries to storm in here, drunk, trying to bring even MORE pain into Mattie's life – no! No more, Jen decided. She snarled, moving towards the door again ... when Mattie's voice reached out to her through the red haze of her fury.  
  
"Jen ... please don't do it ... I need you here with me, please, sis!" Mattie sobbed, her voice taking on a weird timbre that made Jen pause. "Don't go ... we need ...hrrkkk!"  
  
Jen's heart suddenly constricted as she heard the weird sound come from Mattie's throat. She felt Harm stiffen behind her, then quickly turned around as everyone looked down at Mattie.  
  
Mattie's face had turned beet-red, her hand moving to her chest as she tried to speak ... but couldn't. Her eyes grew wide as she looked at Harm, the fear filling her face. She desperately tried to take a breath as Dr. Masters and the nurse flew at her, pushing bodies out of their way ... alarms sounding from the monitors in the room. Harm reached her side in a second ... but was quickly pushed back by the nurse, who then slapped a blood pressure cuff over her arm.  
  
Dr. Masters was busy examining Mattie, listening to her chest and checking her eyes, which had started to roll up as her body jerked in spasms.  
  
"Mattie!" Mac cried out, as Trish grabbed her in a hug ... both watching Mattie's body quiver as she fought to draw any kind of breath. "Doctor! What's happening?" she screamed.  
  
"Her heart's racing, pulse is erratic—"he spoke to the nurse, ignoring Harm for the moment.  
  
"BP is 90 over 60 and falling!"  
  
"Put her on the mask – crank up the ox, and send a Code 1 for Gentry!"  
  
Mattie's eyes were roaming all over, till they found Harm's again ... then locked with his as the doctor and nurse worked over her.  
  
"Everyone has to leave, now!" Dr. Masters spoke to the room as he gently touched the lower right side of her chest, and grimaced. He looked up, glaring at the people in the room who hadn't moved an inch. "We can't treat her if this room is full – please go out into the hall and let us work!"  
  
Everyone reluctantly drifted to the door as the nurse snatched Dr. Masters' PMC, entering the code that would alert the ER doctor. A moment later, another nurse rushed into the room with a cart trailing behind her, and she handed Dr. Masters a pair of gloves. He accepted them, never taking his eyes off of Mattie ... leaning down close to her face as he slipped them on, speaking close to her ear.  
  
"Mattie, can you hear me? Where does it hurt?"  
  
She slowly moved her hand to her right side ... where he'd placed his hand a moment before. Dr. Masters nodded at her, then looked up. "10 milliliters tramadol, and put on a pulse oximeter." The first nurse quickly complied, as Dr. Gentry rushed into the room ... pushing past the crowd by the door.  
  
"What have we got?" she demanded, slipping on gloves herself.  
  
"She went into shock after an incident a few minutes ago. Breathing is shallow, and her chest sounds have changed. BP is low, and we just started her on ox and tramadol." Dr. Masters told her. She pulled on her stethoscope and quickly listened to different places on her chest.  
  
After listening for a few seconds, Dr. Gentry sighed and looked at Dr. Masters. "Atelectasis – her right side?" Dr. Masters nodded. She continued speaking as she examined Mattie.  
  
"I think her right lung's partially collapsed. Let's get her most recent X- rays, and bring me a chest needle – we're going to do a thoracentesis here." She looked up towards the doorway where Harm and Mac stood watching in fear. "Mr. Rabb, Ms. MacKenzie ... she's having trouble breathing and we have to drain the fluid in her chest right now to relieve the pressure there." She heard gasps from the hallway, as the rest of Mattie's family and friends heard what she'd just said.  
  
"Oh, god ..." Mac whispered.  
  
"Help her, doctors – please." Harm told them in a plaintive voice.  
  
"We will, sir. Please wait in the hall – this should take about a half hour." Harm found Mattie's eyes, talking to her as he slowly took backward steps. "Mattie ... we're right here. Okay? We're right here, and we're not going anywhere. Mattie, honey, you're going to be FINE, I promise. You hang on, Mattie – hear me?" Mattie's panicked face, her half-closed eyes, her mouth covered by an oxygen mask all tracked on Harm and Mac as she was being prepped.  
  
One of the nurses opened a chest tube package as the other pulled the room curtain around Mattie, cutting Mattie off from Harm and Mac's sight. The other nurse approached them at the door with an apologetic look. "I'm sorry, sir - ma'am. I need to close the door."  
  
"We love you, Mattie!" Mac told her as the door shut between them.  
  
The group in the hall looked at each other in shock. Harm and Mac wrapped their arms around each other, as Trish and Frank came over to hug them. Mac and Trish were crying. Andre went over to Jen as she sagged against the wall and stood next to her, close but not touching. He asked, "Are you all right?" She looked at him, their shoulders touching as she heard the concern in his voice – and that he was asking about more than her general state. She sensed that he wanted to know if she still intended to pulverize Tom Johnson the first chance she got. She didn't know, for sure ... but she wasn't going to let this 15-year old young man know how close she still was to losing control. "Yeah ... no more crazies, see?" She met his gaze again ... then straightened up and looked over at the senior officers.  
  
"I need to ... I have to call the Admiral, and let him know what's happened." Harm glanced at her over Mac's head, and nodded ... reaching into his pocket.  
  
"Thanks. Could ... could you do something else?" She looked at him, waiting. He sighed, seeing the anger still seething in her eyes over Tom. Handing her a card he took from his pocket as he held Mac, he said, "Would you call Ellen Valera, and ask her to come down here right away? Her cell number's there on her card." Jen nodded, taking the card from him.  
  
"We'll go with you, Miss Coates. I need to call Andre's grandmother and let her know why we're late, and that we're on our way." Miss Barrows told her ... looking shaken.  
  
"I'm not leaving." Andre's determined voice filled the hallway, and everyone turned to look at him.  
  
"Andre--" Miss Barrows started, but Andre cut her off.  
  
"I'm not leaving until I know she's OK, Miss Barrows. I'm sorry, but I can't. Sir," and he turned to look Harm in the eye. Harm saw in the young man's face an unshakeable determination. He saw once more how this youngster and Mattie could become best friends so quickly. "I'd like to stay here and wait with you, if you don't mind. My grandmother won't, once I explain to her what's happened."  
  
"Andre, I know Mattie's your friend, but this is a school night—"Miss Barrows began, but stopped when Andre turned to look at her. She sighed, looking to Harm for help. Andre turned back to face Harm.  
  
Harm studied Andre's face for a heartbeat, then nodded. "OK, Andre. Please go with Jen and Miss Barrows, and stay with them until they're finished with their calls. IF your grandmother agrees with you staying after talking with Miss Barrows, then you're welcome to wait with us. If she doesn't, then we'll see you soon - I'll call you when I can to let you know how she is. All right?"  
  
"Yes, sir. Thanks." He turned to join Jen and Miss Barrows, and they all started walking down the hall towards the phones near the nurses' station. They'd taken a couple of steps when Harm called out to him.  
  
"Andre." He stopped, and turned around. Harm held out a free hand, and Andre came towards him to take it in a shake. "Thank you for what you did in there. I saw you get between him and Mattie, and I - we're grateful. You shouldn't have done that, you know. He could have brought something with him." Andre cocked his head, reminding Harm and Mac of the Admiral when he looked especially determined about something.  
  
"Wouldn't have mattered, Mr. Rabb. I wasn't going to let him past me to get to her, no matter what he had. Anyway, I think Jen had the same thought I did." He looked over his shoulder at Jen, who looked every bit as determined as he did ... then turned back to Harm, who grinned and nodded at both of them. He found himself liking and respecting this young man even more than before. Mac slipped from Harm's comforting embrace and slowly approached Andre. He was, she noticed, the same height as she was ... and she had no trouble leaning in to gently kiss him on his cheek, smiling at him.  
  
"Thank you," she told him in a heartfelt voice ... her eyes and face wet with tears.  
  
Andre returned her smile. "You're welcome, ma'am. She's gonna be fine." Mac laughed, comforted by the faith in his voice.  
  
"I know she will, Andre. And I think you'd better start calling me 'Mac' - all my "hero" friends do." She smiled again as a surprised and embarrassed look came over his dark face.  
  
"OK ... Mac." He nodded again, then turned on his heel and strode down the hall between Jen and Miss Barrows.  
  
"Impressive young man." Frank spoke up, as he stood next to Trish, who was watching the closed curtain through the window of Mattie's room. She nodded, her eyes still on the closed curtains and the movement behind them, then answered.  
  
"Yes, he is. I can see why Mattie likes him so much. We Rabb girls always seem to fall for the strong, hero types." Trish joked. Frank softly chuckled, and Mac giggled ... as Harm shook his head. "Mom," he replied, taking Mac in his arms again, "that's a little too much info for me to handle right now, okay?" They all found seats in chairs against the wall near the door of Mattie's room, growing quiet as they digested the events of the past hour while waiting for word on Mattie's condition.  
  
ELLEN VALERA'S HOME GEORGETOWN  
  
The phone rang as Ellen finished feeding her dog, Sniffles. She'd gotten him from the pound after taking a child in her care there for some child- animal bonding. She'd ended up bonding, herself, with this doe-eyed puppy who'd come up to the front of his cage, licking her hand. He'd gotten his name from his continually wet, cold nose. She petted him as she reached for her ringing cell.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Ms. Valera. This is Jen Coates. I'm sorry to be calling so late."  
  
"It's OK, Jen. I was just feeding my dog. Is everything all right - how's Mattie doing?"  
  
There was a pause, and Ellen heard nothing for a minute except Jen's breathing and the sounds of traffic outside of her kitchen.  
  
"Jen?" She heard a big sigh over the line, and then Jen began speaking.  
  
"There's been an ... incident here at the hospital, ma'am. Tom Johnson came by about a half hour ago, demanding to see Mattie, claiming he was going to get her away from the 'people who'd let her get sick'. And ... we think he's been drinking. I was close enough to him to smell alcohol."  
  
"What!" Ellen couldn't believe it. If this was true, she thought ... this guy was doing everything wrong if he ever wanted to get custody of Mattie back. "How's Mattie?" She started slipping her shoes back on as she held the phone crooked next to her ear.  
  
"That's ... um, the other thing. Mattie became upset over what happened, and ... it looks like her lung's collapsed. She's being worked on right now. Harm- the Commander asked me to call you."  
  
Ellen stood in her kitchen ... a million thoughts and questions flowing through her mind. She had to get there, but first ... she needed a little more information.  
  
"Jen ... I'm so sorry. Tell Mr. Rabb I'm on my way – be there in about 15 minutes. Where is Mr. Johnson right now?"  
  
"He's in the security office here at the hospital. Dr. Masters called them after he burst into Mattie's room. They had to restrain him in order to get him away from her—"  
  
"Okay, Jen. Listen – I don't want you to do anything else until I get there, all right? No one from your group is to talk to Mr. Johnson – you understand? I'm calling their security office directly. You folks stay with Mattie, and I'll catch up as soon as I can. Got it?"  
  
"Yes, ma'am. We'll see you soon. I have to get back to Mattie's room now."  
  
"Go. I'm en route now. Call me back if you need to, or if anything else happens."  
  
"Okay." The line went dead, and Ellen leaned against the wall of her kitchen, closing her eyes for a moment. This case, which was complicated to begin with, just graduated to the major leagues. She'd have to call her boss, and then probably the police, before the night was done.  
  
First thing was to call hospital security to have them perform a breathalyzer on Tom Johnson. She had to get the facts of what happened to get all the answers FCS needed.  
  
She leaned down to pet Sniffles again for comfort, then grabbed her purse and left through her back door, closing it behind her.  
  
GW HOSPITAL 4TH FLOOR PHONE BANK  
  
Jen hung up the phone after ending her short conversation with a furious and concerned Admiral Chegwidden, who was on his way to GW. When she'd reached him while on his way home from a party with friends at the Annapolis O-club, and filled him in on what had happened ... he'd been shocked to hear that Tom Johnson would be stupid enough to come to the hospital, drunk ... and at the change in Mattie's condition. Only a few hours earlier, she'd reported to him that she was well on the way to recovering, and should be going home soon. He's also gotten her to describe to him in detail her part in stopping Tom from getting to Mattie ... and he'd warned her that she might need a lawyer for the inevitable charges Tom would try to lodge against her. She'd started telling him that she had a friend who was an attorney, and could probably represent her ... but he'd quickly interrupted by asking in a sour voice whether she'd fired him as her attorney after he'd represented her earlier during their meeting with Ellen Valera. Surprised, she'd tried to explain, when he told her in no uncertain terms that he was on his way, and not to say anything to anybody until he got there. She shook her head; her CO was protecting her again. Her mind went over the last part of their conversation as she stood waiting for Andre to finish speaking with his grandmother.  
  
"Coates, this is getting to be a habit – me defending you. Is this some plan to get out of coming into work?"  
  
"No, sir. I just—"  
  
"Kidding, Coates." She'd sighed then, shaking her head at the phone. Why did he always do this to her when her defenses were down?  
  
"Sir, I'm sorry. I couldn't stop myself. If Mattie hadn't called out to me at that moment, I would have joyfully ripped his head off."  
  
There was a pause before he spoke again. "Jennifer, it sounds like you were just reacting to the threat to Mattie. I'm not saying it's not going to be easy, but it can be explained to a court."  
  
"I haven't been a very good representative of the Navy tonight, sir. I apologize."  
  
"We'll talk about all of that later, Petty Officer. Right now, we need to make sure Mattie's going to be OK, and get all the facts straight about this incident. Do NOT talk to Ellen Valera or anyone else until I get there, Coates – that's a direct order. You read me?"  
  
"Yes, sir. I'm so sor—"  
  
"And stop apologizing, for God's sake! Now ... I'm going to call the Roberts and Sturgis, bring them up to speed. I'm headed in your direction. Go back to everyone and stay there till I arrive."  
  
"Yes, sir."  
  
"Don't worry, Coates. Harm, Mac, and I will bring you a file in a cake, at the very least." Jen couldn't help it; a grin appeared on her face, and Andre sighed in relief as he watched her. He'd been concerned, seeing the murderous fury in her eyes during the confrontation with Mattie's biological father; he'd seen that same look in the eyes of some of the gangbangers that roamed his neighborhood, and he gave thanks that Mattie was able to stop her from going after Mr. Johnson. Jen seemed really nice, and Andre hoped that there wouldn't be any lasting consequences from her actions. His grandmother always taught him that he had to face the results of his own actions, and he sensed that Jen was the same type of person as his grandmother in that way. Mattie had told him about some of the wrong moves Jen had made earlier in her life, and Andre felt a certain kinship with her. He'd made enough mistakes himself ... and understood where she was coming from.  
  
If he could help her out of what he knew the consequences of both their actions tonight would most likely be, he would. Mattie needed her 'sister' close. He stood a few feet away, waiting for Jen's conversation to end. Mattie's dad had asked him to stay with Jen, and he would. He heard her speaking again to her boss, the Admiral.  
  
Jen returned the teasing tone in her commanding officer/lawyer's voice.  
  
"NOT helping, sir." He sighed, theatrically ... then continued.  
  
"No one appreciates my humor. All right. I'll be there in 30." The phone clicked.  
  
Jen sighed, and hung up the phone - then rejoined Andre and Miss Barrows ... as they returned to the group gathered down the hall outside Mattie's room.  
  
ROOM 411  
  
Mattie was placed in a sitting position in her bed, as her doctors studied the most recent X-rays taken of her chest that had been brought in and placed on the light boxes on the wall of her room. They murmured to each other, pointing occasionally as they discussed how they would treat Mattie respiratory problems. The pain medicine she'd been given was helping a little, but she still felt discomfort, and her chest felt very tight. It was hard to draw even a small breath, but the oxygen mask she was wearing was making things easier. Before they'd placed the mask over her mouth, she was in a panic as her body fought for oxygen. Seeing the fear in Harm's eyes as he met her own scared look made her shiver inside. He and Mac were as frightened as she was.  
  
She felt her gown being repositioned on her right side as large sterile sheets were draped over her lower chest, and then she felt a cool swab brush her skin where it hurt the most. Dr. Masters leaned close to her, and began talking as one of the nurses took her hand on her left side, squeezing it and smiling down at her.  
  
"Mattie, I'm going to tell you what we're doing, OK? Try not to be frightened, because we're going to take care of your pain. Dr. Gentry is going to drain the excess fluid that's in your chest, so we need you to stay as still as possible. Can you do that for us?"  
  
She nodded, and he smiled at her.  
  
"Good girl. Now, you're going to feel a little pinprick," and at that moment, she felt it from where Dr. Gentry was sitting at her side, "and then numbness at that spot. That's normal, ok? We're giving you something to numb the pain in the area we have to work on. Now, we're going to draw out the fluid from your chest. We're not sure how much is in there, so it's very important that you not move until we tell you to, ok?" She gave him a very small nod, and closed her eyes in order to try to stay still.  
  
"Doing great, Mattie. Easy does it ..." she heard Dr. Gentry whisper. She felt Dr. Masters move closer to her left side where Dr. Gentry was, and then someone patted her forehead with a cool sponge. She stayed that way for a while, listening to the breathing of the two doctors next to her. She suddenly wondered where her Snoopy dog was ... she hoped that they hadn't taken it away. She wished Harm and Mac were next to her. She liked that the nurses were there, keeping her company and as comfortable as possible, but she really wanted Harm and Mac. She felt them nearby ... but they weren't close enough for her liking. She tried to blank her mind, struggling to control her emotions until she heard Dr. Masters' quiet voice at her side.  
  
"Looks like it's drained through."  
  
"Yep ... the flow's almost stopped." Dr. Gentry answered.  
  
Then she felt something pull away from her right side, and someone was holding something soft against her. She kept her eyes closed, then felt more padding added to her side ... along with tape being attached. There was more movement, but she didn't open her eyes.  
  
"Nurse ... take the container to the lab, and have them run the analysis as soon as possible."  
  
"OK."  
  
Mattie's bed started moving, and she felt herself shifted back to a horizontal position as the sterile pads were removed, and her gown was shifted back in place. She felt hands adjust the blankets around her, then Dr. Masters spoke in her ear.  
  
"Mattie? Still with us?" She opened her eyes to see him smiling down at her, and she nodded again.  
  
"We're all done. There was quite a bit of fluid in your chest, and it took about 20 minutes for it to drain."  
  
Her eyes widened. Twenty minutes? It felt like just a few to her, lying there with her eyes closed. She reached for the mask on her face, so she could speak easier... but Dr. Masters shook his head, stopping her hand. "No, Mattie – that stays on for the night. You did really well. How does your chest feel?"  
  
She hadn't noticed it until that moment, but the tightness she'd felt before was gone. She tried a normal breath, and found that she could breathe with just a little discomfort – not normal, but better. She smiled a little and nodded at Dr. Masters, who patted her hand.  
  
"Feels better, huh? Good! Now, you need to rest, OK? We're giving you something to help you sleep," and she turned her head to see the nurse inject something into her IV, "then we'll let your folks in to see you. Don't try to speak right now, Mattie. Just rest, and I'll come see you in the morning." He gave her a big grin, and then his head disappeared from her line of sight.  
  
Dr. Gentry and Dr. Masters whispered something to the nurse, pulling off their gloves and dumping them in a biowaste pouch, and then pulled the curtain back from around her bed. Mattie turned her head to see Harm, Mac, her grandparents, Andre, Jen, and Miss Barrows looking through the window of the room, all smiling at her. The two doctors left the room, and Mattie watched everyone gather around them, talking in murmurs. Both Jen and Andre were still watching her, though, and Mattie raised her hand a little from the blankets around her in a wave ... starting to feel drowsy from the drug they'd given her.  
  
In the hallway, Harm was the first to speak. "How is she? Can we see her?" he asked the doctors in a rush. Mac stood next to him, with the rest of the group behind them.  
  
"Mr. Rabb, the procedure went well." Dr. Gentry answered. "She had about a liter of fluid in her chest, which was quite a buildup. We've drained it, and she's been given something to help her sleep. You can go in," and at the sudden rush of the entire group, held up her hand. "Just for a few minutes right now, OK? She needs to rest. The nurses will be checking her every two hours, and she's getting chest X-rays and another eval in the morning." Dr. Masters nodded at her side as he continued.  
  
"She should sleep through the night, and then in the morning we'll see if there's any more fluid buildup. Her vitals are strong and she's breathing a lot better. She's on ox for the time being, and we're hoping her lung will reinflate on its' own by morning."  
  
"What happened to her earlier tonight?" Trish asked.  
  
Dr. Masters sighed. "I think the stress of the ... situation ... caused her to hyperventilate, which taxed her lungs. Her left lung partially collapsed because of that, and the pressure from the fluid buildup around it." He paused for a moment, and then continued ... the eyes of everyone in the group on him. "After we finished the procedure, she nodded when I asked her if her chest felt better, and that was very encouraging. She doesn't seem to be in any pain."  
  
"OK ... good, ok." Harm blew out the breath he'd been holding as the doctors talked, and Frank placed a hand on his shoulder, squeezing it.  
  
"Why don't you and Mac go in, son? I'm sure she wants to see you both before her eyes close."  
  
"Yeah. Thank you, doctors." Both doctors nodded, then Dr. Masters spoke again. "We'll see you all in the morning; I'm sure we'll have a lot to talk about." Judging by the tone in his voice, they all knew he wasn't just referring to Mattie's condition. He turned to Harm with a frustrated look on his face.  
  
Mr. Rabb, I don't know what's going on with that ... gentleman ... downstairs, but I'm ordering a security guard posted outside Mattie's room until it's resolved. And I'm banning him from this hospital until further notice, or until I am directed by a court to allow him entry. What I witnessed tonight ..." and he shook his head before continuing, "I won't have my patient upset like that again. I have a feeling we're all going to be busy tomorrow with everything that's happened tonight, so why don't you folks go home and get some rest?"  
  
"We'll stay for a while longer, doctor ... both Ms. Valera and our boss, Admiral Chegwidden, are on their way. I believe Ms. Valera has already spoken to your security staff about what to do with ... him." Jen spoke from behind them. The doctor nodded.  
  
"Okay." He glanced at Dr. Gentry, then turned back to the group. "We're heading down to the doctor's lounge to get some coffee. Have Ms. Valera meet us there after she arrives. You folks can go in and see her for just a couple of minutes, then join us afterward. We'll need to come up with some kind of plan with Ms. Valera, once she's been brought up to speed. Just a couple of minutes in there, all right?" He looked each person in the eyes, and everyone nodded. Harm and Mac were already entering Mattie's room, and the rest followed. The doctors watched them through the window for a moment, then walked to the elevators.  
  
"What the hell happened here tonight?" Dr. Gentry asked.  
  
"Long story ... let me buy you some coffee, and I'll tell you."  
  
"Sounds good. Sure is exciting around here when you're on duty." She gave him a wry smile.  
  
"Don't remind me."  
  
Mattie's eyelids felt heavier and heavier; the sleep-inducing drug quickly catching up to her. The nurse gently wiped her face again with a damp cloth, and Mattie suddenly realized that she'd been crying. The nurse moved some locks of Mattie's hair away from the wires and tubes leading from her to the monitors and IV stand by her bed, then suddenly stepped back. Mattie missed the comfort of her presence ... until it was suddenly replaced by the worried, tired faces of Harm and Mac above her. Harm leaned over her, gently kissing her forehead ... while Mac's lips found her cheek. A tear dropped from Mac's face down over the spot she'd just kissed, and she smiled at Mattie as she wiped it away. Mattie just wanted to lay here and watch them ... but it became harder and harder to keep her eyes open. She felt hands move over the blankets near her feet, and pushed her eyelids open enough to see her Grams and Gramps standing at the foot of her bed ... smiling at her and caressing her ankles and feet. Someone sat by her side then, gently, and she felt a hand take hers in a warm grip ... then looked up to see Jen raise her hand to her lips ... placing a soft kiss on it as she continued holding it in hers. Mattie and Jen's eyes met and held; Mattie felt her worry over Jen drift away, replaced by the love she saw and felt in her 'sister's' eyes.  
  
The last thing she remembered before sleep finally overtook her was Andre, placing her Snoopy doll next to her ... and giving her a wink.  
  
She fell into blackness, surrounded by warmth.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 18 


	19. Tom is dealt with for now, as Mattie is

_"Tested Hearts",_ chapter 19

_Author:_  Chicmns

_Category:_  Drama, angst

_Disclaimer:_  All main characters belong to DPB, CBS, and Paramount. Other characters (see below) are used with the greatest respect and a solemn promise not to benefit in any way by their use, except in the cause of (hopefully) good fiction.__

_Rating:_  G

_Author's Notes:_  Thanks to the following recent reviewers:

jtbwriter   Yep, just a story! I hope that your kind words means I'm getting better with the pacing of the story, and the development/fleshing-out of the characters. Who can we suggest to play Ellen on the series? Any ideas? (Maybe I should hold a casting contest! LOL)

CapriceAnn Hedican-Kocur   Glad you're enjoying it! I think I really scored with the 'Snoopy' subplot … so many folks have commented on it! You haven't seen the last of Mattie's stuffed animal, either. J

Lyssa Grace   Sorry, LG! I hated to do that to M, too … but I just hadda! I promise, though … she will leave the hospital in one piece!

JBird7986   Thanks! Hope you enjoy the rest of the story!

Chapter 19 

**GW HOSPITAL**

**SECURITY OFFICE**

The plastic tie that bound Tom Johnson's wrist to the bench against the wall of the office was chafing his skin, but he hadn't noticed it since the guards had brought him here from Mattie's room.  His head was cradled in the palm of his free hand, his posture one of anger and shame.

How could he let this happen? Why did he think that having those drinks before coming here was a good idea? And that girl … Jen … she'd practically THREW him out of Mattie's room! His head swam as the alcohol slowly reduced its' hold over his system, and in its place came a desire to get back at these people who'd taken his daughter away, taken advantage of his willingness to allow them to be involved in Mattie's life while he was undergoing treated. Tom had thought that they'd all understood … that he'd done everything he did for their sake, as well as Mattie's. But, over time, they'd gotten more and more ungrateful – more willing to cut him out, and replace him with that collection of meddlers, jealous types, and clueless officials.

Even Harm, who'd been as respectful as he could during their first few meetings – even he had turned on Tom. That look in Harm's eyes when he first came into Mattie's room … looking at Tom like he was some piece of trash someone had forgotten to sweep up off the floor. He would have wiped that look off of his face … if that black kid and Jen the tramp hadn't interfered. Maybe another time – for all of them. No way he'd put up with some girl throwing him around like he wasn't even there, or some street kid Mattie had no business giving the time of day to putting his hands on him! Another part of his mind, though, knew that some line had been crossed – that he'd ruined any chance that Mattie would open her heart enough to forgive him for what he'd done. He'd practically attacked her temporary family, and friends, right in front of her - acting like a maniac. Some of the things he'd said were faint in his memory. Partially hidden in his mind by those two words Mattie had thrown, dismissively, in his direction--

_"Get … out."_

So final, so … _dismissive_.  As if those words were the last two nails in the coffin of their relationship as father and daughter. He shook his head, and immediately regretted it. The effect of the booze and the events upstairs had given him a massive migraine, and he groaned out loud at the pain.

"Are you all right, sir?"  The guard that had been left with him asked. Tom shook his head, slowly, in his hand … not wanting to make any sudden movements that would bring the bile in his stomach to his throat. He cleared his throat to speak, willing his churning stomach to settle down.

"Have a headache, and I'm not feeling well – any chance of getting some aspirin and water?" he groaned out in reply.

"Sorry, sir. Can't give you anything." the guard replied.

"Why?" he croaked.

"Because I requested it."

Both men looked up to see Ellen Valera, standing in the doorway of the small office … her hair somewhat ruffled, her whole demeanor looking like someone who'd been dragged away from a quiet night at home-which was true. Her eyes met Tom's, and he dropped his gaze … unable to take the look he saw in hers.

She glanced away from him after a moment to look at the guard, pulling out her ID. "Ellen Valera, FCS. I'm Mattie Johnson's case worker." The guard studied her picture, then nodded … pushing a sign-in book towards her. She entered her information, and received a visitors' pass from the guard … clipping it on the waistband of her jeans.  She turned slowly, her gaze returning to the figure on the bench.

She decided on a somewhat confrontational tack, in order to gain information from him quicker.

"What's the matter, Mr. Johnson? Can't look anybody in the eye?" she said in a quiet voice that somehow filled the room. The guard looked from her distant face back to his prisoner's … noticing his shaking hands and moist forehead. From what little the guard had seen and heard of what happened upstairs earlier, this guy had reason to be nervous.

"No." That was all he could say. Ellen's gaze rested on the top of his head.

"Do you have any idea what you've done, Mr. Johnson?"

He looked up, then … a sudden desire to try to make her understand flaring inside him.

"I HAD to come and see her! She's my daughter, for God's sake! Those people had no right to try to keep me from her! I didn't think …"

"You didn't think … what, Mr. Johnson? That it would be a bad idea to attack the person who presently has legal custody of Mattie?"

He sighed heavily, and went back to staring at the floor near the bench.  "I did NOT attack Mr. Rabb! I … pushed past him, that's all. I was the one who was assaulted, by that KID – then thrown against a wall!"

Ellen had dealt with enough alcoholic parents to know that Tom Johnson was just at the beginning of a long, painful process of facing and dealing with his actions, and their consequences. And she didn't have the stories of the other people present during the incident in Mattie's room. For all she knew at this point, he could be telling the truth. She couldn't spare much sympathy at that moment, however – her job had to take precedence.

"How much did you drink after leaving the center, Mr. Johnson?"

"I had … I had two, no … three beers. That's all. I was so nervous about Mattie being sick-"

"And you thought you needed something to calm your nerves." Her voice was brittle, icy.

"Yes."

"I see. And did you think at all to try to notify Mr. Rabb that you were coming when you left the center? As Mattie's guardians, you are required to contact him or Colonel MacKenzie before any visit – you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know … but I only had a four hour pass. I just wanted to get here and see her. Rabb has cut me slack in the past – I thought he'd do it again."

"I wouldn't count on it anymore, Mr. Johnson. Mr. Rabb will be very … motivated … to keep as much distance as he can between you and Mattie from now on."

"But the court—" he began.

"The court will likely be making new arrangements, Mr. Johnson—based on the events of tonight."

He stared into her eyes. "I'm HER FATHER! I don't care who she's living with, or who's _pretending_ to be taking care of her – I thought she was in TROUBLE, don't you _understand_?!?"

Ellen studied him for a moment … starting to see the delusions he'd built up within himself. "Mattie was doing well earlier today, sir. She was responding to her meds, and I think the doctors were likely going to release her tomorrow. But now … she has a collapsed lung, and is likely pretty scared and frightened as a result of your … _visit_. A patient's emotional state has a lot to do with recovery, Mr. Johnson, and Mattie will have to start all over again--to get better."

A small tear dropped from his eye, as her words drew like a sharp blade across his soul.

"I'm – sorry." He still couldn't look her in the eye for longer than a couple of seconds, and he wondered what Rabb and his group had managed to tell her so far.

"I'm sure that you are, in some ways, sir … but you have to know that it's gone past that now."

The stone weight of her voice had gotten heavier to him, but he had to still try to gain some traction with her.

"What – what do you want me to do?" he whispered, almost flinching as she began to move closer to him. He followed her feet, then looked up into her face, watching as her nose twitched … and he knew that she'd detected the alcohol coming from him; adding it to the report he knew she was assembling in her mind. Her eyes had a cold glint to them, as she replied in an equally quiet whisper.

"First off … pray that your daughter fully recovers. Second – submit to a blood alcohol test right now."

He swallowed, trying to find a way of avoiding something that would definitely be used against him. "I—"

"Either right now, or at the police station later, Mr. Johnson. Your call."

His throat, tightly wrapped in nervous tightness, barely let him utter one word.  "Now." He heard her sigh.

"Good. Smart move.  Officer—" and she turned to the guard, "please ask one of the ER staff to administer a blood alcohol test to Mr. Johnson ASAP. FCS is making an official request. Then, please call the DC police, and ask them to send over a couple of officers from Juvy Division. Ask them to meet me when they arrive. Mr. Johnson is to have nothing to eat or drink, or use the restroom … until the test is performed."

"Yes, ma'am."

"I'm heading upstairs … I'll either be in room 411, or with Drs. Masters and Gentry, wherever they are." The guard nodded again.

"Ma'am, Dr. Gentry is on call in the ER. She's attending physician this shift. Dr. Masters might be in the physician's lounge, last door on the right in the east corridor on this floor."

"Thanks, officer. Please let me know when the results of the blood test are ready, and when the DC police arrive. Meanwhile, Mr. Johnson is to stay here and have no contact with anyone except the person taking the blood sample and Security." 

"Understood."

Ellen gave him a nod and a smile, then … without looking at Tom at all, turned on her heel and left the security office. Tom watched her leave, shaking his head.

"That's a real cold fish right there."  The guard snorted, and threw a baleful glance in Tom's direction.

"Pal, you got bigger problems to worry about. Might wanna start thinking about that sick girl laying upstairs. You know – the one you haven't asked anybody about yet? I was you, I'd do what I'm told, and keep my mouth shut. What you do now might help decide whether that girl ever speaks to you again during the next fifty years." By the time he finished speaking, his face was red with anger. He jerked his phone out of its' cradle and started dialing … not giving Tom a chance to respond.

Tom couldn't know that the guard had three daughters of his own.

ROOM 411 

Andre stood at the window of Mattie's room, watching her as Miss Barrows stood at his shoulder. Harm and Mac were still in the room, leaning over Mattie and whispering to her as she drifted deeper into sleep, their hands touching their 'daughter' … brushing her hair, caressing her face and neck, communicating in those ways their love and presence to the sleeping girl between them. Mattie's arm was wrapped around her Snoopy stuffed animal, and Andre grinned at the sight ... wishing that he could take a picture of the scene – it would be good "blackmail" material later, after Mattie recovered. Miss Barrows watched the smile flit across the dark-skinned young man's face, and nudged him gently with her shoulder.

"She really loves your gift, huh?" Andre turned a little in her direction, and grinned at the counselor.

"I never even knew she liked Peanuts that much," they heard Jen' say from behind them.

"It's because of something her mom used to call her … I'm sure she would have told you guys about it eventually, Jen." Andre looked back at her, smiling at her before turning back to watch the scene in the room.

"Yeah," she answered him … a twinkle in her dark brown eyes as she returned his look. "It's just that 'sisters' are supposed to tell each other everything. I'll have to chastise her about it later. And probably pay you to keep me informed of anything else she keeps from me, too, Andre!" They all laughed … including the hospital security guard, who stood a few feet away … on the other side of the door to Mattie's room. He'd arrived soon after Dr. Masters' request, and now remained there … watching the people in the hallway, the elevators, and the stairway doors. Andre shook his head.

"Sorry, Jen," he returned, grinning as she mock-glared in response, "not enough money in the world for me to risk that kind of retribution and pain!" Miss Barrows put a hand on his shoulder. "Andre, I hate to break this up, but …"

"Yeah, I know … " he sighed.  They watched Harm straighten and slowly leave Mattie's side to move into the hallway. Mac remained next to Mattie, holding her hand … her eyes never leaving her face. Harm came over to the group, giving them all a small grin before speaking.

"She's um … I think she's good. Her color's better now, and she seems to be sleeping OK." Everyone nodded in relief. Andre looked over at the taller man.

"Sir, Miss Barrows and I should probably take off. I've gotten her in enough trouble as it is, even though my Gramma said it was OK for me to stay."

"I'd like to meet her sometime, Andre … I need to tell her what a great job she's doing raising her grandson." Andre blushed at the compliment. "She'd appreciate that, sir. You know, my granddad served in Korea. Don't tell Mac, but he was a Marine. – 1st Division." Harm raised his eyebrows.

"Chosin?" Harm asked. Andre nodded, a faraway look in his eyes. Miss Barrows and Jen looked back and forth between them, puzzled expressions on their faces.

"He told me stories, sir. They're … unbelievable. What he and his men went through. Anyway, my family has always respected the military. Guess that's why Mattie and I get along so well."

"I don't think it's just that." Harm replied. "It's because you're good for each other in many ways."

Andre studied Harm for a moment, adding with a grin, "AND it's because I let her have her way every once in a while!" They laughed, and then Miss Barrows asked, "Why shouldn't we tell Miss Mackenzie your grandfather was a Marine?"

Harm and Andre traded a glance, and then Andre replied, "She'd find a way to use it against Mr. Rabb, I bet. He has enough to deal with, surrounded on all sides by these girls. I'm just trying to give him some wiggle room!"  Harm burst out laughing again, clapping Andre on the shoulder.

"Thanks for covering my 'six', Andre."

"Not a problem, sir. We guys have to stick together!" Andre was grinning like a madman.

"'Surrounded by girls', huh?" Jen suddenly asked, a teasing lilt in her voice that Andre picked up on immediately.

"Sorry, Jen … but I COULD'VE said something like, 'mature women', instead!"

Jen gaped at him for a moment, then threw an arm around his shoulder. She cast a glance at Harm, who knew the famous Coates wit was about to make an appearance. "Can Mattie and I have a brother, Harm?" The older man listened to the giggling people around him, covering his face with his hands and dramatically groaning into them, before replying.

"Two things: first; ask your 'mother', and second … how much does he eat?" Jen playfully shoved Harm, laughing as he winked at her.

"And three – have you considered the paperwork involved?"  Ellen joined them, having approached silently enough to overhear the last few comments without being noticed. She was wearing a grin, as well.

"Hmm -- good point." Harm spoke up, reaching over to shake her hand.

"Hello, everyone. Sorry I couldn't get here earlier. After Jen called me, I had to make some calls and stop by the security office downstairs. How's Mattie?"

"They drained her lung and gave her something to help her sleep through the night. There was about a liter of fluid that drained out of her chest, and she's scheduled for chest x-rays in the morning. The doctors said she's breathing a lot better now. They are hoping her lung will re-inflate during the night, which is why she's on the oxy mask." Harm told her. Ellen nodded.

"Oh, I'm glad she's OK and sleeping. She's been through enough today. I do need to speak with her tomorrow morning, though … sorry."

"We completely understand, Ms. Valera." Harm answered. "Dr. Masters asked if you could join he and Dr. Gentry in the physician's lounge when you could. They'd like to fill you in on what they witnessed."

"Good. I do need to speak with them. Now, who is this young man here?" She turned to Andre.

Jen spoke. "He's Andre Biggs, Mattie's best friend from school. Next to him is Miss Barrows, the school counselor. Andre helped keep Tom away from Mattie earlier, when he tried to get to her." Ellen shook both their hands.

"Ma'am."

"Pleased to meet you."

"Likewise," Ellen replied. "You were both in the room earlier, then?"

"Yes." Miss Barrows replied. "And we realize you probably need statements from us, but I need to get Andre home. We hadn't planned on staying this long, but …"

"No problem, Miss Barrows. Would it be possible for me to come by the school tomorrow to speak with you both? You're right, I do need to get statements."

"That's fine," Miss Barrows told her. "Please call me tomorrow morning, and I'll arrange things with Andre's teachers." She handed Ellen a business card. Ellen looked at it, nodding, and gave Miss Barrows one of hers in return.

"We'll see you both tomorrow, then." Andre nodded, then turned to Harm and Jen.

"Night, sir … Jen. Let me know how she's doing tomorrow when she wakes up?" he asked.

"Sure thing." Harm shook his hand. "Thanks again, -- get some rest tonight." Jen hugged him, and he returned it. They all heard a bustle as Mac suddenly came out of Mattie's room.

"Are you two leaving? Oh, hello, Ellen …" Mac was a little flustered, running her fingers through her hair and sighing.

"Yes, I'm taking Andre home now. I hope we can talk tomorrow." Miss Barrows told her.

"We will." Mac smiled at them … then gave Andre a hug.

"Night, Andre. I'll tell her you stayed as long as you could, and maybe you guys can chat tomorrow, if she's feeling up to it."

"Great! Please get some rest, ma'—Mac," he quickly corrected, seeing her raised eyebrow and grin. "If Mattie slanders me in any way tomorrow, remind her that I still have the receipt for Snoopy."

All of the adults in the hallway burst into laughter, including Ellen … who'd noticed the Snoopy stuffed animal in Mattie's arms.

Andre and Miss Barrows nodded at everyone, then turned away from the rest of the group and headed towards the elevators.

As they'd stepped into the elevator car, the Admiral stepped off … holding the door open for Miss Barrows and shaking Andre's hand. He strode over to the group, nodding at Ellen and shaking hands with Harm's folks before speaking.

"What's her status? Is she OK?"

Harm and Mac quickly brought him up to speed, and then he turned to Ellen. "What's happening with Mr. Johnson?"

"He's being held downstairs in security, pending the results of a blood alcohol test I requested from the ER staff."

"And if he's over the limit?" Mac asked.

"Then he'll be arrested and charged with drunken disorderly behavior, at the very least. I'm going to request a restraining order from the court tomorrow to prevent him from approaching Mattie and you folks until this is all straightened out."

"Dr. Masters has already assigned a security guard to Mattie's room, and barred him from the hospital." Jen spoke. Ellen had also noticed the hospital security guard in place near the door to Mattie's room.

"Good. I'm still going to go forward with the protective order. The hospital can bar him, but a judge's order will hold more weight in the system." Harm, the Admiral, and Mac all nodded. Ellen turned to Harm, then … giving him a direct look.

"I'm not going to let her get hurt anymore, Mr. Rabb. The best thing now is for her to heal and get out of here … be at home where you folks can take care of her while she recovers. Hospitals are no places for children."

"I totally agree with you on that score, Ellen." Trish agreed.

"Don't let Mattie hear you call her a child!" Jen admonished Ellen, who grinned at her as she glanced at the sleeping girl through the window.

"That's OK, Jen … I THINK I can take her." Ellen winked at Jen, who chuckled.

"What happens next, Ms. Valera?" The Admiral asked her.

"Well, sir—" Before she could complete her thought, the elevators opened, and two DC police officers exited. One was a tall Hispanic man, and the other a short, sturdy-looking blond woman. They looked over at the group standing outside the room, and approached.

"Ellen Valera?" the woman officer asked…looking at every woman there until her eyes reached Ellen's, who'd stepped forward, showing the cops her ID.

"I'm Ellen Valera – FCS." They shook hands.

"Officer Bosch. This is my partner, Officer Hernandez. We got the hospital's call from their security office about a Mr. Johnson. We spoke with the guard downstairs, who told us that you'd ordered a blood alcohol test on this guy after he entered a patient's room and caused an incident."

"That's right. That's his daughter in there," and she pointed to Mattie, "but he doesn't have custody. FCS is handling her case, with Mr. Rabb and Miss MacKenzie here holding temporary guardianship. Mr. Johnson attempted to reach the girl earlier tonight without proper notification, and there was a scuffle in the room. Hospital security grabbed him, and restrained him downstairs. These folks called me, and I asked the ER staff to run the test--see if the guy's over the limit."

"He's not." The male officer spoke. Everyone turned to him, and he shrugged.

"That's right," Officer Bosch told them. "We ran into the ER doc who'd just finished performing the test. Turns out Johnson's blood level is 0.07."

"And the limit's 0.08." Mac whispered. Everyone turned to look at her, and Officer Bosch nodded. "That's right, ma'am.  So, that defines possible charges a little bit. You say there was a scuffle – with who?"

"Me," Harm spoke up, "along with a friend of Mattie's from school, a young man named Andre Biggs who was visiting earlier, and Jen Coates here. Jen is Mattie's roommate." Officer Hernandez was taking notes, and Officer Bosch looked at Jen before turning back to Harm. "Where's this Biggs kid?"

"He and the school counselor who brought him here left 10 minutes ago. He needed to get back home." Frank told her. She frowned, then nodded. "Okay, we're gonna need to speak with him at some point. Either of you two want to press charges?" She looked between Harm and Jen, who were glancing at each other.

"No." 

It wasn't either of them who'd spoken … but Mac.  "No, no charges."

"Mac?" Harm asked her, his face mirroring the surprise on almost everyone else's face.

"Who are you, exactly, ma'am?" Bosch asked her, a curious look on her face.

"Colonel Sarah MacKenzie, JAG Corps. I work with Commander Harmon Rabb here, and I'm a close friend of both he and Mattie."

"They both work for me," the Admiral spoke up, "along with Miss Coates. I'm Admiral Chegwidden, JAG of the United States, and these are all officers under my command."

"I see. Were you here earlier during the incident, Admiral?" Bosch asked him.

"No, I wasn't. Miss Coates called me soon afterward, and I came down."

"Okay. So," and she turned back to Harm, "no one's pressing charges against Mr. Johnson?" Harm paused, glancing at Mac and Jen. Mac spoke, a determined look on her face.

"Harm, she's been through enough already. He's not legally drunk, and having him arrested just means she'll have that much more to deal with. I won't let him do that to her, Harm."

"I agree, son." Trish stepped beside Mac, placing an arm around her. "Sarah's right. If he was over the limit, I'd say toss him in the click for the night at least. But if we can keep Mattie out of this mess as much as we can, it'll be the best thing for her." Harm studied his mother's face, and then turned to Jen. "Jen?"

Jen looked down at her shoes, deep in thought. Everyone watched as various emotions flowed across her pale face, and some of them understood her obvious desire to punish Tom Johnson.  She looked up, then, her eyes coming to rest on the Admiral's face … gazing at him for a moment. She blew out a breath, then nodded. "If someone can promise me that Mattie's safe from him tonight …"

"We'll be here … and if DC's finest wants to join us …" the security guard offered, and everyone turned to him as he returned their nods, then looked back to Officer Bosch, who nodded. "Since Mr. Johnson's under the legal limit and there has already been an incident, I think my sergeant will go for one of us giving your guard a hand tonight – once we've escorted Mr. Johnson home."

"He's undergoing treatment at an AA half-house near city limits – that's where he's presently staying." Ellen told them.

"He left that place and had something to drink, then came here?" Officer Hernandez asked the group. "Well, they're doing a bang-up job of treatment, aren't they?"

"All right," Officer Bosch continued, " … we'll take him back there and 'impress' upon the management the importance of him staying put. Anything happening court-wise from this thing, Ms. Valera?"

"I'm filing for an order of protection from Family Court 1st thing tomorrow. And Mattie's doctor has already banned him from the premises and alerted hospital security." Ellen answered. Officer Bosch glanced at the group, then turned back to Mattie's guardian.

"Mr. Rabb?" she asked Harm.

Mac placed a hard on his arm. Their eyes met for a moment in silent communion, and he knew that she was asking him to put his anger and understandable desire to bring Tom some much-needed justice aside for Mattie's sake. He understood that, really … knowing Mac and his mom were right. Mattie didn't need any more of this. He turned back to the short blond officer, who watched him expectantly.

"OK … no charges. I'm trusting Ms. Valera, the hospital, and you guys" he said, glancing at the two officers, "to make sure he doesn't come near Mattie again. Because if he does …" and Harm leaned a little closer to Ellen, "we won't be as cooperative again." Ellen met his look … then nodded.

"All right. If you could take Mr. Johnson back to Good Hope," she told the officers, "then meet me in the doctor's lounge when you return, we can go over the details of what happened with Miss Coates here."

"Not her – me." Mac said. Ellen turned to her, about to ask why, but Mac was already speaking to Harm, Jen, and his folks.

"Harm, Jen … go home and get some rest. Both of you need some sleep. I'm staying here with Mattie – I'm not leaving her side. And I napped earlier, so Ellen and the officers can interview me when they get back. Trish and Frank should go back to your place and rest, too. Jen, you have work tomorrow – I'm sure Ellen can interview you at JAG HQ—"

"With me present, of course." The Admiral quickly added. Jen grinned at him, then winked at Ellen … who smirked.

"—and Ellen can catch up with Harm and everyone else after her business with the court. The security officer here can keep me company until Officers Bosch and Hernandez return later."

"Got it all figured out, huh, Marine?" Harm teased her while smiling down at her – she'd drifted next to him again as she'd talked.

"Yep--you know how I love to boss you around, flyboy." Mac returned his smile. "We'll be all right here tonight, and then we can all pick this up tomorrow - with the Admiral's permission, of course." She looked over at her CO, who had a bemused look on his face.

"Far as I'm concerned, my Chief of Staff has spoken. Ms. Valera–does all this sound good to you?"

"Very much so, Admiral. I would like to let you folks get some rest. You've all been through the wringer tonight. I'll be in court most of the morning, anyway, getting the order processed and served at Good Hope. Gotta speak with Mattie's doctors tonight, though … I need to get a medical update on Mattie for the court."

"Good! Thank you so much, Sarah and Ellen. I'm glad all that's settled. Come on Frank … let's kiss Mattie good night, and then get Harm and Jen home." Trish was happy…confident that they were doing what she believed was the right thing for Mattie. She didn't want her 'granddaughter' to wake up tomorrow to find out that her biological father was in jail – enough was enough. Harm sighed, and rubbed his tired face … his reluctance at leaving suddenly obvious to everyone standing there.

"_Go_, Harm …" Mac whispered at him. "She's safe, and I'll keep her that way, I promise. Get some sleep, ok – for me and Mattie?"

"All right, Marine." He looked up as Trish, Frank, Jen, and the Admiral left Mattie's room after saying their good nights to her … the Admiral wearing a grin on his face. "Sir?" he asked the older man.

"Oh nothing, Harm … just got a kick out of seeing her with that Snoopy stuffed dog." He grinned again. "Nice gift."

"Her friend Andre brought it to her this afternoon, sir." Harm told him…grinning himself.

"Andre, huh? You should bring him by the office when you get a chance – I'd like to speak to that young man."

"Aye, sir. He'd like that."

"Good. Well, good night, everyone. Coates – can I drop you off at home?"

"No, thank you, sir … I'll need my car for work tomorrow."

"Of course. Harm–"

"We'll follow her home, sir. I got her covered."

"Good man."  Jen just rolled her eyes, as Mac, Ellen, and Trish laughed. "Protective, aren't they?" Ellen asked Jen.

"It's like wearing a Navy blanket all the time, ma'am." Jen told her, shaking her head as Ellen smiled.

"Is that one of those blankets that recently _demoted_ Petty Officers wear, Coates?" she heard the Admiral ask, his voice drifting over his shoulder as he started walking towards the elevators.

"Um, sorry, sir--I'll behave now." Jen meekly replied. The Admiral snorted. "…yeah, when pigs fly!" she heard him mumble.

"Whatever you say, sir."

Jen, Trish, Frank, and Harm gathered their belongings and followed the Admiral to the elevator. Ellen and Officer Bosch both observed the look that passed between Harm and Mac and their hands clasp, before he slowly joined the rest of the group at the elevator doors. As they opened and everyone got on, Harm held Mac's gaze until the doors closed between them. She sighed, and then turned to Ellen and the officers … who stood, watching her.

"Nice folks." Bosch remarked. "And quite a handsome man." Mac glanced at the young officer.

"Yes, they are … and you can't have him." Bosch shrugged, a twinkle in her eye as Ellen and Officer Hernandez chuckled.

"Ah, well … the search continues." She said in a wistful voice. Ellen chuckled again at the dreamy look on her face.

Come on, officers … let's go chat with Mr. Johnson and the docs.  Sarah, if you're asleep by the time I get back …"

"I won't be, Ellen.  Not for a while, at least.  Go--I'll be here when you get back."

"Okay."  Both cops nodded at Mac.

"Ma'am."

"Officers … good night."

The elevators came and went again, and Mac was left standing in the quiet hallway with the security guard, who watched her with a smile.

"Why don't you go on in, ma'am, and keep that little girl company. I'll keep the monsters away from you both."

Mac smiled at him, laying a hand on his shoulder for a moment.

"Thanks."  He shrugged, and nodded in Mattie's direction.

Mac walked back to Mattie's bed … watching this girl she loved so much peacefully sleep, the oxygen mask still covering her mouth and nose. She leaned over, gently kissed Mattie's cheek, and whispered, "No more monsters tonight, sweetheart."

DOCTOR'S LOUNGE 

Dr. Masters and Dr. Gentry had been discussing the events of earlier in the evening with Tom Johnson, while maintaining contact with their patients and staff through their PMCs … when the two DC cops and Ellen Valera entered the room.

"Hello, Drs. I hope we're not disturbing?" Ellen asked them as she came over to the table where the doctors sat.

"Not at all, Ms. Valera. Dr. Gentry, this is Ellen Valera, from DC Family and Child Services."

"Nice to meet you, Ms. Valera." Dr. Gentry shook her hand.

"And you, Doctor. These two officers are DC police, Officers Bosch and Hernandez. We're here to talk to you two about what happened earlier."

The officers shook hands with the doctors, and they all sat at the round table.

"We'd be glad to help. Dr. Gentry is on rotation in the ER, though … so she may have to leave quickly if called." Dr. Masters told them.

"We understand, and we'll try not to take up too much time. Just take us through the events of the evening as you remember them, and we'll ask questions as needed." Officer Bosch took out her notebook and began writing, recording the date, time, people present, and the subject.

"Well, I was in room 411 examining Mattie, with her folks and friends there … when Mr. Johnson stormed in. He seemed distracted to me, and when Mr. Rabb asked him what he was doing there, Mr. Johnson told him that he came because Mattie was sick, and because she hadn't been properly cared for by them. Everyone in the room was surprised to hear him say that, and that's when Mattie told him that he was crazy. Then she told him to get out. I have to tell you … I was surprised at the tone in her voice when she said that to him, because up until then Mattie was friendly, respectful, and a joy to be around."

Ellen nodded, and the officers continued to write and listen.

"Anyway, I guess everyone was a little shocked at her tone of voice, and that's when Mr. Johnson tried to push past Mr. Rabb, that young friend of Mattie's, Andre, and Mr. Rabb's father … who'd all moved between Mr. Johnson and Mattie when he'd entered the room." Dr. Masters continued.

"Did any of those three, or anyone else in the room, make any offensive moves towards Mr. Johnson?" Officer Hernandez asked.

"No, not at all. We, I mean, Ms. MacKenzie, one of my nurses, and Mr. Rabb's mother, were all near Mattie's bed. Mr. Rabb asked Mr. Johnson to join him into the hallway to talk, but Mr. Johnson refused."

"What about you, Dr. Gentry?" Officer Bosch asked.

"I hadn't arrived yet." she answered. Bosch nodded, then motioned for Dr. Masters to continue.

"Well, after the surprise of hearing Mattie speak to her father like that, Mr. Johnson rushed towards her bed, pushing Mr. Rabb aside. Andre, the young man, moved to block him, and reached out to grab Mr. Johnson's arm, which halted his progress."

"So … Mr. Rabb did nothing to provoke Mr. Johnson—"

"No, not at all."

"And then this kid grabs Mr. Johnson?"

"Yeah. He's Mattie's friend, officers, and he was protecting her."

"Did you see anything in Mr. Johnson's hands at any time during this?"

"No. Nothing."

"OK. Please go on."

"Well, Andre grabs his arm, and twists it against his body, which made Mr. Johnson stop. Mr. Johnson told him to let go, but before …"

"What did he say, exactly, doctor?"

"Um, he said … 'Let go of me, boy!'"

"He called this kid 'boy'?"

"Yes, he did."

"How did the kid react?"

"Well, he didn't do or say anything, because by then Mr. Johnson was flying through the air."

There was silence in the room for a moment, then Officer Bosch spoke.

"So, the kid threw Mr. Johnson back?"

"No, officer. He was still holding on to Mr. Johnson's arm. What I hadn't noticed until that moment was that Jen Coates, who'd been standing in the shadows by the window in the room, had moved behind Mr. Johnson, and at that moment … grabbed onto Mr. Johnson's collar and jerked him off of his feet, tossing him towards the door of the room. Andre just … let go."

"Wait a minute," Officer Hernandez asked. "How big is this guy Johnson?"

"About six-one, around 200 pounds, I'd say." Ellen answered.

"And Coates THREW him at the door-lifted him off of his feet?" Bosch exclaimed, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Yes. It was … amazing," Dr. Masters said, shaking his head at the memory. "I thought at first that hospital security had arrived, and grabbed him. You see, I'd used my PMC to alert security at Ms. MacKenzie's request, once the confrontation turned physical."

"PMC?" Bosch asked him. He held up the device to show her.

"This", he answered, holding up his unit, "is a wireless computer that lets us remotely monitor patients, access records, and send messages to anyone on staff here. Once things turned physical, like I said … I sent the alert. We use the same numbers the Brits use for their 911 calls – '999'. Anytime that key combo is sent from a PMC anywhere on hospital grounds, a priority alert is sent to Security with the location of the sending unit. They're supposed to come running. They did."

"Cool." remarked Off. Hernandez, examining the device. Bosch watched him, a chuckle bubbling from her.

"You're such a geekhead!" she told him, fondly.

"Don't mock high-tech, Ms. 'I prefer typewriters to PCs!'" She stuck her tongue at him, and then Dr. Gentry spoke.

"They come in real handy, trust us … and Dr. Masters here is probably the most knowledgeable user on staff," she added.

"Hmm. So … it wasn't Security that grabbed Johnson at first, but Coates."

"Yes. See, after he tumbled to the floor, we could see no one around him but Miss Coates. Security didn't arrive till a few seconds later, when Mr. Johnson started to get up and move towards Miss Coates."

"He moved _towards _her-you're positive?" Hernandez asked.

"Yes," Dr. Masters nodded. "He was MAD! Screaming, calling her a 'tramp' …"

"What did she do?"

"Nothing, then. Security arrived before he could get any closer to her, and I instructed them to take him to Security and restrain him until we could determine his alcohol level and call the police."

Officer Bosch narrowed her eyes at the doctor. "You said she did 'nothing, _then_'. Was Miss Coates doing something at that moment?"

"No—a few seconds later. See … as Mr. Johnson was being taken away, we could all see Miss Coates shaking with what looked to me like anger. Literally shaking. She took a step towards the door, and Mr. Rabb laid a hand on her shoulder … to stop her, I think. She shrugged him off, and started to move again when Ms. MacKenzie shouted at her not to do anything."

"Anything … what?" Bosch asked.

"She just told Miss Coates not to do it. I think she was going to follow Mr. Johnson … she was very upset. You have to understand something, officers, Miss Valera … Miss Coates blamed herself for Mattie's condition when she was first brought in to the ER."

"Why?" Ellen asked him.

"Because she thought she'd missed or ignored the symptoms earlier in the evening. Symptoms that anyone could have missed, or discounted as something else. The pneumonia and flu that Mattie contracted developed unusually fast, and I don't think there would have been time for anyone to figure out what was happening in time to do anything about it."

"Dr. Gentry?" Hernandez asked her.

"I agree. I've never seen symptoms like that develop so quickly. That girl was unconscious, with a 104 fever and fluid buildup in her chest. Her best friend Andre told us he hadn't thought it was anything serious before Mattie left school the previous afternoon. That's how quickly it developed. Nothing done to her could have caused that. In our opinion, there was no negligence that could cause or contribute to what happened to Mattie … and our medical records will bear that out."

"Okay," Bosch said. "Go on with Miss Coates."

"Well, I'd thought that Mr. Rabb and Ms. MacKenzie had managed to calm Miss Coates down, but that didn't happen. She was … furious. I'm sure she had all kinds of adrenaline flooding her system at that point, and she'd felt guilty about Mattie getting sick in the first place. So … she stood there for a second or two after Ms. MacKenzie'd called out to her, and then she … snarled."

"Snarled?"

"Yep. She took another step towards the door, when Mattie called to her— begged her not to do anything, to stay with her. Pleaded with her, really." He shook his head. "I guess that did the trick, because when I looked at Miss Coates again, she'd stopped shaking."

"She'd gotten herself under control – because Mattie talked to her." Ellen murmured.

"I believe so, yes."  Dr. Masters agreed.

"So, what happened to put her in the state she's in now?"

"Right at the end of Mattie's plea to Miss Coates, she … started having trouble breathing. Her face went red, and it looked like she was about to have a seizure. The nurse and I immediately went to her and started examining her. Mattie was in a panic; she couldn't draw a breath, and her blood pressure had suddenly dropped. She was hyperventilating, but unable to breathe, as I said. I told the nurse to send an alert code to Dr. Gentry, and we put Mattie on oxygen."

"I arrived a few moments later – I was headed in that direction because I'd seen the security alert for Mattie's room, and was just finished with a patient in the ER. I went right up, and as I was getting off the elevator, the med alert came through." Dr. Gentry added.

"We started examining Mattie and determined that her right lung had collapsed, causing her blood pressure to fluctuate wildly. We sent her folks into the hall, then decided after checking her latest X-rays to drain her chest of the fluid we were hoping medicine would treat, without any invasive procedures."

"To help her breathe," Ellen guessed.

"Yes. So, we did a thoracentesis—"

"Thora-what?" Bosch asked her, writing in her pad.

"'T-h-o-r-a-c-e-n-t-e-s-i-s.'" Dr. Gentry spelled it for her. "It's a procedure where we use a scalpel to make a small incision through the ribs into the chest, and insert a drainage tube to allow fluid to exit the chest cavity. We gave her a local anesthetic, found about a liter of fluid in her chest, drained it … then closed her up and gave her pain meds, along with something to let her sleep. We believe her lung will re-inflate overnight with oxygen treatment, and she will be reevaluated in the morning with another set of X-rays and a full evaluation."

"What about her fever, doctor?" Ellen asked Dr. Masters.

"Almost gone. In fact…" and he checked his PMC, accessing Mattie's vitals over the system, "her present temp is 99.1, down from a high of 104.1 … when she was first brought in a day ago. She's been receiving antibiotics since then to deal with the infection in her system. Her latest blood screens show a large decrease in the amount of infection. Another set of tests in the morning will reinforce that, I'm sure."

"Cause of the infection?" Bosch asked him.

"A very fast-acting pneumonia bug, thankfully easily treatable. She shows absolutely no signs of being mistreated or not cared for, officers. In fact, she's in otherwise very healthy shape. No signs of bruises, marks, or anything to indicate abuse in any way. She had a great appetite earlier for lunch, and she was slated to have a fairly big dinner until the events of this evening interrupted. We think we would have been looking at possibly taking her off the antibiotics and discharging her later tomorrow—that's how well she'd improved."

"till Mr. Johnson's visit." Hernandez spoke.

"…till Mr. Johnson's visit." Dr. Gentry agreed.

"He harmed my patient by his actions, officers … Ms. Valera," Dr. Masters told them in a forceful voice. "That's why I had him taken to Security, and why I've asked that a guard be placed by Mattie's room … _and_ why he's banned from this hospital until I hear from a court. He doesn't have custody, so whatever visits he gets will be decided on by Mr. Rabb and myself, together, until a court speaks."

"FCS has a part in those decisions as well, doctor … we _are_ Mattie's case workers." Ellen reminded him.

"Of course, Ms. Valera. But you know as well as I do that medical opinions in cases like this take precedence. Simply put, I don't want that man anywhere near Mattie while she's here and under my care-for his sake, as well as hers. I think she barely managed to stop Jen Coates from going after Mr. Johnson before she lost consciousness … and I have a feeling he'd be in another bed of ours if Mattie hadn't stopped her. Jen is obviously _very_ protective of Mattie – everyone in that group is, including her young friend Andre. He _could have_ swung at Mr. Johnson, Ms. Valera – he was _that_ close to him. But he just stopped him from moving any closer to Mattie. If I'd been in his position in the room, I would have done the same thing."

"I see." Ellen told him.  "Anything else you can tell us?"

The doctors looked at each other, then shook their heads. She closed her pad, putting her pen away.

"Officers?" Ellen asked them.

"I think that's all for now. We might need to ask more questions later, after we've interviewed the girl and her guardians."

"No problem. Give us a call if you need us." Dr. Gentry told them.

"Thanks for your time and cooperation … sorry to have taken so much time."

"Forget about it."

The five people left the lounge … Ellen and the officers heading to Security, while the doctors went in the direction of the ER.

SECURITY OFFICE 

Tom Johnson looked up as Ellen and two DC police officers entered the security office, taking positions around him. He looked from face to face … trying to figure out what was going on. Everyone in the room could have been playing poker in Vegas, for all the information they were showing on their face. Tom's headache had gotten worse, and his wrist was chafed from being secured to the bench he sat on.

"Release him from the tie," one of the cops asked. The guard who had been with Tom walked over and cut the plastic cuff from his wrist. Tom massaged his skin, looking up at Ellen.

"Mr. Johnson, your blood alcohol test came back .01 below the legal limit for the District."

"Does that mean I'm free to go?"

"These officers will escort you back to Good Hope. They'll also have a chat with whoever's on duty there. You've been banned from visiting Mattie here by her doctor, who's a department head and has that authority. Tomorrow morning, based on what we've uncovered so far regarding the incident earlier tonight, FCS will ask a court for a restraining order, forbidding you to attempt to come anywhere near Mattie Grace Johnson. I'll be serving you later tomorrow morning at Good Hope with that restraining order. We'll also continue investigating the incident, and submit everything to Family Court; which will probably order the next court date for you, Mattie, and Mr. Rabb moved up. If you don't have an attorney, I suggest you get one. FCS can recommend someone if you like."

"Why … so you can screw me even better?" Tom growled. Ellen just looked at him.

"You still haven't asked me."

"Asked you _WHAT_?"

"How your daughter is doing, Mr. Johnson! In case you were wondering, she had minor surgery earlier, sir! They drained a liter of fluid from her chest, and she has a partially collapsed right lung!"

Tom stared at her, the pounding of his headache getting louder and louder in his head.

"Is she … will she be OK?"

"The doctors think so. I will be interviewing her tomorrow, once she's awake and her doctors have examined her. Is there anything you'd like me to tell her?"

"Yes …" and his voice drifted off as he stared at the floor of the security office, feeling the gazes of four people on him.

"Mr. Johnson?" Ellen prompted him. He looked up at her, then … and she knew right then that there would be more trouble.

"I'm sorry … about what happened. I really am. Tell her – tell her that I will be pressing assault charges against her roommate, and possibly that young kid as well. Let her doctors know that the hospital might be hearing from my lawyer, too."  He gave Ellen a defiant look, as the hospital security guard snorted … shaking his head at Tom-who sneered in return.

Ellen sighed, and came a few steps closer. "You're going to put Mattie through all that."

"She has to SEE what kind of people are really around her!! Not these 'hero' types, out to save 'poor' girls like Mattie and make themselves feel better about each other along the way! People so busy with their own egos that they LET my daughter get sick, then claim to be all concerned!"

"Are you finished?" she asked him … the calm in her voice unnerving him.

"Yeah – for now."

"Then go."

Tom walked to the doorway, and at a quiet signal from Ellen … the cops blocked his way.

"Don't come anywhere near Mattie, sir. Or you'll be arrested and put in jail – where they _don't_ serve any alcohol." Officer Bosch told him, in a voice that sounded a lot like Mattie's had earlier.

Tom froze for a moment, then continued as the officers parted, following close behind.

Ellen watched him leave, wondering if there was a way she could shield Mattie from what was coming.

END OF CHAPTER 19 


	20. Chapter 20

_"Tested Hearts"_ Chapter 20

_Author:_ Chicmns

_Category:_ Drama, angst

_Disclaimer:_ All main characters belong to DPB, CBS, and Paramount. Other characters (see below) are used with the greatest respect and a solemn promise not to benefit in any way by their use, except in the cause of (hopefully) good fiction.__

_Rating:_ PG

_Author's Notes:_ Thanks to the following recent reviewers:

jtbwriter Great points in your reviews! Re: the decision not to prosecute I gave to Mac because I wanted to show someone considering what's really best for Mattie, other than justice for Tom (at least, at this point in time). Make sense? Sasha's a GREAT choice--no one balances cop work and humanity like Gibbs' profiler! (Well, Mac is right up there, too!) Hope the new chapter gives you more insights, and I'm sorry you had to wait so long. Life intruded.

starryeyes10 Thanks!

Lyssa Grace So, what do YOU think that look meant?

Manda May Hiya, Manda! Shipperness coming soon—although, probably not from who you're thinking of! Stay tuned!

Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed. Apologize for the wait. Reviews are encouraged!

HARM'S BUILDING, NORTH OF UNION STATION  
  
Harm, Jen, and his parents trudged from their cars into the building where Harm, Jen, and Mattie lived … feeling exhausted from the events of the day. As the elevator carried them to the second floor, Harm's thoughts were on both Mac and Mattie, still at the hospital. He felt the truth of Mac's last words to him as he looked at the worn faces around him; they all could use a good night's sleep. Especially Jen; the young woman had been quiet since they'd left the hospital, and wore a look of conflicting emotions on her weary face.

Feeling his eyes on her, she looked up …giving him a wan smile as she saw the concern on his face. "I'm all right, Harm. Just … beat." He gave her a grin.

"Reading my mind, Jen?" His question brought some more life to her tired eyes, and the irreverent nature he loved in her came to the fore.

"I'm _sure_ that I'm _way _too young and naïve to hear the things that go through _your_ mind, sir." Jen had a unique ability to make a tease or inference always sound downright respectful; something he knew the Admiral secretly liked about her, too -- when he was in a good mood, that is. His eyes widened at the impish grin on her face. He turned to his parents with a 'mock' aggrieved look … as his mother smirked, and Frank unsuccessfully tried to hide a grin with his fingers.

"See what I have to put up with?" he asked, in as much of a wounded voice as he could muster.

"Oh, hush, dear … anyway, she's right." Trish answered. Both Frank and Jen laughed as Harm, raising his eyebrows, gave his mom a hurt, pouty look.

"_Mom!"_

"What? You know, Matilda's told me about some of the jokes you tell around her, and I have to say I'm not exactly thrilled with my granddaughter hearing that stuff."

"Oh, come on!" Harm exclaimed, "…you make it sound like I'm cursing up a storm around her! You know me better than that, Mom! She's a smart girl – she can read between the lines as well as anyone."

Keeping her eyes on Harm, Jen spoke directly to Trish. "He's corrupting us girls, Mrs. Rabb. It's _absolutely_ shameful!" She decided to pile on while Harm was vulnerable around his parents; she didn't get many chances quite like this to tease and embarrass him. The look on Harm's face was memorable. She really shouldn't tease him as much as she did, but most of the time … she just couldn't help herself. The fact that Mattie teased him even more just made it harder for her to resist.

"I'm sure Harm is conducting himself as a gentleman around these ladies," Frank said. He just HAD to come to Harm's aid; sometimes, the poor guy just got royally beat up around these women.

"_Thanks_, Frank. At least **SOMEONE** around here doesn't see a target every time they look at me!" Harm said, pointedly looking at Jen–-who suddenly yawned as the elevator opened onto their floor. Trish smiled, took Jen's arm in hers, and started walking to Jen and Mattie's place … speaking over her shoulder at the two men following, "Harm, Frank … I'll stay in Mattie's room tonight. You boys take your place, and Jen and I will see you at breakfast." Frank and Harm grinned at each other; they knew that she'd picked up on Jen's emotional distress, and decided to take care of her tonight. Harm nodded.

"I'll make omelets for everyone in the morning. Night, Mom … Jen." He went to both women, giving both tight hugs and getting smiles in return … then went to open his apartment door as Frank kissed his wife goodnight, then gave Jen a kiss on her cheek … which brought a shy smile to her face. Jen hadn't yet fully realized that Harm's folks felt the same way about her that they did about Mattie; as far as they were concerned, Jen was their 'granddaughter' as well, and they'd do anything for her. Mattie had taken to Harm's folks right away; opening her heart to them as any teenage girl who craved the love of grandparents would. Jen, though, was more … guarded with her emotions. Not that she didn't care for Trish and Frank – quite the opposite, in fact. Harm knew that it was harder in some ways for her; he knew better than anyone about the emotional scars Jen carried from her own not-so-recent childhood; scars that sometimes kept Jen from being entirely comfortable with the open love and acceptance his parents gave her.

Jen Coates had a big heart, Harm knew … but she'd learned through painful experiences to keep it protected. The people whom she cared deeply for … Harm and his folks, Mac, the Roberts, Sturgis, the Admiral, and especially Mattie … all knew how Jen felt about them. Sometimes, though … she found it hard to accept the fact that their feelings for her were just as strong. Still, Harm mused, watching Jen softly whisper something to Frank before waving, and following Trish to the door of her place … Mattie herself was chiefly responsible for helping to alter that aspect of Jen's personality. She helped keep Jen more in touch with her emotions; and Jen was a great model of sensitivity, intelligence, and strength for Mattie.

They were perfectly balanced as 'sisters' … and had a fierce, deep love for each other that sometimes blew Harm away. He thought of the many times they'd gotten comments from strangers while in public; as many people commented on the two "sisters" together, as it was assumed he and Mac were a married couple and the two girls' parents. It always made them all laugh; Harm sensed that they all took as much pleasure in hearing those comments as he did.

One of the best things he'd ever done was to ask Jen to live with Mattie. And, he was also sure … one of the best things Jen had ever done for herself was accept.

He watched them close the door behind them, listening as they threw all the locks … then turned to follow Frank into his own place.

JEN AND MATTIE'S APT   
  
"Would you like some tea, dear?" Trish asked the younger woman, who'd wandered over to the window in the living room, and was staring out at the dark street after they'd entered the apartment and dropped their purses. Jen turned towards her, and smiled. "I don't think we have any tea in the house, ma'am." As Jen turned back to the windows, Trish studied her for a moment before answering.

"It's 'Trish', or 'Grams' if you prefer, Jen. I'm not one of your superior officers. I keep packets of tea in my purse to have something relaxing to drink wherever I am, and when I need it." She moved to the kitchen, taking the coffee decanter to the sink and filling it with water.

"That would be nice … Trish. Thanks." she heard Jen whisper. She heard the gratitude in the younger woman's voice – and not just for the tea. Trish wanted Jen to know she respected her as a young adult, and being on a first name basis helped that along. She nodded to herself at Jen's apparent acceptance of their relationship, and then spoke aloud in reply.

"You're welcome, dear. Some tea will help you sleep tonight."

She heard Jen sigh, and watched her as she trudged to the couch in the living room. "I hope so. I really didn't expect to be in a fight when I came to visit Mattie tonight." The emotions in her voice were readily apparent to Trish. She could only imagine the variety of feelings that must be flowing through Jen at that moment; worry and concern over Mattie, anger at Tom Johnson, her anxiety over the possible repercussions over her actions in Mattie's hospital room earlier, and uncertainty over what it all meant for the future.

Trish placed the decanter on the burner to heat, and wiped her hands on a cloth before coming over to sit next to Jen. Frustration and weariness flowed off of her as Trish took one of Jen's hands in hers. She spoke softly after gathering her thoughts for a moment.

"No one could have anticipated what happened tonight, Jen. But Mattie is safe, and she'll be OK … thanks in no small way to you. You were protecting her, sweetie, and that man should count his lucky stars he wasn't tossed out of the window. You did nothing wrong tonight."

The hard look that passed over Jen's face at that moment caught Trish by surprise. "It occurred to me, afterward, believe me – tossing that idiot through the window, I mean. At least I kept enough control not to do that in front of Mattie. A few seconds later, Trish – I don't know." Jen shook her head, then glanced at Trish hesitatingly before continuing. "I _heard_ Mac call out to me, Trish, I really did; I guess the words didn't get through or something." There was a look of self-loathing on Jen's face that worried Trish. The younger woman swallowed a couple of times before continuing. "But, when I heard Mattie … I knew I had to stop myself from going after that gorilla. I couldn't let her down and make things worse. I just wanted to get him away from everybody. I honestly thought Harm would go up against him before I did." Trish watched her face, suddenly realizing that Jen had hesitated as long as she could before acting. As she thought over the sequence of events earlier, she could see in her mind's eye the careful way Jen had moved behind Johnson, waiting for someone to stop him before she had to act. It was a display of control and tactics; not of someone out of control. Trish wondered if she'd ever have to describe her interpretations of Jen's behavior on a witness stand.

She sighed, knowing that it was more important to help Jen regain some emotional equilibrium. "He would have, if you hadn't moved so fast yourself. Harm is an experienced line officer, and has been in many battles – but he's also a loving father who would do anything he had to in order to protect Mattie and everyone else in that room. You just acted a little faster, Jen, and I admire you so much for the what you _didn't_ do, as much as for what you _did_." Jen looked at her, an uncertain but hopeful look in her dark eyes. There was also gratitude in them as well; she sensed that Mattie wasn't the only person Jen didn't want to let down. Jen nodded, gathering her thoughts.

"Yeah, I guess so. I still can't believe I did that. I mean–all I was trying to do was to pull him away from Andre. The next thing I knew, I was watching him pick himself up off the floor – _behind_ me. I don't even remember grabbing his collar! And how did I haul a 200 pound guy off of his feet with one hand, anyway?" She shivered, shaking her head…and Trish squeezed her hand.

"You just … reacted to an immediate threat, Jen. People can do amazing things when they find themselves in a situation like that. When someone in your family is threatened, you just—do what you have to do to keep the people you care for safe."

"Family … yeah." Jen sighed, suddenly lost in thought. Trish heard the wistful tone in Jen's soft voice, and turned around a little to face her.

"You are, you know." Trish said. Jen gave her a slightly confused look.

"What?"

Trish held Jen's eyes for several beats before answering. "Family." Jen returned Trish's gaze … and then her eyelids slowly closed, letting the sudden rush of feelings Trish's words brought wash over her. Trish leaned over and gave Jen a kiss on her cheek, then smiled at her.

Jen slowly opened her eyes to see Trish smiling, quietly gazing at her. She sighed, and laid her head on Trish's shoulder … then felt Trish's arms wrap around her. The two women sat that way until they heard the water start to boil in the kitchen. Reluctantly, they got up from the couch and moved over to the small kitchen area. Jen got two cups from the cupboard while Trish prepared the tea. As the aromas filled the kitchen, Jen breathed deeply and said, "Mmm…chamomile."

"You like it?" Trish was a little surprised; she didn't know too many young people who knew about and liked drinking tea.

"I have some in my desk at work, for those times the Admiral is in one of his 'salty' moods." Jen answered, a wry smile on her lips. Trish nodded in understanding. Harm had explained to her about Admiral Chegwidden's reaction to the breakup of his engagement around his staff, and she reasoned that Jen would be the closest target for his wrath.

"Does he 'go off' on you often?"

Jen looked at her in surprise. "Did you just use the phrase, 'go off'?" Trish raised her eyebrows in mock annoyance.

"What, I can't be hip?" Jen laughed, nearly choking on her first few sips of the hot, aromatic tea before regaining control.

"Sure you can, Trish." She cocked her head at the older woman, thoughtfully studying her for a few beats; then suddenly blurting out-- "It was Mattie, right?"

Trish hesitated, wondering whether Jen would buy her story of naturally knowing the phrase and its' proper use. She decided, after seeing the merriment in Jen's eyes … that she most likely wouldn't. She sighed, and slumped her shoulders in mock defeat.

"Yeah. So my granddaughter's been keeping me in the 'cool' loop. Don't you dare rat me out to any of the others, young lady!" She shook her finger at Jen, who giggled.

"Oh nooooo … never would I do that!" Jen tried but failed to hide the mischievous look on her face as she sipped her tea. Trish narrowed her eyes, deciding a change of subject would be in order. She could always threaten Jen again later, for effect.

"So--what do you think of Andre? Matilda seems fond of him. Her eyes lit up when he came to visit yesterday."

Jen glanced at Trish, a thoughtful look on her face.

"He's a good kid. She met him when she first started at the school she attends, and they have some classes together. He actually was the first person she got to know there. He helps her with the math and science stuff that she's a little weak on – and that he's good at; she gives him a hand with literature, a subject he's not especially fond of, from what he tells me. She would come home and tell me things about him, and then I noticed they started talking on the phone. They probably e-mail quite a bit, too. He lives with his grandmother and seven year-old sister; his dad left his mom when he was a baby, and she died soon after his sister was born." Trish winced in sympathy; what a heartbreaking story. It was a wonder Andre could stand to be anywhere near a hospital. She was still thinking about what Jen had just told her when she continued. "I think Mattie trusts him, which is a big thing with her. Mattie's made some girl friends at school, and she does spend time with them … but I don't sense the same level of friendship with them that she has with Andre." Trish nodded; Mattie had told her about her girlfriends during their conversations, and had mentioned Andre as well … but not in the way Jen was describing him now, and what she'd seen of him. She was intrigued. "They're very fond of each other," Jen continued, "--that's for sure. And that was a very sweet, thoughtful gift he gave her. Are you worried, Trish?" Trish raised her eyebrows; Jen had sensed the direction of her thoughts pretty easily. Harm had mentioned that Jen had an ability to 'read' people with amazing insight; here was proof of her talents. She _had_ worried a little about the situation before, but after tonight … there wasn't any reason for her to worry—she'd watched Andre step between Tom and Johnson without hesitating, without any apparent concern for himself, as well as everyone else. That act in itself spoke volumes to Trish about Andre's character. She felt Jen's thoughtful gaze on her.

"Oh, no. I sense the same things from him, although I'm curious about what exactly it is that draws them to each other. I don't mean that in a bad way–I don't really know the young man."

"Well, he's smart as a whip, respectful, polite, wants to enlist into the Navy, too … and you saw what he did tonight. He didn't hesitate to step into the fray to protect Mattie, even if Tom is her natural father. Andre has a lot of respect for family bonds; he once asked me on the phone if he needed to call Harm to let him know he was calling Mattie on the phone! And I think Harm likes him a lot." Jen answered her. Trish nodded thoughtfully.

"Yes, I think so, too. My son has excellent instincts about people, and Matilda has a good head on her shoulders. For someone so young, she has well-developed instincts about people, and I think I need to trust her regarding this young man."

Jen smiled. She would have suggested the same thing if asked. "If you're wondering, I don't think there's anything 'romantic' going on, Trish. They're just really good friends. How _would_ you feel, though, if there _was_ something more between them—just out of curiosity?" Jen asked. Trish took a sip of her tea, then pursed her lips in thought.

"Honestly? I don't know, Jen. I come from a different generation, understand … so I have a little of that baggage in my perspective. Still, I've always believed in and taught Harm to take people as they are and treat people equally, and I want Matilda to be the same way." Jen nodded in understanding.

"I do, too. Hey--I just realized something … a thought that's been rattling around in my head about Andre. He makes me think what Sturgis must have been like at that age, for some reason."

"Hmm. Now, _that's_ Interesting." Trish sipped some of her tea. "They DO seem to carry around that same code of personal honor, don't they?" Jen enthusiastically nodded.

"That's it, exactly. And Sturgis is one of Harm's best friends, and his best male friend. Maybe Harm sees the same things in Andre that he sees in Sturgis … and if that's true, then we're lucky. Sturgis is a very good man."

"I didn't think you knew Sturgis all that well." Trish remarked.

"I don't, actually. Not like I know Mac, Bud or Harriet. Commander Turner is … reserved. Thoughtful. Friendly, but there's an aura of … independence … about him. Doesn't say much, but when he does say something – I notice people pay close attention to him. Even the Admiral gives his thoughts a lot of consideration. He's one of the most honorable, courteous men I know. And Harm trusts him with his life."

"He does. How does Matilda get along with him?"

"They haven't spent a lot of time around each other, really. But when they are, they rag on Harm something fierce! She also makes Sturgis laugh, which is something he seems to appreciate about her. Everyone loves her sense of humor. Sturgis actually has the same type of dry wit, and I've also seen signs of it in Andre, as well. Wonder what it would be like with the three of them together?" She finished the rest of her tea.

"Hmm … maybe we should invite Sturgis over for a meal after Matilda comes home and is back in good health. Harm's already mentioned something about it to Andre – that might be our chance to watch what happens!" The gleam in Trish's eyes made Jen grin, shaking her head in relief.

"I'm sure glad you're on my side, Trish!" The older woman chuckled.

"Likewise, dear. Now, if you want to _stay_ on my good side, it's time for you to get some sleep. You've had a long day, and there's tomorrow ahead. I'm headed to Matilda's room – good night, Jen."

Jen smiled, thinking to herself that the 'Navy blanket' she'd joked with the Admiral about earlier extended to newly-acquired 'grandmothers' as well. She rinsed both of their cups and placed them on the drainer, then turned back to Trish.

"Thanks for the talk, and the tea. Night." She leaned in to Trish a kiss on her cheek, and Trish smiled, inwardly pleased that Jen felt comfortable enough with her to do so.

"You're welcome, dear. Now, git--no more dawdling! I'll see you in the morning."

Jen laughed, shaking her head as she suddenly yawned, slowly heading for her bedroom.

Trish turned off the lights in the kitchen and living room, sighing as she removed her shoes and headed for Mattie's room.

HARM'S APARTMENT   
  
"Harm, let me just clear my gear out of your bedroom, so I can take the couch." Harm looked over at Frank after grabbing a couple of bottles of juice and closing the refrigerator door.

"No way, Frank … you keep the bed. I'll take the couch."

"Harm—"

"That's an order, Frank. Stay there. You're my guest." Harm knew that Frank had recurring back problems, and there was no way he'd let the older man sleep on the couch after his parents' quick, unplanned flight out from California to see Mattie.

"If that's what you want … thanks. I appreciate it." Frank smiled in gratitude.

"My pleasure. So, do you think Mom's got Jen calmed down yet? Maybe I should go over there, check up on her …" Frank held up his hand as Harm put down his bottle of juice and headed for the front door of the apartment.

"I wouldn't, Harm. You mother knows what to do and say. I suspect they're both sharing a couple of cups of Trish's chamomile tea right now. She understands what Jen's going through – she knows her better than you realize. Trust me; the FBI should employ grandmothers as profilers, and your mom would be the best of them all." Harm smiled, suddenly remembering the packets of tea his mother always carried with her. Strangely enough, as much as Harm enjoyed eating healthy, he'd never developed a taste for chamomile tea … something that saddened his mother, he knew. She enjoyed chatting over her tea.

"Yeah. She's always known me better than I did. Shouldn't be surprised that would also extend to Jen."

Frank took off his suit jacket, hanging it on a hook by the front door. "She loves Jen very much, Harm. To her, both Jen and Mattie are 'granddaughters' in every important sense of the word. I feel the same way, in case you were wondering."

Harm smiled at the older man as they sat near the island in the kitchen space. "I wasn't. Never doubted it for a minute. What were you two whispering about in the hallway, anyway?"

Frank gave him a teasing grin. "I told her that I'd be the first one to sign up--in case she ever decided to teach self-defense classes."

Harm laughed. "Knowing Jen, that probably boosted her ego--while embarrassing her at the same time."

"I wish she was more self-confident. She's an excellent person, and a wonderful role model for Mattie – who's told us so many, many times." Frank said.

"I know. Mattie sure loves Jen. That's _one_ thing I did right, at least … convincing her to come and live with Mattie."

Frank raised his eyebrows at the uncertain tone in his stepson's voice. "You have done _lots_ of things right, Harm. You took Mattie into your heart and life, gave her a stable home, helped Jen redeem her life, along with giving her the sister she never had … gave Sarah a girl to love and connect with in a 'maternal' way … gave them ALL to Trish and me to love and spoil – AND, you haven't shot up any courtrooms or fallen out of any jets in months!" Harm raised his eyebrows, then narrowed his eyes in a mock glare as Frank laughed. He glanced up at the ceiling in a beseeching manner.

"Will I _EVER_ live the 'gun in the courtroom' thing down? And I _didn't_ 'fall out' of that jet – I had to eject, or I'd have been wearing it all the way to the bottom of the Atlantic … where Mac wouldn't have ever found me." Frank chuckled.

"I know, son. Just teasing. Your mother and I would just prefer it sometimes, though, if your life weren't so … _interesting_. And, we're beyond grateful to Sarah for helping the Navy rescue you that night. We were frightened out of our wits, but your mother and I never doubted you'd come back to us."

Harm swallowed the last of his juice, tossing the empty bottle in the recycle bag under the sink.

"There were definitely a lot of miracles being tossed my way that night- for me _and_ 'Skates.'" he agreed.

"God sent you both back, Harm. Your time wasn't up yet." Harm studied Frank's face for a moment.

"Never figured you for a religious man, Frank."

"Trust me, Harm … after that night, it's a lot easier for me to believe. You know, Sarah's part of the reason for that, too."

"Mac?" Harm asked, puzzlement in his voice. Frank knew he'd 'lost' the younger man with that statement.

"Sure. Haven't you ever wondered about what it is she 'taps into', with those abilities of hers? Being able to _always_ know what time it is without needing to look at a clock, and also able to sense _where_ you were that night … when millions of dollars of the best of military equipment couldn't find you, in the middle of a bad electrical and rain storm—right AFTER a stressful marriage rehearsal that must have been screwing with her emotional state to begin with?" Frank asked him. Harm shrugged. He'd never really thought about that night in quite that way. All he usually remembered from the incident was the frigidly cold water, and his rescued RIO squeezing his ice-cold hands and begging him not to give up when they'd gotten him back onboard in sickbay.

As grateful as he was to Skates for bringing him back to the land of the living that terrible night, it wasn't a memory he willingly returned to. Shaking off the sudden feelings that had overcome him, he returned to his conversation with his stepfather.

"Mac and I have always had a … connection … between us, Frank. We've been through so much together. Anyway, _she's_ got the abilities, not me. Well, except for the fact that it's almost impossible for her to sneak up on me–-I can always tell when she's close by, and it drives her nuts!" Harm and Frank laughed, then… remembering several instances when Mac had tried, unsuccessfully, to defeat Harm's ability to sense her proximity. "It _would_ be nice to be able to always know where Mattie is, though. And then there's Jen, with her 'superhero' moves …" Frank quickly nodded.

"You have to admit – that WAS amazing, what she did to Johnson!" Frank said, admiration in his voice. Harm shook his head in amazement; what Jen had done tonight would become legend in the Rabb family, no doubt.

"I was standing _right there_, and I _still_ don't believe it. You saw Tom, Frank … he's no 'ninety-pound weakling.'"

"No, but he's a lightweight in other ways. The guy's got some issues, for sure. You want him to get the drinking thing under control--but that might also mean Mattie leaves with him someday."

Harm sighed heavily.

"I know. Tears me up inside, but if he ever got his life straight, then … I think they both deserve a second chance to make up for the past, and how Mattie lost her mother. I would never stand in the way of Mattie regaining that kind of resolution in her life. It would kill me, but if it's the best thing for her …" Frank nodded his understanding. "I feel bad for him, Frank … I do. But he's not ready – not by a long shot. And I don't know if he ever will be, if he can't drop the paranoia he's shown lately. Meanwhile, Mattie's still a young, very impressionable girl, and she doesn't need to be in the middle of all that. Tom himself agreed with Mac on that last Christmas … but now it looks like he's decided we're the enemy. That's OK, though, because I'm going to fight him for Mattie every inch of the way from here on out."

Frank saw the determined warriors' look on Harm's face, and was inwardly pleased. Still, what he had to say next needed to be said.

"You and Mattie need to have a long talk, Harm, when she's back home and healthy again. You have to find out what she's thinking and feeling, about everything that's happened. She might still be willing to forgive him, even after tonight - you have to give her that choice."

"I know." Harm's voice sounded heavy in the quiet room. "I don't like it, but I know you're right. She'll never have a real peace about it unless she knows that it is HER choice to make. I just … love her so much, Frank. I can't bear to think about life without her."

Frank reached over, grasping Harm's shoulder. "She knows you love her, son. In her heart, where she _needs_ to know it, she does. And _she loves you_, too—more than you know. Trust in that. Draw strength from it. That's what will get you both through this. The rest of us … we all love you both very deeply, you know that. But the core of this whole thing boils down to what you and Mattie have with each other. What's been there since the first time you two met."

Harm nodded at the counsel of the older man. He'd felt it, the bond between them, since the very beginning. Mattie had, as well. They'd never really sat down and discussed it; it was just _there_. They both simply _knew_ they belonged in each other's life.

"I can't lose her, Frank." Harm whispered … walking over to gaze out of the window into the darkness of the night. Frank watched him silently for a moment, seeing the father Harm had become at that moment.

"You won't, Harm. You belong to each other." Still looking past the glass, Harm blew out a breath.

After a few minutes of comfortable silence, Frank spoke again, getting up from the stool he sat on.

"Well, I need to hit the hay. You should try to get some sleep, too, son."

"Yeah. Thanks, Frank – for everything."

"You're welcome, Harm. Good night, and sleep well."

GW HOSPITAL   
  
Ellen called her boss to bring him up to speed on the events of the evening, after watching the DC cops escort Tom Johnson off of hospital grounds to return him to the treatment center. He told her he'd have the night duty staffer at FCS fill out the paperwork for the protection order request, and she'd be able to pick it up on her way to court tomorrow. He'd checked; the judge overseeing Mattie's case had docket space open at 9:30 tomorrow morning, and he would contact the judge's clerk to get Ellen time on her schedule of cases.

She then told him about Tom's apparent intent to file a complaint against Jen Coates, and possibly Andre Biggs as well, for their involvement in the incident in Mattie's room … as well as against the hospital itself. The charge against Andre was dead in the water, they knew; as a minor in good standing, no judge would waste court time and paperwork on it. Coates' case might be the most difficult to make go away, since she _did_ make an unprovoked move against Johnson, he might have the best chance against her--_if_ it went that far. The hospital was covered, since they neither provoked nor caused the incident. And if they were found at fault for anything, their insurance would cover any penalties … for all the good it did Johnson in his case with Mattie.

"Coates will be represented by her boss, most likely." Ellen told him.

"He a lawyer?" he asked. Ellen chuckled into the phone.

"_Only_ the Judge Advocate General of the US Navy." She grinned at her boss's answering laugh.

"Well, good luck with that, then, Mr. Johnson! You have any idea what juice that guy could bring to bear in a court? Civilian or no, no judge in their right mind is going to nail the JAG's yeoman for what she did – even if Johnson's lawyer somehow proves assault. At most, they'll let the Navy determine her punishment--assuming it even gets that far."

"You think so?" Ellen asked him. She was glad Jen apparently wouldn't have to worry about the silly charges, or having them hang over her head and career.

"Oh, yeah. From what you've told me about these folks around Mattie, the civilian courts won't want to get anywhere near it. I hope whoever Johnson gets to represent him is smart enough to realize that--and advises his or her client accordingly. Meanwhile, the further Johnson pushes it, the more of a no-win thing it becomes with the custody case – _not_ to mention his relationship with his daughter."

Ellen sighed.

"I sure don't want to see Mattie put through any of this – all I want to do is get her out of here and back home where she belongs." Ellen told him. "Her guardian's family is well-equipped to deal with Johnson, and we'll just have to see how the judge decides the custody case."

"Amen to that, Ellen. Well, nothing more to be done tonight. Hospital made a good move posting their guard on Mattie - no telling if this idiot will try to come back or not. Anyway, anybody over there squawks about time or cost of having their guard in place, let me know. I'll make some calls to the hospital administrators."

"I wouldn't worry, boss. Dr. Masters was very insistent. If the hospital pulls the guard for Mattie, I'm sure the Navy will be more than happy to take over."

Her boss chuckled over the phone. "Gods, that girl sure has picked herself a family, huh? What a case!"

"No argument from me there, boss!" Ellen exclaimed, chuckling herself.

"Hmm. You heading home now, Ellen?"

"Not just yet. I'm going to see if I can interview Sarah MacKenzie while I have the chance; she's staying with Mattie overnight. Having a Marine colonel's statement on record will help with the court tomorrow. Then I'll head home to see if my dog is still speaking to me … after I left him in the lurch to rush over here." She heard another chuckle on her cell phone.

"You gotta get a social life, Valera, like I keep telling you." Ellen snorted good-naturedly.

"Maybe _next_ century, boss. Good night."

"Night, Ellen. See you in the morning."

ROOM 411

Ellen stepped off of the elevator and was glad to see the security guard outside Mattie's room as he acknowledged her presence, then relax as he recognized her. She walked over to where he stood, glancing through the window of the room and seeing Mac sitting next to a sleeping Mattie, holding the girl's hand in hers.

"How are they doing?" Ellen asked the guard, in a soft voice … not wanting to disturb Mac.

"Everything's quiet, ma'am." the guard replied. "We heard from the DC officers; they're on their way back over here, and it looks like Bosch is going to relieve me when they arrive."

"Good. Thanks for staying." Ellen told him.

"No problem. I wish we'd done a better job of keeping her father away earlier … we feel bad about that."

"Don't blame yourselves–until tonight, we hadn't seen this side of him. There was no warning, really. What's important is what happens next." The guard nodded, glancing into the room before replying.

"Well, if you ask me – that little girl should stay with the folks she's with now … it's obvious they really love her, especially her guardians." He nodded in Mac's direction. "Is it true she doesn't have any kids of her own?"

"Yep." Ellen answered, wondering where the guard was going with this. He shook his head.

"Wouldn't have been able to tell any different by me. Same thing with that tall Navy guy. They really love that girl."

"That they do," Ellen replied. "Well, I need to chat with her for a bit – let us know when your relief arrives?" she asked him.

"Sure thing, ma'am."

Ellen stepped to the door of the room, slowly opened it, and entered as quietly as she could. Mac turned at the sound of the door, grinning when she saw who had entered. Ellen moved to stand next to Mac, and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"How is she?" she asked. Mac smiled up at her.

"She's good. Sleeping like a baby. Her color's getting better, and her skin isn't as hot to the touch as it was earlier."

"That's great, Sarah. And you?" Mac shrugged, and Ellen could feel the tremors that coursed through Mac's body under her hand. She reached down, pulling a surprised Mac to her feet, and enveloped her in a hug. Mac's body shuddered once at the pent-up emotions that still tore at her from the events earlier in the evening … then seemed to melt into the embrace, wrapping her arms around Ellen. Ellen rubbed her back a few times, and Mac laid her head on Ellen's shoulder.

"Thanks – I really needed one of these," she whispered to Ellen, who nodded.

"Anytime. There's nothing like the power of a good hug. We'll get her out of here and home soon, Sarah – I promise."

The two women separated, smiling at each other … then Ellen asked her, "Can I get you anything?"

Mac wiped her suddenly wet eyes with a palm. "No, I'm good, thanks. I guess you want to talk about what happened earlier?"

"Only if you feel up to—"

A sudden sharp gasp from Mattie caught their attention, muffled only slightly by the oxygen mask on her face. Both women turned to her as Mattie's hands and arms suddenly moved in jerky motions, as if she were trying to ward off some attack.

"Mattie?" Mac whispered, reaching for one of her hands. As soon as their skin touched, Mattie gasped again, jerking her hand away from the contact. Ellen glanced at the monitor by the bed, and saw Mattie's pulse indicator suddenly quicken. There were no alerts, though … it looked as though Mattie was having some kind of nightmare.

Her head shifted back and forth against the pillow, and they watched her lips move … she was talking in her sleep. Ellen and Mac glanced at each other, and then Ellen whispered, "I think we need to try to take the mask off and see if we can gently wake her." Mac nodded, and went to try to hold Mattie's still-moving hands, while Ellen carefully slipped the mask from around her mouth. As soon as the mask was off, Mattie gasped again, loudly moaned once – then screamed, "Dad!" Her eyes flashed open, and she looked around the room in fright, as the security guard threw open the door.

"Should I get a nurse?" he asked, watching Mattie flail around on the bed. Ellen, trying to help Mac restrain her, nodded at him. He left … moving quickly down the hall to the nursing station.

"Mattie … you're having a bad dream, sweetie. Wake up, baby …" Mac whispered. She didn't seem to hear Mac's soft words, and continued to struggle in the grasp of the two women beside her. Ellen tried next, grasping her chin and trying to hold her confused, scared eyes on hers.

"Mattie, wake up. It's OK, Mattie … you're all right. Mom's here, and everything's ok. Shh…its' all right, Mattie – come on, honey…" Mattie shivered, her eyes slowly focusing on her surroundings. Ellen let go of her chin as Mattie's eyes found Mac's, and she suddenly threw herself into her arms, sobbing into her neck … holding on for dear life.

"Mom???" The raspy, sleep-filled whisper, filled with night terrors, tore at the hearts of both women next to her. Mac pulled Mattie tight against her, Mattie's sudden sobs shaking them both.

"I'm right here, baby, and you're OK. Just a bad dream … a bad dream, that's all … I've got you …" she softly spoke, rocking Mattie in her arms. There was a sound at the door as the nurse quickly entered, followed by the guard … and Ellen held up a hand to stop them, still watching Mattie's face.

"Mom, what … where … ???" Her wet eyes were still closed, and Mac gently ran her fingers through Mattie's long hair, still rocking her.

"You're still in the hospital, sweetie … but you'll be fine, I promise. You were just having a bad dream, that's all. Everything's OK … shhh, don't be afraid … I won't let anything happen to you, ok?"

Mattie tightened her arms around Mac in answer, her sobs slowly quieting.

"Dream?" she whispered, feeling Mac nod against her.

"Yeah, baby. Just a bad dream, that's all. You're safe …"

After another moment, Mac glanced over at Ellen, then she asked Mattie, "Do you remember what your dream was about, honey?"

Mattie pulled slightly away from her, and both Ellen and Mac could see her try to process what had been in her mind. They watched her sleepy eyes widen suddenly, and Mattie quickly shook her head … unable to speak. Her entire face was filled with terror, and both Ellen and Mac knew then that she wasn't ready to face what she'd dreamed about. Ellen decided to get her mind off of the obviously frightening mental images she wrestled with.

"Hey, Mattie." Ellen sat next to her, and smiled. Both Mattie and Mac turned their heads to look at Ellen. "It's all right – you don't have to think about that right now, ok?" She glanced at Mac, who nodded. "Do you think it would be OK if the nurse here took a look at you? She wants to make sure you're OK. Would that be all right?" Ellen's soft timbre and gentle smile seemed to calm Mattie, and she meekly nodded at both Ellen and the nurse; who was smiling at her as well. Mac wondered how many times Ellen had done this before, and was grateful for the experienced social worker's presence. Mattie suddenly asked in a tiny voice, "can…can Mom stay with me?" The nurse smiled again as she took Ellen's place next to Mattie, and said, "sure she can, hon. Now, I just need to take your pulse, then I'm going to listen to your breathing a little, OK? You hang onto Mom, there … and I'll be done in a sec." Mattie returned to Mac's arms as the nurse checked her pulse … then she raised Mattie's gown slightly to place her stethoscope on a few spots on her chest and back … the guard having left the room and closed the door to give them privacy. "Mattie, hon--take a deep breath for me, OK? Good, that's good … now, another one – great, honey, you're doing great. Now, one more … and hold this one for a little, OK? All right – breathe, and hold – OK!" She removed her stethoscope, smiling at Ellen and Mac as she gently removed the ox mask from around Mattie's neck…then smiled as she looked in Mattie's eyes again.

"You, hon, are going to make Dr. Masters very happy when he sees you in the morning! How do you feel?" Mattie looked from her, to Mac, and Ellen; then back to the nurse, who all gave her encouraging smiles. "I … um … feel better, I guess," she answered in a raspy voice. "I don't feel hot, like I did before. And my chest doesn't hurt anymore." The nurse nodded. "Well, that's what I wanted to hear. And," the nurse leaned closer, whispering conspiratorially, "why don't we let Dr. Masters and that young man who was visiting you earlier decide how 'hot' you are, ok?" The nurse winked, then, and Mattie's eyes widened as she blushed, dipping her head into Mac's neck, going back to her arms as well … at the moment, a shy, little girl. Mac hugged her tightly as the nurse got up to move to the storage cabinets in the room. She glanced at Mac as she started searching for something after unlocking the cabinet. "Ma'am, her chest sounds are much improved, and I think her right lung is re-inflating very well so far. I'm going to move her back to a regular breathing tube, so she can rest more comfortably; I don't think she needs the mask any more." She pulled out a breathing tube package, unsealing it and installing it on the ox system for the bed; then she placed it in Mattie's nasal passages, and adjusting it on her face. "Better?" she asked Mattie, who nodded. "Now, lay back down, hon … I want to take a look at your incision and change the bandage. Just take a minute or two." Mattie complied, holding Mac's hand as she helped her lay down, then turning over on her side so that the nurse could examine and remove the bandage she'd received earlier after the chest tube had been inserted; check the incision, and then replace it with a new one. Mac kept herself as close to Mattie as possible, gently and slowly running her fingers through Mattie's hair as the nurse worked … watching as Mattie's eyes closed and her breathing evened out, her hand still in Mac's.

"I think she's asleep." Mac whispered in surprise, glancing at Ellen … who smiled. Ellen turned to the nurse and whispered so as not to wake Mattie, "Are you going to give her something to let her sleep the rest of the night?" The nurse looked from Ellen to Mattie, and shook her head after a moment.

"No, I don't think she needs it. We try not to proscribe more meds than the patient really needs here, and I think she will rest fine with her mom close by." The nurse's eyes met Mac's grateful look, and they smiled at each other. The nurse began making notations on her clipboard, and then quietly moved to the door. "Despite the nightmare, she's doing really great, ma'am. Buzz me if she wakes up again; otherwise, Dr. Masters will be seeing her at 7AM. I'll look in on her in a couple of hours." She smiled at them, and was gone.

Mac sighed, and closed her eyes as she rolled her shoulders. Ellen watched in sympathy, and then stood up.

"Let's try to move her over a little, Sarah, so you can lay down with her and get some sleep." Mac blinked, then shook her head. "What about the interview?"

Ellen shrugged, watching Mattie's sleeping face. "It'll keep till tomorrow. I think I have enough for the court. Dr. Masters gave a very compelling statement," she said, as they gently slid Mattie over to make room for Mac. "I'll catch up with you later tomorrow. Now, go to sleep--or else I'll have you arrested for self-abuse." Mac stretched out next to Mattie, removing her shoes and snuggling close to her … fixing Ellen with a mock glare and a smile.

Ellen watched her wrap her arm around Mattie, who sighed in her sleep … moving closer to her. Ellen reached over and adjusted Mattie's breathing tube a little, then nodded. "Night, Sarah. Try to get some rest."

Mac smiled at Ellen, Mattie's head nestled on her shoulder. "'Night, and thanks - you _bully,_" she whispered. Ellen grinned and winked at her, and quietly left the room as Mac closed her eyes after gently kissing Mattie's forehead.

Outside the room, Ellen paused to look back at the pair, the guard asking her, "They ok?"

"Yeah. Mattie had a nightmare, is all. Nurse checked her out, looks like her lung is healing fine."

"Good." The guard answered. The sudden sound of the elevator bell in the quiet corridor drew their attention, as the doors opened … and they watched Officer Bosch step off and head towards them.

"How we doing here?" she asked.

"All quiet. Mattie woke up for a bit, had a bad dream … but they're both down for the night, I think." Ellen told her.

"Gotcha. Ma'am, we got Johnson back to Good Hope, and had a chat with the night staff. Told them in general what went down here earlier, and advised them that they'd probably be hearing from FCS and the court in the morning. Also took a couple of Polaroid pics of Johnson before we left. Left them with the guards downstairs, asked them to be on the lookout, just in case." She looked over at the hospital guard. "I'm here to take a shift, if that's OK with you." He nodded.

"Fine. I'll be back at 3AM to spell you for coffee and a break," he replied.

"Thanks. Appreciate it. My sergeant's cleared me till 7AM, when you guys have a shift change."

"No problem – we'll have it covered in the morning. Dr. Masters' instructions will stand till we hear otherwise. You folks need anything, give a holler."

"Good. See you then." The guard nodded, as Bosch took up her post outside Mattie's door, turning her radio down to a low level so as not to disturb the sleeping patients. The hospital guard looked at Ellen. "Ma'am, I'll escort you to your car, if you're ready to leave."

After a heavy sigh, and another look at Mattie and Mac, who were both sleeping, she nodded. "Thanks. You guys call me on my cell if you need to – anytime." Both the guard and Bosch nodded, as she handed a business card to Officer Bosch.

Ellen and the guard turned to walk towards the elevator.

GOOD HOPE TREATMENT CENTER, THE NEXT MORNING   
  
Ellen entered the center and, after getting directions to Tom Johnson's room, found him in a chair by the window near the open doorway. He seemed a lot calmer than the last time she'd seen him, and she hoped that it would remain that way.

"Mr. Johnson?" she called out, getting his attention. He shook himself, looking away from the window and turning in his chair towards her.

"Ms. Valera. I've been expecting you."

"Morning. Well, I'm not going to drag this out. I've just come from Family Court, sir." She saw his hands tighten on the armrests of the chair. Ellen pulled out a sheaf of papers, including two covered in official-blue court-order paper.

"And what have I lost this time?" His voice had an odd tilt to it, as if he'd already been through this conversation … and was only waiting to see it played out.

"Sir, after a meeting with the judge in your case, a restraining order has been issued. In it," and she pulled one of the blue-covered documents out to hand to him, "you're ordered not to come within 1,000 feet of your daughter, Matilda Grace Johnson, or her guardians, Commander Harmon Rabb or Colonel Sarah MacKenzie. You're also ordered not to approach Mattie's school or JAG HQ, and to direct any phone calls to either Rabb or MacKenzie. No direct contact with Mattie is allowed at this point, sir."

Tom's hateful eyes bored into Ellen's. "So … you're keeping me from my daughter."

"No, sir. Your actions have done that. It's unfortunate, but the judge considers that there's a threat here; to Mattie, and the people presently holding custody of her."  
  
"Does that include the Coates girl, or that black kid in the room last night?"

Ellen gave him a stony look, not liking the question at all. "Sir … it would be in your best interests not to approach **_anyone_** in Mattie's room last night – _including_ Miss Coates and Andre Biggs. Since you're banned from both JAG HQ and Mattie's school, that would mean that you also can't approach either of them as well. It's likely that both will be called as witnesses at the next custody hearing; which the Court has moved up, by the way." She retrieved the second notice and handed it to him. "This is official notice that the next court date is to be held sometime within the next 21 days. Because of what happened at GW last night and with the involvement of the DC police, the judge wanted this held within a week; but she decided that Mattie needed time to heal, and you also need time to get outside counsel."

Tom returned to gaze out of the window, not looking Ellen's way at all. He spoke after a minute.

"I've contacted some attorneys this morning, Miss Valera, and I still intend to file charges against both Coates and Biggs when we're ready." This last was said in a cold, unfeeling voice. Ellen suddenly lost patience with this man, who seemed determined to build an unbreakable wall between himself and his daughter.

"Mr. Johnson … have you thought about how Mattie will react to your moves? She loves Jen Coates like a sister, and Andre Biggs is her best friend at school. Do you _really_ think it's a good idea to go after two people who mean so much to her? Please think about what you're doing, and listen to your lawyer. I'm sure they'll say the same things I'm saying right now."

"Then I'll fire them and get new lawyers, Miss Valera--if they spout the same crap you're giving me now. My rights are being trampled here, and I'm going to make sure that doesn't happen again. Now, if you're done, I'm busy."

Ellen watched his reflection in the glass of the window, and then turned slowly towards the door. "You're making a mistake, Mr. Johnson. FCS is trying to be fair to all parties here, but your decisions and actions are, frankly, making it difficult for us to recommend that Mattie be returned to your custody—"

"_YOU_ can't decide that!" Tom interrupted her. "I just need to convince the judge—NOT you! You've been on Rabb's side from the beginning, and I'm not going to put up with this obvious bias any more! Mattie is just confused, and has been duped by you all … but I WILL get her back!" His eyes flared at her, the anger in them constricting her heart. She looked in his eyes for another minute … then set her purse back on her shoulder, as she got ready to leave.

She stopped at the door, and decided to try one more time.

"You don't want to do this, sir. This isn't the right way to fight for your daughter, and you should also know that I WILL protect Mattie to the best of my ability – something you really shouldn't underestimate, Mr. Johnson. Have your lawyer call me as soon as you've retained counsel; before I allow ANY interviews of Mattie by your lawyer, I need to speak with him or her." Tom's eyes flared brighter in anger.

"My lawyer doesn't **_need_** your permission to see Mattie – the order doesn't extend to them!" Ellen shook her head, a sad expression on her face.

"Have your lawyer explain the law to you, Mr. Johnson; as Mattie's caseworker, _I_ decide who sees Mattie, and under what circumstances. Neither you nor your lawyer can do anything about that. Have a good day."

She turned away and walked out of the room, leaving without giving him a chance to try to bully or otherwise intimidate her. He stared at the spot where she'd been standing a moment before … his anger boiled over as he suddenly punched his fist through one of the windowpanes, shattering the glass.

GW HOSPITAL - ROOM 411, 0710 ZULU   
  
Mattie drifted back to wakefulness, slowly opening her eyes as her body began the process of reconnecting with her mind. Her thoughts were jumbled, scattered through a landscape of shadows and obstacles, and she felt the smoky echoes of the nightmare she'd had during the night. She'd dreamed that her father had come after her, hurting Harm, Jen, and Andre in the process … and she suddenly shivered as she remembered the terrors from those images. She then felt a warm body next to her, an arm draped over her middle. She was snuggled against the body, drawing comfort and safety from it. Her eyes slowly opened, following the curve of a pale neck to see Mac's sleeping face slightly above hers, and Mattie suddenly remembered that it had been Mac who'd pulled her away from those ugly images in her nightmare. It _had_ been just a nightmare, right? If … if she asked, would they tell her that Harm, Jen, and even Andre were here in the hospital with her, hurt? Her throat constricted, and she tried to swallow … but the only sound that came was a choked gasp, jarring Mac awake. Mattie watched her eyes open, and then she saw her warm, loving brown eyes finding hers … and her racing heart slowed as Mac tightened her arm around her.

"Hi, sweetie – how are you feeling?" Mac smiled at her, reaching over to brush a few stray locks of hair away from Mattie's face.

"Mom …" Mattie whispered back, bringing an arm up to surround Mac's neck, as Mac leaned down to kiss Mattie's cheek. "Mom—where are they? Can I go see them--will they be all right?" Mac stilled; her eyes widened as her confused look increased Mattie's nervousness and confusion.

"Honey, what are you--?" Mac lifted her head a little, studying Mattie's eyes. She wondered if the nurse had decided to give Mattie something during the night, after all … maybe that's what had her so confused.

"Dad, Jen, and Andre, Mom – they were hurt, right? Are they…"

Oh, God, Mac suddenly realized--Mattie's nightmare. _That's_ what she'd dreamed – that something worse had happened during the confrontation last night in her room. She sat up a little in the bed, and brought Mattie with her … cradling her in her arms like her own mother used to do when Mac had bad dreams.

"Honey, listen to me. Everybody's fine. Harm, Jen, and Andre … Grams and Gramps, even Ellen … they're all OK."

"But … but I saw—" she heard Mattie's small, confused voice from under her chin, and reached down to take Mattie's hand in hers. "Mattie – you had a really bad dream last night that frightened you, and that's what you're remembering right now. Everybody's fine, I promise you. They went home to rest, and they'll be back to see you this morning – well, except for Andre. He has school, and Jen has to go into work. I'm sure, though, that she'll be calling you as soon as she can, and Andre will be back to visit if you're feeling up to it later."

Mattie laid her head against Mac's chest as she listened to her speak. Harm and Mac _never_ lied to her, and so that meant…

"They're OK? Nobody was hurt? It felt so real…" Mattie's voice trailed off as Mac saw the terrors flit through her eyes. 'Dear God,' Mac thought … the dream must have really shook her up, even though she'd slept through the rest of the night. She had to convince Mattie that what she thought she saw hadn't happened.

Mac shook her head. "No, no one's hurt, sweetie. They kept him from you, but nothing bad happened, and they took him away. Now, we just have to get you healthy again and back home; so we can wait on you hand and foot." Mattie felt Mac smile against her, and it made her smile a little, too. She sighed as she felt a kiss placed on her forehead. They remained that way for a few minutes … then Mattie spoke again.

"You … stayed with me..."

"Of course I did, honey … I wasn't going to let you be here alone."

"Thanks, Mom. I was so scared--" Mac's heart broke at the emotion she heard in Mattie's voice, and a flare of anger at Tom Johnson threatened to overwhelm her. She had to keep it together for Mattie's sake, though. She took a deep breath, trying to put as much comfort and certainty in her voice as she could.

"I know, sweetheart. Harm and I just want you to rest and get better, Mattie; no one's going to hurt you or anybody else—we promise you." Mattie had never heard so much determination in Mac's voice before. She forced the doubts and worries away, and let her eyes roam around the bed and room. Something was missing—and she'd just remembered what it was. She thought for another minute, then whispered near Mac's ear.

"Mom?"

"Hmm?"

"Where's Snoopy? Andre didn't take him back, did he?" Mac almost giggled at the accusing tone in Mattie's voice. "No, Mattie—look on your other side, under the sheet."

Mattie turned slightly—and smiled when she saw the head of her Snoopy stuffed animal peeking out from under the covers on her other side. She smiled, then whispered over her shoulder to Mac; "He'd _better_ not have taken him away--I would've beaten him up, if he had!" Mac smirked; then remembered something.

"Honey, um … Andre asked us to remind you that, well …"

"What, Mom? What did he say?" Mattie heard … laughter??… in Mac's voice as she turned back to her.

"Well … he said that if you '_slandered_' him in any way, I was to remind you that he still has the receipt for Snoopy." It was impossible for Mac to keep the laughter from bubbling to the surface of her voice; she wanted to support her daughter, after all.

There was quiet for a few moments as Mattie digested what Mac said. Then, she heard Mattie sigh, and whisper …

"Andre's a great friend, don't you think, Mom? I mean, I wouldn't _really_ have beaten him up, or … you know …" Mac was chuckling harder now, and Mattie suddenly started laughing herself. There was a noise at the door … and the two girls looked up to see Dr. Masters smiling at them as he and a nurse entered.

"Well, this is what I like to see in the morning – people laughing and having fun! This isn't at my expense, is it?" He smiled as he walked over to the bed, watching Mac slowly disentangle herself from Mattie.

Mattie was gazing at the young doctor with a critical eye. "Not unless we were talking about that tie you're wearing." Dr. Master's eyes grew wide as the nurse snorted behind them and Mac reacted in her usual way to one of Mattie's thorny quips.

"_Mattie!_" She ran her hand across her face; this girl was going to drive her crazy. The doctor folded his arms across his chest, and gave Mattie an affronted look.

"I'll have you know, _young lady_, that my daughter gave me this tie for Father's Day." His eyes held a twinkle, and Mac suddenly had a feeling that this doctor loved jawing with his young patients. Well, he had his hands full right now.

Mattie matched his posture, crossing her arms as well, and raising her eyebrow before replying, "Doesn't she love you anymore?" Mac threw both hands on her face now, and groaned. Mattie was sitting there, grinning like a cat with a tasty mouse in its' mouth, while the nurse was openly laughing. Dr. Masters just shook his head at his young patient.

"I'll get you for that one, _Matilda_." The use of Mattie's full name got him a deadly glare from Mattie, and a muffled snort from Mac … who then cleared her face to innocence when Mattie suddenly turned to glare at her. She huffed, and growled back at the doctor. "Don't you have anyone else to torture this morning?

"Nope—you're on my schedule," he told her good-naturedly. "Now, zip the lip and sit up so I can examine you."

"Better be nice to me, Doc … my Dad will beat you up when he hears about how you're treating me, a poor, sick girl in this big, scary, _impersonal_ hospital!" Dr. Masters just rolled his eyes at her as he pulled on his stethoscope and started listening to Mattie's breathing. Mattie still had her arms crossed, playing the scene for all it was worth. 'She has a career as an actress if she decides she doesn't want to become a squid like Harm,' Mac thought to herself, a smile appearing on her face. She watched as the doctor finished examining Mattie; getting vitals, checking her incision, and listening to her lungs. After a few minutes, he nodded. "Well, _Ms. Smart-aleck_ here seems to be doing great. Her abnormal right lung sounds are almost gone, and the X-rays will likely show almost 100% inflation—"

"--Inflation's not good, Doc—what kind of economists you have working for you here, anyway?" came the voice from the bed. Mac and the doctor, still holding each other's gazes, just rolled their eyes and sighed at the same time…bringing chuckles from the nurse who was removing Mattie's breathing tube.

"…maybe we should just replace that tube with a muzzle…" Dr. Masters growled in a voice just loud enough for everyone to hear, causing Mattie to narrow her eyes at him in a threatening way.

"I HEARD that! Mom, are you just gonna let him talk to me like that?"

Mac couldn't resist. "Sorry, sweetie—I was thinking the same thing, actually. Now, _please_ behave so we can see about springing you from this place—_capisce_?"

"Yes, ma'am." Mattie growled and tightened her arms around her chest…sticking out her lower lip in a massive pout.

Dr. Masters studiously ignored her as he turned back to Mac, a small smile on his lips. "We're going to take her down for X-rays now—I need to make sure her lungs are expanding to capacity. We'll also get another set of blood gas tests, and then it'll be time for breakfast. I got a call from Mr. Rabb a few minutes ago—he and his folks are on their way, and they'll be here within the hour. When everyone's arrived, we'll all go over the results of the X-rays and tests, and talk about what happens next. At this point, as long as there aren't any issues…I'm planning on sending Mattie home today."

The smiles on both Mattie and Mac's faces could easily match the sun itself in brilliance.

"Just so you know, the guard's going with Mattie to the X-ray lab. We're not taking any chances."

"Thank you, doctor." Mac was so relieved.

"Yeah, thanks." Mattie added.

He watched her for a moment, then told her, "We're going to miss you around here, Mattie."

She grinned at him, and he returned it.

"Okay. Ma'am, you can go with Mattie to the lab, or stay here and wait for her to come back—your choice."

"I'll stay with her." Mattie reached up and took Mac's hand, squeezing it. The doctor nodded, and stood back as an orderly entered with a wheelchair, and began to get Mattie ready for her trip to the X-ray lab.

MATTIE'S HIGH SCHOOL   
  
Ellen walked through the heavy front doors of the high school, stopping at the security desk and showing her ID to the guard on duty. He directed her to the office where she could meet with Miss Barrows and Andre, who were already waiting for her … after she'd called ahead to let Miss Barrows know she was on her way.

She'd just reached the door to the main office, when she felt a hand on her elbow.

"Good morning, Ms. Valera." Miss Barrows said, smiling at her.

"Morning. How are you doing today?"

"Good thanks. Andre's waiting for us in my office. And you--did you get any rest last night after the hospital trip?" Ellen fell in beside Miss Barrows as they walked to her office, a few doors away.

"Some. I had to make a 9:30 court appearance on this case, and then go out to Good Hope where Mr. Johnson is staying."

Miss Barrows sighed. "I have to tell you, Ms. Valera … I just don't understand Mr. Johnson at all. Even with the alcoholism, he seems determined to erase all chance he has of having any sort of relationship with Mattie. I believe she'd eventually give him a chance, if he weren't so paranoid about Mr. Rabb and Miss MacKenzie." Ellen nodded.

"He's a man with a lot of demons right now, but to be honest, Miss Barrows … my chief concern is Mattie's well-being. My job is to make sure that she's safe and in a loving place where she can finish growing up to be the person she'll be. The Court will make the final custody decision eventually, but I deal with the day-to-day issues."

"Like last night." Miss Barrows offered.

"…like last night." Ellen agreed.

"Have you heard anything about Mattie this morning?" Miss Barrows asked.

"No … that's my next thing after talking with you and Andre. It shouldn't take long to get your statements; I just need to know what happened last night. Then, I can check in with Mattie, Mr. Rabb, and Sarah."

Miss Barrows heard something in the other woman's voice as she said that last name. "You think a lot of Miss MacKenzie, don't you?"

"I do," Ellen admitted. "She's a strong, professional woman with a willingness and enthusiasm to take a teenaged girl into her life; and love her as her own. I don't see much of that at FCS--believe me. Mattie's surrounded by some great role models, and I hate to think what would have happened to Mattie, if getting sick like this had happened without all these people in her life right now."

Miss Barrows nodded slowly. "I hadn't thought of that before."

"Sorry," Ellen told her, giving her a grin. "Cynicism is a part of my job, unfortunately."

"I hear you. Well, here's my office. Do you want to speak with Andre alone, or both of us together?"

"I prefer doing this with both of you. I don't want anyone to later disallow what Andre has to tell me if I interview him alone, without someone else present. He_ is _a minor, and the courts are insistent that children aren't put in these situations alone unless absolutely necessary. I totally agree with that policy."

The two women came to the door of Miss Barrows' office4and entered, to talk about the events of last night in Mattie's room at the hospital with Andre.

GOOD HOPE TREATMENT CENTER

After getting his bloody hand stitched and bandaged by the nurse on duty at the center, Tom went to the common room to find a friend of his, someone who he'd bonded with in group meetings. Andrei Dax was a Russian émigré who'd come to America several years ago, had settled in the Annapolis area as a steelworker at a Navy shipyard, had married an American woman who'd bore him a son--and who'd then run off with another man … and who was now trying to climb out of a 5-year swim in a bottle.

He'd contacted a few attorneys from the list offered by the center, and had very depressing talks with all of them. Basically, they all verified what Ellen Valera had told him; legally, he was in trouble, both with the incident in Mattie's room last night and with the custody case. When he'd mentioned that one of the people he wanted to go after was Navy, they'd quickly backed away. 'Everybody kisses the Navy's ass in this town!' he fumed to himself. The only slight chance he had was filing charges against Andre Biggs; but according to the one shyster willing to even consider it, having a minor dragged into court--especially a minor who was also Mattie's best friend (when did THAT happen, and why? he wondered)--wouldn't look good at all.

The last one he'd spoken to had offered to try to negotiate something with FCS to get him in to see Mattie on a supervised visit, and he'd left it with him to pursue with Valera. Feeling used up and badly treated by the world in general, and lawyers in particular, he decided to go find a friend for a chat.

The hulking Russian was in the common room, playing Solitaire while watching CNN on the tube. Tom knew that Andrei would be leaving the center himself soon; they'd talked about work once Tom was released, had gotten custody of Mattie back, and was running Grace Aviation again. The two had spent a lot of time making plans, comparing stories of people who'd "wronged" them in their lives … and what the future held. For a big man, Andrei was amazingly light on his feet, and had a unique ability to blend into almost any background—a skill Tom needed now.

"Andrei, you old commie!" Tom clapped him on his acres-wide back as he took a seat next to him at the table.

"Tomas! Sit with me! Rumor has it that you came back with a couple of 'badges' last night—is this true, my friend?"

"Afraid so, Andrei. I ran into some trouble when I went to see Mattie at the hospital, and ended up having Rabb and his bunch call the cops on me when I tried to see my daughter."

"Mmphf. Such people would not be treated well in my country. No one should stand between a man and his children, _tovarich_. What happened, and what are you going to do about it?"

"Long story. A broad from FCS served me with a restraining order this morning, and I have to stay away from Mattie for now--not even phone calls! I'm being dragged in front of a judge within the next three weeks."

The Russian clucked sympathetically. "A shame, my friend. Is there anything I can do to help?"

"As a matter of fact, there might be. My lawyer tells me that I might be able to file charges against this kid that was with Mattie last night in her room, and who actually jumped me when I tried to see her. Problem is, I don't know anything about him except his name and the fact that he goes to my daughter's school. I know you're a man who can find out things, Andrei, and since you're leaving soon…I was hoping …"

Andrei carefully studied Tom's face. "You wish for me to find out some, how you Americans say … 'dirt' on this child for your case? Maybe convince him to keep his distance from your little girl?"

Tom returned his look. "The restraining order includes him, Andrei. _I _can't come within 1,000 feet of this kid. But _you_ could find out about him for me … it would help a lot." Andrei nodded, noticing that Tom hadn't dismissed the idea of '_convincing_' the kid.

"Da. I will do this for you. We will be partners out there, yes?"

"Partners, Andrei. I knew you would be the right man for this."

"I leave in a few days, my friend. Let us talk further about this."

"Yes … let's talk."

END OF CHAPTER 20 


	21. Chapter 21

"_Tested Hearts"_ Chapter 21

_Author:_ Chicmns

_Category:_ Drama, angst

_Disclaimer:_ All main characters belong to DPB, CBS, and Paramount. Other characters (see below) are used with the greatest respect and a solemn promise not to benefit in any way by their use, except in the cause of (hopefully) good fiction.

_Rating:_ PG

_Author's Notes:_ Sorry for the long delay in continuing the story, folks ... been dealing with a sneaky, treacherous soon-to-be former roommate. I'm determined to finish the story, and I hope you stay with me! Thanks to the following recent reviewers:

bird7986 

MassSpecLady No Sergei in this story, sorry. I don't have enough of a "read" on his character. Andrei, however, will turn out to be a mean SOB in coming chapters – fair warning!

starryeyes10 

Sarai yeah ... I've got what I hope will be a very powerful scene between Mattie and her biological father coming, when the time is right. I've actually written that scene out in my mind, even before I know exactly how it will fit into the remainder of the story ... that's how long I've been thinking about it. I hope it rises to the occasion.

Dreamer20715 

Les Thanks! Some of his reactions are based on people I've known, so there's a personal aspect to that issue for me in this story. There will be shorter chapters sprinkled in with rest, too.

Scott R. Barnett Wow! "One of the best!..." High praise—thank you! I'm happy that you like the story, and the way the characters are presented – I want to stay faithful to the show, while adding my own ingredients and flavors into the mix as well!

JAQ HQ – THE NEXT MORNING 

Jen sat in the large conference room at JAQ HQ with the Admiral, Sturgis, and both Lt. Harriet Sims-Roberts and her husband, Lt. Bud Roberts, around her ... gathered in several of the comfortable leather chairs around the rich oak table. She and the Admiral had just finished telling the others the details about the events at the hospital last night, and now Harriet sat with a shocked look on her face, her mouth frozen in an "O" as she, Bud, and Sturgis processed everything they'd heard. Bud was shaking his head, and Sturgis' eyes had taken on a look of a hunter, like the hunter-killer submarines he had served most of his career on. The Admiral studied their faces, coming finally back to Jennifer, who sat quietly in her chair, her hands twisting in her lap. She had the look of someone who was waiting to be raked over the coals for something, and he sighed to himself, wondering about the heavy thoughts his yeoman was obviously having.

After almost a year in his command, she had proven herself a valuable assistant and a credit both to JAG and the Navy—capable of great things in the service, if she could only learn to deal with certain issues from her past. When she'd first arrived at JAG, he'd had some doubts about her ability to do just that. But, he'd taken on the task of mentoring the young woman, and in some quiet moments of quiet reflection, he'd discovered that he'd come to think of Jen as a daughter of sorts. Not to the degree Harmon Rabb had, to be sure ... but that was one of Jen Coates' traits. She reminded the people around her of a young, strong bird with underdeveloped wings, who could fly long distances if she matured. And all of his officers had taken various roles in her life to insure that happened. Harm and Mac were father-and-mother figures, and Mac was also Jen's professional role model—as was Harriet. Bud and Sturgis also represented ideal military male role models ... men who respected her, relied on her, and trusted her to do her duty, while training her in the ways of the Navy. AJ was pleased that, as busy as his staff was, they always took time to help each other, especially the younger officers. He wished he could take all the credit for that, but the fact of the matter was that he had very good people working for him—very good, indeed. And they were all a family.

Now, they were discussing 'family' issues; specifically, a sick little girl, and an emotionally-hurt young woman.

"Have we heard anything more about Mattie so far this morning, sir?" Bud asked. Lt. Bud Roberts was considered by everyone in the office as the best pure lawyer on staff—an assessment that Harm and Mac, the two senior attorneys—agreed with. AJ saw Bud as an eventual JAG; despite the loss of one leg, the young man had come back to his excellent career stronger than ever. Everyone was proud of him; especially his wife, Harriet.

"No, Mr. Roberts. The Commander checked in this morning, said he was on the way to the hospital with his folks to see Mattie. I haven't heard from Mac yet. I suppose she's being examined by the doctor, with more tests done. We'll know more after that's all done, I'm sure."

"Yes, sir."

"I hope she comes home soon, sir." Harriet spoke up. "Little AJ misses her a lot. He had so many questions about her last night, it was a struggle getting him to go to bed." Bud nodded, a smile on his open face.

"I'm sure she'll be fine, Harriet," the Admiral replied. "The doctors are taking good care of her, and when she's made enough progress, Harm and Mac will bring her home. She's safe—the hospital has posted a guard, and I have a call into the commandant at Annapolis, an old friend—if we need more help protecting her, some of their MP cadets have been offered." Everyone stared at him in surprise, and he shrugged.

"I'm going to do whatever I can to keep her safe, people, even from her boneheaded jerk of a father. If I have to get the whole Atlantic Fleet to do it, I will." His protectiveness brought grins to everyone's faces.

"I agree with your assessment of him, Admiral," Sturgis spoke for the first time. "I can't imagine someone in his position doing anything worse in a custody case. He's practically slammed the door on getting her back."

"Let's not jump the gun just yet on this, Commander. The Family Court judge hasn't weighed in on any of this yet, other than to issue a restraining order against Mr. Johnson this morning. We were notified because the order includes this building—I've left orders for the Marine security staff that they are to arrest Mr. Johnson and turn him over to Metro police if he approaches this building. There are still other issues to be factored in, as well," the Admiral answered, glancing over at his yeoman ... who felt his look but didn't speak, or raise her eyes.

"Other issues, sir? From what you and Jennifer have told us, Mr. Johnson has painted himself into a corner," Harriet asked.

The Admiral cleared his throat and, after glancing again at Coates, spoke in a gravelly voice. "I have no doubt that Mr. Johnson will at least try to file assault charges against PO Coates at the first opportunity for their ... encounter ... at the hospital last night." He felt more than saw Jen cringe at his words, while the rest of the room exploded in protest.

"Assault? She was just protecting Mattie!" Harriet screeched.

"---He's got no case, sir...if she hadn't acted, there's no telling what might have happened, in spite of the fact that he apparently didn't have any weapon on him. I would have done the same thing, and worse, if it had been me!" Bud added vehemently.

"She didn't do anything any of us wouldn't have done in her place, sir, and I'm confident the civilian authorities will agree that she was acting in defense of both young Mr. Biggs and Mattie, who were both under imminent threat at the time." Commander Turner's analysis was clear, thoughtful, but delivered with no less passion than the outbursts from either of the Roberts. The Admiral raised his hand to still the responses, but before he could speak, a small voice from the chair to his right carried throughout the room.

"If it comes to it, I'm going to plead no contest to the charges."

The room stilled as everyone turned in surprise to look at Jen, who had spoken in a still, quiet voice. Harriet was the first one to respond.

"_Why_, Jennifer? You didn't do anything wrong!"

"--there's no case, Jen. The judge will understand." Bud told her.

Jen looked at each of them, and sighed. "I didn't--think--about what I was doing; I just reacted. Everything you say is true...I wanted to protect Mattie and her friend Andre. But I didn't consider other options—I just put my hands on someone who was unarmed—"

"You couldn't know that at the time, Jennifer. No one could have. It would have been the same if Harm or Mac had stopped him that way—it's self defense, at most." Sturgis told her in a kind voice. She turned to look at him, and gave him a sad smile.

"That may be true, sir, but I feel that I didn't react to the situation in the best way. I told the Admiral last night I wasn't a good representative of the Navy, and I still feel that way. There must have been _something_ I could have done to protect those kids, without attacking Mr. Johnson. And I **DID** attack him—he hadn't done anything to ME at all, so there was no reason for me to do what I did. And...I ended up making things worse for Mattie, too, because while trying to keep me from going after Johnson in a blind rage to finish what I'd started; she had an attack, and couldn't breathe. _Her lung collapsed while she was trying to stop me from being an even bigger idiot!_ I can't imagine how I can even begin to make it up to her. First, I ignore her symptoms at home, and then her lung collapses because of my actions. She might end up having long-term problems because of it. I have to take responsibility for that. I'm sure that once they have a chance to think it through, both Commander Rabb and the Colonel will agree. I'll need to find a new place to live, and hope that Mattie forgives me someday." She stopped speaking, and sat shaking in her chair...her face twisted in self-disgust and heartache.

The raw emotions and agony that poured out from her shocked everyone into silence. No sound was heard except for Jen's heavy breathing, as she fought to stay in control without bursting into tears. After a few moments, the Admiral's voice filled the room.

"Would everyone please excuse us? I need to speak with the Petty Officer in private. We will continue this discussion at the afternoon conference."

Everyone stared at Jen with deeply concerned looks, and the Admiral had to clear his throat in order to get their attention in order to focus on what he'd just said. Slowly, three chairs were pushed back and three bodies came to attention, murmuring "Aye, sirs" as they slowly left the conference room. After the door closed behind them, the Admiral turned to Jennifer, who sat, miserable, in her chair.

"Sir, I—"

"What kind of crap was all that, Coates?" he demanded in a quiet, angry voice, cutting off whatever she was about to say. She could tell he was in a dangerous mood; half his legal staff was out of the office, and someone he cared for was in the hospital. Those, she knew, weren't the only reasons for his outburst. She swallowed a couple of times before speaking.

"Sir?"

"I thought we'd dealt with your guilt over Mattie getting sick yesterday, Jennifer. It wasn't your fault, and neither is her collapsed lung. You may have forgotten, but I seem to recall an intruder arriving last night who was a direct cause of _everything_ that happened afterwards—or are you going to say Tom Johnson had nothing to do with anything?"

Jen paused before answering, unable to meet her CO's gaze. In her head, she KNEW he was right. But in her heart, her turbulent emotions and love for Mattie told her that she HAD to bear some responsibility for what happened. She would _never_ do anything to hurt Mattie. Harm _trusted_ her to keep Mattie safe and healthy, and look what's happened over the past few days! It was insane! She'd been given a great responsibility, and she'd failed.

She also knew, though, that the Admiral was waiting for an answer.

"Sir, I—I can't help the way that I feel. I love Mattie, sir—you know that. I can't bear to think that I let her down, or didn't keep her safe."

The Admiral nodded. "Of course, Coates. You're right. But, it doesn't stop there." She looked up at him.

"The Commander's to blame, too."

Jen couldn't have been more shocked if the Admiral had suddenly struck her.

"Harm?" she whispered ... forgetting proper protocol for a moment in her confusion. She almost _never_ called Harm by his first name, except in rare, very casual, at-home situations. He continually encouraged her to, but she found it hard to do so. She had so much respect for him, it was difficult to relax completely around someone who was a distinguished fighter pilot/lawyer, with _two_ Distinguished Flying Crosses (the only officer in the modern Navy who could say that), AND who was raising a teenaged girl at the same time.

"Of course, Coates. After all, HE asked you to live with Mattie. HE should have seen the flaws in your character that should have prevented him from entrusting you with Mattie. Mac, too. _They_ failed Mattie as well."

Jennifer stared at him. "They never—"

"What, Jennifer? Never failed her, is that what you were about to say? You don't think that the both of them are questioning themselves the same way you are? You don't think Harm, in a deep down part of himself, isn't wondering how he, a decorated Naval pilot, let YOU react to and deal with Johnson quicker than he did? Or Mac, asking herself how a MARINE of all people could fail to act in protecting someone in her charge? After all, they're both her guardians, Coates. You're _just_ her roommate, after all. _They're_ her parents – if you bear the blame for all this, shouldn't they bear more?" Jen was shocked at the Admiral's cold, unfair analysis.

"NO, sir! The Commander and the Colonel are the best...some of the finest people I've ever known, sir. It's not their fault! And, no matter what they did or didn't do last night, I was the one who attacked her father without reason!"

"So, you failed to protect her, right? Did you fail when you and Harm got her to the hospital, Coates? Is that when your _failure _started? Or when you called me to let me know what was going on? Or when you stayed there at the hospital with Harm that first morning, keeping him from losing his mind out of worry until Mac could arrive? Did you start failing _then_, Coates? Could your _failures _have started **long** before you risked yourself to protect someone you love?"

He was locked in a gaze with her, watching her get angry and upset and a hundred other things ... her lower lip quivering as she fought to hold back the tears that threatened to spill out. He knew that she realized, somewhere inside, that he was goading her into breaking through her own self-doubts and loathing, by forcing her to reexamine the 'logic' she'd used to build the walls she'd formed in her mind between what she was _feeling_, and what she knew to be true. Yes, she knew what he was doing all right...he could see it in her eyes. But, she also knew that he was right. And that **she** was right in stopping Tom Johnson the way that she did. Commander Turner was also correct—he could have been armed when he entered Mattie's room last night. And Jen knew that she wouldn't, in the final analysis, have done anything different, if that had been the case. She would have thrown herself between him and any weapon he tried to use against anyone in that room, and she _would_ have stopped him—cold.

Her vision shifted from examining the thoughts and feelings of her inner state, to the eyes of her CO ... still locked on hers. She understood that he had seen everything she felt in her eyes, and he hadn't turned away or looked...disappointed in her. She realized at that moment that that was what she feared most, other than failing Mattie—having this man, or Harm, or Mac ... be _disappointed_ in her.

And she knew that he saw _that _in her eyes, as well. And then, he said something he hadn't spoken out loud before.

"I'm very proud of you, Jennifer. And so are Harm and Mac. I know something else, too."

Jen released a breath that she hadn't realized she was holding in. Her throat tightened up, and she had to swallow a few times in order for the suffocating emotions she was experiencing to pass through her. A single tear made its' way down her cheek as she continued to study his face, and he watched it flow down her cheek for a moment before continuing.

"I know that Mattie doesn't blame you at all, and that she loves you very much."

She sniffled, watching him as he reached into the inside pocket of his regulation uniform to extract his handkerchief, and handed it to her. She smiled at his gallant kindness, and wiped the tears away, never taking her eyes from his. After patting her eyes and cheek, she handed it back to him with a grin.

"You know quite a bit, sir." He quirked an eyebrow at her, and nodded in agreement.

"I'm a SEAL and an admiral, Coates. That means I'm like, Mensa for the Navy, or something."

She laughed, and immediately thought for some reason of her father, who hadn't in 18 years given her as much guidance and understanding as she'd just received in ten minutes from the man sitting next to her.

After giving her another of his crooked, dimpled grins, he spoke again. "Two things, Coates—one, you'll call the Commander as soon as possible and see how Mattie is—and hopefully, speak with her yourself. She needs to hear from you. And, two--if you're charged with assault in this thing, you will **NOT** plead no contest, because if you do, **THAT** would disappoint me. We'll fight the charges just like you fought him; as the right thing to do."

"And we'll win."

Still watching his face, she knew how his SEAL teammates must have responded to his leadership and, straightening in her chair, nodded at him.

"Aye, sir." He studied her pale face for a moment, then grunted.

"Good. Now, let's get back to our desks, so that I can bury myself in paperwork and you can place a phone call."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Admiral. I—I'm happy that you're proud of me." They both stood and walked out of the conference room...Jennifer moving to his right shoulder as she usually did when they walked through the JAG offices together.

"Never doubt it, Jennifer." He looked straight ahead as they walked, then barked out, "As you were, people!" when the staff in the bullpen stood at attention.

Harriet stood as they entered the outer office, and Jen stopped to face her as the Admiral continued walking through the open space into his inner office. The two women studied one another for a moment, and then Harriet placed a warm palm on Jennifer's pale cheek.

"Are you OK?" she asked in her best motherly voice, which always sounded to Jen like honey. The Admiral watched them after taking his chair, smiling slightly as he saw Harriet turn her mothering skills on the young petty officer.

Jen smiled against her hand as she nodded. "I think so, ma'am. Thanks. I'll be better, once I talk to Mattie."

"Can we call her right now?" Harriet asked.

Jen glanced at the Admiral, who had turned to the papers in front of him, and grinned. "I'm under orders to, ma'am. Let's try her room." She slipped behind her desk and called the hospital.

"Hello, may I have the 4th floor, please. I'm calling for a patient there, Mattie Grace Johnson. Thank you." She waited as the call was transferred, Harriet at her shoulder. There were a few clicks, and then she heard a different voice in her ear. "4th floor nurses' station—how can I help you?"

"Hello, this is Jennifer Coates calling for Mattie in room 411."

"Oh, yes, Ms. Coates—one moment, let me connect you." The voice was gone before Jen could thank her.

Room 411 

Mattie and Mac, accompanied by a nurse, an orderly, and the security guard, returned to Mattie's room from the X-ray labs downstairs. Dr. Masters was still in the lab reviewing the latest tests, and would be rejoining them as soon as he'd had a chance to study the results.

The security guard that had been assigned to Mattie took up his position just outside her open door. Mattie had been puzzled at his presence when she'd woke up this morning, but Harm and Mac hadn't had a chance to explain or talk much with her yet while she was being poked, prodded, and X-rayed. Physically, she felt much better than she had in a while, and was anxious to leave the hospital to go home. She tried to ignore the unsettled feelings she still carried from her nightmare and the events of last night, and focus on when she'd see Harm.

She'd been disappointed that he hadn't been there when she'd woken up ... the feelings from her nightmare during the night still uppermost in her mind. Mattie needed Harm's loving, comforting presence right now, in spite of having Mac near. Her 'Mom' occasionally teased her about being 'daddy's girl,' something she proudly agreed with. She remembered how scared he'd looked last night, when her lung had collapsed and she couldn't breathe ... but she'd been glad when Mac told her she'd sent both Harm and Jen home to get some sleep. As she lay downstairs in the imaging chamber of the X-ray machine, she worried about them, even though Mac told her that they were fine. It was a big surprise, though, when they'd wheeled her back to her room and she saw him sitting there on her bed, waiting for her with one of those big smiles she loved so much filling his face. Grams and Gramps were there, too, and she smiled at them as Harm got up and rushed over to her...leaning down to take her in his arms as the nurse wheeled her closer to the bed.

Mattie felt his powerful arms wrap around her, and his kiss on her cheek through her curly strands of hair ... and she closed her eyes, sighing happily.

"Dad...." she whispered to him, tears suddenly appearing on her face. She felt Mac's eyes on them, and something told her that if she opened her own eyes at that moment, her 'Mom' would be crying, too.

His arms tightened around her, and she heard him whisper in a tight voice, "I've missed you, kiddo. I love you so much."

She turned her head at his words, burying her face between his neck and shoulder ... sighing again after drawing in a deep breath filled with his aftershave and scent. She'd gotten the aftershave for him as a Father's day gift. Her arms found their way around him, too, and she held on to him as tight as she could.

"I love you, too, Dad. I'm so glad you're here." She felt him exhale against her.

"You really scared the daylights out of me last night--I wanted to stay with you, but the mean Marine kicked me out and sent me home." Mattie laughed, and opened her eyes to look over at Mac, who was rolling her eyes with a smile on her face. She smiled back, and then returned to her new favorite place, her head laying against Harm.

"Well, it _was_ her turn, Dad," she whispered near his ear. I wish you could have stayed, too, but she was right. You and Jen needed some sleep, and I had her with me."

Neither wanting to end the hug, Mattie's eyes found her grandparents', and she smiled at them. "Hey Grams, Gramps." They both smiled brightly at her, moving closer to the still-hugging pair.

"How's my girl?" Frank asked, as Trish leaned down to kiss Mattie's forehead, tears in her eyes.

"I'm fine, Gramps. This is so cool, you guys being here...oh, please don't cry, Grams."

Trish wiped her face with a quick swipe, and mock-glared at her granddaughter. "I'll cry whenever I want to, Matilda, especially when I'm missing my younger granddaughter's hugs!"

Harm turned, still in Mattie's arms, to see his mother's expectant look. "I guess that's my cue to end this, huh, kiddo?" Mattie's eyes twinkled with laughter as she saw the look that passed between her grandmother and foster dad.

"You could be right about that, Dad. She's looking pretty impatient to me. Can we pick it back up later?"

Harm grinned, and kissed Mattie again on her cheek. "You bet, sweetheart." With that, he reluctantly released her, and was immediately replaced by Trish ... who surrounded Mattie in a fierce hug.

"Looks like you got out just in time, son." Frank remarked with a grin, as Mac and the nurse both laughed.

"Better late than—OW!!" Harm jumped as Trish kicked him in the shin while still holding Mattie...an evil grin on her face. Mac cackled as Harm jumped back up on Mattie's bed, rubbing his leg. "It's not funny, jarhead!" he complained, throwing her an offended look -- which was answered by a smirk.

"Looks pretty funny to me, flyboy—how about you, Frank?"

"I suppose it could be considered funny...but as a recipient of some of those shots, I wouldn't want to say for sure. What do you say, nurse?" He turned to the other person in the room, who'd been watching this 'family' with a grin. She raised her eyebrows dramatically, returning Frank's amused look.

"Are you kidding, sir? I'm not getting involved in this, no way!!" She looked back at Mattie and Trish, still hugging each other. "Um, ma'am...I hate to break this up, but...I need to get Mattie into bed and back on the system—if you don't mind."

Trish looked over at her, and almost laughed when she saw the wary caution in the young nurse's eyes. "Of course, young lady. Can I help?" Before the nurse could answer, Mattie groaned.

"Aw, I'm sick of lying in that bed. Can't I just stay in a chair for a while? I feel great, really!" She was laying it on thick, but everyone was glad to hear the feistiness return to her voice.

The nurse smiled, and shook her head. "Sorry, Mattie. Doctor's orders. And, you're still on an IV, too. Now, come on ... let's get you settled in bed." The nurse and Trish helped Mattie move from the wheelchair back into the bed, and while Trish rearranged the pillows and covers for her, the nurse busied herself reattaching the med sensors and IV line, and then used the bed controls to move her to a sitting position. She was just finishing when the phone rang.

The nurse was closest to the phone, and turned to Harm with a questioning look.

"Can you answer that, please—see who it is?" he asked.

"Of course, sir." She picked up the receiver, said, "Hello," into the receiver, and grinned after a moment before handing the phone to Mattie. "It's Miss Coates for her."

"Jen!!" Mattie was practically bouncing as she put the phone to her ear.

"Hiya, 'M'. How are you feeling?" Jen asked her as she and Harriet exchanged smiles at the loud excitement coming through the phone.

Mattie's face broke out in a big smile. She just loved the 'nickname' her sister had given her.

"I feel good, Jen. Are you coming? I miss you..." Everyone around her heard the wistfulness in her voice ... including Jen, who missed her just as much.

"Not just yet, kid. I'm at work—I'll try to get out early to come see you. I miss you, too—a lot. Are you alone?"

"No—Mom and Dad are here, and Grams, Gramps, too. Oh—the nurse is here, and also a very scary-looking security guard. Jen—I think I might be going home today!" Jen couldn't help but smile as she heard Mattie's usual spirit flow through the phone. Until that moment, she hadn't realized how much she'd missed it, and apparently her thoughts made their way to her face ... because Harriet picked that moment to lay a hand on her shoulder, giving it a gentle squeeze. Jen grinned at her again in thanks.

"That's great news, M. Hey—I might even get the folks to spring for a pizza for dinner tonight to celebrate." Mattie's love of pizza was legendary, even for a teenager.

"Ooohh ... I could go for a nice deep dish—"

"No pizza, young lady!" Harm scolded her. "Not unless the doctor says it's OK." He crossed his arms on his chest, and Mattie scowled at him.

"Aww, dad, come on! I haven't had pizza in _days_! You wouldn't deprive a sick child of one of her favorite foods, would'ya?" She gave him a patented pouty look ... and was dismayed to see it apparently had no effect.

"Let's just see what Dr. Masters has to say, Mattie ... but I'm pretty sure pizza won't be on the menu tonight."

"_Someone_ sure did wake up on the wrong side of the cockpit this morning..." Jen whispered in Mattie's ear through the phone, and the teenager giggled—causing Harm to narrow his eyes in suspicion. Before he could speak, Mattie quickly decided to distract him by getting her grandmother involved—on her side, of course.

"There's nothing wrong with pizza, right, Grams?" she asked, hopefully. Trish pretended to give the matter some thought, but she agreed with her son—no way was pizza going to be Mattie's first meal when she finally got home. She looked at Mac for support, and was amused to see a deliberately noncommittal look on the younger woman's face—Trish thought Sarah might just be trying to avoid any mention of Harm's 'meatless meatloaf'. Sighing, she turned back to Mattie, who was still giving her a hopeful look.

"There's nothing wrong with pizza _sometime_, Matilda ... but I hardly think it's what your body needs for a first meal back home. Let's just see what the day brings, OK?"

Well, thought Mattie to herself, it wasn't a blanket 'no'. She smiled at everyone and nodded.

"Hey—worried petty officer-slash-sister still here! Anyone still talking to me?" she heard Jen say in her ear.

"Sorry, Jen. We were just talking about—"

"I know."

"—and you know how much I love—"

"oh, I _know_, 'M'. Just be prepared for it not happening tonight, at least. OK?"

"Yeah, yeah. Jen, um ... thanks." Mattie's voice and manner had suddenly turned hesitant, and everyone around her immediately sensed the change. Mac came to the bed, and sat next to her...patting her leg.

Jen was confused. "For what, Mattie?" Mattie sighed, twisting the phone cord around her fingers.

"Well ... for, um, last night. You kept him from getting too close to me, and you got him away from Andre. Thank you." She said the last in a rush, and heard Jen's surprised gasp.

"Mattie, I..." Her voice had changed in tone, and Mattie immediately picked up on the distress that was carried in it.

"Jen—what's wrong? Are you OK?"

"Yes, Mattie. I just ... listen, I need to say some things to you, and I want you to let me finish, OK?" A puzzled look fell over Mattie's face as she listened, and the people around her glanced at each other.

"OK."

"All right." Jen sighed heavily. This was hard. "I'm so sorry, Mattie, for getting into a fight with your father last night, and causing your lung to collapse. If I had done something else, tried another way..."

"Jen, what...why are you saying that? What happened wasn't your fault—" At those last words, Harm, Mac, Trish, and Frank all looked at Mattie in surprise. Trish slowly closed her eyes. She'd hoped that Jen had begun to stop blaming herself last night after their talk ...

"Yes, it was, Mattie," Jen told her. "I should have called for help faster when you came home sick from school, and I should have never grabbed your father like that in front of you. You were upset, and crying, and ... then you got hurt even more. I'm really sorry, Mattie. I wish I could have it all back to do over. I would have done better, I promise. I hope you can forgive me." As she was talking to Mattie, Harriet had moved to stand next to Jen as she listened to what she was saying ... and now as she looked down at the young petty officer, she saw that her eyes had closed, and she was squeezing the phone in her bone-white hand. Harriet kneeled down and started rubbing Jen's back, trying to comfort her. On the other end of the connection, Mattie's mouth hung open as she tried to understand what Jen had said...shocked at the pain in her 'sister's' voice.

"Jen ... don't say that. I don't blame you for—do you think I blame you? You don't, do you? God, Jen ... you can't do this to yourself. Andre tried to get me to go see Miss Barrows at school before I came home, but I wouldn't go. I didn't think I was all that sick...but he knew something was wrong. I should have listened to him, cause I could see he was worried about me--and nothing ever gets to him. You know what I mean, Jen. So, that should have told me something, but I didn't figure it out. You did, during dinner ... when I couldn't eat anything. And... you were there when Dad needed help getting me to the hospital. I remember hearing your voice, Jen ... you kept telling me it was going to be OK. I don't remember getting here..."

"You were so sick, Mattie, and I was so frightened..." Jen whispered over the phone line, and Mattie closed her eyes, trying to imagine what she and Harm must have gone through as they were bringing her in to the hospital. Next to her, Harm and Mac's eyes met as they looked up from Mattie's face, and Mac saw the remembered pain again in his. She sent him supportive, loving thoughts through their bond, and she watched as his eyes lost some of the heavy darkness that had been there since Mattie had arrived at the hospital. Harm reached over and took her hand, and their free hands found Mattie's. Her other hand still held the phone against her ear as her eyes found Harm's.

"I know, sis. I'm really sorry you and Dad went through that. I knew both of you would take care of me, Jen—I promise you I did. As long as you were with me, I knew I was going to be OK. And I am. You took care of me then, just like you did last night. I don't know why my father came here like he did, but I didn't ... I don't want him near me. I didn't want to see him. You knew that, and you kept him away, so I would be safe. You, and Andre."

Mattie's face was wet with tears as she lay back against the pillows, eyes closed, feeling the eyes of her loved ones on her in the hospital room. She wanted nothing more than to hug Jen at that moment and take her pain away, just like she had done for her so many times. She could almost feel the tears flow from Jen's eyes—that's how close she and Jen had become. They both knew each other's moods so well. She whispered into her sister's ear, with a pure faith only kids can have ...

"When I needed you, you were there ... just like always. I love you, Jen."

A heavy sob came over the line, and Mattie couldn't tell if it had come from her, or Jen. After another moment, she heard Jen's voice again ... quiet, teary ... but filled with peace.

"I love you, too, Mattie."

She smiled, and it was a relief to the adults around her.

"I know. Jen?"

"Hmm?"

"Please come as soon as you can, but drive safely. Okay?" Jen laughed, bowled over at the way her heart had been filled by this teenaged girl in such a short time. "I promise, 'M'. I'll be there as soon as I can. What did the doctor say this morning?"

Mattie sighed in frustration. "He's still going over the tests and the X-rays they took this morning, then he's going to come talk to us. I feel really good, Jen. I don't want to stay here any more—I just want to go home."

"I know. Just hang on, ok—I'm sure he'll let you go home today. Try to relax. Tease Dad some more—you know how much fun that is!" Mattie giggled, looking up at Harm. "Good idea, sis. I'll get right on that. You probably have to get back to work..."

"'Fraid so, kid. I'll call you at lunch, ok? Or, if you get sprung early, call me. And hey—everyone here says hi, and to get better soon. They've all been very worried about you." Mattie smiled and nodded.

"Even the big guy?" she asked. Jen glanced through the open door into the Admiral's office to see him quietly watching her.

"_Especially_ the big guy, 'M." I'll tell you more about it later. Just be good, and do what they tell you so you can get home as fast as possible, all right?"

"All right, I will...promise. Talk later?"

"You bet. Love you."

"Love you too. Bye."

"Bye, 'M.'"

The line buzzed in her ear, and Mattie slowly hung up the phone...a faraway look on her face. She laid her head on the pillows, staring up at the ceiling.

"Mattie?" Mac asked the young girl, wondering what she was thinking. She watched her 'daughter' shake herself from her thoughts to look up at her.

"She blames herself for my lung collapsing, Mom. She thought that when she and my father fought...that's what caused it." Mac nodded, having heard from Trish earlier about the conversation she'd had with Jen last night at Jen and Mattie's apartment.

"I know, sweetie. She's been that way since they brought you here. She'll be OK; she just needed to talk to you, make sure you were better." Mattie studied Mac's face, thinking about what she'd said.

"I needed to hear her voice, too. After my nightmare last night—"

"What nightmare?" said Harm, instantly concerned. Mac hadn't had a chance to tell him about Mattie's bad dream. She sighed, looking at Mattie for a moment as the girl hesitated in answering. Mattie seemed reluctant to tell her guardian about the dream; but as Mac started to answer Harm, Mattie turned to face him, meeting his worried gaze ... and started speaking in a whisper.

"Last night, I had a dream that was so bad, I woke up screaming, I think. It was, um...about you, Dad—and Jen, and Andre. I dreamed that during the fight, my father hurt all three of you trying to get to me. When I woke up, I thought that all of you were hurt, here in the hospital with me. I got so scared, I couldn't think straight. I opened my eyes, and I saw Mom here with Miss Valera. I didn't see you, and I thought maybe they were going to tell me how bad you three were, and..." She stopped speaking, and shook her head at him, unable to continue. Harm saw the stark terror in her eyes, squeezed her hand in his, and then looked over at Mac...who sat watching Mattie, silently crying, herself. Trish came closer, and wrapped an arm around Mac's shoulder. Harm traded glances with his mom and Frank, and they could both see the anger in his eyes. So did Mattie, when Harm turned back to her.

"I'm so sorry, hon. I wish I had been here last night--"

"It's OK, Dad. Mom and Miss Valera took care of me. I was freaking out for a while, but they calmed me down, and told me everyone was OK. It was just...it felt so real, you know? At first, I couldn't tell if I was still dreaming or not after I woke up, but...Mom made it better." She smiled up at Mac, who reached out to brush her curly locks away from her face, resting cool fingers against her cheek.

"Thank you, Mac." Harm told her in a quiet, meaningful voice. She nodded in his direction, still watching Mattie's face, and wiping her tears away.

"S'okay, flyboy. I wouldn't have been anywhere else than right here, and I knew you were just a phone call away if we needed you. Anyway, Ellen helped me get Mattie settled back down, and she slept through the rest of the night." She still held Mattie's loving gaze, smiling at her and then finally turning to smile at the tall man sitting on the other side of the bed.

"You poor dear," Trish spoke. Mattie turned her head to look at her.

"I'm really OK now, Grams. It was a very scary dream, but just a dream. I still have them a little ... the feelings I had in the dream, but it's like something I'm starting to slowly forget. I know that sounds weird, but..." Trish nodded in understanding.

"Promise to tell us if something like that comes back?" Frank asked her.

"I will, I promise, Gramps. I just want to go home and sleep in my own bed."

Dr. Masters entered the room at that moment, and told her, "I think we can grant that wish, Mattie."

"Really? I can go home?" she squealed, a big grin splitting her face. The doctor smiled at everyone, moving to stand next to Harm, who stood to shake his hand. Dr. Masters' other arm carried a large folder.

"Good morning, sir, Colonel. Mr. And Mrs. Rabb. How is everyone today?"

"Morning, doctor. We're fine, thank you. And please, call me Sarah – or 'Mac.' How's Mattie?" Mac answered.

Dr. Masters smiled. "Well, Sarah, it seems that our girl here has fought off the infection, and her blood gas and X-rays show a better than 90% reinflation of her lung. Mattie, how do you feel?" He moved closer, attaching his stethoscope and listening to her chest and back.

"I feel great, Doc. I can take normal breaths, see?" And she proceeded to take a few deep breaths as he listened. After a few seconds, he grinned and nodded, removing the stethoscope and returning it to his neck.

"Good. Your lungs sound almost normal. And you got some sleep last night, even though according to the nurse's report, you woke up with a nightmare?" She swallowed as she felt his penetrating gaze on her face.

"Yeah, it was kinda bad, Doc. But—I slept the rest of the night through. That's good, right?"

"Yes, it is, Mattie...but things like that can adversely affect recovery. Still, your latest tests show marked improvement, and I think we can talk about releasing you today." Mattie smiled at him.

"--_With_ conditions." he added. She rolled her eyes.

"You're _killing_ me, Doc!" Mattie groaned, making everyone in the room chuckle.

"Young lady, listen to me. Normally, when a patient of mine has been through what you have, I wouldn't even **_consider_** releasing them until ALL the symptoms and issues were resolved to my satisfaction. And in your case, one of your lungs _collapsed less than 18 hours ago_, Mattie. That's very serious, you get me?"

"Yes," was the meek reply. She heard the serious tone in the doctor's voice as well as everyone else had.

"Now. We have certain protocols here that normally would require keeping you at least another 12 hours, BUT—"and he held up a hand as he saw her disappointed look, "I think you can finish recovering at home, as long as you follow my directions. Okay?" Mattie's smile had returned, and she nodded, glancing at both Harm and Mac who were both smiling too. Dr. Masters continued, in a businesslike tone.

"The nurse is going to take you off of the antibiotics right now. They're not needed any more, and we need to let your body's immune system reassert itself. It's mid-morning; you'll have lunch in about an hour, so I can make sure you're going to keep food down. You missed dinner last night because of the...incident...and the tests this morning ran right through breakfast. So, you'll have something to eat in another hour or so, and _then_ you're going to nap a while for me. After another eval with Dr. Gentry and I, we'll discharge you around, oh...say, 3PM or so. Mattie, I want you resting for the next week at least—I recommend you stay home from school, but I will clear homework." The grimace on Mattie's face brought chuckles to Harm and Mac's faces.

"It's not funny!" Mattie growled.

"Sorry, kiddo." Harm told her, still grinning. She shot him a disgusted look.

"_Sure_ you are, dad! You two probably talked about this earlier, plotted your strategy in advance!" She crossed her arms with a 'hmpff'.

"We did _not_, Mattie! How could you say such a thing?" Harm told her. In the next breath, he looked at Dr. Masters, who had an amused look on his face. "By the way, doctor, I enjoyed our chat about..." and he paused dramatically to glance at Mattie before continuing, "_planes _this morning. You're invited to come up in the Stearman when you can." The doctor quickly played along, even though he and Harm hadn't, in fact, talked much.

"Sounds great, Mr. Rabb." He and Harm both nodded, then turned back to Mattie with innocent looks on their faces, which brought a suspicious frown to her lips. "_Sounds great, Mr. Rabb!_," she mumbled sarcastically, before wilting under a glare from Mac.

"Behave!" she ordered softly, a hint of a grin softening the threat.

"All right, all right..." Mattie raised her hands in surrender. Dr. Masters folded his arms over his chest, cleared his throat to let everyone know he wasn't finished, and then continued.

"Okay. Today's Wednesday. I will be sending one of my nurses to your home for a quick exam Friday afternoon. Then I want to see you back here in my office next Wednesday for a final checkup, so I can make sure you've recovered completely. Don't wear anything lined with lead, cause you'll be getting a couple more X-rays at that time. IF everything is OK, you can go back to school the following week. Meantime, you're to take it easy, and sleep if you feel tired at all. Don't miss any meals, and I also want you to get outside a few times, too—nothing strenuous, just fresh air and sun. Go to a park or something—NOT a mall! Understand?"

"Yes, sir." She gave him a mock military salute. He nodded at her, then winked. She smiled back at him—she really did like him, and she could tell that he liked her, too. He studied her for a moment, and then turned to Harm and Mac.

"Mr. Rabb, Sarah...I hope all this meets with your approval. I would like it if someone could keep Mattie company while she's recovering—I realize you both are active-duty military—"

"We'll be there, too, Doctor," Frank told him. "We're staying until she's healed."

"Grams...Gramps..." Mattie began, pleasure in her eyes.

"We're going to be here with you, Matilda till you're well again—if that's all right with you, Harm, and Sarah?" Trish asked them. Harm and Mac nodded enthusiastically.

"Of course it is. I'm glad you're staying." Mattie said.

"We are, too, Mom—Frank. Are _you_ sure?" Harm asked them.

"Just try and keep us away from our granddaughters." His mom told him in a voice that invited no further discussion on the subject. Harm nodded, grinning at Mac, who then hugged Trish.

The nurse had been removing Mattie's IV during this time, and had disposed of the tube and patch ... and now waited for Dr. Masters to finish.

"That's great, folks ... I know she'll be in good hands, then," the doctor told them. "I realize that there will also be court meetings and interviews occurring, as well—wherever possible, I would like to have Mattie kept on the schedule I've recommended for her, sir. If you need help with Family Court, Mr. Rabb, please don't hesitate to contact me. I'm at your family's disposal."

"I'm—we're all very grateful to you and to the hospital, Doctor, for everything," Harm told him.

"Definitely." Mac agreed. Dr. Masters smiled at them both.

"You're welcome. One more thing—Miss Valera contacted me before I came upstairs. She wanted a medical update on Mattie, and I brought her up to speed ... as well as letting her know that, barring any further complications, Mattie would be going home this afternoon. She asked permission to interview her this morning, and I granted it. She's on her way. She promised me that she'd be finished by lunchtime. You folks still have use of the doctor's lounge if needed. I'm afraid I have to go; I need to finish my rounds. The guard will remain until she's discharged." He shook both Harm and Frank's outstretched hands, and then started to leave.

"Mattie, I'll see you at 3. Have a good lunch, and don't forget that nap."

"Okay, doc. See ya." The doctor and nurse both smiled at everyone, then left the room.

"We need to bring Mattie some clothes from home to wear this afternoon, Harm," Mac said.

"Yeah. We'll do it while she's napping after lunch—we all have to wait for Ellen right now," he answered. She nodded, and yawned.

"Sleepy, mom?" Mattie asked her.

'Yeah, a little, sweetie ... wanna sing me a lullaby?" Mattie smirked.

"I wish I could, but I just don't have the lungs for it right now. Why don't you come and lay here next to me?" Mac smiled at her.

"Don't mind if I do. Thanks, hon." She slipped back onto Mattie's bed, settling next to her ... grinning as Mattie wrapped an arm around her and planted a kiss on her forehead. Mac laid her head on Mattie's shoulder.

Harm watched them with a grin. "You two make even a hospital bed look great."

"Why, thank you, kind sir!" Mattie told him in a deep southern accent, giggling a little as Mac winked at her. Everyone laughed, and then heard a knock at the door. Frank went to open it, and saw Ellen Valera just outside, showing her ID to the guard in the hallway. She nodded at him, then smiled at Frank as he ushered her into the room. Today, Ellen was wearing a smart business suit, and carried a briefcase. She looked as though she had just returned from court.

"Good morning, everyone. How are you, Mattie?" Ellen smiled as her eyes met Mac's—the woman looked extremely comfortable snuggled in Mattie's arms. Ellen noticed the IV was gone, but the monitor wires were still in place; she took that as a good sign. She walked to the bed, shaking Harm's hand and touching Trish's arm as she passed.

"Morning, Miss Valera. I'm feeling much better, thanks. The doc's gonna let me go home today!" Mattie told her.

Ellen beamed at the teenager. "That's wonderful! Bet you're ready to go, huh?"

"Definitely!" was the reply.

"Good to hear that. I see they took you off the IV. Dr. Masters told me you're doing much better, and that your X-rays were almost clear. I'm so glad you're recovering. I'd like to talk to you and your folks about what's been happening, okay?" Mattie nodded, as Ellen took a chair that Frank brought forward for her. She smiled at him in gratitude, and then turned to face the bed again, studying Mac's face.

"Hi, Sarah. Get enough sleep last night, like I ordered?" Ellen's raised eyebrow and twinkling eyes made Mac laugh.

"Yeah, I did, thanks. Mattie and I finished out the rest of the night OK; right, hon?" Mattie nodded and smiled.

"Good." Ellen knew Mac was telling her that Mattie hadn't had any more nightmares, which pleased her. She gave Sarah a nod, got one in return ... and then settled into her chair, clearing her voice before beginning.

"Well, Mattie ... let me start by telling you what the Court has done. It's issued, at my request, a restraining order against your father. He's not to come within 1,000 feet of you or anyone else around you, including Miss Coates and Andre Biggs. He's banned from your school, JAG HQ, and of course your apartment. He's also not to contact you directly at all—he's been advised to get an attorney, and any contact will be between the lawyer, Mr. Rabb, Sarah, and myself ... OK?"

"All right. I'm worried about Andre ... thank you for protecting him, too, ma'am."

"You're welcome, Mattie. Protecting your best friend is part of my protecting you. Now, the Court has also ordered the next date for your case to be held sometime during the next 21 days, so we'll be back there to work through all this before the judge. Her Honor recognized that you need time to recuperate, and I'm assuming Dr. Masters will order rest for a few days at home, right?"

"One week, at least. No school, but she can keep up with some homework," Harm told her. "Dr. Masters wants to see her back here next Wednesday for a final checkup, assuming everything goes OK." Ellen was scribbling in her pad as Harm spoke.

"Good. I'll pass that along to the judge's clerk. Will you and Sarah be staying home with her?"

"As much as we can. My folks are staying in town for a while, and they'll be with her when either of us, or Jen Coates, can't." Harm told her.

"Good," Ellen told them, nodding and writing some more. "Please let me know if you're sent out of town, in case I need to reach you."

"Of course." said Mac. "We're going to try to stay here with her as much as we can."

"All right. Now, Mr. Rabb, FCS is suspending home visits until after the next court appearance. We're satisfied that her present home is in shape, and that Mattie's in good hands. I'll drop by to check in on her if I may, but those will be unofficial visits." Harm and Mattie traded grins, and then he smiled at Ellen, nodding in agreement.

"You're always welcome, Miss Valera. Maybe we can have you over for dinner after we get Mattie settled back at home," said Harm.

"I would love that, sir. Thank you for the invite. Now, I'd like to hear about last evening from everyone, primarily from Mattie. I'm going to be taking notes, so just tell me in your own words what happened. Mattie, are you feeling up to this? It's important that I get your testimony down for FCS's and the Court's records. I also need to send copies to Mr. Johnson's lawyer, when he retains one."

"He's really getting a lawyer?" Mattie asked, a troubled look on her face. Her father had so far decided to represent himself in the custody hearings ... something he'd been advised against doing, but even though things had suddenly gotten much more complicated, it still surprised her.

"Yes, Mattie. When I served him with the restraining order, he said that he would be getting a lawyer to represent and defend him." Mattie's eyes widened, and Harm, who'd been carefully watching her reaction, noticed right away that she was worried about something.

"He's going to go after Jen, Dad--I just know it. You have to protect her!" she told him in a scared voice. Harm looked from Mattie to Mac's troubled eyes, and then to Ellen ... whose own eyes showed him that Mattie had guessed right.

"Don't worry, Mattie ... we'll take care of it. I promise, everything will be fine. Excuse me, everyone—I'll be right back." He quickly pulled his cell phone from his pocket and left the room.

"Mom, we have to call Jen—"and she quickly sat up, forcing Mac to sit up as well. Mac took Mattie's hands in hers, trying to calm the youngster. "Mattie, listen to me—Harm will handle it. He's calling JAG right now; try not to worry." Mattie glanced around the room, her eyes moving towards the door that Harm had just walked through, and finally came around to meet Ellen's gaze. Something she saw in them convinced her that she was right about her father's intentions. She suddenly remembered, before her lung took away her breath last night, how mad her father had been with _both_ Jen and Andre.

Andre!

"What about Andre?" she worriedly asked Ellen. She held Mattie's gaze for a few seconds more, then quickly rose from her chair, pulling her own cell phone from her purse.

"Please tell Mr. Rabb I'll be back in a few minutes, Sarah. I need to call Miss Barrows at the school." Mac nodded, and watched Ellen leave the room, heading in the same direction Harm had a few moments before. Mattie turned to her, and in a worried whisper, said, "Mom?--"

"It'll be OK, honey. Please try not to worry—Harm and Ellen are on top of things."

JAG HQ – A Few Minutes Earlier 

Two Metro DC officers drove their cruiser up to the gate in front of JAG HQ in Falls Church, Virginia. Even though their authority didn't extend across the border between the District, and the Commonwealth of Virginia, a few phone calls to the Falls Church local PD got them permission from the locals to carry out the duty they had been sent to perform. After identifying themselves and giving the purpose of their visit to the Marine guards at the gate, as well as submitting to a search of their cruiser, they inquired whether Petty Officer 2nd Class Jennifer Coates was on the premises and, after being told that she was, proceeded to a parking space and entered the building ... escorted by the lance corporal on duty who'd called ahead to the duty desk to announce their arrival.

The two officers and the lance corporal strode through the hallways and into the bullpen after exiting the elevators, and were met by Lt. Sims-Roberts and the duty officer, Lt. Rand, at his desk. The two officers watched the small group approach, and Harriet suddenly had a sense of dread as she quickly glanced into Bud Roberts' open office door with a worried look. He immediately caught it, and as quickly as he could, made his way to the front desk to join her. Meanwhile, the duty officer was speaking with the corporal, who'd come to attention.

"Lt. Rand, sir, these two officers are from Metro DC PD, and they have official business with PO Coates, they say," the lance corporal reported. Lt. Rand looked the officers over, and asked them, "What's this all about, officers?"

"Lt., we are here to speak with Miss Coates – where is she, please?"

"Officers, the Petty Officer is our Commanding Officer's yeoman—"

"We're aware of who and what she is, sir. Please just point her out to us, and we'll be out of your hair as soon as possible." The officers' curt tone sent warning signs throughout the office, and Harriet looked over towards the Admiral's office, where she saw Jen Coates standing there, a resigned look on her face. After a moment, the Admiral himself stood behind her, looking over her shoulder at the group by the front desk. He placed a hand on Jen's shoulder for a moment, then moved around her, striding towards the officers ... Jen slowly trailing behind him.

"What the hell's going on here, Lt?" he asked Lt. Rand, who came to attention.

"Sir—these officers are here to see PO Coates on what they say is police business." The Admiral grunted, and then turned to the officers ... one of whom had a document in his hand. The cop had noticed Jen's approach, and studied her carefully.

"Well?" the Admiral barked out, although he had a suspicion he already knew why they were here.

"Sir, we have a warrant for Jennifer Coates' arrest on charges of assault and battery on a Thomas Gregory Johnson at George Washington Hospital last night. Mr. Johnson is pressing charges, and we've been ordered to bring her to the Metro DC 4th precinct station for booking." As he finished, Bud whispered, "Bastard," softly, Harriet gasped, while Jen slowly walked up, past the Admiral, to stand in front of the officers. The phone at the duty desk began ringing insistently, but no one picked up the line.

"Jennifer Coates?" the officer asked her in a demanding voice. Commander Sturgis had come out of his office and had drawn close as he spoke. Jen raised her chin and returned the officer's sharp gaze.

"Yes, I'm Jennifer Coates."

"Please turn around, miss," the other officer asked her. As he removed his handcuffs from his belt and began cuffing her wrists, the first officer recited her rights to her. Jen's eyes met the Admiral's as she listened, the handcuffs snapping closed on her wrists.

"Jennifer Coates, you're under arrest for assault in the 2nd degree, and 1st degree battery against Thomas Gregory Johnson last evening at GW hospital. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you do say may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney; if you can't afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you by the Court. Do you understand these rights as I've explained them to you?

"Sir—" both Lt. Roberts and the lance corporal spoke at the same time, awaiting orders.

"Stand down, everyone. Officer, is this really necessary? We would have brought PO Coates to the station had we been notified through channels."

"Sir," one of the officers answered him, "we were told that she occasionally left the area on Navy business—is this correct?"

"Yes, it is ... but if we had been notified, Officer, we would have made the appropriate arrangements to have PO Coates voluntarily surrender. This is a breach of protocol, and I intend to file a complaint with your commander."

The officer glared at the Admiral. "You have that right, sir. We have our orders, as I'm sure you understand."

"Admiral—request permission to accompany the Petty Officer as counsel." Sturgis asked him. Jen turned her wide eyes from the Admiral to Sturgis. He was pleased to see her unflinching gaze and determined stance in what must be a very embarrassing situation.

"Denied, Commander. You have court this afternoon, and I can't spare you."

"Sir—"

"_Denied._ I'm sorry." Sturgis frowned, glancing at Jen ... who gave him a 'thanks, anyway' smile.

"Aye, sir."

"Sir, I have no cases on my docket today—request permiss—"Bud quickly spoke up.

"Granted, Lieutenant. Grab your gear and get a move on."

"Aye, sir!" Bud squeezed his wife's arm and gave Jen a reassuring nod before retreating to his office to collect his coat and cover. Jen watched him hurry, admiring him even more than she normally did. Harriet whispered to her, "I'll get your coat and cover, Jen." before moving quickly away to her desk outside the Admiral's office.

"Thank you, ma'am. It's cool out today," Jen whispered distractedly. She heard the Admiral's voice, then, and turned to face him while in the grip of the two officers behind her.

"Petty Officer, not a word to ANYONE until Lt. Roberts arrives, you read me? Harriet will clear the rest of my day, and then I'll be right behind you two."

"Name, rank, and serial number, huh, sir?" she asked in a wry voice, receiving a crooked grin in return.

"Exactly. We'll make some calls, and then get you out as soon as possible. Got it?" She nodded, seeing righteous SEAL anger in his eyes, and suddenly felt very sorry for Tom Johnson at that moment.

Harriet had returned by this time, draping Jen's dark coat over her shoulders and placing her uniform cap, or 'cover' as it was usually called, on her head. She squeezed Jen's shoulder tightly, and told her, "When Harm finds out about this, he'll take 'em all down for you, Jen."

"I know he will, ma'am. Please don't let Mattie hear about this—she can't—"

"We'll take care of it, Jen." her CO told her.

"Sir, we need to get back to DC," the officers told him.

"Very well. Corporal, escort them to their vehicle and the gate." The corporal, who liked Jen a lot, had a fierce Marine scowl on his face, but snapped to attention and barked out, "Aye, sir!" The group turned, and started moving towards the elevator. The remaining officers and staff suddenly became aware of the phone still ringing, and the Admiral barked out, "Someone answer the damm phone!" Lt. Rand quickly responded, and after picking up the phone and listening for a moment, suddenly called out, "Sir, it's Commander Rabb!" The Admiral quickly turned and grabbed the phone from the Lt., growling into the receiver.

"Commander, we've just had a development here." as he watched his yeoman being taken away.

END OF CHAPTER 21 


	22. Chapter 22 Mattie and Jen both go home!

"_Tested Hearts"_ , Chapter 22

_Author:_ Chicmns

_Category:_ Drama, angst

_Disclaimer:_ All main characters belong to DPB, CBS, and Paramount. Other characters (see below) are used with the greatest respect and a solemn promise not to benefit in any way by their use, except in the cause of (hopefully) good fiction.

_Rating:_ PG

_Author's Notes:_ Thanks to the following recent reviewers:

jtbwriter 

Thanks to everyone else who has reviewed. Apologize for the wait. Reviews are encouraged!

GW HOSPITAL 

"Commander, we've just had a development here," Harm heard the Admiral's gruff voice over his cell phone. He'd decided to go outside in order to call JAG, to find out if everything was OK with Jen ... and get a little fresh air as well. The tone of his commanding officer's voice, however, drove away any thoughts of cleansing breaths.

"What's happened, sir?" Harm asked him. There was a noticeable pause, and Harm could hear voices in the background before the Admiral replied.

"Two Metro DC cops just arrested Coates for assault and battery on Johnson. Looks like he's sicked the dogs on her."

"Damm!! Ellen Valera just arrived, and among other things, told us that he'd be getting a lawyer. When Mattie heard that, she knew he'd go after Jen. Where are they taking her, sir?--I've got to get her out."

"4th precinct station in DC. I've got Bud right behind her, Harm. Told her to keep quiet. I'm going to clear my day and follow as soon as I can. I don't want you or Mac anywhere near this right now ... might be bad for the custody case later on. Stay where you are, and let Lt. Roberts handle it. How's Mattie?" Harm sighed in relief; Bud would get control of the situation, and hopefully try to get a fast bail hearing or, failing that, Jen released on her own recognizance. Harm wasn't worried about the legal aspects; Bud was up to the task. He was more worried about how Mattie would react to the news, and whether he should tell her. "She's fine, sir. They're releasing her this afternoon at 3—barring any complications. I was going to check in with the news about her discharge when Valera told us about Tom. I'm not sure I should tell Mattie about Jen's arrest; I don't want her to have a relapse or something else happen."

"Good news about Mattie; I'll let everyone here know," the Admiral told him. "I can't tell you what to do about this latest twist and Mattie, Commander ... but my gut says to go ahead and tell her. You've always been straight with her; anything less now would be worse than not telling her right away. She'll handle it OK. Just get her home and away from that place, and we'll do everything we can to get Coates home herself in a few hours—if not sooner." Harm didn't have to think long about it; he knew the Admiral was right. He and Mac had always told Mattie the truth, and now wasn't the time to stop.

"You're right, sir. I'll let Mac know, and then we'll tell her together." He sighed, running a hand through his hair. That was a conversation he was _not _looking forward to.

"Don't worry about things, Harm. Stick close to her, and keep in touch. I'll be on my cell, or in touch thru Harriet. We'll bring Coates home once Bud and I spring her, and then we'll talk about our next move."

"Yes, sir. Thank you, Admiral. I'll tell Mattie you asked about her."

"Do that. Keep a sharp eye out, Commander—no telling what else Johnson's gonna pull out of his six."

"Agreed. I feel like going on a little search-and-destroy mission right now, in all honesty, sir."

"I know what you mean, Harm. But we have to do this by the numbers. We don't want to give him anything else to use against you. What about Mattie's friend—Andre? Might be a good idea to contact the school, and maybe the young man's grandmother. That idiot might try to go after him, too." Harm hadn't considered that; Mattie would be worried about her best friend, too.

"I'll talk to Miss Valera about that, sir. You're right—I owe Andre for what he did to help us last night, and I'll protect him as well."

"_We'll_ protect both of them, Commander. I have to get things squared away here, and then head into DC to go after my yeoman. _Stay_ where you are, and in touch, Commander." Harm heard the unspoken warning in the Admiral's voice, and realized that the older officer wasn't quite sure Harm would stay where he was, instead of going after Tom.

"Aye, sir." Harm answered, to a sudden dial tone. He closed his phone, thought for a moment, and then turned to head back to Mattie's room ... a thousand things flowing through him, all tinged with anger and determination to see this through.

**4th Floor Nurse's Station**

"Hello, Miss Barrows, it's Ellen Valera. I hope I'm not disturbing you." Ellen was on her cell phone, talking to Mattie's school counselor.

"Good morning, Miss Valera. Not at all ... what can I do for you?"

"I wanted to call to let you know about some possible developments in Mattie's case, and then ask about Andre."

"Oh—well, I'm here to help. How is Mattie?"

"She's fine. Looks like she's going to be released from the hospital this afternoon, according to her doctor. Her tests came back good, and he's going to keep her at home for the next week or so for rest."

"Oh, good ... that's excellent news! I'll let her teachers know, and recruit Andre to bring her assignments to her. I take it there's something else going on?"

Perceptive woman, Ellen thought to herself. No wonder she was so well liked and respected at the school where she worked.

"We think so. You see, Tom Johnson has retained a lawyer ... and Mattie thinks he might make some legal moves against Jen Coates or Andre because of their actions in her room last night. I don't believe he can do anything regarding Andre; he's a minor, and wasn't really at the center of what happened. Miss Coates, however, is a different story, and Mattie seems sure that her father will try to do whatever he can to one or both of them, in order to help his case—or get back at them for preventing him from reaching Mattie last night."

"Hmm. Well, I agree with you on Andre's status, and I'm legally bound to keep his grandmother informed about anything affecting him. We'll be on our toes here, too, of course. We received a copy of the restraining order against Johnson by messenger from the Court this morning, and the vice principal is informing all staff and security about the situation. I'll find Andre right now, and then contact his grandmother after I have a talk with the vice-principal."

"That would be great, Miss Barrows," Ellen told her. "If you need me for anything, please call me on my cell. Obviously, I'd like to keep Andre shielded as much as I can from this custody situation, and I believe if we work together, we can do that."

"I agree wholeheartedly, Miss Valera ... but Andre is, as you may know, pretty protective of Mattie. He'll be less concerned about himself--and more concerned about her, once he hears about this. He doesn't like Mattie's biological father very much."

He's not the only one, Ellen wanted to say. Professional standards and ethics kept her from voicing her feelings, though. "Hmm. Well, I just wanted to call and let you know about this, Miss Barrows. Probably nothing, but ..."

"I'm glad you did call, Miss Valera. I'll keep in touch, once I've spoken with everyone on this end. Please let Mattie know I'm thinking about her, and I'll try to visit her soon."

"I will, Miss Barrows. Thanks for your time."

"Not at all. Goodbye."

"Goodbye."

Sighing, Ellen returned her cell to her purse, and turned to go back to Mattie's room. Before she could take two steps, however, her cell rang again. She fished it out and, not recognizing the number on the screen, answered.

"Ellen Valera."

"Miss Valera, my name is Milt Ramsey. I'm counsel for Tom Johnson in his custody case for his daughter, Mattie Grace Johnson? I hope this isn't an inconvenient time to call—your supervisor gave me your number." The voice was cultured, but with a roughness that put her senses on alert. Generally, she'd had few problems dealing with lawyers in custody cases. The work required both sensitivity and negotiation skills, and if a lawyer was deficient in either area, they didn't last long in family law. Ellen hoped this one wouldn't prove to be a hindrance for Mattie.

"Yes, Mr. Ramsey. Thank you for calling. I take it you're up to speed on the court matters and documents in this case?"

"All but the interviews and reports from FCS regarding last night's ... unfortunate occurrences. I've spoken with my client, of course, and now I would like to speak with Miss Johnson and her guardians." His tone was slightly demanding, she thought. "Also, assault charges have been filed against Miss Coates, and the Metro DC police should be arresting her about now." Ellen sighed heavily; ever since she'd spoken with Tom Johnson at the center, she knew this was coming ... but it was still a surprise that he would deliberately go after people so close to his daughter.

"I'm at the hospital right now, Counselor, completing my own interviews with everyone involved in what happened when Tom Johnson tried to attack—"

"Now, wait a minute, Miss Valera—my client maintains that he was only concerned for his daughter, and was trying to find out what her condition was when he was ... impeded ... by this Jennifer Coates and a young man, Andre Biggs. Surely, a father has the right to—"

"Counselor, I'm not going to debate this right now with you. If you've read the present custody agreements, you know that Mr. Johnson must contact either myself, or Mattie's legal guardians _before_ visiting her; last night, he did not. That's a serious violation of the judge's guardianship order. He also came to the hospital intoxicated—not legally drunk, I grant you—but definitely impaired. We have the breathalyzer results from the hospital staff to corroborate that. Not to mention Mattie's physical and emotional reaction to the incident; a collapsed lung, requiring an invasive procedure by the medical staff here to get her lung reinflated in order to let her breath normally ... as well as emotional trauma. All a direct result of your client's '_visit_', counselor. Now, my job as her caseworker is to protect her and keep her safe. That's why we got the restraining order from Family Court, and why the next court date has been moved up."

"I understand all that, Miss Valera ... all I'm asking right now is that you give us a chance to speak with the daughter and others involved, in preparation for the next court appearance." Ellen sighed again.

"Counselor, Mattie's being released this afternoon from the hospital, and has been ordered to rest for the next week. I will speak with Mr. Rabb, and see if having you come by Mattie's home on Friday will be OK. That's all I can do right now."

"I appreciate your consideration, Ms. Valera. Friday will be fine if you can make it work. Please call back when you know something, and we can go over any further details then."

"That will be fine, Mr. Ramsey. As Mattie's caseworker and an officer of the court, I will be attending those interviews as well, for the record."

"Understood, Ms. Valera. Thanks again, and I'll speak with you soon. Goodbye."

"Goodbye, Mr. Ramsey." The call ended, and Ellen was left feeling vaguely uneasy about the conversation. She didn't know anything about this Ramsey, and she decided to find out if anyone in her office had any prior experience in dealing with him. Her cop instincts were in red alert mode, but she wasn't quite sure why. Shaking her head to clear it, she headed back to Mattie's room; and ran into Harm Rabb, returning from his own call.

"Ms. Valera." He seemed distracted and flustered.

"Mr. Rabb—are you OK, sir?" He had anger in his eyes, Ellen saw—and decided that he'd just been told of his daughter's roommate's arrest. His next words confirmed it.

"I've just been told by my CO that Metro cops just arrested Jen at JAG and have taken her to the 4th precinct. She's been charged with assault and battery." These last words were shot out of his mouth like bullets from a machine gun, and Ellen could feel the coiled, tense emotions radiating from Mattie's guardian.

"I'm sorry to hear that. I just spoke with Mr. Johnson's attorney a Milt Ramsey. He told me they were pressing charges, and other things ..." She didn't want to mention the visit to Mattie's home by the lawyer just yet; not until she could get a better sense of Harm's state of mind. "Two questions, Mr. Rabb; are you going to tell Mattie at this point, and what will you do next?" She looked up at him ... even at 5'7", she had to cant her head at a painful angle in order to watch his face, looking down at her from his own 6'4" height.

Harm returned her appraising look, measuring her words as any lawyer would. He thought he could see in her eyes the expectation that he'd go after Tom himself, making a tough situation worse. The military officer and father in him fought mightily with the cool pilot and lawyer, and Ellen saw that battle take place in Harm's eyes. After a few moments, as hospital staff surged around them, he closed his eyes for a moment, and then opened them, again meeting her gaze.

"I'm going to tell Mac and my folks what's happened, and then ... I'm going to stay with Mattie, and take her home later. JAG will defend Jen Coates and get her out; even though I can't leave Mattie's side to go help Jen, she's got two very good lawyers with her. She'll understand, and so will Mattie—I hope." He stopped speaking giving her a wry, small grin. Both of them knew Mattie would want Harm to go help Jen; just as they also knew that would be a bad move at the moment. Ellen nodded at him, showing him that she understood the difficult place he was in, and the hard choices he needed to make. So far, he was showing admirable restraint and control. Ellen hoped it would last.

"I think ... you're doing the right thing, sir," she told him, as they slowly started walking back to Mattie's room. Ellen had trouble matching Harm's long-legged strides, and wondered idly how Sarah dealt with it.

"Don't misunderstand, Miss Valera—a part of me wants to go find him, and have a ... private, direct discussion. The smarter part of me knows how bad that would be. Did you reach Miss Barrows about Andre? Is Tom going after him, too?"

She glanced up at him, surprised that he'd deduced what she'd been dealing with so quickly. She reminded herself that this was a man trained to think and fight in multiple dimensions at the same time.

"I, um ... I reached Miss Barrows, yes. She and the school will look out for Andre. She's going to speak with his grandmother as well. Their security has been alerted." They had reached the fourth floor corridor turn, and were drawing closer to Mattie's room.

"Good. Please do whatever you can for him, Miss Valera; I—we owe him for what he did for Mattie, and I don't want him any more involved in this mess if we can help it."

"I'll do my best, Mr. Rabb. Let me worry about that. You just stay with Mattie; I hope she takes this news OK."

"Me, too. Mac and I have to find a way to tell her gently, without hurting her. She loves Jen, and I think she's been as worried about her as Jen has been about Mattie." Ellen nodded.

"If you like, I can tell her. Might be a little easier, her hearing it from me." Harm shook his head as they reached Mattie's door.

"No, I need to do this. It's my responsibility, and she should hear it from me."

"Okay," she told him. He paused at the door, took a deep breath, and then opened it, followed by Ellen into the room with expectant looks on every face there.

"Dad! What did you find—"Mattie's excited voice trailed off as she saw the look on Harm's face. She knew right away something bad had happened. So did everyone else.

"Harm?" Mac asked him. He cleared his throat, glancing between Mattie and Mac's stricken faces, and then glanced at his parents before speaking.

"Mattie ... I want you to try to be calm, okay?" She nodded slowly, her eyes as big as saucers. "The police have arrested Jen, and she's being taken into DC for booking. The Admiral and Bud are following her; they'll get her out, honey. She won't be in there long, I'm sure of it."

Mattie's face drained of color, and she looked down at her fingers, twisted around each other ... then whispered in a quiet voice, "Why ... why did he do it?"

Harm and Mac traded glances; he could see that she was very worried about Jen, too. "I'm not sure, Mattie. But whatever the reason, it won't do him any good."

Trish came and sat next to Mattie, taking her hand in hers. "Mattie, are you OK, dear?" The young girl looked up at her with pained eyes.

"I ... he's trying to destroy everything I have, Grams. I have to talk to him ... maybe I can get him to stop--"

"That's not a good idea right now, Mattie." Ellen told her. She was unprepared for Mattie's explosive response.

"_I don't care!!_ My father just had Jen arrested, dammit! Why didn't you _stop_ him—what _good_ are you doing, anyway? He's hurting everyone I care about, everyone I---"The rest came out in sobs, and both Trish and Mac pulled Mattie into their arms ... desperately trying to calm her down. No one wanted her to have a relapse, after fighting so hard to get better.

Harm clenched his fists at his sides, watching his daughter in anguish ... and Frank looked ready to fight someone—anyone. Ellen watched Mattie's sobbing form for a moment, and then took a step closer to the bed. Before she could speak, they heard Mac's whispers to Mattie.

"Sweetie, it'll be OK. I know how you feel, but I want you to try to relax, hmm? They'll get her out as fast as they can, honey. She might even beat you home today, and then you can tease her about how jail stripes just don't look good on her." Mattie laughed, watery laughs that shook her, Trish, and Mac ... who leaned in and gave her a gentle kiss on her temple, and a smile. Ellen watched as some of the tension left Mattie's face, and the young girl shyly turned to meet her eyes.

"Miss Valera, I'm ... I'm really sorry. I was so rude to you—" Ellen held up a hand.

"It's OK, Mattie. I understand, and I wish there was something I could have done to prevent the arrest. I'm sure, though, that Miss Coates will be OK, and you'll see her soon. I called the school, and they're looking out for Andre. Miss Barrows will talk with his grandmother, she told me, and the school is keeping close watch on things. Try to rest, Mattie ... we don't want you to get sick again. Stay calm, and think about good things, like ... pizza, or something. I'm going to go back to the office, and check on some things. Mr. Rabb—Sarah, I'll be in touch. Call me if you need anything—I'll check back with you in a few hours." She touched Mattie's hand briefly, gave Mac a smile, nodded at Harm ... then quietly left the room.

"Sorry, Dad, Mom ... guess she's mad at me now," Mattie whispered, looking down at the floor. Harm shook his head, and tousled her hair. "No, she's not mad, kiddo—she knows you didn't mean it. You're worried about Jen—we all are. But Bud and the Admiral will get her released. Meantime, take it easy, and breathe. It's almost lunchtime, and you haven't eaten in a while. You must be starving. We'll have lunch--and then it's nap time for you, my girl. I'm taking you home_ today_, Mattie ... so we're going to do everything Dr. Masters said—clear?""

"Yes, sir," Mattie told him ... leaning back against her pillows and wiping her eyes.

"I like the sound of that--you should use that phrase more ..." Harm teased her with a grin. Mattie raised an eyebrow at him, with a slight twinkle in her wet eyes.

"Shut up—_sir_." Frank laughed as Harm returned her raised eyebrow with one of his own.

"Been picking up some bad habits from _impolite_ branches of the services, I see," he muttered, casting a glance at Mac—who stuck out her tongue at him.

"Mattie's right, flyboy—shut up, and let my girl rest, willya?" Their banter served its' purpose; Mattie seemed calmer, glancing back and forth between her "Bickersons," as she and Jen called them, when Harm and Mac were slinging verbal arrows between themselves.

Mattie's thoughts returned to her 'sister', whom she knew could take care of herself. Jen had been in her share of tough situations before; she was in Afghanistan with Bud when the accident that took his leg happened. Jen didn't talk much about that incident, but Mattie always remembered the look in her eyes whenever the subject came up. She never saw fear in Jen's eyes; just a steely look she didn't quite understand ... but somehow knew made Jen a stronger person for having gone through that experience.

She hoped Jen was drawing on that strength right now.

GOOD HOPE TREATMENT CENTER 

Andrei Dax, the big Russian, and Tom Johnson were in the Center's library/lounge room, where books, comfortable furniture, and several Internet stations were located. Tom was at the keyboard, showing Andrei pictures from a recent yearbook posted on Mattie and Andre's school website. He located a few pictures of the Jr. Varsity basketball team, the student yearbook staff, and the Christmas play. All the pictures had in common one student in particular; Andre Biggs. Tom didn't speak, afraid of being overheard by some of the other people in the room, but pointed out Andre's picture as they came up on the screen. Beside him, Andrei Dax nodded, memorizing the boy's face. The two men had discussed the fact that Andrei was slated to leave the center the next day, and had made plans to keep in touch. Andrei laughed when Tom told him of the news from his lawyer ... that Jen Coates had been arrested at her job, and taken into custody. Now the scales were being balanced a little more, Tom thought. Andrei, who appreciated the idea of revenge as a sometimes necessary part of life, wholeheartedly agreed with Tom's suggestions about how to intimidate the young kid who had dared to put his hands on him, keeping him from his own daughter and allowing that bitch Coates to throw him across the room.

Tom didn't want to check himself out of the Center just yet; he needed the sanctuary of its' walls to protect him while some of his plans were put in motion. Since Andrei was leaving soon, though ... it was a good opportunity to take advantage of a 'wild card' that he just couldn't pass up.

Tom would get back at these meddling people, and then he would take his daughter away for good.

MATTIE AND ANDRE'S SCHOOL 

"Gramma, please don't worry. This is no big deal—Mattie's father won't do anything to me ... I'm a kid!" Andre protested as he, his grandmother, and Miss Barrows sat in her office. She'd told Andre's grandmother everything that had happened up to that point with Mattie and her biological father—and Andre's part in things. The last thing she mentioned was the newest development; Jen Coates' arrest earlier that morning for assault in the same incident Andre had been involved in. And now, the older woman sat in front of her desk, shaking her head ... the fabric of her dress making "swishing" sounds with each movement.

"I AM worried, Andre ... this man Johnson sounds like he's out to cause trouble, and I don't want you involved in it!"

Miss Barrows sat quietly, watching the interplay between Andre and his grandmother/guardian.

"Gramma, I didn't do anything, really. I just ... got in his way, that's all. Jen stopped him, not me. I know Mr. Rabb will get her out of jail, and when the real story comes out in court, Mr. Johnson will lose big time. He was drinking—I smelled it on him when he came into Mattie's room. No way was I gonna let him near her. She was _crying_, Gramma! I know you haven't met her yet, but she's my best friend! I HAD to do something to protect her!"

His grandmother sighed, shaking her grey head at her unusually grown-up, principled grandson ... unable to hide the obvious pride in her voice and eyes. "I've always taught you to treat people with respect, Andre, and protect people you care about. I know she's your friend, but I just have a bad feeling about all this."

"We're doing everything we can to keep a watch out here, ma'am," Miss Barrows told her. "School security has a picture of Mr. Johnson, and the rest of the staff has been told to report any sighting immediately. Andre's teachers are on alert, and we can arrange escort rides home from school if necessary until this is over with."

"That's OK, Miss Barrows," Andre told her. "I grew up in this city, and I go where I want to go—I don't need anybody escorting me. I'll be careful, and keep my eyes open. I doubt Mr. Johnson rides city buses, which is how I get around ... so everything should be fine. When I go to visit Mattie—"

"I'm coming with you, son! I don't want you going anywhere near her without me along!"

"Gramma!", Andre started to protest, but was cut off.

"That's final, young man! I need to meet these folks of hers, anyway, and I would like to make sure that young girl is feeling better—it's the Christian thing to do. Can you help us with that, Miss Barrows?" she asked the woman behind the desk.

"Of course, ma'am," she replied. "Mr. Rabb, his folks, Jen, and Sarah MacKenzie are all very nice people, and I'm sure they'd like to meet you, as well. So would Mattie. Andre made quite an impression on them at the hospital, and Mr. Rabb is very grateful to him. I'll see what I can arrange." The women exchanged smiles.

"I'd appreciate it, Miss Barrows. I'll bake Mattie some cookies; that should make her feel better."

"She loved your oatmeal chocolate chip cookies, Gramma—make some of those!" Andre said. His grandmother chuckled.

"I know exactly _WHO_ likes my oatmeal chocolate chip cookies—sho'nuff! You _better_ make sure that girl and her folks get _most_ of the cookies I bake, you hear me?"

Andre nodded happily. "Yes, ma'am," he answered ... a smile on his face. He was remembering how Mattie had flipped over his grandmother's cookies, back during one of their first lunches together--and that's when he _knew_ he'd found a true friend. There was one thing he knew Mattie loved even more than pizza – chocolate chip cookies.

"Well," his grandmother said after giving her grandson a fond look, "I should be heading back home. I'm satisfied things are in hand here, Miss Barrows, and I appreciate you filling me in on everything. My feet are bothering me, and I need to go soak 'em." Andre's grandmother was in her 60's, and even though she was quite spry for her age, she tired easily and had some medical issues as well.

"Can I give you a ride, ma'am? It's nearly the end of the school day, and I'd be happy to take both of you home. Andre can miss his last class this once, I think."

"That's very kind, but no thank you, miss ... I don't want him losing any class time if it can be avoided. He's got his grade point average, scholarships, and the Naval Academy to think of. And as for me ..." she slowly stood up from the chair she was sitting in, "I'll be fine on the bus. Andre, I expect you to call before you leave school, let me know you're on your way home. After you've spoken with Mr. Rabb, Miss Barrows, please call me. And tell him I'm praying for both he and Mattie, if you don't mind."

"I certainly will, ma'am. Let me walk you to the bus stop, at least. Andre, you head on back to class—here's a hall pass." Andre took the written note, and helped his grandmother with her coat. "I'll see you after school, Gramma."

"Okay, baby," she told him, gently patting his cheek. "Be good, and pay attention—no wandering eyes on any girls, you hear?" Andre rolled his eyes, exchanging grins with Miss Barrows as they all left her office.

Miss Barrows had a strong feeling that Andre was only concerned with one girl in particular.

**4th PRECINCT STATION, DC METRO POLICE**

The interview room that Jen and Bud were in had to be one of the darkest, dingiest rooms either of them had even seen. Peeling paint, water leaks in the walls and ceilings, and the metal table and chairs in the center of the room looked as though they had been forged during the Greek era. The old fluorescent lights cast a pallid pall over every object in the room, and as Bud's eyes came back to Jen's wan face, he'd have to include her with everything else. Her large, watery eyes held a sense of forlorn despair that almost broke her heart, and the cuffs on her wrists were already chafing the skin underneath them.

She and Bud were the only ones in the room, waiting for a Detective Lee, who was handling the case. Both officers knew that there were police officers just outside the door, and the two-way mirror on the worn wall behind Bud indicated other witnesses.

Bud sighed, and looked again at Jen, who'd said little except her name, address, and duty station as she'd been processed and fingerprinted downstairs. Rather than being placed in a cell, however, they'd been allowed to remain in one of the interview rooms while waiting for Detective Lee. Bud had requested that the cuffs be removed, but that request had fallen on deaf ears. The generally good view of the military in DC these days didn't apparently extend to this situation, and that fact made Bud very angry. He wasn't in a mood to put up with any embarrassments heaped on either Jen or himself, and was determined to get her out as soon as possible.

"How are you holding up, Jen?" he asked her.

She just nodded, casting glances around the room and finally looking at the two-way mirror.

"It's OK—if there's anyone in there listening, I'll find out about it, and make them pay in court." Bud's voice carried a lot of steel in it, drawing Jen's gaze to him.

"Thanks for staying with me, sir. This is so embarrassing, being arrested right in the middle of the office." Bud knew she was thinking of the Admiral, who watched as she'd been cuffed and led away.

"He won't hold this against you, Jen. He knows this is all bogus, and he'll be here soon—and then, Petty Officer, get ready to watch it hit the fan!" Bud's excited grin made Jen laugh.

"I guess so, sir. I'm worried about Mattie, too ... having her roommate arrested might not look good for her case."

Bud shook his head.

"You're worrying for nothing, Jen. We're not going to let it get that far, and even if it does somehow, I'm sure the judge will see it for what it is: an attempt by Mattie's father to burn everything and everyone in his way in order to get Mattie back. And you're forgetting about the Commander. When he gets involved in this, Tom Johnson is going to wish he'd _never_ heard of him, or the Navy. You're part of his family, Jen—you _know_ that. He'll do whatever it takes to protect you, just like he would for Mattie. Try not to worry." Jen wiped her eyes, giving him a smile. She sighed, and looked down for a moment at her folded hands on the tabletop ... a thoughtful look on her face.

"Seems like there's always excitement happening when you and I get involved in something, sir." she told him, a wry grin on her face. Bud returned it, knowing exactly what she was thinking of. Their time aboard the Seahawk had changed both of their lives—forever.

"Well, I guess it's like what Commander Turner says sometimes, Jen ... it's not a party until something gets broken."

He winked at her, grateful for her brightening outlook. She was a naturally sunny person, he knew, and she'd been a desperately needed bright spot for him after his accident in Afghanistan; one of the few people who'd dared to joke with and tease him during that dark period as he fought to stay on active duty in the Navy and recover from the loss of his leg, never letting him sink too low into depression.

She'd stayed with him every step of the way on the trip from the Seahawk back to the States, and to Bethesda Naval Hospital in DC where his family and friends were waiting. Jen had helped with his meds on the helicopter and hospital ship legs of the trip, keeping him alert and comfortable until the Bethesda doctors took over. He could remember waking up several times during that trip home, to see her sleeping in a chair next to his bed ... and he realized at that moment that he'd never really thanked her for everything she'd done for him. Protecting her from Tom Johnson and these charges would be a start, he told himself, but he also knew that he and Jen Coates would have a long talk together, when this was all over with.

The opening door interrupted his thoughts, and a medium-built African American man with a badge and gun clipped to his belt entered the room, carrying a folder. He studied the two people at the table for a moment, and then closed the door loudly behind him, taking the chair directly across from Jen. He carried a worn air about him, and wasn't physically imposing. There was, however, something menacing about him, and Bud saw years of law enforcement experience in his eyes. Grateful that he wouldn't have to deal with a younger detective whose only goal would be to wrap up this case in order to move to the next one, he held out his hand.

"Lt. Roberts, representing Petty Officer Coates. I'm a JAG lawyer serving with the Petty Officer. Pleased to meet you." Detective Lee took the offered hand, shaking it.

"Likewise. Detective Lee, CAP Division, 4th precinct. I'm investigating this case, filed by a Thomas Johnson and his attorney, Milt Ramsey. Miss Coates, you've been arrested and charged with assault and battery, both felony charges. You're going to be arraigned in a couple of hours downstairs, and you can enter a plea at that time. Right now, I want to talk about what happened at GW. I've reviewed your military records, and I've spoken by phone with a Dr. Masters and a nurse that was in the room at the time of the incident. From what I can determine, there's not a lot of meat here, but I want to get your side of the story. I hope your lawyer will let you speak to me right now; you're still under arrest, and don't have to talk to me." He looked at her expectantly, and Jen glanced at Bud—who gave her a slight nod—before answering.

"I'll talk to you now, Detective. My lawyer might not let me answer all of your questions, though."

"Good. I understand, and all I want is to resolve this if I can, before it goes before a judge. I don't relish having to arrest active-duty military personnel and bring them into my house, so let's see what we can do, OK?" Bud and Jen both nodded.

"OK. Just take me through everything that happened, starting with your arrival at the hospital last night, focusing on the time the assault—"

"—_alleged_ assault—my client was defending her roommate and others in the room."Bud told him. Detective Lee glanced at him for a moment.

"_alleged_ assault took place. I'm going to be taking notes, and have you sign a statement when we're finished. Your lawyer will receive a copy, and then we'll take you downstairs for the arraignment. Now, please tell me everything that occurred."

Jen began speaking, interrupted only a few times by either Detective Lee or Bud as she talked about what had happened, and her own actions during the attack.

Behind the two-way mirror stood Admiral Chegwidden, who'd arrived at the station just before Detective Lee had entered the interview room, with Captain Reynolds, the shift commander, standing next to him. Both men, joined by an ADA who hadn't said much since entering the small room, watched silently, listening as Jen spoke.

When it was apparent the interview was coming to a close, Captain Reynolds spoke up.

"Her story sounds better than the malarkey Ramsey and his client gave us when they filed charges against Miss Coates. My people haven't turned up anything so far to disprove what she's telling us. The hospital staff and security back up her version. This whole thing is bogus."

The Admiral grunted, staying silent for a minute before speaking. "I know you saw some trouble on her record when you ran her prints, but she's been a straight arrow in the Navy. I don't have slackers and criminals working for me, gentlemen. She's served with distinction, and has spent time both on ships and in Afghanistan, where she stood in the middle of a minefield helping Lt. Roberts there save a little boy. Commander Rabb, the girl's guardian, wouldn't have let her within a mile of his ward if he had any doubts about her, and she's been Mattie Johnson's roommate for several months now. Those two are like peas in a pod, and my yeoman was only doing what she's been trained to do—protect her charge and deal with a threat. Johnson made the first move - _against a 15 year old boy_ - and the Petty Officer reacted. This whole thing is crap, and I'd be personally grateful to you if we could wrap this thing up."

Captain Reynolds and the ADA glanced at each other, and then he turned to the Admiral.

"Let me get my detective's two cents' on this thing, Admiral, and then we can all talk." He turned and left the observation room, and a minute later the door to the interview room opened, and Captain Reynolds waved Detective Lee into the hallway, closing the door behind them. The Admiral watched Bud give Jen a nod and a smile; his officer knew what he did, that Jen would hopefully be getting out of here soon.

The ADA spoke. "If Detective Lee agrees with what our guts are all telling us, I'll ask for immediate release on personal recog at the arraignment, and kick this thing back over to Family Court—since this incident is related to the custody case." the ADA told him. "I don't have time for this kind of stuff--I've got real criminals to keep off the streets."

"I appreciate the professional consideration, Counselor," the Admiral told him, receiving a nod in return.

"I like to think we're all on the same team here, Admiral. You've got your work to do, and I have mine. No need for either of us wasting time doing it."

"Agreed."

The door opened, and the two police officers entered the room.

"Everything she says checks out," Lee told them. "I don't have any reason to believe things didn't happen exactly as she said they did, and I've got at least two corrobs from the hospital staff. Like I just told the Cap, this is a dead horse. I've got enough real cases on my desk without having to screw with this one." Everyone nodded.

"All right," Captain Reynolds said. "If the ADA can get the arraignment moved up, all the better. If not, Coates can stay in the conference room till then. Sorry, Admiral, but we've gotta leave the cuffs on for now. Protocol, I'm sure you understand." He winked at the Admiral, who gave him a grin.

"Her lawyer can stay with her till the arraignment. I won't leave a guard, if I can have your assurance it won't bite me in the ass." He looked over at the Admiral.

"You've got my personal word, Captain—my people won't cause you any trouble."

"Good enough, then. We done here?" Everyone nodded, and they all left the cramped room, the Admiral and Detective Lee entering the interview room, while the Captain and the ADA continued on down the hall. Both Jen and Bud stood at attention when they saw the Admiral, with Detective Lee behind him, enter and stand inside the door.

"At ease, you two. Well, Petty Officer Coates, it looks like you'll be the guest of DC Metro for a while longer," he began. Jen's shoulders slumped, and a frown appeared on Bud's face. A small smirk settled on the Admiral's mouth, and Bud suddenly knew that this had become "watch the Admiral tease his yeoman" time. Figuring that meant that there was good news behind the Admiral's teasing, he quickly put a disappointed look back on his face as Jen glanced over at him, and then turned back to look at the Admiral.

"I'm sorry, sir. I apologize for causing—"

"Crap, Coates—what is with you and all this apologizing?!?" the Admiral barked.

"Sir?" she replied, in a small, timid voice. The Admiral and Bud exchanged amused looks, unseen by Coates.

"We're getting you out in a few hours. Detective Lee here thinks you're telling the truth, and the ADA agrees. He'll ask for release on your personal recognizance at the arraignment, and then you're going home."

The relief on Jen face was palpable. She closed her eyes for a moment, and then felt a large hand squeezing her shoulder. When she opened her eyes again, the Admiral was returning his hands to his sides.

"We've got to hang onto you for a while, though," Lee told her. "But my Captain says you can stay in the conference room, rather than in a cell. Lt. Roberts can remain with you, and we don't need these anymore, either." He stepped closer to Jen, reaching for her wrists and released them from the cuffs with his key. She beamed at him as he stepped back again.

"Thank you, sir," she told him. He waved it away.

"I'll escort you to the conference room, and then I'll give this Ramsey guy a call. _That_ should be a lot of fun," he remarked in a dry tone.

Bud wrapped an arm around Jen's shoulder as they all left the room and headed down the hallway.

**ROOM 411, GEORGE WASHINGTON HOSPITAL**

Mattie was lying against Harm in bed, fast asleep, after tearing through the lunch the nurse brought earlier. Knowing that Mattie had missed some meals, the hospital kitchen sent up extra portions of lunch ... and Harm had never seen someone eat so fast before. The plates were empty barely a half hour after they'd been brought in, and Mattie herself was asleep not ten minutes later ... her arm wrapped around Harm's waist as her head lay on his shoulder. Mac and Harm's folks had left as soon as they knew Mattie was asleep, heading back to Mattie and Jen's place to shower and change, before returning to the hospital with some clothes for Mattie to wear home after she was discharged later. Before they left, both Mac and Harm had quietly agreed to call the other if they heard any news about Jen. Mac had leaned over and kissed both Harm and Mattie on their heads before leaving, and Harm could still feel the electric charge of her lips on his skin, as he held his sleeping girl in his arms.

One good thing that had seemed to come out of this whole situation was the fact that he and Mac had been, lately, more physically demonstrative of their affections than ever before, while still maintaining military decorum—and the memory of his mother's pleased smile as they parted earlier, watching Mac kiss him, was evidence of her thrill at the change. Harm studied the ceiling, wondering what that meant for his relationship with Mac. Sure, they were all rallying around Mattie, and there were plenty of charged emotions flying all over the place ... but what about later, when everything got back to normal? Would things really be different between them, and would it be because of their shared love and commitment to Mattie... or because they were drawing closer to each other?

Harm knew how he felt about Mac, and he also knew that Mattie loved her completely, like a mother. What he wasn't sure about was how Mac herself felt about him. The bond between Mac and Mattie was evident to everyone; no one expected Mattie to move so easily into thinking of Mac as her mother, that she'd regularly call her "Mom." Even the hospital staff, who knew they weren't related, hadn't batted an eyelash, once they'd spent any time around them. This ... thing between he and Mac, though ...

They would have to have one of their infamous chats after the dust had settled, Harm realized.

"She'll still be there for us, Dad. I know she will."

Harm shook himself from his thoughts, and then looked down to see Mattie quietly watching him.

"I thought you were still sleeping, honey." Mattie yawned, rubbing her eyes with her free hand.

"I was ... but the noise coming from your head whenever you're thinking about Mom woke me up."

Harm snorted, and glanced down at her again.

"How did you know it's her I was thinking about?"

"Oh, Dad," Mattie sighed against him, "you get this ... thousand-mile look in your eyes, and I can tell you're wherever she is. It's different than when it's about Jen, or Sturgis, or other people. I know _those_ looks, too. This one is—Mac."

"Too smart for your own good," he chuckled, amazed again at how sensitive and insightful Mattie was.

"A burden I continually bear," she quipped, giving him another raised eyebrow that brought laughs to both of them. After a few minutes of quiet, she spoke again.

"She loves you, you know. She loves _us_, and she couldn't be apart from us any more than we could be apart from her. Jen, too. Everything will work out. Just—_talk_ to her, Dad. Tell her what you're feeling. I get frustrated with you two when you don't really **talk** to each other. You speak, but you don't _talk_. Makes me want to crack your heads together sometimes."

Wow, Harm thought to himself. I'm getting advice on a relationship from a 15-year old girl. He sighed, and rubbed his face.

"You're right, Mattie. Sometimes I ... shut her out. Don't tell her what or how I feel about things. It's amazing--I've known her for more than 10 years, and she's been my best friend pretty much that whole time ... but sometimes, I just can't express myself around her." Mattie moved against him, turning so that she could look him in the eyes.

"So, start with that. Sometimes a girl just likes to hear stuff like that from her best friend. Sometimes, Andre and I get off track, and he'll just ... look at me, and tell me he doesn't know what to say. I appreciate that he feels like he can give me the 'I don't know what I'm feeling right now.' guy line. Makes him seem more, I don't know—real to me. And then I find myself liking him more; even though he really doesn't have much to say—which still pisses me off."

Harm thought about what she's just told him, and found himself nodding in agreement. "You could go into private practice with advice like that, kiddo."

"Hmm. Maybe I'll hang my shingle outside the cockpit of my F-22," she murmured. 'Pilot counseling' at 30,000 feet-what do you think?" They both laughed.

"Believe me, there were times I wish I had someone up there with me, to talk to. You know, when I would be flying alone, with no back-seater." She tightened her arm around him.

"I was almost going to mention 'Skates', but I forget you fly solo sometimes," she answered.

"Don't do much of that anymore," Harm told her.

"I'm glad," she answered. "I worry about you when you're flying, especially when you're alone."

Harm was quiet for a moment.

"I'm not alone, Mattie. I've got my fellow pilots, all the people I serve with, my friends ... but most importantly, I've got my folks, Mac, Jen, ... and you. You're always with me." He kissed the top of her head, and she snuggled closer to him.

"I know, Dad. You're always with me, too." She leaned up, and placed a kiss on his cheek, then settled back against him, yawning again. He could tell she was still sleepy.

He was idly rubbing her back when a knock sounded at the door, and several people entered. Dr. Masters and Dr. Gentry followed his folks, Mac, and Ellen into the room, along with a nurse who had a wheelchair with her. Mattie and Harm could see the security guard still posted outside before the door finally closed, and both sat up, Mattie immediately groaning, "Oh, no—no more X-rays! That is one COLD room, and I'm not gonna be a teen popsicle again—not in this thin thing you call a hospital gown!"

Both doctors looked at each other, and Dr. Gentry shook her head, before speaking.

"Exactly how long did you leave this girl in the machine this morning, anyway?"

Dr. Masters shrugged, slipping his hands into the pockets of his white coat, a glint in his eyes. "Not long—OK, maybe a _little_ long. But it's like a microwave, right—just because the food's a little burnt doesn't mean it isn't any good. And, I'm sure the _extra radiation_ kept her warm enough." Dr. Gentry nodded in agreement, turning back to Mattie with a grin.

Mattie looked back and forth between the doctors, who gave her innocent looks in return. Her mouth hung open, not quite sure if she was being teased or not. Who could tell most of the time, with doctors like these folks? Finally, she decided she was being teased—the nurse's smile was a dead giveaway, in any case.

"_Hey!!_" she said to both of them, and the room erupted in laughter. The doctors received narrowed eyes and a glare from their patient.

"Oh, _very_ funny ... ha, ha!! You two aren't as comical as you think you are!!"

"Hmm ... well, since we think we're the funniest doctors in this place, that must mean we're at least ... kinda ... comical?" Dr. Masters asked her, wriggling his eyebrows and causing Mattie to laugh.

"All right, doc. I'll give you that one. But, please tell me I don't need any more tests today?" she asked him.

"Nope," he replied, trading grins with Dr. Gentry. "We've been monitoring you over the system the past few hours, and your vitals are very good. You got a nap, like I asked?"

"Sure did. Just woke up a few minutes ago, in fact. Right, Dad?" She turned to Harm.

"Yep. Slept like a baby, in fact ... then woke up and gave me some great advice."

"Really?" Dr. Gentry asked him, as she removed her stethoscope, listening to Mattie's breathing while Dr. Masters studied her eyes and mouth with his small penlight and a tongue depressor.

"Yeah. She could give Oprah a run for her money."

"_I with I hfad hr mony..."_ Mattie tried to speak at that moment.

"Sweetie, please don't talk when your mouth is full," Trish told her with a smirk. Frank, Ellen, and Mac laughed. Mattie waited until Dr. Masters was finished, and then said to him, Hey, doc—I have a foolproof test that my throat is fine."

"What's that, Mattie?" he replied, wondering what was going to happen next.

"This," she told him, and proceeded to stick her tongue out all the way at her grandmother—who shook a finger at her.

"You'd better behave, young lady!" The room was filled with smiles.

"Seriously ... how are you feeling, Mattie?" Ellen asked her, moving closer to the bed.

"I'm fine, Miss Valera. Once and once I got some food in me, I feel even better." Mattie smiled at her.

"That's good," Ellen said.

"Judging by how fast you polished off lunch, having enough energy shouldn't be a problem any more. Wow-wait till Andre hears about that!" Mac said.

There was a moment of quiet, then ... "I was _HUNGRY, OK!!!_ I hadn't eaten in like, a week! And if anyone so much as breathes a word to Andre--" Mattie held up a fist, shaking it at everyone around her. Everyone laughed again, and Mac slipped past Ellen to kiss Mattie on her cheek.

Dr. Masters cleared his throat to speak, and the room settled down. "Okay, Mattie. It's time for you to go home, and finish healing there. You've done everything we've asked you to do, and your start towards recovery has been, overall, remarkable. I love how you fought off the infection, even as dehydrated as you were. You're a very tough young lady, and we're going to kick you loose. Remember, though—you're still recovering, and you need some more time to heal completely. So, rest, eat when you're hungry, and sleep when you're tired. My nurse will drop by on Friday, and I'll see you again next Wednesday with your folks." He turned to Harm. "Sir, if you'll come with me, we can take care of some paperwork while Mattie changes clothes. The nurse will disconnect her from the hospital sensors, and then we'll take her downstairs in the wheelchair when she's ready."

"Why do I need a wheelchair? I can walk down ..." Mattie started to speak. Dr. Masters stopped her with a raised hand.

"Sorry – hospital policy. The nurse and the guard outside will come with you in the chair to your vehicle."

"Speaking of vehicles ... Harm, I'll pull the car out front, and wait for you guys," Frank spoke for the first time.

"Thanks, Frank," Harm replied, watching him leave.

"Come on, Matilda ... let's get you ready," Trish said. Harm and the doctors left as Trish, Mac, and the nurse got Mattie ready to leave.

"Mom, have you heard anything about Jen yet?" Mattie asked her. Mac shook her head.

"No, honey. Sorry. But I do know the Admiral is with her and Bud. They'll get her out, don't worry." She was taking clothes out of a bag for Mattie.

"What about Andre?" Ellen answered her this time.

"I spoke with Miss Barrows, Mattie. She had a nice talk with Andre's grandmother, who is up to speed on everything. Andre's fine. They both want to see you soon."

"I've never met her before, but Andre's told me so much about how she's practically raised him alone," Mattie said. "And she makes the best cookies I've ever tasted—Andre brought some to school a few times."

Trish cleared her throat putting her hands on her hips as she gave Mattie a look. The girl's eyes widened.

"But ... they're not as good as _yours_, Grams. I mean, they're OK, but I'd rather have yours any day!"

Trish studied her face for a moment, then nodded. "Good girl."

Mac, Ellen, and the nurse all shook with silent laughter as they finished helping Mattie dress.

DR. MASTERS'S OFFICE 

"Well, that's it, Mr. Rabb. Everything's completed; thanks for doing this." Mattie's papers were placed in her file and the appropriate discharge papers had been signed.

"No problem, doctor. So—Mattie's really all right? I don't want to take her home too early if—"Dr. Masters held up a hand.

"Mr. Rabb, trust me ... I wouldn't release her if I thought there was a medical reason not to—no matter how great her family was." They exchanged smiles. "I've gotten fond of Mattie myself, but she'll heal better surrounded by her loved ones. I've never believed in keeping people in a hospital that had a better chance of healing in a different setting. Let me ask you something—can you keep her and her best friend safe from her father? That man worries me—we don't see a lot of what I saw the other night here." Harm gave him a steely look.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to her, or Andre, doctor. I couldn't do anything about her illness but I WILL make sure no one hurts her." Dr. Masters watched the emotions play across Harm's face as he spoke. He wouldn't want to run afoul of this man.

"And her roommate, Miss Coates? I got a call from the Metro police, asking me what happened in Mattie's room, while telling me she'd been arrested because Mattie's father filed charges?"

Before Harm could answer, his cell phone rang. Taking it from his belt holder, he opened it, pressing the ON button. "Rabb."

"Sir, it's Bud. I wanted to let you know that the Admiral and I are taking Jen home right now. She's been released on her own recognizance by the judge. We just left her arraignment hearing, and the judge didn't seem impressed with the charges filed against her. It's been kicked back over to Family Court for Mattie's case judge to work out. They didn't even ban Jen from leaving the District on Navy business."

"Thank God, Bud. And thank you—we appreciate it, a lot." Harm told him.

"No problem, sir. I'm following Jen and the Admiral back to her place now. Are you bringing Mattie home? I was thinking it would be a great surprise for Mattie to get home and see Jen waiting there for her." Harm grinned.

"Bud, you're a great man! Yes, we just finished the discharge papers. We'll probably be on the road in 15 minutes or so."

"Perfect, sir. We're another 5 minutes away from their place now. I'll keep this to myself, so we can surprise the both of them."

"Great, Bud. I'll call you if anything happens, but expect us soon. Can you keep the Admiral there, too?"

"I'll try, sir. I don't know what his plans are. The person I'm really worried about is Harriet; when she hears what she missed about Mattie coming home she's gonna kill me!" Both men chuckled.

"Not to worry, Lieutenant. I promise to defend her to the best of my ability."

"I appreciate the sentiment, sir, but that won't bring me back, now will it?" They laughed again.

"Well, Bud, I've gotta go collect my girl. See you guys soon."

"We'll be waiting, sir. Drive safely home."

"Count on it, Bud. Bye."

"Bye, sir." Harm closed his phone, then looked up to see Dr. Masters watching him.

"Good news, I hope?" Harm nodded.

"Jen was released a while ago, and is on her way home. Mattie will freak when she sees her after coming through the door." The doctor grinned.

"That's wonderful, Mr. Rabb. Miss Coates should not have had to spend a second in jail, as far as I'm concerned."

"I know, doctor. But, it looks like things are getting better. I'll have all my girls home tonight!"

No one looked like a father more than Harmon Rabb did at that moment, thought Dr. Masters.

"Well, let's go spring the youngest one, then." They shook hands.

"Doctor, you and the staff here have been wonderful—thank you so much for everything."

"You're welcome, Mr. Rabb. If you need me for anything, give me a call."

"Thanks."

The two men left the office and headed back to Mattie's room.

ROOM 411 

"All set, Mattie?" Mac asked her. Mattie had changed clothes, and spent a few moments in the bathroom combing her hair and washing her face. Now, she sat on the bed, which had been changed by the staff while she was in the other room ... her bag at her feet. The nurse stood nearby with the wheelchair, and Ellen, Trish, and Mac sat with Mattie.

"Yep—where's Dad?" she asked.

"Right here, honey." Harm came into the room, followed by Dr. Masters. "Ready to go?"

"Yes!!" was the enthusiastic reply. Dr. Masters pointed to the wheelchair, and told her, "Your chariot awaits."

Mattie moved from the bed to the chair, and sat down in it. She placed her bag in her lap, and the nurse took her through the door, followed by everyone else. The security guard took up a position on Mattie's right side next to Mac, who smiled at him, and received a nod in return. Harm was on Mattie's left, with the rest of the group right behind them.

Everyone fit on the long elevator car, and, after a short trip downstairs, the group proceeded to the front entrance. Through the glass doors, they could see Frank and the rental Explorer vehicle he and Trish had gotten in order to get around town.

"Nice ride!" Mattie called out as she was wheeled through the sliding doors.

"Nothing but the best for my girl," Frank told her. Mattie grinned.

The security guard did a visual scan of the grounds around the circular drive, and then stood near the vehicle as Mattie climbed out of the chair, and turned to Dr. Masters and Dr. Gentry; who had joined them when they passed through the lobby.

"Thank you, doctors, for taking care of me, and keeping me safe." Mattie paused, and swallowed ... her eyes watering as she looked at them.

"You take care of yourself, Mattie. I don't want to see you in my ER again, you hear me?" Dr. Gentry told her, smiling ... surprised when Mattie gave her a hug.

"I hear you." Dr. Gentry nodded, shook everyone's hand, and went back into the hospital. Mattie turned to Dr. Masters.

"You're still under doctor's orders, understand? Rest, and get well. I'll see you next week." He got a longer hug, and returned it with a smile.

"Okay." She gave him a bright smile, and slid into the back seat between Trish and Mac.

Ellen took a step towards the open window of the back seat. "Mattie, I'll be in touch with you and Mr. Rabb tomorrow. I've got to talk to you two about a couple of things. Get some rest, and I'll see you soon." Mattie nodded,, and gave her a wave as Ellen turned to Harm.

"There might be a meeting with Mr. Johnson's lawyer taking place in a day or so; he wants to talk to Mattie. Time and place are up to you, but we might want to do it at her place, in order to make it as comfortable as possible for her." Harm nodded thoughtfully.

"Not for a day at least; I want her to get used to being home again. Call me tomorrow, and we can figure something out," he told her. She gave him a quick nod.

"Fine with me, sir. I'll be in touch, and if anything else happens, I'll let you and Sarah know."

"Thanks, Miss Valera—for everything." Harm shook her hand.

"No problem. Take care of everyone, and make sure she and Sarah gets some rest."

"I will."

Frank squeezed the doctor's shoulder, telling him, "We're grateful you were Mattie's doctor," and then got into the front passenger seat. Harm shook the doctor's hand again, and then the security guard's with a nod ... and then got into the Explorer, starting it up and heading out of the circular drive of the hospital.

The guard, the doctor, and Ellen watched them drive away.

JEN AND MATTIE'S APARTMENT 

Jen had excused herself to change out of her rumpled dark Class B uniform to take a shower after getting home, followed into the apartment by the Admiral and Bud. She asked them to make themselves at home, and then went to her bedroom. After a few minutes, the two officers heard the shower start in the bathroom. Bud turned to the Admiral, who had planted himself in the easy chair in the living room.

"Can I get you anything, sir?" Bud asked him, heading for the refrigerator.

"No, thanks, Lieutenant. As soon as the Petty Officer returns, I'll be taking off. It's been a long day."

"It's not over yet, sir. I spoke with the Commander after we left the precinct. They're bringing Mattie home right now; and should be arriving any time." The Admiral's eyes gleamed as he nodded.

"And Coates doesn't know, hmm?"

"No, sir. The Commander and I thought it'd be a nice surprise for both of them."

"Very good, Bud. I'll definitely stick around for that—is there any apple or orange juice in the fridge?"

"Apple, sir. Let me bring you a glass."

"No need, Bud ... I can get it." He got up from the chair and joined Bud in the kitchen, the two men pouring drinks into glasses and sipping the cold liquids. They heard the shower stop and then heard Jen head to her bedroom.

"A few more minutes, sirs!" she called out.

"Take your time, Petty Officer," the Admiral told her, trading grins with Bud.

After taking seats again to wait while discussing the custody case, they heard the elevator in the hallway ... and then a group of voices approach the door. They looked at each other, and then heard keys in the door as they stood ... quickly glancing at Jen's bedroom door. The lock was turned, and then Mattie, Harm, Mac, and Harm's folks entered.

"Sir ..." Harm began. AJ waved at him.

"Easy, Harm. Bud and I were just waiting for you folks to get home."

"Hey, Mr. Roberts! Admiral! Mattie bounded into the living room, and hugged both officers. "Sir, is everything OK? I didn't expect—"

"Everything's fine, Mattie," AJ told her, smiling down at the teenager still in his arms. "It's good to see you—are you OK?" Bud kissed her on the cheek, and then started greeting the others. Mattie looked up at him.

"I'm great, sir. I owe you big time for letting everyone come and stay with me. Thank you so much!" He got another hug, and exchanged grins with Harm over Mattie's head.

"We'll discuss the proper payback some other time, young lady. Maybe you and your folks can come out to my house for dinner while they're in town?"" He sent a questioning look to Frank and Trish, who nodded and smiled.

"We'd be happy to, Admiral. Thank you for the invite." Frank told him.

"You and your lovely wife can tell me more Rabb childhood stories ... I think my staff is getting tired of hearing the usual ones." Everyone laughed ... and then heard a door open.

"What's all the commotion—"Jen had turned the corner from the hallway, and stopped as everyone turned to her. She'd changed into comfortable jeans and a Navy sweatshirt, her slightly wet hair pulled into a ponytail. Her wide eyes met each person in the room with a smile, and then finally came to Mattie, who had left the Admiral to take a step forward when she heard Jen's voice.

"Mattie..." Jen whispered, staring at her in surprise and delight.

"Hey, Jen...," Mattie replied in a soft, quiet voice.

The two girls stared at one another for another heartbeat, and then rushed to the other's arms ... Mattie immediately burying her head in the space between Jen's neck and shoulder. Everyone else just stood and watched, smiling widely.

"Are you—"they both whispered to each other at the same time, then burst out laughing but never leaving their hug. Jen pulled back a little, studying Mattie's face. "Glad you're home, kid," she told her.

"You, too—jailbird!" Jen's mouth dropped open.

"Oh, it's going to be like that, huh?" She proceeded to tickle Mattie's healthy side, and got tickled in return.

"Careful, you two ..." Mac told them ... shaking her head and grinning. The two girls stopped, turning to face Mac.

"'kay, Mom," Mattie said.

"yeah, ok, mom..." Jen quickly added, grinning when Mac rolled her eyes. Harm cleared his throat, and pointed to the couch. "Mattie—sit and rest. Jen—"She turned to him as Mattie left her arms, flopping down on the couch.

"Sir?" she asked ... and was quickly enveloped in a big hug. Her eyes closed as she rested her head on his chest, and couldn't help the content sigh that left her as her arms wrapped around him.

"Are you all right?" she heard him whisper. She nodded, her eyes still closed.

"I'm fine, Harm. Really. The worst of it was being cuffed at JAG in front of everyone. The Admiral and the Lieutenant got me out really quick, though."

"I'm so sorry, Jen. I wish I could have been there for you—"She opened her eyes, looking up at them.

"I would have been _so_ mad at you, if you'd left her to come help me, Harm. You were where you needed to be. I had other knights to attend me ..." and she turned her head to gaze fondly at Bud and the Admiral, who nodded at her.

"Hey, flyboy—you gonna hog all the hugs tonight?" Mac asked him, moving towards Jen ... followed closely by Trish and Frank. Harm stepped away from her, sending Jen a look of love through their joined gaze and over the heads of the others, as he was quickly replaced by Mac, Trish, and Frank. Mattie got up and moved back into his arms as they watched Jen showered with affection ... amused at her embarrassed look.

After a couple of moments, they pulled apart, and Bud glanced at his watch. "Oh, man—I need to get home. Harriet will be worried. I'm glad everyone's home, and I'll say good night."

"I'll walk down with you, Lieutenant ... it's been quite a day, and I need to head out as well. Commander, Colonel – check in with me tomorrow morning, but don't worry about coming in just yet – we'll figure out some kind of rotation so that I have one of my seniors available. Coates, I'll see you tomorrow. Folks, good night, and don't forget dinner later this week. Young lady—" and at those last words, Mattie sat a little straighter, "you're ordered to rest and get well soon. You still have Snoopy, do you not?" She looked at him in surprise, then quickly recovered.

"Yes, sir. Snoopy is present and accounted for, sir." Mac had packed the doll in Mattie's bag.

"Excellent. Carry on, then. Lieutenant?" He set his cover on his head, and started towards the door. Mattie got up from the couch to hug Bud, giving him another kiss on his cheek and whispering, "Thank you for taking care of Jen."

She got a big, dimpled smile in return. "You're very welcome. Be ready for a call from Harriet and little AJ tomorrow to check in on you." Mattie smiled.

"OK. Drive safe." He nodded, and went to follow the Admiral through the front door ... closing it behind them.

Once the door closed, Mattie turned to the remaining people in the room. "So, who's up for pizza?"

"_Nice try_, my girl," Frank told her.

"You're getting some soup and a grilled cheese sandwich, Matilda," Trish told her as she and Mac headed to the kitchen to start making dinner. Mattie sighed, and said, "Well, I'm going to take a quick shower, then. I still have that hospital smell ..."

"Don't get your bandage wet," Harm told her as he kissed the top of her head as she headed to her room to change.

"Mom got extras from the nurse, Dad. Don't worry. Be back in a few minutes."

"Take your time, Mattie, and call if you need any help," Mac told her.

"I'm going to go check my phone messages—be right back," Harm said, getting his apartment keys out of his pocket and heading to his place. Frank and Jen sat on the couch, and Jen pulled her legs underneath her.

"You must be starving," Frank told her.

"I am. Bud got me something from the vending machines at the police station, but I couldn't eat that stuff—it looked like it had been there since the Chicago fire." Frank laughed.

"Well, hang on—food's coming, and then I think you should hit the hay early." Jen suddenly yawned in response, and curled up against him.

"That place was so dreary, Frank—"she began, but he held up a hand.

"Tomorrow, Jen. Don't let that be the last thing you're thinking of before sleep—you need rest after what you've been through. We'll all talk tomorrow after you get home from work."

"Okay," she smiled in answer, closing her eyes for a moment.

"Jen, do you want chicken soup or—"Mac walked into the living room, and stopped when she looked down and saw Jen. "Thank God she's resting. Should we take her to her room?" she wondered. Trish spoke from the kitchen, after she heard what Mac had asked.

"No, she needs something in her stomach before bed—Mattie, too. We'll wake her when Mattie's back and the food's ready."

"I'm back, Grams," Mattie spoke as she came back into the living room, looking very much like Jen except for her pajamas ... with planes of different types on them. "Oh, Jen's asleep—shouldn't we put her in bed?" Harm came back into the apt., traded a glance with Mac and smiled, then watched Jen sleeping next to Frank. "I'll carry her ..."

"No, you won't, Harm. Give her another couple of minutes, and then wake her. Everyone's going to eat something, and then it's bedtime. Sarah, are you staying tonight?"

"Yes, Trish—what about you and Frank?"

"We're going back to the hotel, give you girls some room here. With you on the couch and Harm down the hall, I'll feel better about leaving them tonight."

"Sounds like a plan, Mom. Let's eat!," Harm said. He saw that the food was ready, and went over to gently wake Jen. She stirred when he touched her shoulder and squeezed gently. "Harm—mmmm, did I drift off?

"Just for a few minutes, Jen," he told her, helping her up from the couch. "You need to eat, and then we're all getting some sleep." She stretched and nodded, then joined everyone at the table. Trish and Mac served everyone, and then they all sat down to eat. Everyone was tired, and dinner was finished soon afterward ... Frank and Trish leaving for the hotel after cleaning the kitchen, and Mac settling on the couch after changing in Mattie's room. Harm stayed long enough to make sure all three girls were settled, then he double-checked the locks on the front door ... closing it quietly as he left for his own place.

An hour later, everyone was asleep.

CARL'S PAWN SHOP, DC 

Andrei Dax left the pawnshop after having checked out of Good Hope a couple of hours earlier. His mind on his mission, the former Russian army soldier and sometime-criminal decided on a little protection, given what Tom Johnson had told him about the people around Andre Biggs. The kid had, through his friendship with Tom's daughter Mattie, become quite attached to the Rabb group. Add to that the fact of the social worker on the case being a former police officer, and Andrei wanted to even the odds a little. He was strongly instructed not to go after Mattie; Jen Coates and this nosy boy Biggs, however, were another story.

The almost-new Glock 9 millimeter gun in his jacket pocket went a long way towards helping him carry out his duty to his friend, Tom Johnson.

END OF CHAPTER 22 


End file.
